The Dark Empire
by Light-in-Oblivion
Summary: Harry Potters brother is hailed as the Boy-Who-Lived, leaving Harry forgotten. But when Harry discovers a secret about the first Peverell everything changes. Thrust into a world much larger than he could ever dream about, Harry must rebuild a Empire, avenge an ancestor and understand one truth. Peace is a Lie.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don´t own the universe of Harry Potter or Star Wars, that honor belongs to J.K Rowling and George Lucas (or is it Disney know?)**

Chapter 1

Family, one of the most basic concepts humans can understand, that animals can understand, and yet a thing that should be so simple, can sometimes be turned into something very dark. Such was the state of the Potter family after the Halloween 1981. Before the attack by Lord Voldemort the family of four had been the perfect poster-family for the Light Side. Lily and James Potter had been the prefect parents spending much time with both their sons, Hadrian and Charles. Hadrian had been born on July 31th 1977, right after James and Lily had finished Hogwarts. They had gotten married soon after Harry´s birth. Charles had been born on July 31th 1980. Even in this dark period, the two sons of the ancient house had brought hope.

Then, soon after Charles birth the Potters had gone into hiding only allowing close friends such as Sirius Black or Remus Lupin to know where they were. Then, after spending a year playing hide and seek with Voldemort, that hunted them because of a prophecy, they used the Fidelius Charm. Using Peter Pettigrew they went into hiding in Godric´s Hollow. And all of the Wizarding World knows how that ended. Pettigrew betrayed the Potters, but Lily and James was on a funeral when Voldemort attacked. That night would see the destruction of the Dark Wizard, and the start of Charles Potters rise to celebrity.

But there are always several sides to the truth. And truth wasn´t simple, and only two persons knows it all. Hadrian Potter and Tom Riddle. You see, while it is true that Voldemort was destroyed by his own rebounding Killing Curse, and the curse rebounded from Charles, it was Hadrian that in a pure desperate attempt to save his little brother that created the shield. But that didn´t matter to Albus Dumbeldore, and then quickly drew the conclusion that Charles used some accidental magic to save himself, not Hadrian. And after that faithful night, little Hadrian was all but forgotten.

Dumbeldore in his continued wisdom quickly checked Hadrian´s magical core, and found it nearly completely wiped, reducing the Potter Heir to a near squib. This made Hadrian, in Dumbledore´s eyes a liability. And he then used that argument to make sure that James and Lily slowly but surely lost all interest and spent more time with Charles.

The true reason that Dumbeldore did that was because of the Horocrux in Hadrian. Hadrian would have to die, and to make sure that he did Dumbledore needed him weak and lonely, so that when the time came, he wouldn´t fight his death, for the boy would have nothing to live for.

And so for four years, the family lived at Potter Manor, one son always the center, and the other pushed out, forgotten. And Charles fifth birthday, Hadrian´s eight. The day started for Hadrian´s as any other day. He went up early to make himself breakfast, to avoid his family. Sadly, he didn´t remember that today was his birthday, and that his mother would be up early to make breakfast.

Harry froze upon seeing his mother, wondering what she was doing here 7 a.m. And then it hit him as a train. It was his birthday. For the first time in nearly a year he smiled. His birthday was the only day of the year that his parents showed any kind of attention. Hadrian knew that it was very likely because of that Charles´s (or Charlie as he liked to be called) birthday was the same as Harry´s.

"Hi mom!" Harry said cheerfully.

Lily Potter turned in surprise at the voice of her oldest son. He stood there with his black and messy hair and those glowing emerald eyes. Mostly a carbon copy of James, but with her eyes. But Harry wasn´t really a copy of James if you knew what to look for. For the first, Harry didn´t have glasses, and he was also taller at the age of eight than James was, and had much more muscle than James also had at the same age. How he got muscle´s Lily had no idea, as her elder son usually spent his days in the family´s library.

Harry couldn´t help but smile a little at the feast that Lily had started to prepare for this day. Lots of guests were more than likely to come by today, the manor was going to be filled to the brim. Harry´s smile faltered at the thought of how few people would wish him happy birthday, but as long as a few greeted him he would be happy. He had too, otherwise his life would be completely dark.

"Hello Harry, looking forward to Charlie´s birthday?" she asked and went back to work.

Harry frowned. "Haven´t you forgotten something?"

He could see his mother frown, but then shook her head. "No, everything has been bought and all the invitations had been send out. All is well Harry"

Harry couldn´t help but to say "Really, _Everything?"_

Lily happily nodded. "Yes, now do you want something? I´m very busy".

Harry had to blink to cover the tears that were threating to spill "No thank you, I can get it myself"

He quickly fixed a simple cheese sandwich and a glass of milk before nearly running towards the safety of the library. He had only just calmed down as he sat down reading a book from the darker version of library. The book was called " _The Ancient Founding House"._ The book came from the old and dead Peverell family, from which the Potter were the only living descended.

Harry had made it his life calling to find out from where the oldest wizarding family originated from. For all their fame nobody knew where the first Wizarding family originate from. Most agreed that 200 B.C in the beginnings of Rome was the first and only clear clue about the family´s beginnings. But Harry´s grandfather had gone farther than anyone before, and he had told Harry before his death. Harry remembered as if it was yesterday.

 _The young boy of six entered his grandfathers study after the said man had asked for him via a House Elf. Harry wasn´t stupid, he knew that his grandfather not only loathed what had become of his son and his daughter-in-law, but that he also was dying. The powerful wizard had been aging faster and faster the last two years, and no matter what Grandmother Euphemia did nothing would stop it. Harry´s brush with Voldemort had however changed his perspective on death, and had forced him to mature. He wasn´t sad for his Grandfather, simply because Fleamont wasn´t afraid himself._

" _Grandfather?" Harry asked as he opened the heavy oak door to the room. The room was decorated with simple white and small strips of blue, a tribute to Fleamonts house in Hogwarts. The walls were covered in bookshelves, and in the middle of the room was the huge work desk of Mahoney._

 _Harry greatly approved, being scarred at a young age at the massive amounts of red and gold his parents these days preferred._

" _Harry? Come in, and close the door" Fleamont said smiling at his favorite grandson._

" _So, how are you? James and Lily treating you ok?"_

 _Harry´s happy mood was punctured by that question. Today the Potters were at the zoo, and had forgotten him in their hurry to meet up with some other families like the Weasleys or Abbots. Harry shuddered just thinking about Mrs. Harpy and silently wondering how George and Fred could be related to her, or the fool Ronald._

" _No, they forgot me today. But I think it was for the best"_

 _Harry could see that his grandfather was once again disappointed in his son. But there was sadly enough little Fleamont could do. James was so popular right now that any action against him would be met with the destruction of Fleamonts own reputation. Especially if Dumb-as-door interfered. No, all Fleamont could do was to put in safety conditions for Harry, the main one being that Harry would always be considered the next Lord Peverell. This would make sure that when Charlie became the Heir of Potter, Harry would still be left with something. That the Peverell interest in the Potter account was 72% had of course nothing to do with it. Fleamont would rather that his house died than leaving so much of its riches in Charlie´s hands._

" _That´s still no excuse, young man. But for today, it may be for the best. Do you remember what I talked to you about the last time, Harry?_

" _Yes, about from where the Peverell´s originate from, and the new possible lead?"_

 _Fleamont beamed. "Indeed, and my hunch was correct"._

 _Harry´s eyes became the size of platters. "You found something? Really?"_

 _Fleamont reached in to one of the desks drawers, and carefully placed an old book in the middle. The insignia of the Peverell Family engraved clearly on it._

" _Where did you find it?" Harry asked in wonder._

" _Crete"_

" _What? But Crete was never known for their great magic history"_

 _Fleamont smirked. "The ruins I found were well hidden, and well warded. An early model of the Fidelius, and the leaching of the ley line power has kept the wards up. The ruins themselves weren´t that large, I think is more likely that the house served as a vacation site or the like"_

 _Harry absorbed the information like a sponge, and was quickly jumping down to several theories that could work with this new information. "So… what does it say? It´s written in… Latin? Ancient Greek?"_

 _Fleamont shook his head. "Neither, it's a form of wizarding dialect from ancient Egypt"._

" _But you can read it?"_

 _Harry´s grandfather smirked "Yes. And it´s contests are truly fascinating"._

 _Fleamont paused for dramatic effect, making young Harry nearly jump up and down in excitement. "The book talks about a Nolux Peverell, whose mother was the first Peverell, according to the book."_

 _Harry gaped. "A woman was the founder of the first true wizarding family?"_

 _Fleamont laughed, and was quickly joined by Harry. The idea was so ironic. With the Wizarding World being so patriarchic, it would in the eyes of manly Purebloods be heresy that the First Family was founded by a woman. Ohh the irony…_

 _After taking five minutes laughing at the expense on people´s faces when (if) the truth was revealed, Harry collected himself._

" _So what´s our ancsestors name?"_

 _Fleamont stopped laughing. "The book mentions the woman with two names, one more likely a title. Her name was Myriele Peverell."_

 _Harry whispered the name." Myriele" it sounded so… not ancient. Unique? Yes. Pretty? Yes. "So, what was her title?"_

 _Fleamont frowned. "I have never heard anything like it, and no orders or nobility titles like it has existed before or since"._

" _But what is it?"_

" _Darth Nox"_

That was a week before his grandfather's death. Harry had never the chance to speak to him after the revelation about the Peverell history. But the question remained. Who was Myriele Peverell, and what did her title, Darth Nox, means?

Harry had for two years been researching that answers, using the names Darth Nox, Myriele Peverell and Nolux Peverell as key words. And he had found several things.

The first thing was that Myriele was powerful, all the texts that actually mentions her all says that she could do wandless magic, and was a lightning elemental. That would put the lightning elemental to two persons in the entire known history, with Myriele and Morganna herself being the only two. But that was it. Rumors about power, and only footnotes. Well-hidden footnotes in a few really old diary´s. Harry had asked his grandmother to buy as many books as possible from ancient Egypt. And while several had been added to the Potter library, only two mentioned the name "Myriele". And none of them as Myriele Peverell.

On Nolux, there was information. The man had no known father, making it even more important for Harry to follow Myriele´s heritage, that didn´t exist. It was as if she came out of a void and suddenly started to change things.

Nolux however, was not according to the texts as powerful as his mother. Or even remotely. And in one journal from a wizard from the time he claims that Nolux used a long and robust staff to channel his magic.

 _That_ had been huge. Because that these texts were nearly 3500 years old or more, this was the very first mention of a focus for the wizard. Nolux might have created the very first wand, or more directly, staff. Wand makers would pay much for that information and if it was true it would change the history books.

But the name that actually can be found in more than just passing references is Darth Nox. The old Egyptian texts speak of a god, a cruel and evil god that razed civilizations to the ground, and that she was the Mother of Humanity. Muggle´s had busted that idea with Darwinism, but it still had Harry searching mythology for a short time.

But the real surprise was when Harry, for fun, was reading a book about Merlin and Morgana, and in one of the battles Merlin shouted _"Didn´t Nox teach you any better!?"_ To which the dark witch was rumored to answer " _My master chose me to do her bidding! I am the Apprentice of Darth-!"_ but then Merlin attacked.

The idea that Myriele had somehow preserved her spirit wasn´t as of as the theory that she could have been some kind of god. And the idea was further reinforced while reading Harwin Potter´s diary, more directly the section when Slytherin and Gryffindor dueled in the Great Hall. The conversation mid duel was a dead ringer if you had read about Morgana and Merlin, 1000 years earlier.

" _Come on Salazar! Didn´t you´re dear Master teach you better? Have the Lady of Darkness lost her touch!"_

" _You have no idea Godric! Only Nox can claim true immortality! But I shall defeat her! And claim the title of Darth for myself!"_

Salazar never claimed what apparently was a title. He never called himself Darth Slytherin or anything close. Indeed, except for the spell, Nox wasn´t mentioned as a person in any other conversations. And that the spell to stop the light spell _Lumos_ could very well be more than a coincidence.

More about Slytherin was the mystery of how he died. For Slytherin survived the duel in Hogwarts, and apparetad away from there. But he was never seen again, and Gringotts claimed that he had died only hours after fleeing from Gryffindor. For generations the Slytherins claimed that Gryffindor hunted down Slytherin and killed him, while the light families denied that rumor, and says that Slytherin was most likely killed by his son, that a few years later took up his fathers cause. Only female Slytherins would survive that war, leading to lines like the Gaunts.

But Harry believed that Nox herself had killed her apprentice for failing. And while undead wizards were not uncommon, the ones that still had power enough to kill people, and one as powerful as Salazar Slytherin himself… it created goosegumps all over Harry´s skin just thinking about it. She could very well be the strongest witch ever… if Harry´s theories were correct.

But to confirm that, Harry had to find her. He knew it could take years, and was why he searched even now. He entertained no ideas to try to confront her now. He needed years of magical training and even then… he knew it was risky. The only thing that he had in advantage was that he was the oldest of the few of her descendants. He hoped that she wouldn´t hurt her own bloodline.

Thing is, he had no idea where her tomb was. For he was nearly certain that she wasn´t in Egypt, or if she was, she would be well hidden. But Salazar didn´t travel much out of Europe, and if she was found by him, something was hidden from the world.

Harry had no idea how much time passed as he munched on his sandwich and read, while a completely useless book, it was entertaining. As he finished the book, he decided to go deeper into the library. It was almost as if something was whispering in his ear to go deeper. And as he went deeper than ever before, he suddenly felt it. A magical residence, unlike anything he had ever felt. It was… evil, but welcoming. Harry looked around in panic, not understanding what was happening. His grandfather most surely been here before, so why hadn´t he sensed it.

But Harry wasn´t going to back down now. He snatched the book, the source of the energy, and opened it. Only to find it hollow, with a kind of cube hidden inside.

The cube was unlike anything that Harry had ever seen, even when being in the muggle world. But the whispering feeling didn´t stop, so Harry reached out with his magic, knowing that he was proficient in wandless magic. The whispering increased into a crescendo, and then Harry reached out and opened the cube.

The cube exploded, sending the eight year old prodigy flying backwards before suddenly freezing midair. He was slowly lowered to the floor, his eye´s still closed. He was breathing heavily, afraid for his life.

"Are you gonna sit there the entire day, youngling?"

The voice was female, beautiful, seducing and sarcastic. Harry hadn´t heard any person talk with all those emotions since his conversation with Astrid Greengrass during the Ministry Ball last year. He slowly opened his eyes, and his mouth fell open in shock.

The woman beside him was beautiful. Darker hair, probably black, with a heart shaped face, fair skinned and with glowing green eyes. Had Harry been older, he would have also noted her more than prefect body.

"Well? Answer me!" the last part being much more forceful.

Harry´s mouth snapped close as he quickly started talking. "No, I´m just surprised. I was just have a… feeling to open that book and to use my magic to open that cube".

"It´s called a holocron".

Harry only now noticed that she looked like one of the holograms he had seen on muggle television.

"What are you exactly? If you don't mind me asking"

The woman´s eyes narrowed. "When speaking to me use more respect. As for what I am, I´m a Holocron, a sort of book used by Force-sensitives to store knowledge and information through the ages. I am more specifically the only Holocron of Empress Myriele, or as known to the galaxy, Darth Nox"

Harry coulnd´t believe it. "You´re my ancestor!?"

For the first time during the short conversation, the holograms stance faltered. "Yo-you´re one of my descendants? My line has continued?"

Harry nodded "Yeah, my grandfather and I have researched trying to understand exactly when the Peverell line began, and the closets we could come was you´re name".

Myriele seemed deep in thought. "What´s you´re name, youngling?"

"Hadrian James Potter" Harry answered using his full name.

"Potter? But you said that you were a descended of mine?"

"The male Peverell line was exterminated five hundred years ago, the last female and heir married into the Potters."

"Ahh… how many years since the fall of my Empire has it been?"

Harry frowned. "I have never heard of you having any Empire, but the years by the Christian calendar is 1985, and roughly 3500 years since you lived."

Myriele simply nodded. "You said that you and you´re grandfather are the ones doing all the researching, where is he then?"

Harry bowed his head in sorrow. "Dead. He died two years ago".

Myriele didn´t seem to care. "And he walked around here and didn´t sense anything?"

"Not to my knowledge"

Myriele then laughed. It wasn´t a cheerful one, or a kind one. It was dark, filled with evil and pain. "So, the curse has finally lifted. Not even Cerelia´s sacrifice was enough to last forever." She turned to Harry and stared at him. "Do you have knife or something sharp nearby?"

Harry nodded and quickly took down a small dagger enchanted by a distant Potter. "Yes".

Myriele smiled. "I want you to cut yourselves and pour a just a few drops blood on the holocron. It has a… unique purpose that will decide much."

Harry didn´t dare say no. Something about Myriele wasn´t… artificial. Harry looked up at her shrewdly. "You aren´t just a hologram, are you?"

Myriele smirked. "And a clever one. You are right about that. I cancelled the holocron the moment it activated, and simply took its place."

"So you´re Myriele´s real ghost then?"

"And an educated one! Yes, I´m the spirit of Myriele, and you activating the holocron gave me enough of a foothold to come here. But, I can answer your questions later, give the holocron you´re blood. I must be certain."

Harry nodded and shakily cut a small cut on his finger and pressed the wound on the holocron. As he did so Myriele´s expression went hungry with anticipation. The holocron then suddenly glowed a deep red, and the ancient ghost laughed again. This time the temperature of the room sank, and a deep voice came from the woman. "Finally! A force-sensitive from my blood! After all these years, I am FREE!"

The ghost then turned to Harry, and her face changed. Her eyes turned red, and her skin got even paler. "I am Darth Nox, Lord of the Sith and you´re new master".

Harry stared at her. He wanted to run, but the energy in the room was so thick, how couldn´t his parents feel this?! "Why should I do anything for you?" he said defiantly "you are only a ghost".

Myriele growled. "Insolence! How dare you!"

"Because –AHHHHHHH" he screamed as lightning erupted from the ghost and engulfed Harry. It was worse than anything he had ever experienced. Worse than anything that he had ever dreamt. In pure desperation, he launched his magic forward, trying to cut the ghosts power off.

Then the pain stopped. Myriele had returned to her former appearance, and she spoke with her old more feminine voice. "You´re power… with the right training, and discipline, you can be stronger than even Vititate… you are my apprentice, but you will surpass me one day."

Harry got to his feet "Wh-what are you talking about? Surpass who?"

"Emperor Vititate, Dark Lord of the Sith… and my greatest kill".

"What´s the Sith, and Emperor of what?"

But before Myriele could answer a voice could be heard from the lower levels of the manor. Harry winced. The Harpy was here with her brood.

Myriele seemed highly irritated. "What is that voice? It´s on the same annoyance level as Ffon."

Harry sighed. "That´s Mrs. Weasley, it´s my younger brother and mine´s birthday, but because my brothers the Boy-Who-Lived most people forget about me."

Myriele smirked. "And does that make you angry, my apprentice. Does it make you hate them?"

Harry didn't dare say yes, because if he did, he would admit a very harsh truth to himself. He would destroy his own bubble of protection. But Myriele´s voice, while soft, demanded the truth.

"Yes. I hate all of them."

"Who exactly!"

"Mum, Dad, Charlie, most of the Weasleys, Dumbeldore! For Merlins sake most of the world" he roared as a strength in his magic was added. He fell to his knees in pain, as his world got darker and darker.

"You have done well, Hadrian. Harry´s the name of the weakling I found. Now, I _shall_ make you strong."

It was as if something forced him to his knees, and a connection in his mind snapped into existence.

"But for that you will need more than me as a trainer. You´ll need time, intelligence and contacts… you will need to get to Britannia, the northern region."

"… We are already there, my master" Harry said quietly, holding back a sarcastic response.

"Don´t hold back the sarcasm, Hadrian. It´s been so long since somebody with my sense of humor actually had the guts to speak to me. Now, in a hidden mountain I hid my ship, she´s yours for the taking".

"What´s a simple boat going to do for me?"

Myriele sighed. "Hadrian, you wondered where I´m from? The answers simple, Dromund Kaas"

Harry frowned "Never heard of it"

"You shouldn´t have. It an entirely different planet in another part of the galaxy."

Harry felt as if he couldn't breathe. "You´re an alien?"

Myriele electrocuted him. "That was rude. No I´m human, and I brought humanity with me here"

Harry´s eyes only got bigger. "You truly are the Mother of Humanity?"

"Of the entire human race? No. But it was with me humans reached Tellus. But to hide my involvement I used powerful DNA altering technology to make it look like humans evolved from here. In case something went wrong."

Harry had to smile at the joke that would bring upon the humans of earth. It was neither a god nor nature on Earth that created the humans. They came here from space.

"What am I supposed to do with the ship?"

Myriele grimaced. "I am only a ghost, and while I can show you the Way of the Force, I can´t teach you how to efficiently deploy it in combat. For that you need real teachers. And since the Sith presence in the galaxy is almost… pathetic, you will have to learn from the Jedi".

"The Jedi? And what´s the Force?"

"The Force is the energy that you call magic. Magic´s a bastard version at least, not a pure from or real. The Force is everywhere, surrounding us. And it´s yours to command, Hadrian."

Myriele paused. "As for the Jedi… there are two ways to normally use the force. The Dark and the Light Side. The Light side is used by the Jedi Order, guardians of Peace and Protectors of the Republic… and complete fools. Distance from all emotions can only weaken you. Emotions are the best way to focus the force, the strongest either being hatred or love. The Jedi´s inability to even use light-sided emotions can only weaken them in the long run."

"What do you mean? Why do they no use emotion?"

"Because the Jedi believes that all kinds of emotions can lead to the Dark Side, and in one way they are right. When you´re in love, you feel passion for the person, jealousy if the person loves another or if the love one die, hatred towards the killer."

Harry frowns. "But love is so basic for humans. We love and we hate. It´s part of being a human being".

Myriele nods "and other races has the same emotions. In most cases. But the Jedi are afraid of emotions because the Force enhance all things, emotions included. And even I have to admit that a Force-User in love, and the loved one being killed, can go on a horrifying killing spree."

"So they are afraid of losing control?"

Myriele beams at the eight year old. "Exactly. And it´s reflected in the stupid code of theirs,

 _There is no emotion, there is peace._

 _There is no ignorance, there is knowledge._

 _There is no passion, there is serenity._

 _There is no chaos, there is harmony._

 _There is no death, there is the Force."_

Harry ponders over the code. "It seems so… restricting. How can there be no chaos in war?"

"The truth of the matter is that while the Jedi Code is a beautiful theory, and if it actually worked the galaxy would be better off, it is false _. There is no emotion_ , there is always emotion, and it will always cloud one's mind. Very few Jedi has the will power to only act rationally all the time, not to mention that it leaves the Jedi wide open to manipulation."

"How can you manipulate emotions?"

Myriele laughs. "You don´t. When dealing with Jedi, you manipulate their rational thinking, and when they do something against their code or rules, they don´t know how to handle the emotions that can come out of it. Anger, shame, regret. And then you strike. I once did the same with an old companion of mine. She hated me, but little Ashara never had the strength to face her shame and return to the Jedi."

Harry follows the conversation with rapt attention. " _For every answer I get, two questions take´s it´s place"_ he thought bitterly. "So why am I going to learn from the Jedi if they are such fools?"

Myriele sighs. "Because, even when they are fools, and their Force manipulations can be really pathetic, the different forms of Lightsaber combat is true in both the Sith and Jedi. For you to even have a chance, you must learn the Seven forms."

"What´s a lightsaber?"

"It´s a sword made from contained plasma. It can reflect laser weapons, cut through nearly all metals. An elegant and lethal tool."

Harry´s head was starting to hurt after all this information being pushed into his mind. "So.. I´m to learn this Force from my ancient ancestor's ghost… and leave this planet? To restart a dead Empire?"

Myriele snorts. "Well, in a nutshell, yes. But don´t worry. I will be with you all the way. Can´t let the Jedi sense how truly powerful you are. And while you sleep, I'll be teaching you the ways of the Sith in your mind. And don´t worry. You will return to Tellus eventually. I have foreseen it."

Now it was Harry´s turn to grimace. "Divination? I have learned from my grandparents that it´s not to be trusted, and usually wrong."

Myriele sighs. "They have used a bastard version of the Force to predict the future! Idiots of jedi spawns! Only threw the Force can a person see through the mysteries of the future!"

"So… all magical divination is wrong?"

"Ohh yes".

Harry moved to speak again, but Myriele raised her hand. "Once we are one the ship we can talk more. There is much to teach you. But we don´t have much time. You are on the exact brink of being too old for the Jedi to accept you. But with your power they won´t have a choice."

Harry now hesitated. Did he really want to leave Earth, and his family behind? His grandmother? "I´m sorry, but I can´t leave my grandma behind. I´m all she has left".

Myriele stared at the young boy infront of her. Her legacy. Her chance to undo all the damage Cerelia and Anarion´s damage to her and the Sith. The Sage and the Guardian had long passed into death. And very few times in her exile had Myriele felt anything even remotely close to their strength in the last 3000 years. The Jedi were outdated and lazy. The Sith few and arrogant. The time is right for the Sith Empire to rise. And an old lady wouldn't stop her!

Myriele smiled and said. "This requires thinking. Go down, enjoy a day with you´re family! I´ll have to think on a few matters either way…"

Harry stared at Myr-his master. He knew she had something in her sleeve. But he knew that he was right now at her mercy. He took his chance to escape. "Thank you, see you later Myriele!"

Harry raced out from the library, wanting to leave the ghost to melt everything he had heard about, so he didn´t see Myriele´s eyes flash purple in raw power, before she disintegrated, leaving the holocron on the floor.

Harry raced down the stairs, and came to the Main Hall to see that Charlie´s birthday party in full swing. There must have been over a hundred people in the Manor at the time, because laughter and joy was the only thing he could hear. He saw his mother standing in the kitchen, talking with a few other witches, including the harpy. He saw his father standing outside at the party table, talking to Sirius and Remus. All three men were laughing at something. Harry could also to see his grandmother sitting in a big chair in the living room. She had a small smile on her face, even if her eyes were clearly searching for something.

Harry realized that it was him she was looking for. "Grandma!" he shouted and ran over to her. Euphemia´s face light up at the sight of her oldest grandson, and the only family she had left that was worth something.

"Hadrian, where have you been? I have been looking for you!" she said when Harry hugged.

For just a second, Harry wanted to tell her everything. About how her husband's work was finally done, how Harry had succeeded and talked to Myriele Peverell. But the energy, the Force he corrected himself, was screaming to not tell him. "I lost myself in the library, sorry" he answered sheepishly.

Harry could see how his grandma´s eyebrows knitted together "For the entire day? What is that you were reading then?"

"Just a book about Myriele Peverell" he answered, not telling the complete truth. Euphemia could smell lies like a bloodhound. Another reason the former Lady and Lord Potter didn´t like to be around Dumbeldore.

Euphemia raised an eyebrow in surprise, her occlumency keeping her emotions in check. "You actually found something?" She cursed Fleamont for his obsession with finding the truth. It was the one thing in their marriage that was sore. But to hear that her grandson might one day finish his work brought both joy and sorrow to her heart.

Harry smiled. "I have found something, but it isn´t clear yet. The source is rich on information, but it might take years to finish it all" he said. But before Euphemia could continue to question her favorite grandson, the other one stormed in with his friends.

Why James and Lily would spend so much time with Molly Weasley and her brood she would never understand. Sure, Arthur was a delightful and good wizard, so a few of their children had to be good. But when Euphemia looked at the freckled boy and her youngest grandson throwing themselves at the desert table, and the little girl staring at Charlie with a clearly unhealthy obsession, it was hard to remember the good things.

Harry sighed when Charlie came over to talk to his grandmum, a conversation that only went out on Euphemia giving Charlie a present, usually a cheap one. Why give something expensive when he won´t appreciate it anyway? His grandmother had told him once, Harry fully agreed. Charlie was given a small mountain of presents at Christmas and his birthday, and both were usually very expensive.

"Grandmum!" Charlie screamed and threw himself at her, hugging her.

Euphemia hugged him back saying "Happy birthday Charlie"

The Boy-Who-Lived retreated back, showing just how much like James he looked. He was a carbon copy, with only the eyebrows and nose being Lily´s. Otherwise he had the same hair, eyes, knees and even the damn glasses. On his chin there was a lightningbolt scar, from where Voldemort had cast the Killing Curse.

Harry quickly left the area, not having the patience to watch when Charlie made a fool out of himself. He left the room, heading towards the kitchen. Lily stood there preparing the cake. It was massive, and on the top in large letter´s there was spelled "Happy Birthday Charlie!"

"Hi mom, is the cake ready?" Harry asks her, looking around for another cake. Hoping.

Lily however showed the same type of ignorance as before. "Yes, Harry. Everything´s ready for Charlie´s birthday".

She smiled and smiled at her oldest son. Not knowing that she with the coming words confirmed Harry´s fall. "You´re such a good older brother for Charlie."

Harry had to use all his basic occlumency training to not lash out against his own mother. The Froce wanted her to pay, but Harry was too destroyed. She really didn´t remember. Harry could feel the world going darker in his mind.

He smiled. "Of course, now, I'm going to see if grandma is available." He said, fleeing the room.

As he returned to the living room, he saw that all the guests had gathered around Charlie tore up his presents. Harry quickly walked to his grandmother, and watched as Lily came in with the cake.

Everybody started singing "Happy Birthday" as Lily placed it on a table, and with a wave of her wand summoned utensils and platters. People were laughing when suddenly a voice shouted out. "QUIET"

It was James. Harry´s father had a stupid grin on his face as walked towards Charlie, a small present in his hand.

Cold terror gripped Harry, as Charlie had already been given some pretty expensive presents, and there was only one thing that the five year old could now be given. Harry also noted that his grandmother´s hand had gripped his arm, holding him to where he was.

"It is with great honor today that I present Charlie today with his last present! As Lord Potter, I give my son Charlie his birthright, the Potter Heir Ring!" he said over the crowd with joy in his voice.

The thunderous applause that followed nearly brought Harry to his knees. They were so happy that a second son had been chosen? Or had people forgotten about his existence. He was quickly answered.

"Hadrian, promise me one thing" Euphemia whispered as Lily came running and embraced her son and husband in the middle of the room.

"What" Harry said, his voice threatening to reveal his emotions.

And in this moment, when so many people were happy, with a few confused, and an old man seeing his plan fall together, the last piece fell.

"If you ever get the chance to get out of here and survive, take it".

Harry stared at his grandmother. "Why? It´s not my life´s in danger?"

Euphemia sighed. "I had hoped it wouldn´t come to this. But James force´s my hand. This, Harry, is another puzzle bit of Dumbledore´s falling together, a puzzle where you have no place."

"What do you mean?"

"Dumbledore want´s Charlie to be his successor. He wants to take Charlie as an apprentice, to train him, to manipulate him to become the next Leader of the Light. And then have him marry some girl from a light fanatical family. But, Dumbledore wants Charlie to have political power as well. By making Charlie Heir Potter, and therefor in Dumbledore's mind Heir Peverell, and maybe even giving the Dumbledore seats to Charlie he will have his legacy created for generations. By using the Potter´s vast influence to slowly create his dream world."

Harry felt the cold fully settle. "And as the elder Potter-"

"You will be a threat, and therefore must be eliminated".

Harry nodded, starring at his family as Dumbledore approached the family and congratulated them on the happy occasion. _"Of course the goat is happy, his plan is only coming closer to completion"_ Harry thought sourly.

"What about you? I can´t leave you alone?" Harry whispered after melting all the information.

Euphemia looked at her grandson, tears threatening to spill. "I have lived a long and wonderful life. And in difference to what you want to believe, I´m not long for this world.

Harry could feel his tears falling from his face. "And if I had a way..?"

Euphemia´s own tears then fell. "Then you _run"_.

Harry hugged her, clinging to his grandmother, feeling his life falling to smithereens. "I love you" he whispered.

"And I love you, as did Fleamont, and Eve and Jack"

Harry flinched at his maternal grandparent's name. They were taboo to say in the Potter Household, as Lily still blamed herself or that they were targeted and killed.

"Now, Hadrian Peverell, for you are better then the Potters, you must run. And if you ever want to confront you´re family again, I suggest it´s far in the future." And with that she went to congratulate the family, allowing Harry a chance to run.

Harry didn´t waste and was on the second floor when he heard the twins shouting his name. Harry stopped and looked at the two. Of all the hundreds of times, only the twins really paid any attention to Harry. Charlie wasn´t so bad, but the rest were. The harpy the worst of them all.

"Hey, mate what _happened_ down there? You are the elder son?" Fred asked. Harry had always been able to see who´s who.

"Yeah, I mean we _never_ thought they would do something so stupid. Pureblood society will tear them apart when they hear about this." George said.

Harry gave the twins a sad smile. "That´s if they remember my existence" he pointed out.

The twins faltered, knowing how bad the Potters actually could be. "Lot´s of people like you, Harry. I clearly remember you getting Daphne Greengrass completely red in the face." Fred continued.

Harry allowed a smirk on his face.

"And then you have the Bones, Amelia have always wanted you´re sharp mind in the Law Enforcment, and then…"

"Then you have us!"

Harry had to wonder how truly upset they actually were if they didn´t even use twin speech. "That´s if they allow me to live" he finally said.

The twins froze. "They might be bad-"

"but they would never really kill you-"

"right?" they both finished.

Harry shook his head. "I don´t fit on Dumbledore's dream".

The twins stood there shellshock. Having seen and experienced how ignored and neglected their friend were had crushed some of their innocence. But this?

Harry then rushed forward and hugged the twins, bringing them into a bear hug. "Take care, and please open that joke shop dream of yours."

The twins returned the hug. "You too, Harrikins, take care" they said in synch. They took a last look at their friend before going down again, a part of them knowing it might be years before they see Harry again.

As soon as they were gone Harry dashed to the library, making a quick stop in his room too pick out his bottom-less bag and his broom. "MYRIELE!" he screamed as he ran inside. The Force Ghost appeared shortly, surprised at her apprentice´s quick return. Then she saw his face. "What´s happening? Why did you return so shortly?"

So Harry told her. He told her how his parents had crossed the line, and his grandmother´s last words to him. The ghost didn´t show any emotion, being both pleased that her apprentice had cut his ties, and angry at how her flesh and blood had been treated. How they treated her Heir.

"Then we must make haste, do you have a bag?" Harry nodded.

"Yes, it´s bottomless."

Myriele raised an eyebrow at that information. "Then take as much food and clothes as you can, my Holocron, and all the books on occlumency."

Now it was Harry´s turn to raise an eyebrow. "You know what occlumency is? And didn´t you call magic _a bastard version of the Force_ " he asked the ghost.

The ghost scowled. "While those shields will never hold against a true master, the occlumency´s way of separating one´s mind and conscious into many pieces can be very useful".

Harry nodded and summoned Trixy, the Potter House Elf. "Yes, Master Harry?" she asked him with her big eyes.

"Trixy, can you get all my clothes and as much food as possible, and get the food under a preservation charm on it" he order as he went to get all the occleumency books.

Five minutes later Harry stood at a window in the library, everything ready. He hovered on his broom, and listened to Myriele´s instructions on where to go.

"But wait… that sounds like Hogwarts!" he exclaimed.

"So that´s what Salazar called that wretched school of his? Yes, in one of the nearby mountains. It was why he and Morgana could find me. Stupid ignorant wizards"

Harry had so many questions now, but Myriele merely raised her hand. "That can wait until we are in space and safe."

Harry nodded and flew out of the window, heading north. As he took a last look down, he saw his grandmother staring at him, before she nodded. After that Harry pushed the broom to its limit.

 **Hello and Welcome to my first published story! I´ve been a avid reader of fanfiction for over three year, but this is my first published story. I´m from Sweden, so if my English isn´t correct feel free to say so!**

 **I hope to update "The Dark Empire" once a week on Monday, but if I get finished early I will publish it. I also know of the horror known as "hiatus" and if I ever do put my story on it, you will be told so. I won´t just quit.**

 **Please Review the story!**

 **Light-In-Oblivion**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I still sadly don´t own anything in this story except Myriele and Charlie. Even if Charlie is a very used name as the brother of Harry Potter.**

 **A few facts before we start again. I am mixing with the time of Aayla´s birth, making her being born 44 BBY instead of 48. This makes Hadrian and Aayla two years older than Anakin, and three years older than Charlie. That makes 1977 = 44 BBY. After that it´s simple math to get a timeline.**

 **1979 = 42 BBY Anakin is born**

 **1980 = 41 BBY Charlie is born**

 **1994 = 27 BBY Tri-Wizard Tournament**

Chapter 2

The warm summer landscape flew past Harry as he left Potter Manor. The air was warm and calm, and the sky clear. Had it been any other day Harry would have enjoyed the scenery much more. But right now speed was of the essence. While Harry entertained no ideas that his parents would notice his absence, Dumbeldore would. Harry had at the most a few hours to escape before the old goat would come after him. It would not do for Harry to live.

Myriele was also silent, and that was mostly for Harry´s sake. It would not do for too get distracted. That was why after maybe four hours Harry finally saw for the first time Hogwarts. The ancient castle was huge, and it´s magical signature together with its majestic appearance almost made Harry stop the broom. The castle while being awesome in its own right, was clearly empty. _"I must be one of the few children ever to see the castle in the middle of the summer"_ he realized when flying past the castle. Harry could also see Hogsmeade in the distance, but it was too far away to see any real details. A few minutes later Harry saw the mountain and quickly dived down to the hidden entrance. He landed outside a cave and with a deep breath went inside.

The cave, or more specifically then tunnel, was long and dark, and Harry only had the quick conversation with Myriele as a map. But since the tunnel only went in one direction it wasn´t exactly hard. And soon enough he reached the hidden entrance.

"So, what now?" he asked out loud, not knowing what to do.

"Now, I´ll take over" the familiar voice of Myriele said.

Harry watched as her ghost appeared directly in front of him. The ghost seemed stronger now, and had a purple hue to her. Myriele quickly walked to a huge stone, and Harry could see small lines separating the stone from the rest of the cave. As Myriele placed a single hand on the stone she spoke "Tulak Hord" whatever that meant it was clearly a password, for the stone sank into the ground below, revealing a dark abyss behind it.

"Come, my apprentice. Once in here you will be safe" Myriele said as she walked into the darkness.

Harry, not wanting to be left alone, quickly followed her. As he went over the stone, he could hear it snap upwards again, sealing the entrance. Harry could also now feel how this room screamed in the Force. It felt like he was walking in water, and an addicting water at that.

Then the lights turned on. For a few moments Harry was blinded, but then his vision returned, and his mouth fell open.

The hangar was huge. Several statues of silver and obsidian clang to the sides, and a huge space ship was parked close to what looked like a ship entrance into the mountain. But the thing that really caught his attention was a large statue of a woman, her face was hidden behind a hood, and her hands clapped together as if she was praying, and below the statue was a single casket. The tomb of Darth Now.

"Now you see that I told you the truth?" Myriele asked beside him.

Harry could only nod, and pointed to her grave. "Is that-?"

"Yes, there my body lies, preserved by the force, and there it shall remain".

"Remain? I thought-"

"That you would bring my body with you? No. The Jedi that cursed my blood bounded my body to this planet using a very dark technique. I never thought that she would ever use it. No, this is the reason why I haven´t possessed you".

"What! You planned to possess me?!" Harry yelped.

Myriele smirked at her descendant. "It´s the Sith Way. Only the strong may Rule. But, that´s only half the reason. The other one is your power. You would have one day more than likely crushed my bonds upon you, for you are far stronger then even _I_ was."

"And the other reason?"

Myriele seemed to age on the place, her eyes went dull, and her skin got old and wrinkly. "For over 3500 years I have existed. That´s a very long time, even for the most powerful of Sith Lords. No, I want to rest. I have several times dreamed of finally passing into the Force. But, my lust for revenge has been too great, and I have persisted. But you have changed that".

"How?"

"For you can bring my vengeance onto the Jedi, the Republic, and the cursed Banite Sith! And my legacy, and with that the legacy of Tulak Hord and Kallig will continue."

Harr frowned. "But how will you help me when you can´t leave the planet?"

Myriele laughed. "For the arrogance of the Jedi was her flaw! I had never wanted a child, for I didn´t want to have any sexual contact with any men. I had enough of that in my childhood" she whispered the last part.

Harry simply looked at her, wanting to ask, but didn´t dare too. Thankfully, Myriele saw the question on his face. "I was born a slave. A slave girl that had a unique appearance, and a beautiful one at that. From the day I was thirteen to sixteen I was raped at least every week, by slaves, soldiers or even Sith. The men didn´t care, for I was only a slave" Harry could for the first time truly see the Dark Lady emerge, as her eyes turned red and flashed purple at the agonizing memory.

"But then one day, I learned that I could use the Force. And every time a Sith would take me, I would read and study all the data pads they had on them or in their apartments. I studied and learned in the deepest secret, waiting until I was strong enough. And when I was over sixteen years old, I unleashed my power for the first time". Myriele licked her lips.

"For the next month I killed all men that had touched me, and all the men and women that did nothing to help me. I killed, and nursed my powers, honed them into a lethal tool."

Harry was staring in horror and fascination, as Myriele continued. "Twice the Dark Council sent Sith to track me down and kill. And twice they found bodies with a nice crisp to them. The third time they honored me, and Darth Marr himself led the hunt, for I was too dangerous for all but the most powerful. And when they fell upon me, I killed them. All but Marr, which defeated me. But instead of killing me, he sent me to Korriban, for he sensed my power. And there on Korriban I became Sith" at the end of her story she raised her arms into the air and fired pure lightening from her hands.

"I´m powerful even in death, and I could kill you right here, right now" she whispered as she turned to her tomb again.

Harry coughed into his hands. "But if you didn´t have sex with a man, how did you continue you´re line?"

Myriele paused. "I was so powerful even after having my blood cursed and body bounded that I could still manipulate life itself. The very cells that bind´s you together. And I turned my power onto myself, and made my womb give life."

Harry gaped at her. "You literally created life? Just like that?"

"Yes, and when my son was born I had fooled the Jedi. My power would eventually return, for I was for too powerful at my peak for that ritual to work for ever. And I had ironically never been happier then with my newborn son. But he was born without nearly any connection to the Force."

"But if he didn´t have any connection to the force, how did he establish House Peverell?"

"Because even if my son couldn´t use the Force in its natural state, he could still connect with it. And by the use of a powerful focus, that stupid staff of his, he could manipulate the Force through the staff"

"The very first focus" Harry whispered in reverence.

Myriele huffed "I never approved. It was an abomination… but it made my son so happy that he could still use the Force, even if it was a twisted way. And evantually he married, and had children. They could neither truly access the Force, so my son made more staffs. And as the generations continued, and more and more used the twisted version of the Force. And other people joined in his way of using a focus to channel the Force, until all used it, and the Wizarding World was born."

The history was earth-shaking. Myriele was the mother of the first wizard. She and her son lay the foundations of a society that was composed of millions of people.

"What about Morgana and Salazar?" he asked.

"I had hidden my ship here, far away from where most people had landed, to make sure that this place would be mine. And when my body finally wanted me to pass on, I had my son bring me here. And here I lay undisturbed until a young witch found my tomb, but couldn´t enter. I took pity on her, and appeared before her. I trained her, and decided to see how much my son´s society had evolved. Then one day when I trained her a young man named Myrddin Emrys followed her, and when he found out was she was learning, tried to kill me. I had him electrocuted to nearly death when he teleported away. I sent Morgana to kill him, for he knew my name and my abilities. He had apparently eavesdropped many times before."

"But Merlin killed Morgana"

"That he did, and after making sure that everything he had built with that blondie Arthur was solid, he returned here, and I killed him. I may have spent the better part of ten years torturing him for the death of my apprentice, but killed him I did."

The pure information that Harry had to process was astounding. As a ghost Myriele had contained and killed the strongest wizard of all time. How powerful was she really? And if what she said was true… how powerful was Harry?

"How about Salazar?" Harry asked after a minute.

"He found me as well, but it took him nearly a decade before I showed myself. I gave him some basic training, but it was enough. He went mad, and would talk about me, naming me the "Lady of Darkness". After his friend Godric had enough and dueled Salazar, and won, the fool fled here. I killed him as well. After that my tomb went undisturbed".

"There is another thing I don´t understand. You say that you brought humanity here, but there are buildings older than 3500 years."

"A sub-species of humanity existed here. They built a lot, but were very primitive. They either blended with the humans I brought here or they were killed".

Harry nodded. "So, how do you plan to train me if you can´t leave Earth?"

Harry could see how a smug grin came over Myriele. "My body cannot, but my soul can. You will be caring my soul."

Harry gaped at her. "Is that even safe?"

"With me guiding the ritual? Yes" she said with a voice of confidence.

"And how am I supposed to do the ritual?"

"You are not going to do anything then drop some blood again and let me do my tricks"

"Isn´t that speech _let me do my magic?"_

"It is, but I refuse to name the Force as magic". She said stubbornly. It reminded Harry a little bit about a pouting child. Not that he _ever_ would say that to her face. Thank the Force for his basic mind shields.

Myriele than walked towards her tomb (there´s a good joke there somewhere) Harry thought as he followed her. "Now, Hadrian, just use the same knife that you used when using the holocron, and let me show you what real power is" she said and touched her tomb, and disappeared.

Without Myriele´s ghost the tomb went darker, and for the first time in that very long day Harry felt the weight upon witch Fate had thrown upon him. He was already walking down the path to darkness, and he would never leave it. But if he did this he would leave this very planet, this very system! The very idea was astounding. _"I´ve come too far to let last second doubt change me now"_ his mind screamed as he slashed a cut over his hand, and watched as his blood fell upon the coffin.

For a few seconds it was as if the Force itself stopped, not knowing what to do. This disturbance was felt all over the galaxy. A tired Albus Dumbeldore felt the very magic around scream out in pain. The Council on Coruscant froze as the Force shouted in agony. And in the darkness of the same city Darth Sidious froze at the warning.

In the Tomb of Darth Nox, a true master of the Dark Side, however, the Force rejoiced. Or at least that was the best way Harry could understand when complete agony overtook him, and blasted him back. He fell hard, and rolled on the ground before stopping and watched as the tomb glowed a dark purple before the light exploded, creating a thick mist in the room.

" _Now, you are ready, Hadrian Peverell, my apprentice, my Heir"_ Myriele´s voice echoed in his mind.

Harry, no Hadrian, rose from the ground and stared at the tomb of his master. The mist was disappearing from the room and the tomb´s glow was fading. The ritual had worked!

" _Of course it worked, I did most of the job"_ Myriele growled. _"Don´t ever underestimate me again"_

"Yes, my master" Hadrian said.

" _Now, get to the ship, the door should work as usual. It´s opened by a small control panel at the left side of the door."_

Hadrian simply turned around and started walking towards the ship. "If you don´t mind me asking, what did the ritual do?"

" _In short terms it transferred my soul, my conscience, to you´re body. But instead of the usual ritual, the one where I would dominate your mind, this on make´s me more like a hitchhiker. I can take control, but only for a limited time"_

"Why are you so kind to me? By everything I know you should have possessed me by now!"

Myriele is silent for a few seconds before answering _"When you are old enough, and more hardened against the world, you will know. Some knowledge must be gained, not given"._

Hadrian simply nodded his agreement, having heard the same argument form his grandfather and grandmother. As he neared the ship a loud BANG sounded from the other side of the tomb. Hadrian, in panic thinking it was his parents, turned around and raised his hands. From his hands, thanks to his panic, pure lightening shoot out, hitting some kind of door. The electricity was clearly not as strong as Myriele´s was, but Hadrian was happy for any kind of electricity.

" _Now, that was unexcepeted"_ Myriele said.

"Why? It can´t be that hard to produce lightning" Hadrian answered.

" _I´m not talking about you shooting some simple Acolyte lightning around. I am more interested in how Khem was awakened? He should be completely separated from the Force in that room. He has a purpose, but the time is not right"_

"Khem?"

" _Khem Val is a… I can´t even remember what bloody species he is. He is a tool. A good, violent, barbaric, double edged tool. And when you are strong enough you may use him."_

Hadrian frowned. "Isn´t it… disrespectable to not even what species an ally of yours are?"

He could hear Myriele laugh his head. _"Khem is NOT an ally, he is, and shall always be, a slave. A tool for my bloodline to use. He is useful, but he is just as likely to kill you as he is to help you."_

"But why leave him all alone inside there? And how is he still alive?"

" _A simple time-stasis field, a very strong containment field and a little bit of persuasion to get him inside was all that I needed"._

"Persuasion?"

" _I tortured him to death and brought him back. Twice"_ was the dry response.

Hadrian stared at the door, feeling pity for this Khem creature. To be trapped for so long. But, he could feel Myriele getting inpatient in his mind. And he quickly walked towards the ship.

" _The Darkness, I called it. It´s a Fury-class Interceptor, state of the art of everything 3500 years ago. There should still be food, simple paste will taste horrible, but it will be enough until we get to Mandalore."_

Hadrian simply walked around the ship, seeing some kind of huge round object, captain´s quarters, medical room and then a storage room. Inside was several large crates which Harry thought contained the paste, while the rest of the room was holding twelve metallic structures.

" _You have three protocol droids, two astromech and the rest are HK-55 Model. Lovely killer droids. Good humor, happy trigger finger. They are a personal favorite of mine. Now, push the red the button on the panel to the right to activate them"_

Hadrian did as his master said, and watched in fascination as the droids slowly got active. The astromech droids didn´t waste any time to start to repair the damage time had made. The other droids however turned towards Hadrian.

"Password?" a HK asked him.

"What?"

" _Oh, sorry. I had the droids password programed so that only someone of my choosing could control them. The password is_ Ffon was a little girl _._ Myriele said.

Had Hadrian been able to show his face to Myriele, she would have seen a facepalm. As it was, she could only feel it. "Ffon was a little girl" he said to droids. _"Who is Ffon?"_ he asked Myriele in his head.

" _He was a Sith Acolyte that thought he could take my place. Little tampered pureblood sith moron. My master had him killed. I always hated her for that…"_ Myriele explained.

Hadrian sensed more to the story, but didn´t have time to talk more. The droids were now asking for orders. _"What am I supposed to say?"_

" _Tell them to set course for Mandalore, there you will ask for Jango Fett. I have seen great potential in him, and with him you shall control the Mandalorian clans"_

"Set course for Mandalore, discreetly. Also, can you locate any information on a person named Jango Fett?"

The droids simply agreed and went too their stations. Hadrian followed a protocol droid heading for the bridge. There he watched and observed as the droid prepared for flight. He asked many questions about the ship, and got several answers from both Myriele and the Droid. Then the ship slowly lifted itself into the air. Hadrian watched, amazed, as a hole in the mountain opened, and flew out. It took less than a minute, during which Hadrian stared at the ground as it disappearad, and then he entered space. To avoid satellites the ship went as fast as it could in sub-light speed, until the dark side of the moon was covering him.

"It´s actually all true" he whispered, the last sense of doubt vanishing. He stared at Earth, Tellus, as it came into view. He continued to stare for many minutes, taking in the view, the feeling.

"Master, shall we enter hyperspace?" the droid asked him.

Hadrian took a deep breath. "Yes, active the hyperdrive".

The journey to Mandalore took a week, under which Hadrian learned and studied under Myriele. She thought him more about the Jedi, the Republic, the Mandalorians and finally the Sith Order. Hadrian had to spend two days meditating and analyzing of the Sith Code.

"Peace is a lie, there is only passion.

Through passion, I gain strength.

Through strength, I gain victory.

Through victory, my chains are broken.

The Force shall free me"

Hadrian understood the code. There was always emotions, therefor always passion. Emotions empowered one, making one stronger. If you were strong enough you can win anything. If you win, you gain more power over your life, breaking the chains of command, society and people. And if you won over all, you would be truly free to do as you wish.

The Code suited Hadrian perfectly. After having been chained by his parents, his grandparents had given him the strength to break free. He had lived by the code, even if he didn´t know about it.

He was even more important thought about force manipulation by Myriele. She had even given him some high praise for his lightening, which according to her could compete with many long time apprentices. At the age of eight, he was more powerful than other Sith could be at twenty.

They had landed in Mandalore a small city, trying to get in contact with the bounty hunter Jango Fett, using the HK-55 droids as messengers. At first, Hadrian had been very confused. How could Myriele know about him, and why him? Myriele had explained.

" _I can still see visions in the force, see the ripples, see the possibility's. Jango Fett has had a hard life, a negative view on the Jedi, and is a symbol. Making him your contact to rally the rest of the Mandalorian tribe's make´s sense. With the military power of the mandalorians behind you, you will have a strong spearhead for your army. Something you need. And Jango will also be able to act in other interests, making more friends, investing money. All that can be done using him as your middle man. He will cost, a lot, but the gold in the ship will be more than enough. After all, there´s a billion credits worth in this ship."_

Hadrian had argued with her, asking his master many what if´s. What if Jango simply killed him and took the ship? What if he disagreed? But his master had entered Darth Nox mode and electrified Hadrian to submission. Hadrian had learned a very important line that day. It took him two days in bacta to recover. Two days!

While the HK droids were either guarding the ship or looking for Fett, the protocol droids had entered a nearby town and bought a lot of supplies. Food, water, bacta, the newest and most expensive ship equipment in the galaxy, everything to make the Fury (witch Harry renamed Nox´s Fury) the best it could be. And what results. The astromech and Hadrian had been busy refitting the ship.

This had been the story for a month. Hadrian had progressed even further in the dark side, and had now been learning to leech life from creatures, an ability he mastered very quickly. Right now Nox was teaching him Force Manipulation, learning to influence once mind. That´s when the sound of a ship sounded.

Hadrian was outside, so he simply looked up into the Mandalorian sky, threw the city dome he was in now, and watched as Slave l landed close by. Hadrian had been able to learn a lot about Jango thanks to his droids (Nox was right, the 55 model was excellent), and therefor recognized Fett´s ship. Hadrian simply straightened up and waited.

The bounty hunter exited his ship, wearing his armor, and ready for action. Hadrian simply waited for him, being dressed in simple black pants, boots and sweater. Fett immediately spotted him and walked towards him.

"You´re one of Nox´s servants?"

Hadrian raised an eyebrow. "My name is Hadrian Peverell. As for Nox… we are partners, Nox and I".

Jango stared at him. "Aren´t you a little young?"

Hadrian shook his head. "If I had been anything but a Sith, that would have been true."

Jango tensed up, and aimed his gun at Hadrian. "And you except me to believe that?"

Harry scoffed. "Had you only taken my word you would have been useless to me" he answered as he threw lightning to his right, at the same time Hadrian´s eyes turned yellow. He could hear Jango gulp. It´s not every day you encounter a Sith.

"So… Nox is your master?" he asked after recovering a few seconds later.

Hadrian remained silent before replying "Why don´t we go inside and talk business?" The young Sith could feel the conflict from the bounty hunter. A real Sith was both a opportunity, and a danger. Hadrian simply and discreetly nudged Jango´s mind into be more trusting of Hadrian. A very small nudge, but it was all that was needed. The bounty hunter nodded. "Lead the way."

Hadrian simply turned around and walked into the ship, Jango on his heels. He walked towards were the dejarik table and sofa was. Hadrian sat down and motioned for Jango to do the same. "Would you like to have something? We don´t exactly have alcohol, but we still have other refreshing drinks"

"No thanks" Jango replied.

Hadrian smiled. "Well, I will have a simple cold glass of water, if you don´t mind" A protocol droid was quick to arrive with the water. "Now," Hadrian said after tasting the cold drink "why don´t you remove that helmet so we can talk face to face?"

Fett stared at Hadrian for a few moments before taking the helmet of. "Very well, where´s your master?"

Hadrian smirked. "Why, she´s with me. Always with me"

Fett frowned. "What do you mean, kid?"

"My master lives within me. She has been dead for nearly 3000 years. But she says that she had contacts within the Mandalorians, and that she was most likely not forgotten".

Jango´s frown deepend. "Which Sith are talking about?"

"Darth Nox, my ancestor".

The reaction upon the bounty hunter was hilarious. Jango´s eyes widened, his mouth fell open and his first words were a squeal! Hadrian made Jango Fett, the best bounty hunter in the galaxy, squeal like a little girl. Hadrian also noted that he had to know what Nox did too make her this feared and remembered.

"You´re serious? Darth Nox? The _Darth Nox_ that alone manipulated two planets to crash into each other, destroying dozens of Republic Warships and killing twenty million people in less than three minutes!?"

Now it was Hadrian´s turn to gape. _"So that is what I´m remembered for? Could be worse"_ Myriele mused in his mind.

"She never told me… wow" Hadrian said. Then he shook his head. "But, as enlightening this has been, let´s talk about why you are here" he said, having melted the information.

Fett nodded, clearly still in shock. "Yeah, let´s discuss business."

Hadrian stared at Fett, wondering how to phrase this. "My master wants me to rebuild and finish what she started, the Rise of the Sith Empire and the Fall of the Jedi and Republic. But we need an army, money and time".

Jango looked Hadrian in the eye. "And my role in this?"

"To be my hand in the galaxy while I learn and grow stronger. I need to learn lightsaber combat, and the only ones that can teach me are the Jedi. And I cannot exactly leave the Temple whenever I feel for it. So I need someone that can do my work for me". Hadrian explained.

"And what´s in it for me?"

"Revenge. Freedom. Money. And so much more. The Mandalorians have been frowned upon, and the leaders of your people today are pacifists. They disrespect thousands of years of traditions and culture. And this is your chance to make rights. The Republic is weak, the disagreement within the Senate is growing, and this I have learned in under a month. A idiot can see that a war is coming. The remains of the Old Sith, the Banites, are slowly splitting the Republic. There will be war, but there is only one side that can make sure that Mandalore wins"

Jango and Hadrian stared at each other. "Impressive speech. But how can you hold up your promise? You have no ship yards, no great contacts, no army"

Hadrian smirked. "Wrong. I know of a planet with a seven billion population with primitive technology. And add the Mandalorian tribes to that and I do have an army. As for ships," Hadrian leaned closed, "have you ever heard about the Starforge?"

Jango seemed impressed. "Yes I have, and it was destroyed."

"And I can repair it. Not now, I need to be stronger, but repair it isn´t beyond my abilities. And if that fails, I know of a planet were you can start building. You will need a Stealth Generator, but it can be used."

Jango seemed more and more convinced, but the doubt still lingered in his eyes. "And what guarantee can I get? Uniting the clans won´t be easy, or cheap"

Hadrian stared long and hard at the bounty hunter. Had he been any other eight year old, Jango would have laughed. But something with the kid felt… different. Hadrian´s eyes turned yellow again. "Then here´s my guarantee" he whispered.

What happened next would haunt Jango to his grave. The young boy´s eyes turned a dark blood red, his skin paled and cracked, and from his mouth came a seductive feminine voice. "Bounty Hunter, why do you question my Heir?" Darth Nox asked.

Jango jumped out of his seat and fell to the floor, kneeling. The darkness was so strong in the room that even a non force-sensitive could feel it. Had a Force-User been in the room the person would have trouble breathing. "My Lady, I mean no offense, but I can´t risk my people for a lost cause"

"Then perhaps a sample of my power is needed?" Nox said. Jango had no time to reply before the blue lightening exploded all over his body. The bounty hunter felt pain like never before, and he was only barley able to keep conscience. Then it stopped. "This is as you know, only a fraction of my power, and when my heir is ready, he will surpass even me. Even Vititate. That is why he will not fail. So will you stand by him, or will you fall with the rest of the galaxy?"

Jango bowed deeply "I will follow him"

The same second he said those words, Nox disappeared and Hadrian gained full control again. The change in the air was incredible. It was normal, not dark and depressing. The aura the Sith ejected was just a vital weapon as their lightsaber. After all, if the enemy can´t feel hope or any positive feeling, why would they fight back?

"That was unpleasant" Hadrian gasped.

Jango stood up and looked down on the young Sith. "So, what´s the plan?"

Hadrian took a deep, before gulping down the last of the water. "Start reaching out to the clans. The small, the many. Stay clear of any clans you think would rattle on us. Secrecy is the key. I have in this ship gold worth one billion, roughly. You are given half, use this to buy equipment, bribe officials, and hire assassins to remove rivals. Use it for yourself. The rest will be kept with me, and we will use that to invest in different companies, banks and the sort to gain profit."

While the bounty hunters face didn´t show it, the man was impressed. "And how much of this plan was Nox´s?"

Hadrian shrugged. "All of it. But let´s remember a thing here, I am eight. And how many eight years old can do what I do?"

Jango smirked. "Not many".

"There is one more thing I need you to do" Hadrian said. "I need you to locate a Jedi, and bring him here"

Jango Fett left Nox´s Fury fifteen minutes later, with him was the value of half a billion credits. And the promise and threat of a Sith. He knew what would happen if he failed or betrayed Hadrian Peverell.

For two more weeks Hadrian stayed hidden in the small city on Mandalore, waiting for Jango. He needed somebody vouching for him so that he would be accepted into the Jedi. He was too old, but with his power, and a Jedi´s approval he would more than likely be accepted.

Then the day came when Slave l returned. Jango came out, a zabrak in brown robes, handcuffed, and having a slave collar on him. The man stared at Hadrian. "Jango! I hope everything went well?" Hadrian asked.

"As well as it could, my lord" was the reply. The zabrak´s interest was clearly peaked at Hadrians title.

Hadrian however, had waited long enough, and his patience was thin. "You have done well. Now, return to the rest of your duties, and remember that I can only be contacted by this exact address." he said and threw his communicator number to Jango, that catched the pad. "Actually, my lord, I have already had a breakthrough"

Hadrian raised a single eyebrow in question. "Explain".

"Three smaller clans have joined us, but more importantly is that one of the clans have a lot of engineers and builders in their ranks. And I was wondering if we could get the coordinates to the planet were we can start building star ships? And I was able to steal several future blueprints of new ship designs"

Hadrian snapped his fingers to summon a protocol droid. "Yes, Master?" the droid asked him.

"Go get the datapad with the coordinates for the Sol System, and highlight the planet Mars. Also download the Harrower-Class, Fury-Class, Phantom-Class and the Frigate designs." Hadrian turned to Jango. "Did you have small fighters included in the schematics?"

"Yes, they are called TIE fighters, and as of yet the prototypes include two kinds. A normal fighter and a bomber."

Hadrian hade a pensive look on his face. "See if you can come up with some kind of interceptor or the like. But otherwise everything sounds good".

Jango however continued. "And more also I have the prototype designs for two supercarriers."

This really interested the young sith. "Show me."

Jango pulled a holoprojector from one of his many pockets. "This is the Executor-Class ship, and let me tell you, it´s huge. 19 000 meters, a class 2 hyperdrive, 2 KDY shields and so much more toys."

Hadrian stared at the designs with a hungry look. "And the second?"

The hologram that came up now was most impressive. It even had Myriele whisper " _Now that riding with style"_ and _"Why couldn´t I have one?!"_

"This is the Eclipse-Class. It is 17 500 meters, has the same hyperdrive, but better shielding and the most important is this" at this Jango zoomed in on an axial gun of massive proportion" this gun is a super laser, able to destroy a capital ship in a single shot"

Hadrian stared at the design. "You will start the production of the Harrower-Class, the Frigate-Class and a single Executor class. I also want you to find an architect that will be able to produce walkers, speeders and the like. Set up several factories on Mars, use the Stealth Generators to hide. Remember, the humans on Earth cannot find out about this. They have primitive probes and satellites around the planet. Avoid detection" The droid now returned and gave the designs to Jango. "Also, start the production on the TIE fighters and bombers. That will be all".

Hadrian now turned towards the prisoner. "Now, Jedi. You have been awfully quiet. Say, what do you think about me, and what I´m planning?"

The zabrak stared at Hadrian. "You are amateur that wants to induce fear and start a fake Sith campaign. And you will fail".

Hadrian glared at the jedi. "Jango, where did you find him?"

"Velmor, my lord.

"How long ago?" Hadrian inquired.

"Just under 20 hours"

Hadrian smiled at the information. The smile sent chills down the Jedi´s and Jango´s spine. "Good, leave me. You have your orders"

Jango bowed and quickly boarded the Slave l, and was quickly away from the planet.

"Now, Jedi. You must have so many questions. So go ahead, speak" Hadrian snapped out the last.

"I have no questions, only pity. For you my child have been illusioned by the false power of the Sith, and I will capture you, and bring you to the Jedi Temple where we will heal you."

Hadrian laughed. "Break free? Heal me? Dear Jedi, I don´t believe you really understand how deep in the shit you are."

The Zabrak was still staying irritating calm. "Then enlighten me, youngling".

Hadrian snapped, and lightening sprung forth from his hands, bringing the Jedi screaming to his knees. "Mind that tone, jedi scum. For you to truly understand, tell me, do you know who Darth Nox is?"

The Zabrak nodded. "She was the Empress of the Sith Empire for a short while, before a team of Jedi defeated her and she ran. She died thousands of years ago"

"Wrong, Darth Nox´s body died, but her spirit and bloodline lives on" Hadrian reveled in glee at the look on the Jedi´s face.

"What do you mean?"

"I am being thought by her spirit, Jedi, for I am her Heir. And when I am done with bringing vengeance upon the Republic and Jedi that exiled her, both shall be dead and forgotten".

The Zabrak had by now lost all the color in his face. "You will never succeed!"

However, his defiance was cut short when Hadrian's emerald green eyes turned light yellow, and electricity was running threw his fingers. "You will tell me everything, and then I shall end my first Jedi". Then he let lose the energy in his fingers.

It took a day to break the Zabrak, but in the end he was crushed. Hadrian got inside intel on the Jedi Order, their ways and secrets. The Zabrak, named Galorn Ylar was a Jedi Knight on a mission to help with a very bloody land dispute on Velmor. And so Hadrian got his cover. Because of Velmors less than shining databanks Hadrian could easily say that he was from the planet. He would play the story of an orphan that was found to be strong in the Force, and that Galorn sacrificed himself to get Hadrian off the planet. To support this Hadrian would keep the Zabraks lightsaber.

Soon enough, and after getting the coordinates to a private hangar from Jango, Hadrian left Mandalore and headed for Coruscant. It took him only a few days to reach the capitol, and when he first saw the gigantic city-planet he was stunned, but that only lasted for a while. A few hours later it was a dirty Hadrian that had parked his ships, giving the HK´s orders to kill trespassers, that was approaching the Jedi Temple. Hadrian had not used the refresher while traveling, knowing that he needed all the backing he could get to be accepted. And looking dirty with blaster damage to his clothes made the refugee and saved by Jedi story more believable.

Hadrian´s menal shields were on full alert, and with Myriele´s help it would be easy to hide his signature. The young Sith could feel how the light flowed from the Temple, nearly making him sick. He adopted a face of wonder and fear as he approached the temple guard.

As he did so, a human Jedi Knight approached him. "Halt, this is no place for civilians! Turn back!"

Hadrian used all his actor skills to radiate fear and confusion. "But the man said to come here! He told me to get here and report to the council!"

The Guardian frowned. "Who told you that?"

"Master Galorn Ylar. He saved me…"

The Jedi apparently recognized the name. "And why is Knight Ylar not with you?"

Hadrian sniffed. "He died giving me a chance to hide. I have his lightsaber. I-I couldn´t just leave everything of him to be vandalized by the bandits".

The Jedi stiffened and the story, at the same time as his face softened. "And why would Knight Ylar tell you to come here?"

Hadrian sniffed more, and had started to shake. "He said that I could use the Force. He kept mumbling about 20 000 midi something".

That got the Knight´s attention. "You will follow me." He said with a kind voice and led Hadrian into the Jedi Temple.

Even as a Sith, Hadrian had to appreciate the beautiful architecture of the Temple, it´s openness and feeling of tranquility was amazing. Hadrian saw many Jedi of all races and genders, he saw a clutch of children eating in what looked like a Mess Hall. The smell of food made Hadrian stopped, as another part of his role he had gone hungry for the trip between Mandalore and Coruscant. And the food smelled delicious! As he kept fantasizing about the food, he clearly didn´t pay any attention and walked right into another child.

Hadrian fell right on his ass, and as he prepared to cut into the fool that pushed him, he stopped. Right in front of him sat a blue Twi´lek girl. Her hazel eyes were glaring at him, and her face was that of an angel. For a few seconds all Hadrian could say was a sound between a squeak and a groan.

"Watch were you walk" the girl growled.

Hadrian stared at her in outrage. "Hey! You walked into me!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, like I am supposed to buy that! You had this stupid look on your face when you walked into me, and you were clearly not paying any attention to your surroundings!"

"Well it´s still not my fault!" Hadrian stubbornly said.

By now the two kids was standing up and glaring at each other's face inches apart. Hadrian could hear Myriele´s voice filled with glee saying " _Too be young and having a crush again!"_ something that Hadrian pressed into the deepest part of his mind.

"HEY! Both of you cut it out!" The Knight that had been escorting Hadrian roared as the children dug into each other. "You know better than that Padawan Secura. And you young man have already enough to deal with"

Both children turned towards the voice, and to their embarrassment saw that they had gathered a crowd. Hadrian couldn't help but to blush, and from the corner of his eye he saw Secura do the same.

"Now, I will talk to your Master later, Padawan. And you Mr.?"

"Peverell"

"And Mr. Peverell will be following me to the council chamber". With that the Knight grabbed Hadrian´s neck and marched him towards the Council Chamber, but not before the two children threw each other one last glare of doom. If the Jedi had imagined the pranks those two would be using for the coming 3 years, they might just had declined Hadrian from the order. Except Yoda. Because Yoda would be the only one that would find their pranks funny. Because he is awesome. Hadrian the Sith would even agree on that.

Soon Harry was escorted into a round room, where twelve Jedi Masters sat. He could immediately feel their power, power that was especially coming from a black bald human and a small, House Elf like creature. The Knight quickly said what Hadrian had told him at the gate. Before leaving the eight year old alone with the masters

" _Stay calm my apprentice. Your true nature is safe, and nothing can change that. Talk as we planned, and reap the reward"_ Myriele whispered in his head.

The council stared at him for several more minutes, testing his patience, before the green creature started talking. "Dark, your past is. Old you are too. Too old to become a Jedi, remains to see."

"Master Yoda speaks true. You are too old" said a humanoid with a very long face and whitebeard.

"I don´t know if I am too old, but Master Ylar said to come here. And it wasn´t as if I had any other place to go" Hadrian muttered the last part.

Yoda observed the youngling. "Your family miss you, they must".

Hadrian shook his head. "My parents died when I was very young. I lived on the streets from my earliest memory".

"Do you miss your parents? Do you feel anger at their deaths?" the bald man asked.

"I never knew the concept of parents until I was six, and by then I had accepted the truth. I don´t blame them. The civil war was horrible." A truth, from the right perspective.

"Then, ask you a few questions we will" Yoda said.

The bald man, Master Mace Windu, pulled out a tablet were several images would appear. Hadrian was asked questions for nearly an hour, always guessing right. After that Hadrian was asked if he could levitate things, to which he responded yes. That turned into another half a hour of levitating things, ending with Hadrian levitating Yoda´s chair, something that clearly amused the ancient Jedi.

"Old you are, but no attachments you have. Train you into the ways of the Jedi, we will youngling" Yoda announced after Hadrian´s test.

Hadrian let out a large smile at that. "Thank you masters" he said and gave a respectable bow. Many masters looked mutinous, obviously thinking him to old. But most of them looked simply happy.

"Summon a Jedi to show you to your room, we will."

And soon enough a human male entered the room. "Ahh! Master Qui-Gon, how are you!" Yoda asked the newcomer.

The man, Gui-Gon bowed in respect for the masters before replying. "I am well, thank you Master Yoda". Qui-Gon then turned to Hadrian. "And you are?"

"Hadrian Peverell" Hadrian said respectfully.

Gui-Gon simply smiled and ruffled Hadrian´s hair. "Well then, let´s get you to your new room then, Harry"

Hadrian tensed at the nickname, something that wasn´t missed by any. "Not liking that name do you?" Yoda asked.

Hadrian adopted a sheepish look. "I have bad memories of that name. I much more prefer Hadrian". And with a last bow, the new Jedi learner left the Council Chamber.

Qui-Gon quickly navigated through the Temple labyrinth, telling Hadrian about the Jedi and simple rumors. Hadrian was glad to talk to somebody as open as the Jedi Master, having had very little human contact for two months.

Soon enough Qui-Gon stopped outside a room and opened the door. The room had a simple bed and drawer, simple yet enough. There was a shower twenty meters away, were male younglings from this area shared. There was one on the opposite side for girls.

"Well, Hadrian. This is your room. Master Yoda is more than likely to come and check up on you soon, and then you will join the other younglings. Until then I recommend talking to other children" the Jedi said before taking his leave. Hadrian was about to close his door to take a nap when the opposite door opened, revealing the girl from before. Now when Hadrian had time to properly study her, he realized that she was more than likely his own age.

The two stared at each other before the girl offered her hand. "I´m sorry about before. My temper got the better of me" she said.

Hadrian waved her off. "No, it´s ok. I was lost in the smell of the food, so I wasn´t looking where I was going"

The two looked at each other before the girl took a step forward. "So… put these behind us?"

Hadrian´s eyes narrowed. "And lose the epic argument?"

The twi´lek shrugged. "It´s not like you have any chance".

"Is that a challenge?"

Padawan Secura looked at Hadrian. "I believe it just become one" she eventually said with a playful smile.

Hadrian gave her a charming one I return. "Then before I defeat you I would like to have your name, Padawan Secura"

The girl gave him a sweet smile. "It´s Aayla. Aayla Secura."

"And mine´s Hadrian Peverell".

The two shook hands. "Then may the best win"

Aayla left then, heading towards the library. Hadrian however turned back to his simple bed which he threw himself at was soon asleep.

 **This is a record for me! A larger chapter than yesterday in a little bit over 24 hours!**

 **And Holy Shit guys! Thanks for all the follows, favorites and reviews I got! In this story´s first 24 hours I had 10 reviews 100 follows, and 60 favorites. For my first story! I admit, it was the huge response I got that made me push harder and finish chapter 2!**

 **I have of course read all the reviews and will answer them here:**

 **EllieGmanlovesHalo: This is a Harry Sith story, and there will be a lot of death. But neither Harry nor Aayla will die. Anybody else however I can´t promise. Chapter Three has a massive emotional part that made me tear up when writing it.**

 **On that note yes Chapter 3 is written, it is however in need of editing before being published. Either way as I have promised I will always update on a Monday. This means that if I publish a chapter before next Monday, I´m done with next Monday´s and one more chapter. As long as I can you´ll always have a chapter on Monday to brighten your day.**

 **Huntergo123: Hadrian will be a Sith Lord to the core. But he will be more about efficiency than anything else. So if it´s in his interests to help people he will. At the same time, if he gets better results by killing a few thousands he will do that. It´s all about what he earns the most at. With the exception of Aayla. Love is blind after all.**

 **Dbjerneman: Magic will be explained longer down the road, somewhere chapter 4 or 5 I think for now. Myriele sees Magic as an abomination, and Magic will have a very dark side that would make sith´s like Marka Ragnos and Ajunta Pall to shiver. As for the gold, well it´s better off safe on Earth. And he has a lot!**

 **Ataxius: Hadrian might use Light side abilities like Force Trance, mind manipulation and animal friend. But he is not neutral like Revan was.**

 **All the other people that have reviewed thank you for the support!**

 **As always, Read and Review!**

 **Light-in-Oblivion**


	3. Chapter 3

**I will start this chapter by saying that it is published and devoted to Alan Rickman that today left us. He was an amazing actor that gave us some really great characters in movies like Die Hard, Love Actually and most importantly Severus Snape in the Harry Potter movies. He will be missed.**

 **On other notes I have reposted Chapter two after fixing the simple but critical error. I of course meant 20 000 midi chlorians. Hadrian is much stronger than Anakin, but he can´t exactly say that directly to the face of the Jedi.**

 **This Chapter was hard to write. I played with the idea of allowing you guys to read about Hadrian´s time with the Jedi, but in the end I deleted the entire chapter, started over because the result was shit. So there is a time skip of eight years roughly.**

 **Disclaimer: I don´t own Harry Potter or Star Wars.**

Chapter 3

The purple blade meet the green in a clash of white. The two plasma blades twirled around and hit each other over and over again, faster than the eye could see. The two owners of the blades were locked in a fierce duel that neither wanted to give up. The onlookers were standing there with either their mouths open, or a shocked expression.

It was very few people that had ever had the pleasure of seeing their Grandmaster duel with his lightsaber, and even fewer had seen anybody give him a fight like this. Put for the few that knew the other person weren´t surprised. Hadrian Peverell had proven himself as a prodigy with the Force. The seventeen year old human may have chosen the path of a Jedi Sage, but very few Jedi Knights entertained the idea that they could beat him in lightsaber duel. His duel against Master Plo Koon had been the talk for months, especially since the fifteen year old had won!

Hadrian was well known amongst the Jedi as a prodigy, having mastered Makashi, Djem Su and Ataru before reaching seventeen. The same age he had been granted the title of "Jedi Knight" making him one of the youngest in history. Having been taught by Master Dooku himself, at least unto the point a few months ago when the old Jedi left. Many people speculate that Dooku only stayed as long as he did for Hadrian´s sake. The old man had lost his faith in the Jedi after Master Jinn´s death.

The mighty sparring duel that had been started for educational purposes for younglings, had now progressed into an awe filling duel of lightsaber, Force technique and taunts. After having dueled for fifteen minutes in silent it was the Grandmaster that threw the first insult. "Faster than you, my grandmother is!"

To say that the insult had left the Jedi Master´s mouth open was a misunderstanding. An older human female had fainted. Of course, this allowed Hadrian to start with his own insults. That the Peverell Knight had mischievous side was _well_ known. The challenge between Hadrian and Aayla had led to six years of pranks that made most people shudder. Starting with innocent things like food in the face, malfunctioning training sabers, waking up in the Council Chamber in sleep clothes, ice call tempatrures in the refresher and Aayla one day wakening with her face painted like a clown that lasted a week. Of course, Hadrian had been walking around with a purple bruise around both his eyes for a week.

Then once they got older their pranks got worse. And the civilian casualties with them. A soap that turned Aayla pink, shaving _all_ of Hadrian´s hair on his head, the refresher firing banta shit, making their lightsabers electrify their holders and worse. It had however come to an end on a day two years ago. Hadrian had stolen all of Aayla´s clothes after she made a star fighters engine explode in his face, covering him in soot _everywhere_. It was made worse because it was Hadrian's personal modified star fighter. He wasn´t amused. So he took the clothes. Thing was, he didn´t take everything. And when fifteen year old Aayla Secura had walked out in a Twi´lek dancers dress, hips swaying, right towards a Hadrian Peverell. Now this happened in the Mess Hall, when Hadrian was enjoying a good breakfast. And when the fifteen year old hormone driven male had seen Aayla in that dress, his mouth fell open. This was even more amusing because Hadrian just had taken a big gulp of his water, and when the mouth fell, the water came out, making him look like a complete blubbering fool.

Then Aayla walked up to the blubbering fool and slapped. Hard. Very very very hard. The slap echoed over all of the mess, and you could hear it the areas close. Then their masters had descended into the mess, and after locking the two together in a room for a week, only allowing food in, the two walked out and finally stopped their war.

That didn´t end their mischievous nature, it just wasn´t directed at each other or in the presence of other Jedi.

But, either way, the two Jedi had now started to taunt each other with phrases that made older jedi blush, and the youngling's eyes to twinkle. Then finally it came to an end when Hadrian was able to swipe Yoda´s sword away, only to be blasted twenty meters from the ground right in to the audience.

"Fight well you did. But more aware of your surroundings you must be" Yoda said as he summoned his walking staff and lightsaber.

The young seventeen year old that looked up from the crowd was far from the young shaking boy the Jedi accepted. Standing at 1,90 cm, packed with lean and strong muscle, the emerald green eyes and a long wild black hair, Jedi Knight Hadrian Peverell was, as many young girls said, hot. The hard rigorous Jedi training had honed his body, reflexes, speed and strength to perfection. "We said no Force Push" Hadrian muttered.

Yoda heard him well. "And yet you used the Force push several objects in my way, yes?"

Hadrian shrugged and sheepishly looked at the tables, chairs and pieces of the floor he had used. "I had to try something after you insulted my looks" he retorted.

Yoda nodded gravely. "Your look? Better they be of you got hit by a wall, they would be".

Many Jedi´s gaped at the Grandmasters words, so few of them being aware of the easy-going relationship between the young and ancient Jedi. Hadrian simply shrugged again and deactivated his purple lightsaber. "Well, as fun as this has been, I do have other business to attend to".

Hadrian gave a respectable bow and left the room, leaving Yoda to deal with the whispering crowd. He smirked at the thought of how many new and wonderful words the young ones had learned. That would be a coming headache.

He headed for his quarters, planning to change clothes and pick up somebody money. There had been trouble in the lower districts, and Hadrian had volunteered to help. The young man entered his room and draw deep breath.

The annoyance of some people.

The Dark Lord of the Sith was close to snapping at some of the Council members, especially some like Ki-Adi Mundi or Shaak Ti. Oh how he wanted to give them some Sith medicine.

The young Sith Lord looked in the mirror as he dropped the illusion he always held up. Personally he enjoyed his normal appearance more than that of the Sith one, so he had no trouble keeping the illusion in place all day long. Hadrian saw as his eyes turned ruby red, and his skin paled. Thankfully he had found a way to avoid the crinkles, as he didn´t want to look old already.

The Sith stared in the mirror, remembering that for every Jedi skilled he had learned, he had learned two Sith ones. To say that Hadrian was powerful in the Dark Side of the Force is an understatement. One of Myriele´s last words had proclaimed him as the strongest Sith ever. And when thinking of how many ridiculous strong Sith there were in her times, that say´s a lot.

The two most powerful by far were Emperor Vititate, and Darth Nox herself. The conversation they had when Hadrian finally cracked Nox´s skin and got the story of how in hell she made two planets crash!

" _Hadrian, as you know in my quest for power I absorbed many ancient Sith. Even once I became a Darth I didn´t stop that practice. And after killing Vititate, I absorbed all of his power. That made me more powerful than anyone at the time. But the power came to a prize. I alone could never be enough as a conduit for that much power. And I knew it"_

 _Hadrian had in his meditation and occlumency learned to create a mindscape. The landscape itself was of the old academy he had visited on Korriban, during his brief, secret, tour of the planet. He frowned at Myriele´s explanation. "So, you´re telling me that you what? Chained Force-Sensitive to each other and used them as what, one time conduits?" he asked._

 _Myriele smiled wryly. "Well, what else was I supposed to do? And as history says, it worked. By using nearly three hundred Force-Sensitive slaves, using their power and all of mine, I was able to freeze several fleets of ships and allow a nearby moon, a large moon, to crash into the Republic Loyal planet and fleet. Had me knocked out for three days, and every single slave died. That was also the last time I used that tactic. The Dark Council wasn´t happy with the death of that many possible acolytes."_

" _I can´t imagine why" he sarcastically responded._

" _Neither did I, it worked after all" Myriele said with an innocent voice._

 _Hadrian simply raised an eyebrow. "The innocent act really doesn't work with you."_

The revelation of that conversation had teached Hadrian a lesson that he would never forget. Power could be infinite, but the amount that a single person could wield was. The Dark Side of the Force was stronger, but too many times had Sith´s reached to far alone, and been driven mad or killed by their own act. Vititate´s words, quoted by Myriele, echoed in his mind. "A man can have it all. If, he is willing to sacrifice".

And sometimes the sacrifice was too much even for the Sith.

Hadrian quickly stripped naked and entered his private refresher (perk of being a Jedi Knight) and started some more deep thinking.

The Sith madness was their downfall. The Sith´s greatest enemy wasn´t a rival or enemy. It was always themselves. Their arrogance, lust for power and disrespect for others had led to their deaths so many times. Myriele hadn´t been any different for the most of her life.

" _I was the epitome of Sith. Cunning, cruel, ambitious, strong and willful. I could have the world, but I too fell for the trap of the Dark Side. What many Sith needs is something to keep them anchored to reality. It differs for many. But the one thing that is the most repeated is love."_

 _Hadrian stared at her as if she had grown a second head. "Did I just hear right? One of the worst Sith of all time said that love was good!?"_

 _Myriele scoffed. "Is that so hard to believe? Sure, it isn´t a traditional trait amongst the Sith, or a respected one. But I gained back so much of_ me _when I for the first time held my son. It… crushed the walls of madness and darkness and allowed me to think rationally again. It is what made me leave my thirst for revenge. And I have never regretted it"_

" _But you are using me as a tool for revenge." Hadrian argued._

 _Myriele gave him a sweet smile. "I am still Sith, my heir. And I have simply changed my plan from absorbing all life in the galaxy to allow you to raise a new Empire"._

Hadrian stepped out of the refresher and dressed in classical white Jedi clothes with a dark brown cloak. He clipped his lightsaber to his utilty belt. The lightsaber was made of a dark metal, with silver and gold running threw the hilt as small lines, with the opening being covered in a silver like metal. The blade was perfect for one handed combat, allowing long, hard strikes when dual wielding it, at the same time he could quickly wield it with one hand for fast, precise strikes. Harry needed options in his dueling, having mastered only offensive styles. Of course, it´s twin laid hidden in the floor. There was one important difference between it and the one Hadrian carried now. That blade had a red crystal. A Sith red blade.

Sadly, Hadrian couldn´t exactly run around and claim to be a Jedi with a Red Lightsaber, so he stuck to second best for now, purple. Windu had been irritated when Hadrian had come back from Ilum with a purple, robbing the Jedi Master from the thing that made him truly stand out. Oh what Hadrian laughed the first time.

It was with a wide smirk that Hadrian exited his room and headed for the garage. He had much to do, and time was precious. So it was a whistling Hadrian that walked through the otherwise silent temple. Many older Jedi threw him angry stares at his "disrespect". Hadrian didn´t care. As long as Yoda didn´t say anything about it he wouldn´t change.

Sadly, his excellent mood was shattered when the ohh so feared "Chosen One" exited the library and saw Hadrian.

Anakin Skywalker was two year younger, and somehow believed that he and Hadrian was rivals. Oh, Hadrian had no doubt that Skywalker was extremely strong in the Force and had a lot of potential, but compared to Hadrian he was a bug. An annoying bug that could irritate you, but you could easily crush it. And Hadrian so wanted to crush this bug.

"Hey! Peverell! Where you going!" the bug shouted. "Oh wait, I know. Going to be falling down from a building again?"

Hadrian growled. "Skywalker, what would you have done then? Let an assassin escape after killing a senator? Because that sounds just like something you would do".

Skywalker had the decency too blush. "I would have saved the senator and get the assassin" he said with a voice of confidence.

" _More like the voice of a fool"_ Hadrian mused in his mind. "Yeah, sure you would. You, dear Chosen One, have the _incredible_ power of stopping a two ton star ship on collision course set by a saboteur. But, hey! What do I know?" Hadrian retorted, putting his hand over his heart and leaning backwards as if he was fainted.

Skywalker, the idiot that he could be, seemed to miss the sarcasm. "So you finally admit that I´m better than you" he said.

Hadrian stared at the thickest head in the galaxy. And he had Charlie Potter as a brother! "Well, if you´re better than me you should be able to beat me right. And you have never even been close" Hadrian said cheerfully.

Skywalker´s face adapted a red rage, making Hadrian smile sweetly and say "Now now. There is no emotion, there is peace."

Skywalker´s face had by now started to reach a nice purple hue. "And this grudge against me has of course nothing with" now Hadrian leaned closer to Skywalker and whispered in his ear "me and Senator Amidala spending some _quality_ time alone on my mission to Naboo, which you heard from the other padawans"

Skywalker snapped and tried to punch Hadrian in the face, not being able to stand his nemesis smirk. Hadrian entertained no ideas however to be hit. He danced out of the way and with a well-placed kick in Skywalkers leg brought him low. And a single hard force push had the brat flying 10 meters away.

"Now, Anakin. That was really stupid" Hadrian cooed.

Skywalker flew up and charged at Hadrian. In return Hadrian jumped above the charging fool and when Skywalker turned around he was met by Hadrian fist in the face. The Padawan was swiftly knocked out.

Before Hadrian could do anymore, Skywalker´s master arrived. Obi-Wan Kenobi was on Hadrian´s priority to kill list. He was powerful in the force, not like Yoda or Windu, but powerful enough. But Kenobi´s biggest trait was his cunning. The man was sly as fox, and could come up with ingenious solutions and tactics. And a sharp mind in a large scale war was always more important than how powerful one individual is.

"I´m sorry Master Kenobi. Your Padawan continues to insist on this immature and foolish rivalry." Hadrian said. And after all, it was the truth. Hadrian would rather spend his time ignoring Skywalker and doing something productive rather than putting the brat in the ground.

Kenobi sighed "Will he ever learn? Sometimes I do wonder why I keep Qui-Gon´s wish" he mumbled the last part for himself. "It´s okay Hadrian. I´ll talk to him, again"

Hadrian smiled. "I´m sorry for the inconvenience, but he has to stop. It will only be a matter of time before one of us will be injured, badly. And I do believe who it will be" Hadrain´s face had adopted a grave and serious face for the last line.

Kenobi seemed to age on the spot. "I know" was all he said as he levitated Skywalker away.

Hadrian watched as they walked away. He couldn´t wait to see the eyes of Skywalker when he was electrocuted to death. Maybe he would get Kenobi too.

It was a thoughtful Hadrian Peverell that navigated Coruscants lower streets, looking for the bandits that was plaguing this region. Of course, had the Council or the Senate even suspected the truth, Hadrian would be that last person here. The young Sith entered a back alley behind a dance club, the music spilling into the streets. The alley itself was dark and had the smell of garbage. A single homeless person laid there sleeping. The Weequay didn´t have a chance as Hadrians lightsaber hissed into action and cut the aliens head of. The man would later be found by other homeless people that would steal his clothes and cook his meat. Hadrian wanted no witnesses.

"Come out Jango." Hadrian said in a neutral voice.

The Mandalorian bounty hunter appeared from the shadows. His armor the same as it was from all those years ago on Mandalore.

"How´s Dooku doing?" Hadrian asked.

"He and the Clone Army is doing well. They still let me live on Kamino, and the count doesn´t suspect a thing. "Jango reported.

"And the Shipyards? The Mars industry?"

At this Jango smirked beneath his helmet, but his pride Hadrian could sense. "More than well, my lord. Twenty five Harrower´s are done, with over a hundred Frigates done. Each harrower has one hundred standard TIE´s and thirty bombers. We also have a thousand AT-ST walkers, and fifty AT-AT. We have armor for one million troops as well."

The armor design was that of when Nox ruled the galaxy, during the old Republic. Hadrian had send the files personally too Mars.

"And how many men do we have? How many follow me?"

Jango stopped for a moment, and seemed to be doing some simple math in his head. "At Mars there is now I believe twenty million colonists, and roughly twelve of them are combat trained and ready."

Hadrian frowned. "That many? Sixty percent of the total population are warriors?"

The Sith could feel the mandalorians smugness. "We are a warrior people, my lord."

Hadrian nodded. "And how many scattered around the galaxy?"

"In big numbers? Three billions. Most of the clans have joined us, and the only large ones that haven´t are Death Watch and the pacifists."

Hadrian let out a real smile at that. "And the _Eternity_?" he asked, referring to the first Executor-Class ship. As he would need the Starforge for the Eclipse-Class, he had a huge shipyard working on his first flagship.

Jango suddenly seemed nervous. "Not so well, my lord. We are behind schedule a few months, but it is excepted with how much new technology we are using for that one." Jango was right to be nervous. Hadrian had t lashed out in anger around him a handful of times. All of them lethal.

Hadrian didn´t need to lash out right now. After all, he had himself thought and planned for a delay. "Then everything is going along smoothly. But, that may change soon."

"How so?"

"My time with the Jedi are getting to an end. I have learned as much as I possible could, and with the growing strength of my apprentice the time for hiding may soon be over. If it by my hand I or the Jedi I don´t know."

Jango nodded, accepting the news. "And my job then sir?"

A full blown smug smirk was over the Sith´s face. "When I'm busted you don´t have to do these trips, my friend. Instead you will infiltrate the Separatists as far as you can, and report my former Master´s actions to me." Hadrian turned around, sensing something. "Thanks for the report, Bounty Hunter, now leave me".

Jango bowed and with a polite, knowing that when Hadrian referred to Jango as bounty hunter that the position could be comprised. The man left with a "My Lord" and jetpacked out of the area.

Hadrian had during this time turned around and holding a de-activated lightsaber. Someone was here, he could sense. But that someone had found him. Hadrians eyes narrowed. Then he calmed himself, and if anyone had been tracking him they would have lost him as Hadrian merged and Force cloaked himself using the Dark Side. He becam to the naked eye invisible, and had he any tracking beacon on him it would have short-circuit. Then he left the alley.

He didn´t however go back to the Jedi Temple. No, he needed to check in with his apprentice, knowing that he may need to change the current plan.

The original plan that he and Myriele had designed was easy. Allow Palpatine, or Darth Sidious, to start the war between the Republic and Separatist faction. Thanks to his combat skill Hadrian would join the Republic as a Jedi General, and under a few years he would do his outmost to discreetly make as much damage as possible to both sides.

At the same time´s his apprentice or some other lackey would capture Earth and integrate the planet into the start of his Empire, giving the Sith at least a few billion soldiers. Hadrian had plans to make Earth a kind of Paradis for the highest Sith, Governors and Moffs. Successful soldiers and other rich people would also be allowed. Then Earth would finally recover from the damage the humans brought on the planet, making Earth an equal to Alderaan when coming to nature, air and wild life. A paradise. But for that to happen, the seven billions needed to move.

Then, a few years into the war Hadrian would lead as many ships as possible into a deadly trap, damaging the Republic as much as possible, and then rejoin his Empire, and capture at first the galactic northeast.

But if somebody was near to discover Hadrian… it changed everything. It was because of that a moody and wondering Hadrian that entered his personal hangar. It was a clear upgrade from when he arrived nine years ago. Jango and Hadrians investments had made Hadrian a ridiculous rich. To make matters better, he had invested in companies and banks in both the growing Separatists, Republic and Hutt territories. So even when war broke all of his money wouldn´t be at the same place or in the same faction. Not to mention his private new gold storage on Mars.

The hangar was heavily protected by the seven HK-55, but the new addition was the legendary droidekas that Hadrian had fifteen of, ready to be activated. Nox´s Fury had been under a new renovations over the years, and with the removal of the many tons of gold the ship had an armory and shield that put battlecruiser to shame. The chance that Hadrian would be killed in this ship was astromical small.

The ship doors opened with a hiss, allowing the familiar sounds of two lightsabers to be heard. Hadrian had bought an IG-100 Manga Guard for sparring, and after updating it heavily, it proved suitable for a relaxing spar. Hadrian leaned against the doorway and watched as two low-leveled blue lightsabers quickly and precisely disarmed the droid before "killing" it. The incredible combination of Jar´Kai Ataru was amazing.

Ataru´s quick lethal strikes combined with two lightsabers and the strength of a Jar´Kai user was among the most lethal Forms of lightsaber possible. Only Vaapad that Mace invented, a master of Djem Su or the very rare Staffsaber attained the offensive prowess. Hadrian was very proud that his apprentice could master that style, he himself was hopeless with two lightsabers, and only decent with a staffsaber.

Aayla had another pair of lightsabers that were purple, hidden at the same place as Hadrian´s own. Hadrian drank in the sight of her. The beautiful face, her blazing warm hazel eyes, her amazing curves and her blue soft sweaty skin. Hadrian´s eyes darkened in lust at just looking at her.

"You still haven´t lost it" Hadrian said, announcing his presence.

His apprentice turned around and stared at him. "I was taught by the best"

Hadrian smirked. "I have showed you a _lot,_ but not that. Something you want to tell me?" he teased.

His apprentice walked closer. "No, you know everything about me Harry"

Hadrian stared at his apprentice. Only she was allowed to call him Harry. "And I have no secrets for you, my love" he said and kissed Aayla Secura on the lips.

The pair had after the incident in the Mess Hall and in their solidarity talked a lot, and after disabling the cameras into a loop, had kissed each other for the first time. After that event, they had started very discreetly started to sneak out and just spend time. Eventually over the course of a year the couple had fallen in love, and Hadrian had asked Aayla if she wanted to be his girlfriend. She had said yes.

The kiss ended when Aayla withdrew. Hadrian gave a moan of disappointment. "Why?"

Aayla simply walked over to the dejarik table and sat down. "Because I want to know how the meeting with Jango went".

Roughly two months after they started to really date, Aayla had asked Hadrian about what he was hiding. And on the advice of Myriele, he told her everything. He told of his childhood, his encounter with Darth Nox, the truth about Palpatine and the his overall plans, about why he couldn´t be a true Jedi and why he joined them. To say that she was furious at first is an understatement. She had in her anger and shock lashed out with her lightsaber and Hadrian being emotionally unstable, she had slashed him good over his chest.

And then when she realized what she had done she healed him and started to ask him questions. That conversation lasted for two days. Thankfully they had been on an assignment by their Masters, and had been on Alderaan, deep in the mountains.

And after she had raged at him at bit more, she had relented, and agreed with him. The Republic was doomed. Either Sidious would destroy it, or the bureaucrats would. Or the Separatist would inforce a cooperation view on the galaxy, stripping entire systems of their valuables and sell the people to slavery. The same would of course and had happen in Hutt Space. So she agreed to help him out of love. Hadrian had been rendered speechless on the notion that she loved him, so he had picked her up by the hips, kissed her, and whispered, "I love you too".

That night two years ago they made love for the first time.

The day after Aayla Secura became a Sith Acolyte.

"It went well. The production is going as suspected and most of the clans have joined our cause." Hadrian told her, sitting down next to her.

Aayla placed her head on his shoulders. "Good."

The two lovers sat still in the ship, close together, just enjoying the feeling of being close. These moments were few and far between. So they were that more precious.

"Aayla?"

"Hmm?" she mumbled, enjoying Hadrian slowly stroking her lekku.

"I might have not mentioned one detail"

"Hmm?" Aayla mumbled, yawning and hugging Hadrian, clearly half way to dream land.

"We might have to accelerate our plans?" Hadrian said, cringing for the lash to come.

He wasn´t disappointed. "What did you do Harry!" she said, horrified that he disturbed their cozy time, and for being his old clumsy self. "What?"

"We might being tracked" he mumbled.

Aayla´s tiredness vaporized. "And yet you came here?"

Hadrian shrugged. "Neither of us can really gain anything from the Jedi, and there are other ways to plans in motion that we can use."

Aayla nodded, looking pensive. "And which plan do you intend to use?"

"I am more and more thinking about establishing a global company on Earth, producing products way more advanced then they have now, and therefor making it easier to be introduced to the idea of space traveling" he explained.

"What thec?" she asked.

Hadrian smirked. "Something that they will jump on sense the oil crisis 1973 the rich countries in west are desperate for a new energy source. So, I´ll give them access to Fusion. Heavily monitored and owned completely by me of course".

Aayla nodded approvingly. "Yes, that´s a good start". She paused. "Anything else, or can we finally relax?"

Hadrian leaned in and kissed her neck. "I´m not really ready to _relax_ yet" he mumbled as he trailed kisses down her neck.

Aayla laughed. "You´re impossible." She then captured his lips with her own.

The kiss lasted for several minutes, before Hadrian growled and lifted her up at the same time as he stood up. Aayla hooked her legs around his waist as Hadrian led her in to the captain's suite. He then laid them down in the bed, and used the Force to close the door. And as Hadrian unhooked her training bra, and he slowly sucked on her nipples, life was dammed perfect.

It would be a while before they would fall asleep.

 _The Academy was abounded as always, Myriele usally spent her days outside. She had a year ago made Hadrian change the outside from the warm desert of Korriban to the beautiful scenery of Alderaaian Mountains. The fresh air felt as real on Hadrian skin as he walked around in the forest._

 _It took nearly fifteen minutes to find his master, for she had started to grow restless over the last year. Hadrian knew that she was having an inner conflict, but she had never made any mention of it, and he simply let it be. He could wait._

 _She stood staring out of the fake sea, looking as she did in her prime, twenty five years old she had told him. She didn´t acknowledge his arrival, so he joined her and stared out over the sea._

" _You have really learned that Jedi patience, haven´t you" she asked him after standing there for an hour._

" _Patience is just as important as everything else. Why pluck the apple half grown when waiting a week and you can have it perfect." He responded._

" _Then you understand?"_

" _Yes" he replied. "I understand why you wanted me to leave my planet, why you did what you did. You molded me, made me as perfect as you could. You wanted me to embrace the Dark Side, but too also learn the few things the Jedi are better at. Patience. Compassion. Logic. And then by having me staying in a place with so much light, how could I not fall for the lightest feeling of them all? How could I not understand love? And by doing so, you created the perfect Sith"._

 _Myriele finally turned and looked at him. "When I left Korriban for the first time I was arrogant, but in difference to most I could go through with my threats. Then, a year later I was for the first time defeated. It was a pure luck, Anorion later admitted, but I still lost."_

" _You never mentioned this Anorion before. Who was he?"_

 _Myriele turned back to the sea. "The Emperor's Wrath. One of the Four Heroes of the Empire. And one of my greatest friends."_

" _The other was a bounty hunter, Tirion? And the Agent Eleana?"_

" _Yes. And just as we had four heroes, so did the Republic. We all were at the front" Myriele paused, and Hadrian could for the first time feel sadness wash over her. Darth Nox herself mourned._

" _Anorion taught me an important lesson. No one´s invincible. He was as dark as they came, but he had an anchor. Her name was Jaesa Willsaam. Of course, she too was very dark, but they showed me the importance for a Sith to find an anchor. Anorion never went mad, and would remain very logical threw his life"._

 _Hadrian swallowed. "What happened?"_

 _Myriele shoulders fell. "Valkorion. Even in death he haunted us. Valkorion is as you now a body and name Darth Vititate used after his "death" by Jedi Knight Anarion"_

" _Anorion? Anarion? What are they? Twins?" Hadrian asked._

" _Yes, their father was not very imaginary with names."_

" _How in the Force did one end up a Sith and one a Jedi?"_

 _Myriele laughed. "I was too very confused, but their story makes sense. Their mother was an imperial agent, and their father a Sith Lord of an ancient house. Their Mother abhorred the Sith ways and tried one day to escape to the Republic. She was only able to escape with the younger son. Both were incredibly strong in the Force, and therefor Anarion was taken in by the Jedi when the mother returned to Dromund Kaas. She died there"._

 _Hadrian listened, fascinated. "And then what happened?"_

" _Time. The brothers first met during the Revantie Crisis, and nearly came to blows. The other blamed the other for their mother's death." Myriele paused, then took a deep breath. "Then after Revan´s ultimate defeat they separated, and would first met again when I, together with the brothers and another Jedi named Cerelia" Myriele spit at the name. "We four destroyed Vititate for the final time. And then left peacefully for or own factions."_

 _Hadrian nodded. "And you became Empress of the Sith"_

" _That I did, and I kept Anorion as the Empress´s Wrath." She smiled wryly at that. "He loathed that" Myriele sat down on the cliff edge._

" _Then the war began, and Tirion died in a space battle. Then Eleana perished deep undercover. And then the final battle of Alderaan" she spat out._

" _It was after my trick with the moon, and the Republic was desperate, so a huge campaign was started to take control of the entire planet. Both sides called and used their best warriors" Myriele fell silent._

" _Anarion killed his older twin in single combat, cutting Anorion´s head of. My Wrath and strongest ally was decapitated. And I lost the war on that day." Myriele had started to draw lines in the sun. "The Jedi sent seven of their best, including Anarion and Cerelia. And I was still not fully recovered from my stunt with the moon. They nearly killed me, and when I was defeated the rest of the Empire abounded me. I was forced into exile"._

 _Myriele stood up again. "Anarion would go on and become the Jedi Grandmaster for a few years, even if he was married." Hadrian scoffed at the hypocrisy. "Cerelia however wouldn´t stop hunting. And she followed me and my loyal fleet to Tellus, where we fought again. I won, but she cursed me and sealed the curse with her sacrifice. And you know the rest"_

 _Hadrian stared dumbly at her. "I had no idea. But what how´s all of that Vitiates fault."_

 _Myriele chuckeld. "Cunning and crazy he was. The most dangerous combination to ever exist. Vititate built_ his _own empire, and only he could truly rule it. He had always envisioned immortality to last forever, but when he died there was no clear way for somebody to take over. So people conspired and planned for themselves. "_

 _Hadrian was starting to understand. "But you came in quickly, unchallenged. So the conspirators had to wait. And the Republic gave them their chance."_

" _And they betrayed and ruined me." Myriele finished._

 _Hadrian stared at her, feeling pity. "Don´t feel pity, Hadrian. It doesn´t suit you" his master reprimanded him._

" _I understand that but still… that much pain. And not even with all your power could you stop it"._

 _Myriele chuckeld again. "That´s the lesson, Hadrian. You already know that one person can only channel so much power. And when I fully join you, all my power and that of hundreds of sith will be at your command. While the power has waned over the millennia's, it will be more than enough to make you as strong as any living being can be."_

" _I have been wondering about that. How in the Force are you able to absorb hundreds of ghosts and not go crazy?"_

 _Myriele gave him a smug smirk. "I perfected Ghost-Bind to a microscopic precision, allowing me to keep the power of the ghost, and at the same time kill it."_

 _Hadrian gaped. "Wow… that´s wow."_

 _Myriele gloated at his awe. Then she seemed to go sadder. "And now it´s time for me to use it on myself"_

 _Hadrian was snapped out of his stunned state. "What! No! You can´t!"_

 _Myriele looked up at him. "Of course I can. It´s the point. Only at the end would I do this"._

 _A cold feeling settled in Hadrians stomach. "End?"_

 _Myriele stood up and faced him. "You are ready. There is only two more gifts for me to give you. The last of my knowledge, and the title of Darth" she had tears in her emerald green eyes. Hadrian was wrong as a child. It wasn´t Lily´s eyes he had. It was Myriele´s. His real mother._

" _No, I need you" he choked out._

 _Myriele put her hand on his chin. "No, you are ready. And for you to truly reach greatness you can´t rely on me."_

 _Hadrian lunged for her and hugged her. "Please mom, no" he sobbed out in his weak state. His tears falling freely._

 _Myriele hugged him back. "I love you like a son. Never forget that. You are my son. On distant blood, and in my heart" she then untangled herself from Hadrian´s iron grip. "Bow" she said._

 _Hadrian, eyes filled of tears did as she asked and kneeled._

" _I have never been that good with names, Nolux was my father´s name. Or at least that was what I was told" Myriele began. Then her face settled, and she wasn´t any longer Myriele Peverell, Hadrian´s mother, but Darth Nox, doing her final duty._

" _Hadrian Peverell, you are a master in the Dark Arts, and have earned the title Darth. The youngest to do so. Do you agree to uphold the Sith Code, to destroy our enemies and rebuild my legacy" she said._

" _Yes, my master" Hadrian responded._

" _Then, I name you Darth Imperius, the Master of Death and Deception. For that is what our enemies will meet" she stated._

" _I´m honored, my Master" Hadrian answered. "But the Master of Death part? You can´t tell me that the Deathly Hallows are real?"_

 _Nox gave a sly smirk. "Think, Imperius, think. The difference between "Death" and "Darth" is a single letter, and was easy for the three brothers to agree to"_

" _So the legend is real?" Hadrian probed after._

" _In a way. The Elder Wand is the last remaining piece of my son´s staff. The most powerful Focus ever. The Ring is my own creation, created on Korriban for me to summon the ghosts and spirits of the most powerful Sith ever, and to Ghost-Bind them. It was the tool I used to prefect the technique"_

" _And the Invisibility Cloak?"_

" _I enchanted it. Between Morgana and Salazar a charming young man named Ignotus Peverell visited me. He asked for a tool to hide his wife and newborn son from the Vikings that were plaguing the land. So with my help I made a Cloak that once properly activated, can hide you from anything, even erase once presence in the Force. I also gave him the Wand and The Ring to aid in the war. The three objects were shared between the brothers"._

 _Hadrian whistled. "And Ignotu,s to hide your involvement, created the legend of Death and the myth of the Master of Death"_

" _I created the last title" Nox admitted, making Hadrian frown. "Our family is so related to Death that I thought it fitting." She answered._

 _Then Imperius made to rise, but Myriele stoped him and leaned forward and kissed his forehead. And all the feelings of despair returned._

 _Hadrian stood up and resumed hugging her. "I don´t want you to go" he mumbled._

" _If there is one thing that is overestimated its immortality, Harry" she said, reverting to his childhood name. "3500 years has taught me that much."_

 _Hadrian simply shook his head in confirmation, the feelings taking over his ability of speech._

" _I know." He replied._

 _Myriele looked at him. "I know you do". Then hugged him closer. "But I have one final gift, my son"._

" _Yes?" was all Hadrian could get out._

 _He felt Myriele hug him even harder, at the same time as she kissed his cheek in a motherly way, and whispered in his ear. "3500 years of knowledge and power"_

 _And it was at this moment, which the tragedy that was Myriele Peverell, Darth Nox, Heir to Tulak Hord and Kallig, First Matriarch of the Peverell dynasty, finally passed on, in the arms of her second son, giving him all of her memories, power and knowledge. "I love you, my son" was her final words._

Hadrian waked up with a scream. It had been a year since he had become Darth Imperius, and his mother passed away. Only Aayla knew, because Hadrian still dreamed of that moment every now and then. And it always ended in a heart wrenching scream.

Aayla woke up and quickly drew a sobbing Hadrian into a hug. "I´m here, Harry. Everything is okay. Shh" she calmly whispered in his ears, her hand slowly being drawn in hair. "Shh. I´m here love. I´m here".

It took Hadrian fifteen minutes to calm down. It took another fifteen before he stopped shaking. The nightmare was few and far between these days, and did continue to get lesser.

"Aayla?" Hadrian whispered, his voice raw from the sobbing.

"Yes, my love?"

Hadrian snuggled into her naked form. "Never leave me. I can´t survive without you".

Aayla but the blanket over them. "Never. I´ll never leave you." She said.

It took the couple another hour of just existing before they had to head back to the temple. Aayla was supposed to be back from a mission, and Hadrian could only use the "bandits were harder than they looked" excuse.

The pair took a shower together, enjoying as much time as they could, before getting dressed and leaving the hangar. Aayla was dressed in her normal traditional Twi´lek tight pants and top. Hadrian had simply put on the same clothes he arrived in.

The walk to the temple was spent in silence, both partners simply enjoying being together. They didn´t pay much attention to their surroundings as they entered the temple. Then Hadrian felt something. "Aayla?"

"Yeah, I felt it too" she replied. A warning from the Force.

"Think they know?" Hadrian whispered.

The couple never stopped walking, not wanting to look suspicious. "But how? You disabled all tracking beacons, got invisible by the Force Cloak. So how?"

Hadrian was racking through his brain, trying to come up with the answer. At the same he chided himself for his eagerness to meet Aayla last night. He could have blown their cover. "If it´s blown-" he started.

"Then that´s that. You use the remote transmitter and summon the _Nox_ here and we flee to where they can´t find us" she said.

Hadrian nodded and continued their path, at the same time as he prepared himself.

He entered the temple and saw that their fears were true. All of the Jedi High Council and many more knights were standing around the great hall, surrounding the Sith´s from all angel´s.

Hadrian and Aayla stopped at the same time. "What´s the meaning of this?" Hadrian said putting on his best actor face and voice.

The Jedi didn´t buy it for a second. "We saw a very interesting long range holo taken from a probe droid. It showed you Hadrian killing a civilian and meeting with what looked like a bounty hunter. Listening devices pick up word like "army", "shipyard" and other military phrases. Then, you left the area and proceeded to a private hangar" Mace Windu said.

"And then, thanks to infrared, we saw you engage in sexual activates with what we now is Knight Secura. So, traitor, what are you really?" the Jedi Master finished with.

Then Yoda stepped out. "Broken, the Jedi Code you have. Banished from the Order you are. Return you´re lightsabers, please" the ancient Jedi said.

Thankfully, Hadrian was still using his purple, and Aayla had switched to her blue ones. As Hadrian lightly turned to the left to unclip his saber, he whispered "You can reach the other´s".

Aayla did barley move her lips when she equally quiet said "Yes".

Hadrian threw his lightsaber to the ground at Windu´s feat, and Aayla´s soon followed.

Aayla and Hadrian needed more time to summon their more personal saber, and Hadrian used the Force to activate the beacon to get _Nox´s Fury_ here. "May I ask who the mastermind was?" he asked, buying time.

"No, you may n-" Windu started.

"It was me, Peverell!" Skywalker interrupted steaping out of the crowd and walked straight towards Hadrian.

"How does it feel? Being thrown out of the Order? And Aayla, you know that he never stayed faithful!"

"If you´re talking about Senator Amidala you are wrong. That was a rumor created by me to get too you. After all, Aayla was with every time I met the Queen" Hadrian spat out, furious at the brat´s attempt to hurt Aayla.

Anakin´s face morphed into one of shock. But Hadrian wasn´t finished. "You think yourself so strong, Chosen One. But yet you don´t understand the true meaning of the prophecy" Hadrian said, taking great pleasure from the confused faces of the Jedi´s.

"Understand the prophecy, you do?" Yoda asked his former favorite.

"I have a solid theory, and I will never allow that to happened" Hadrian answered.

"Share this theory, you will not?"

"No. And there´s a good reason for that" Hadrian said.

Before he however could continue Aayla decided it was her turn. "You believe yourself so mighty, don´t you?" she asked the room.

"Yet Hadrian showed me the truth. And I have never been able to question it after he said it." She paused for dramatic effect. "The Republic is WEAK!" Aayla roared. "A single hard hit is all it takes to push it too its knees. And you with it" she ended.

Hadrian saw her blink at him, signaling that she was ready. "Master Windu, you asked for what I am?" he began, standing tall.

"I was not born on Velmor, as you must know by now. No, I was born into a _light_ family, and there I nearly sacrificed myself to save my little brother when a murderer one day entered our house" he could see that all attention was on him.

"My family forgot my involvement, and because the murderer was famous, and my use of the Force vanquished the man, my little brother was the one that got famous! And for five years I lived forgotten by almost all, until an ancient ancestor of mine appeared and showed me how to be strong" the power in his voice increased, capturing the audience.

"Her name was Myriele Peverell. She showed me the True Way of the Force, and made more powerful than any Jedi could hope for!" he shouted in the end.

"And who is this Myriele? Know of her, I do not" Yoda said.

At this Hadrian smirked. He reached out his hand as his real lightsaber fell into his hand. Aayla had summoned her own, and activated her purple ones. The Jedi tensed.

"You all know of her, after all she is famous. Her real name is forgotten, but I am her Heir." At this he positioned himself in a fighting stance. "I am the Heir of Darth Nox" and activated his blood red lightsaber.

Before the Jedi could truly melt the news, Hadrian lashed out. The lightening he had built up poured out, striking first Skywalker and sending him to his knees, before heading to the rest of the Jedi.

Only Yoda who shielded himself using the Force, and Windu using his lightsaber was spared of the extreme pain that set their nerves on fire. The Jedi were forced into action, and the ones on the side leapt towards Hadrian, only to be stopped by Aayla, that quickly started to duel several of them, slicing them apart with her better strength and technique.

Then Yoda and Windu leapt into the air, preparing to end the Sith. Hadrian simply parried Yoda´s and ducked Windu´s. And then the dance was on.

Hadrian and the two masters were locked in a lethal fight. Yoda with Ataru, Windu with Vaapad and Hadrian with Makashi (the form Myriele mastered and with her memories, Hadrian) as their swords clashed left and right, low and high. The green, purple and red blades were moving too fast for the naked eye, with the three relying on the Force and reflexes to guide their moves.

Hadrian was finally able to get an advantage by Force Pushing Windu into one of the pillar, knocking him out.

Hadrian then turned his full power on Yoda by unleashing pure dark energy. Yoda desperately put up a shield, but the Power of Hadrian was far stronger than the out of practice Jedi Master.

Before he could kill his favorite Jedi, the rest of the Order attacked. The first few Knights that reached Hadrian was brutally cut down, before Hadrian launched himself into a Force jump, flipping back in the air he reached with the Force, and broke a pillar away from its place, and hurled it towards the nice mob of Jedi right in the flying objects way. Over twenty Jedi where crushed before Shaak Ti and Plo Koon stopped the pillar.

Hadrian landed and quickly cut a Jedi in half, the female knight not even comprehending what happened. Aayla soon joined him at the Temple entrance, the lovers working together to defend themselves from the hoard of Jedi.

Hadrian then used as much strength as possible, and in a massive push sent over a hundred Jedi flying backwards. "As much as I truly enjoyed this, it has come to an end." He said as _Nox´s Fury_ came into view, the landingpad open and door opened. Aayla and Hadrian jumped aboard.

Before the door closed Hadrian turned to the damaged temple. "This! This was the first act done by Darth Imperius!" then he ran into the ship.

He and Aayla raced to the bridge, and quickly took over from the droids. The Nox flew through the Coruscant traffic, bringing them towards the senate. Then when they were close enough, they let the payload of fifty missiles lose, shaking the senate tower, setting it on fire and killing several civilians.

Then Hadrian stared the ship right upward, and they soon entered space.

"Is the hyperdrive ready?" he asked Aayla.

"Yes, we´ll head for the south first and then start the journey north?" she asked for confirmation"

"Indeed, it´s an old route that the Republic doesn´t know about. It will keep them of our tracks" Hadrian confirmed as he activated the drive, sending the Nox away from Coruscant and into light speed.

 **Darth Nox has passed. A lot of people that think it is wrong think about it. Hadrian can´t depend on Nox if he wants to rise. He needs to learn and stand on his own. You also got explanation for her power, her rise and fall.**

 **What she did for Hadrian for those that haven´t gotten it yet, is that she became the loving mother figure that gave Hadrian the confidence and security so that he could grow strong, and with time independent. Nox always has an agenda.**

 **I chose Hadrian´s Darth title at the beginning when writing the first draft of chapter 1.**

 **I also love Yoda. So I made him cool.**

 **Hadrian´s Jedi Master was Dooku, which will make the War more interesting.**

 **The conduit thing is my failsafe to make sure that there won´t be a god like Hadrian running around. There will be hiccups and lost battles, and he will not always win.**

 **Morgan d´Arc: Hadrian knows Ghost Bind, but there is difference in knowing and using. After absorbing Myriele´s power he really doesn't need it.**

 **moffles123: I am saving the Horcrux and its fate. Let´s just say that Myriele had a plaything and leave it at that.**

 **Ragna: Hadrian will have several apprentices, but only one at the time. And right now Aayla has the great honor.**

 **Light Lord Cybergate: Trust me, I tried to find a way not to use the Wrong BWL. But it was the only way to have Hadrian have a deeper understanding of the Wizarding World, and yet leave it.**

 **There will be one more cliché, with a twist that I really liked.**

 **Chapter Four will be published this weekend as long as nothing happens.**

 **As always, Read and Review.**

 **Light-in-Oblivion**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again! Chapter 4 is up!**

 **I´m so sorry (and embarrassed) for the type fault that happened. I toyed with having Thanatos as Hadrian´s Darth name when writing that part in the middle of the night. Master of Death, Darth Thanatos had a ring to it, but I decided against it and went with my original plan with Imperius. Darth Imperius is Hadrian´s title. I should have changed that in chapter 3 now.**

 **This Chapter is the shortest yet, and mostly contains build ups and explanations on what has happened on Earth during Hadrian´s absence. There are two really big clichés, one that was necessary for the Peverell Vault, and the other has my special twist to it. I also urge you to read more notes in the end of the Chapter, as you have a chance to effect the story now!**

 **Disclaimer: I don´t own Harry Potter or Star Wars**

* * *

Chapter 4.

October 1th, 1994 – 27 BBY

The ship was quiet as Hadrian woke up. He was laying cozily in his bed, Aayla´s nude form buried in his body, her head on his chest, their legs intertwined with each other. Two months on a ship alone, at the age of seventeen, and limited options they had decide what every couple in love at that age would do. They had sex, talked, joked, sex, cuddled, watched Holonet, sex, cocked dinner, trained, and shower sex and so on. Not that either was complaining. Having spent their two years of being in a relationship with the Jedi had left them very little time together as a couple.

Hadrian had a stupid grin on his face as he looked down and watched Aayla sleeping, his hands stroking her back and lekku´s. The peace was shattered when Aayla suddenly rubbed her body along Hadrian´s, making him moan. "That´s mean" he muttered.

Aayla didn´t however stop as she was now clearly awake and kissing her way up Hadrian's chest. "Nothing you don´t deserve" she said before kissing his lips.

The kiss soon turned into a snogging session, until Hadrian literally couldn´t take it anymore and flipped them so that he was on top of her. Aayla locked her legs around his waist as he entered her. The two Sith lovers moaned as they did everything to make the other lose it first. In the end, they broke at the same time, with Hadrian groaning and Aayla screaming beneath him.

They stay locked in each other's embrace for a minute before Hadrian fell to the side. "Now that´s a good way to wake up" Aayla said breathlessly.

Hadrian chuckled. "I´m that good?" he joked.

Aayla cocked an eyebrow and sat up, making her bare body being exposed to Hadrian eyes, that stayed on her breast. "My eyes are here, you know?"

Hadrian nodded. "And I can´t decide which pair is the most beautiful right now"

It took Hadrian a second to realize what he said and the thought " _Oh I´m dead"_ entered his mind.

Aayla suddenly licked her lips and leaned closer, kissing him on the lips as her hand closed around his hardness. That lasted for maybe ten seconds before she suddenly stood up, completely naked and walked to the shower, hips swaying. "I´m taking a shower alone, can you make breakfast?" leaving a sexually desperate Hadrian groaning in frustration.

"I just had to say that" he muttered as he tried to relax, blocking all images that the running water created. It took him ten minutes before he could mentally relax, but that was quickly ruined again when a naked Aayla returned dripping with water. Hadrian was stunned into silence for a second before he groaned again. "You´re going to milk this, aren´t you?" he asked.

Aayla cheerfully nodded. "You have no idea what you have started" she then started to get dressed. However as Hadrian passed her she smacked his ass before going out from the room. "And you're still cooking!"

Hadrian had to take a deep breath to subdue all the nerves and hormones in his body. "She is going to be the death of me" he said as he started the coldest shower in history. And just before the water hit him, his eyes got misty and he mumbled. "What a way to go" then he squealed at the ice cold water.

Thirty minutes later, and Hadrian falling to his knees begging for Aayla´s forgiveness and getting it, the two sat around the table eating a simple breakfast. Then it was up to the bridge to prepare for their arrival to Mars.

Their damage to the Jedi and Senate had been spoken of on the holonet, but no direct numbers were said. Palpatine had been furious, apparently a missile had destroyed his office, that he sadly and luckily hadn´t been in, and apparently he thought that Hadrian´s end game in the escape had been to kill him.

Hadrian didn´t deny that Sidious had to die, but he was right now more useful alive. Sidious needed to weaken the galaxy before Hadrian made his big move.

But more news had come when Jango contacted them. He had gotten over the final death tally that Hadrian and Aayla had caused when they fled. Thirty three Jedi´s and three senators, plus seven senate guards.

Hadrian had to admit that the missiles had been a _little_ too much, but he was in battle mode and at the time it seemed like an excellent idea. And that´s the reason why half the galaxy was searching for them. Not a good thing.

But thankfully _Nox´s Fury_ had a superb hyperdrive, and the Sith´s had been able to get into some secret routes bringing them to the fringes of the galactic border, easily evading the search parties. _"Sidious must be so mad"_ Hadrian thought with glee.

"We should be there any minute now" Aayla said from the navigator computer.

Hadrian simply nodded. "Yeah, shame really".

"What?"

Hadrian stood up from the pilot seat and walked over, hugging her from behind. "It was nice being just us for a while"

Aayla sighed and leaned back into his embrace. "Yes. Yes it was."

They stayed like that before a small alarm alerted them that they were seconds away. Hadrian kissed Aayla´s head before heading back to the controls, and had just sat down when the ship exited hyperspace above Mars.

Hadrian stared at the planet, taking in the feeling of being in his birth system.

" _Unknown ship, identify yourself"_ a human voice came through the coms. Hadrian quickly activated the coms so that he could answer.

" _This is Nox´s Fury approaching New Mandalore"_ Hadrian responded.

There was silence from the other side. " _Seriously? Is it you again Karrn? Stop joking around!"_

Hadrian smirked. " _I´m Darth Imperius, and you will give me the coordinates to my personal hangar now!"_ he roared.

There was the sound of a yelp, crashing chair before the flight control´s voice returned. _"Sorry, You´re Highness! I´ll send the coordinates now!"_

"You scared that poor soul to death" Aayla scolded Hadrian.

Hadrian flashed her a charming smile. "I know"

He steered the ship into Mars southern atmosphere, and soon passed though the Stealth Shield, and their jaws dropped.

Mars´s atmospshere was too thin for sustaining life, so the colonists had made their new city by creating dozens of domes over the landscape, with underground tunnels connecting the cities. And all around there was roughly one hundred shipyards and fabrics, all of them busy with creating the material for war.

And there she was, Hadrian saw when he approached a small isolated dome, to its left was the by far largest yard, and the _Eternity_ was in full construction, but easily had two years before it would be finished.

The dome opened and Hadrian guided the Nox into the hangar, and had soon landed.

"We have a welcome comity" Aayla said and pointed towards a group of roughly twenty persons entering the hangar.

"Then it´s show time" Hadrian responded and walked away from the bridge, summoning his lightsaber and clicking it onto his utility belt. Aayla was just behind him, dressed in her standard clothes, while Hadrian dressed in black with red and silver linings.

"So, intimidate the shit out of them?" She asked Hadrian.

Hadrian simply turned his head and smirked. "What´s the fun of being a Sith of you can´t intimidate a few people there and there?"

Aayla chuckled. "So, formality on?"

Hadrian nodded relucatantly. "Yes, out there I´m Darth Imperius, and you´re Apprentice Secura."

"When am I going to get the title of Lord? Or Darth?" Aayla asked.

Hadrian thought for a second. "Less than a year, if you keep up" he answered and opened the door.

The mandalorians stood tall and strong as Hadrian and Aayla descended from their ship, Hadrian´s dark aura on, making some of the weaker persons flinch. Then a brave soul stepped forward. "Your Highness, welcome to Mars and Base 7, home of the leaders of the clans here"

Hadrian gave a short nod. "You're the leader then of the colonists?"

The man shook his head. "No sir. Commander Vizla´s in charge"

Hadrian´s red eye´s snapped eye. "I hope for you that this Vizla has nothing to do with her relatives in Death Watch"

The man flinched. "No sir, she has nothing to do with them." He said.

"Very good, take us to her" Hadrian commanded. The comity started moving, with the man leading them threw the dome. Hadrian took in the beauty of the architecture, and clearly saw that it was inspired from the city´s on Mandalore.

Hadrian and Aayla was led threw a series of walkways before they entered a large elevator. Once they were on the top the man led them towards a bid door. "The commanders waiting in there, You´re Highness" the man bowed and walked away.

Hadrian used the Force to open the door and he and Aayla stepped into the office. The office was large, and fully covered with windows, giving and excellent view of the surrounding city and shipyards. Behind a desk stood a young woman with red hair, dressed in an Imperial uniform.

"So this is our illustrious Emperor" Commander Vizla said. "It´s a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Commander" Hadrian greeted and sat down in one of the two chair prepared for his and Aayla´s arrival. "How´s everything looking? Heard anything more from Coruscant?"

Vizla nodded. "It´s been a few interesting months. Your so discreet escape has speeded up the separatist movement, the attack on the Senate Tower being the perfect excuse that Republic can´t protect itself. "

"Have any Republic ships been close to this sector?" Aayla asked.

"No my Lady, they have not. This is the very farthest reaches of the Tingle Arm, after all." Vizla responded.

"And production here?" Hadrian pressed again. "It´s all well and good to get basic report´s from Jango, but a more detailed one would be appreciated".

Vizla snapped her fingers, and a protocol droid walked up to them from the corner of the room. "Yes, Master?"

"I want you to go get us some refreshments, something light, and get us a detailed report on the production. Anything else, Your Highness?"

Hadrian nodded. "Yes, I have a code here for my ships droids, it will make them to pack some clothes and similar items to our room. That should be all"

The droid simply took the code and walked out of the room. Hadrian turned back to the Commander. "How´s morale? Are the mandalorians getting tired of waiting?"

"No, and honestly it surprises me. We have a few bar fights every now and then, but nothing major. And most of the people here have been here for at least five years".

Aayla frowned. "You expected fights?"

Vizla chuckled. "We are Warriors, my lady".

"So what is making them not fighting?" Hadrian asked.

Vizla seemed to think before answering. "The fight to come. The chance for glory. The war that is coming is going to be that largest since the Old Republic, and will span over the entire galaxy, and last for many years. Why would they waste that opportunity by dying in a fight here, with little honor, when just waiting will bring them so much more"

Hadrian was pleased at the answer. " _Everything´s falling into place"_ he thought. "You said that the separatist movement is picking up speed? What do you mean with that?" he said.

Vizla smiled. "Production speed, systems leaving faster, you may have shortened the peace with a few years"

Hadrian smiled at that. "Good. That´s really good news" he said as the door opened again and the droid entered with three drinks. It set them down on the office table, gave Vizla the datapad. "Everything´s here Commander Shae"

Vizla pushed the pad over the table to Hadrian. "Thank you, return to your post".

Hadrian stared at Vizla with narrowed eyes. "Shae Vizla is your name?"

Vizla gave a shrug. "Yes".

Hadrian laughed. "The Force has a good sense of humor" he said. He took a sip of the drink, enjoying the taste before speaking again. "I suspect you know that your ancestor with the same name-"

"Helped the former Sith Empire? I couldn´t go three steps as a child without hearing it, Your Highness" she answered.

Hadrian raised his drink for a toast. "To our ancestors!"

Aayla and the Commander replied "To our ancestors!"

The rest of the day were spent with Hadrian and Vizla going over all of the production notes, personal and future plans. Hadrian had only planned to spend a day or two on Mars before proceeding to Tellus, and starting to integrate Tellus by non-violent ways, for now.

The plan was to start a few Fusion Reactors, and take over the energy market. The personal would be all Mandalorian, to ensure that no leaks would happen. After all, if other cooperates got their hands over the technology Hadrian would lose money, and a fusion reactor exploding was an ugly thing.

And slowly but surely, Peverell Industries would take over other markets. Military, civilian and all things that had with technology would be produced by Hadrian. At the same time he would start to infiltrate Tellus leadership and governments, crippling them from the inside.

The day ended with Hadrian and Aayla entering their private room on the top of the city before falling asleep on the bed, exhausted after the long day.

The next day was spent visiting the larger cities and shipyards, and while no speeches were hold, saying that war might come in a few years weren´t that exiting after all, and then meeting the highest officials on Mars. That had been a bore, with power hungry old men throwing their daughters at Hadrian, something that he dodged. Aayla would gut him after all if he so much as thought of sleeping with some of them.

Speaking of Aayla, she had been the one that created the largest entertainment that night. A human male that apparently hadn´t heard of Aayla and Hadrian´s relationship had walked right up to her, smacked her ass and asked what the price was. Aayla had proceeded to cut the man's arm of. Hadrian had been a very proud master.

Later that last night on Mars, when Aayla was sleeping Hadrian had sneaked out and into a detainment cell, where the official would perish in extreme pain. Darth Imperius would have no one disrespecting his love.

The two Sith left the planet soon after, Vizla seeing them of before _Nox´s Fury_ headed to Tellus. Hadrian Peverell was returning home after nine years.

However, before going back to the planet, Hadrian needed to know where they would land. Britain was the obvious choice, but that´s the thing. If Hadrian walked into Diagon Alley Dumbeldore or the Ministry would be upon him in minutes. But at the same time he needed access to his Peverell vault for founding his new enterprise.

That's what Hadrian to set the ship in a reclusive area of Switzerland, right in the alps.

Hadrian left the ship and took a deep breath of the cold mountain air. He was back.

"So, where are we going?" Aayla asked as they started to walk through the woods,

"The Magical world has a huge banking cooperation, Gringotts, that´s being run by the goblins, a native race. Now, each country has their own bank, and no other bank can get a list of a vault content from another land, a security measure. All except one, and that is the head bank of Gringotts right here in Switzerland. This is also the first bank, and was built not in the middle of a city, but in the middle of a mountain. A famous squib author used this place as inspiration for a book of his. And if I am right, and I hope I am, we should be there in an hour".

The walk was spent in silence, the two Sith reaching out in the Force to take in the feeling of Tellus. Tellus was strong in the Force. Very strong. It was no coincidane that so many, even very weak Force-Sensitives were born here. For every ten thousand person, there was a wizard, roughly. Take this in normal galactic standards, one Force-Sensitive in ten million roughly, and Tellus was a treasure for future Sith. Sadly, the Wizards that had finished their training were more than likely crippled, and couldn´t use the Force if not for the wand. The reason why wand-less magic was so rare was this.

The stupidity of wizards was astounding. Their children did wandless magic, but their parent's didn´t. The reason was so simple, yet hadn´t crossed their minds. The wands themselves, what had made the Wizarding World so strong, was also holding it down.

"Hadrian, do you feel that?" Aayla suddenly asked him.

Hadrian nodded. "Yes, the wards. We´re close" he replied.

He led Aayla for a few more kilometers, before stopping. "Hood´s up, we don´t want to be recognized"

Aayla nodded and the two Sith entered the wards with faces hidden, and they both stopped.

Hadrian knew that J.R.R Tolkien was a squib and that he had visited this branch of Gringotts, but the likeness of the Lonley Mountain was stupidly much. The Goblins had to have coerced Tolkien into giving them a cut. There was a huge shopping center, roughly three times as big as Diagon Alley, and it was all in the shadow of a massive Titianium gate, with small rivers of gold creating lines over the dark metal, flanked by two huge stone statues of Goblin Warriors, with a stone dragon sleeping on top of the gate. The Gate itself was massive, easily as large as the entrance to the Jedi Temple. _"And Wizarding Britain still believes themselves to be better? How?"_ Hadrian thought.

At his side, Aayla gave an impressed whistle. "They have to design your palace, Harry. I mean… this is just… awesome?" she said, not knowing how to describe it.

"If they can build this they will make excellent candidates to join my Empire" Hadrian agreed.

They walked through the town, and Hadrian observed the market. It was bustling with activity, and the people laughed and seemed happy. It was great to see. The rest of the galaxy was rarely so carefree. It almost made Hadrian regret having to take over the planet. Almost.

The couple passed through the market and made their way into the depths of the bank. Entering the Entrance Hall was a feeling that would have made normal people feel small. Hadrian and Aayla weren´t normal people however. They entered the Hall, and as magic tried to intimate them, Hadrian sent a surge of power, making all the Goblins in the hall look up in fear. None of the wizards inside had felt anything, but the Goblins had a special connection to the Force, and they felt it.

Hadrian then walked straight to the nearest teller. "I would like to talk to my account manager, secretly" he said with a quiet but strong voice.

The Goblin, having sensed Hadrian´s power, answered with respect. "And which vault would it be about?"

Hadrian had a full blown smirk. "Peverell" he said, turning his eyes red.

The goblin seemed speechless, but recovered. "That´s impossible. Harry Potter´s been dead for nine years"

Hadrian´s eyes narrowed. "Yes, Harry Potter´s dead, but was reborn as Hadrian Peverell. But I'm more interested that you knew that so easily" he growled.

The Goblin froze. "You don´t know?"

Hadrian frowned even more. "Know what?"

The Goblin was sweating. "Please follow me, this is news best broken in private."

Hadrian nodded, _extremely_ curious what this was about, but knowing that it couldn´t be anything good. He and Aayla was led through several corridors, a cart ride before stopping outside a gold door with the name "Peverell" engraved on it, and his family´s insignia upon it. That reminded Hadrian that he had to find the Stone and Cloak, the Wand he had no use for.

As Hadrian entered the room he was greeted by the classical Gringotts office, white marble walls, sparsely decorated, and a large dark wood desk, no doubt filled with documents, in the middle of the room. A single fireplace was in the left corner, clearly used as a Floo access. It looked nearly exactly like the room he had visited with Fleamont in the U.K.

The Fireplace roared into existence and the classical green fire lighted up the room. Out of the fireplace a single Goblin exited from. The Goblin was carrying a single portfolio, and was dressed in what looked like a very expensive suite. Hadrian liked this Goblin already.

"Mr. Peverell, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. I had started to fear that you had hidden yourself to well. I have tried contacting you with owl for six years, but no owl ever found you."

Hadrian removed his hood, laughing. "That would have been a sight! Imagine being in the Mess Hall and suddenly an owl flew in"

Aayla giggled from his side. "A shame, really. Imagine it landing on Windu´s head" Hadrian had to stop himself from laughing at that picture.

The Goblin smirked. "Then you knew that you couldn´t be reached, and yet never checked in?"

Hadrian nodded, and took a seat with Aayla at his side and the Goblin at the other opposite of the table. "Yes, I was aware. But Grandfather fixed everything, and I trusted that my vault would be well cared off. By the way, what´s your name?" Hadrian asked, trying to be polite.

The Goblin sighed. "You were only a child when you disappeared, but you created tsunamis with it, even if it took a few years. And the name´s Axestone".

Hadrian frowned. "How?" he didn´t need to explain more.

Axestone rubbed his temple. "Heir Apparent Ritual"

Hadrian´s mouth fell open, having forgotten about that crucial detail. "Shit" he swore. "What happened?"

"Dumbeldore" Axestone answered. "He wanted the Peverell status and money for Charlie Potter, and when you didn´t appear at the age of eleven he waited a year before he stroke"

Hadrian shook his head. "He went to the Wizengamot, but that still doesn't make sense. You need a ninety five percent vote for a House like Peverell. And there´s no way the Dark Houses would allow that amount of money to fall too the light"

Axestone nodded. "Normally yes, but you forget a detail again. The Right of Conquest is still active for the Peverell´s since no one has truly been a Lord Peverell for five hundred years."

Hadrian was starting to get really worried. "That may be true, but it isn´t common knowledge."

"Dumbeldore made it common knowledge" Axestone explained.

Hadrian swore. Long and loudly. "That goat cocked, pervert candy sucking asshole! HOW DARE HE! HOW THE FUCK DARE HE!" he raged letting the Force flow.

Axestone´s eyes widend at the power Mr. Peverell showed, and thanked the Warrior God that the room blocked the Magic inside. No one outside the room would feel this. He hoped".

Aayla had enough after a while and stood up and kissed Hadrian. The kiss cut him of mid sentence. "You need to control yourself" she said.

Hadrian calmed down soon enough and sat down again. "I am sorry for my outburst, it's just that-"

"Dumb-as-door is no friend to Gringotts, Mr. Peverell. However, I´m very interested in knowing who your companion is" Axestone said.

"My name is Aayla Secura, and I'm his girlfriend" Aayla said.

Axestone was starting to get a headache. _"This day is about to get worse"_ he thought. "And will Miss. Secura remove her hood?" he asked.

Aayla looked at Hadrian, not knowing if revealing herself was a good idea, but Hadrian nodded. "He´s bound too secrecy by death"

Aayla then removed her hood. Axestone stared at her, not knowing what species she was. He coughed politely. "And may I ask what species you are?"

"I´m a Twi´lek. There aren´t very many of us on Earth, and the ones that is are very reclusive".

Axestone could feel the questions bubbling inside him, but knew that he need to earn more trust before she would reveal from where exactly she was. "Very well. A pleasure to meet you." He then turned to Hadrian. "Where were we? Oh, yes but with knowledge of the Right of Conquest, the dark houses believed that by making Charlie Heir Apparent they would have their shot at the money, and therefor they voted yes"

Hadrian stared into his hands, breathing heavily. "Did anyone vote no?"

"Yes. The Greengrasses, Bones and Zabini family´s. Making it four percent" Axestone said. Hadrian was about to lash out again when "BUT! Your grandmother was still alive, and when she heard about the incoming threat she contacted me. We worked and came up with a solution."

Hadrian nodded. "Well, what´s the solution?"

Axestone hesitated before opening his portfolio and taking a document out. "Read it and I shall explain" he said and handed the paper to Hadrian.

Hadrian took one look, and suddenly needed every single Jedi lesson, occlumency shield and ounce of patience to not destroy the entire mountain. "You have one minute, Goblin" Hadrian said and placed the document back, but Aayla intercepted it. She took one look too, before she had to put it back, tears in her eyes.

"An active contract that would make the Peverell in debt would make sure that Dumbledore couldn´t assign a new Heir. It needed to be a contract in your name and blood, using the Peverell name. Your Grandmother worked up the original contract in your advantage. A single word from you and it would be void. It was literally just paper. "

"What. Happened" Hadrian growled. He was one surprise away from going Darth Imperius and destroy the Alps. One mistake more.

"They delayed. They delayed the date first. Then the hour, making sure that when they arrived after reading over and changing the contract your Grandmother had minutes before Dumbledore would have given House Peverell to Charlie. She signed with only fast reading. And they had changed the contract, making what was an easily set aside contract to iron-clad, making them the clear victors."

Hadrian sat in stunned silence. "Iron-clad?" he whispered.

Axestone had a face sympathy. "When Euphemia realized she had been fooled, she went berserk. She nearly killed Jean, but sadly enough we Goblins had to save him. International relationships, sadly enough"

Hadrian stood up and in twirl he released pure dark energy, shaking the very foundations of the mountain in his anger.

"HARRY STOP!" Aayla screamed as she tackled him to the ground. "We´ll figure this out. You hear me? Harry!"

Hadrian needed fifteen minutes to slow down. A scared shitless Axestone was hiding in the opposite corner, and Goblin Guards had stormed the room. Hadrian had no more patience today.

"Axestone, send them away. Or I will kill them" he said.

Axestone ordered the guards to leave, but when they disobeyed and stayed, Hadrian took action. His lightning ripped apart the goblin´s enchanted armor, and before Axestone could do anything all that remained was the smoking corpses, looking like mummy´s. Axestone stare, then he looked up and was met with the red raging eyes of Darth Imperius. "Is there anyway to kill them?"

Axestone shook his head. "No, one of the details".

Hadrian trembled with rage. "So now I have to marry this, what? Fluer? Fleur? Something because goatfucker fucked up everything as he usually does and the bitch´s family exploited my family!"

"Why did grandmother go to the Delacours instead of more loyal family's like the Greengrasses?"

Axestone sighed. "The darker houses warned all the neutrals to stay away, or face the consequences. They froze Euphemia´s options in England, so she went to an old friend of hers, Appoline Delacours mother. And then Appoline and her husband used the deperation of your grandmother for their own needs."

Hadrian placed his head in his hands. "Damm it all to hell" he sat up straight again. "Any loopholes?"

Axestone shoo his head. "There is no lope hole that can be exploited, not as long as you and Fleur have had two sons. One for the Peverell family and one for the Delacour".

Hadrian´s eyes narrowed. "And I can´t make her a concubine and chain her onto a hatch with a nexu beneath?"

Axestone raised an eyebrow. "That sounds as a fascinating creature. But sadly, she has to be your first wife, and you can´t have another" he said the last part very fast.

Hadrian turned to Aayla and got to his knees. "I am so sorry for this my love. I… can´t describe how sorry I am. I love you. I will always love you. And I will take any demands you make. I can´t make you stay-" and then he cried.

He couldn´t lose her. She was his rock, his pillar, he was nothing without her. Without her he knew he would go darker than even Nox, and in his rage and anger he would lose all sense of logic and common sense. He would go mad.

Aayla settled on the floor with him. "We´ll figure this out. I won´t leave you" she said and kissed his hair, then gently hugged him and stroked his hair.

Axestone stared at the couple in pity. To love somebody and then have so many dreams crushed because of greed… few fates could be worse.

After the couple calmed down Hadrian returned to his seat and sat down, with Aayla in his lap, his hands around her waist.

"Anything else" Hadrian said, voice croaked with emotion.

Axestone cringed. "One important detail. She is a quarter veela". There was a dammed good reason for Axestone to cringe. If a veela had ten children one would be boy. To have two sons when married to a veela was nearly impossible. So it was a great surprise when Hadrian shrugged.

"That may be a small problem, but its minor" he answered, going over the memory of Myriele to locate the ritual she made her pregnant with. And sure enough, she had manipulated the gender of the kid. And so could he. He show them all.

Then Hadrian had the best idea for a long time. "What was the specific conditions for the marriage or me marrying someone else? There are so many variants…" Aayla stared at Hadrian, realizing what he was fishing for.

"They went all out. You can´t marry anyone else than Fleur as long as she lives, and you can´t kill her before she has two sons"

Hadrian smirked. "And I beat them at their own game. Because I know a way to insult them and win"

Axestone smirked. "I like you more and more, Mr. Peverell. But, if we can move on, lets get you you´re inheritance test"

Hadrian nodded and watched as Axestone took forward a bowl and a dagger. "You know the procedure, seven drops of blood" he said and gave Hadrian the dagger, Axestone holding the bowl so that Hadrian reached it.

Hadrian didn´t flinch as he cut a small wound on his finger and watched as seven drops landed in the bowl. The bowl then glowed red, and Axestone took forward a piece of parchment and poured the blood on the parchment. Lines were being written on the paper, and soon the test was finished.

It read: _Hadrian Peverell_

 _Parents: James Potter and Lily Potter._

 _Siblings: Charlie Potter and Vivian Potter._

 _Lordships: Peverell, Kallig and Hord._

 _Possible Heir of:_

 _Black_

 _Titles: Darth Imperius_

 _Emperor of the Sith_

Hadrian looked at the paper, the only thing that he didn´t expect was that the Potters had the guts to get another child. After how they treated him!

"Everything seems in order, Axestone, remember, you talk and I have you end up as your friends there" he said pointing at the Guards that still laid there smoking.

Axestone nodded his head quickly. "Of course, my Lord Peverell. We Goblins respect one thing above all, and that´s power. And you are-"

"Stronger than anyone else you will ever meet" Hadrian finished. "Can you go and get the ring, then?" He ordered.

Axestone nodded and walked back to fireplace and flooed away.

"Aayla" Hadrian said. "Why aren´t you more upset?"

Aayla looked at him, a fire in her eyes. "Harry, I´m so furious right now that I can barely keep it together. But I will win! And this does solve a problem" she mumbled the last part.

Hadrian looked at her puzzled. "What in the name of Naga Sadow does this solve?"

Aayla grimaced and moved so that she could stare into Hadrian´s green eyes. "You´re Heir, my love. You told me why Nox couldn´t rule the Empire for a longer time, because Vitiate formed the Empire to be ruled only by him. And we don´t intention to live forever. So then there´s two options, you choosing an heir or getting a child. And as much as I would love too, I can´t do that."

Hadrian made to protest, but Aayla put a finger on his lips. "If you were to manipulate my womb the hungry power people would upon our deaths only say that I cheated on you, and that the child has no blood connection to you."

Hadrian stared at her. "I don´t deserve you, you know that right?"

Aayla slapped him. "Get out of it. We are in a shity situation and are trying to do our best. We have been handled hell, but we will win" she said as her eyes got a light yellow glow.

"But I can still choose an heir" he muttered.

"And you would have civil war again. No the most secure way is to establish a blood dynasty from you." Hadrian made to speak again. "And don´t even mention your recently discovered sister! You have no idea if she has the Force, and even less if she has the mind too rule. You´re best option is this" Aayla said.

Hadrian kissed her hard. "I hate it" he muttered.

"Me too, but we will persevere. We will have our revenge" she whispered into his ear.

A few minutes later Axestone returned with the floo, carrying a small black box with the Peverell coat of arms on it. The goblin sat down in his chair. "And here it is, my lord." He said and pushed it to Hadrian.

Hadrian had to stop shaking, his anticipation making him skittish. He opened the box and was meet by a tasteful gold ring, with a night sky clear obsidian in the middle. The coat of arms carved into it. Hadrian picked it up and stared at it. Then he put it on.

An explosion of the Force pierced his mind, and the ring quickly downloaded information it his mind. The location of the Hallows.

Hadrian gasped. "That´s intense".

Axestone chuckled "It usually is. The Rings are often use as information storage".

Hadrian nodded. "Do you have the economic papers?"

Axestone simply put a single piece of parchment in front of Hadrian.

 _Economic Status of Lord Hadrian Peverell_

 _Money: Peverell Vault = 700 000 0000 Galleons_

 _Private Island : Pacific Ocean_

 _Peverell Castle: The Alpinnes, Austria_

 _Peverell Manor: Wales, Britain._

"I have to say that I excepted something bad, but everything´s as I remembered it when grandfather showed me. Of course, you earned me another billion" Hadrian said and stretched out his hand for Axestone to shake. The goblin did so and business was concluded.

Aayla and Hadrian quickly left the bank and market and headed back to their ship, intending to use the private Island where they would scout the status of the world. Hadrian had learned that today´s date was October 3th. Exactly nine years he had been officially missing, and he would keep it that way. He had less than a year before he sadly enough had to marry Delacour before his eighteen birthday or lose all the Peverell money and more than likely being crippled or his connection to the Force. Ohh, he was way too powerful too lose all. But a third was too much.

The two were soon back at _Nox´s Fury_ and were soon on their way around Tellus, the ships stealth generator online, hiding them from the world. The ride was spent in silence, since neither Sith was ready to talk for now.

They soon approached the island, hidden under a Fidelius, which in turn was a bastard version of a Stealth Force Shield that Myriele created. Her mark on the wizarding was so large that it astounded Hadrian that she wasn't remembered. He would change that.

The Island wasn´t the largest, but large enough. Being a kilometer in all directions, and having a lagoon, it was no wonder the ancient Peverell´s had liked and hidden the island from the world. The wizards had reached America and Australia as early as the 13th century, magic allowing them to create better ships.

Some hundred meters away from the lagoon was the Manor. The manor was a three story very open and heavily windowed building, making use of as much sun as possible. The inside was surprisingly enough not even dusty, but the mystery was solved when two house elves popped in.

Hadrian had to keep his horror in check when the apparated inside, only now understanding why Myriele hated magic.

When Apparating, the wizard was able to breach the different dimensions in a very small hole on the side of start and end, bending the Force to do something unnatural. Even worse than necromancy, Ghost-Binding, even worse than essence transfer. But on the small scale that the wizards did it on, made it nothing dangerous. However, if a Sith would ever learn the trick, to breach the different dimensions and making a big enough hole he could shatter the very reality of the universe by mistake. He could destroy the bloody universe. Hadrian had an ugly feeling that portkeying was the same, and the floo too. Hadrian knew that magic needed to be destroyed, for if a Sith ever discovered the technique… Hadrian shivered.

"Master Peverell has returned" the elves shouted in glee.

Hadrian nodded. "Yes, my line is back. You work well and you´ll have a good life. You do something wrong or betray me, and you will wish that you never were born." He said.

The Elves loved it. They had a real master that was like the ones from legend! "Yes Master!" they saluted and walked away. Hadrian´s first order was to never apparate again.

The next day was getting the House ready. _Nox´s Fury_ was loaded with food too last weeks, and the House Elves took care of any of Aayla´s and Hadrian needs.

He spent most of his free time here, in his new office, while he had Axestone starting to send him important news and information from all over the planet. He had really made an impression on the Goblin. Right now Hadrian was simply trying to picture the world´s condition, where business would make the most money. He had Mandalorians talking to the people and infiltrating government and companies all over the world.

For now, however it was a game of patience and subtlety. Hadrian and Aayla was laying low, enjoying the last chance to rest for many years to come.

* * *

 **And here we are!**

 **Hope you enjoyed the Chapter, as it is more of a filler for the future.**

 **As for now, I need help deciding Aayla´s Darth Title! I am coming up zero. If I don´t hear anything until tomorrow when chapter 5 is coming I am going to take a name from mythology, okay? If you have suggestions leave it in the reviews!**

 **If any of you are raging about Hadrian´s very angry sight on magic, think about what could happen if Sidious in his defeat would do if he knew how to kill everyone. Would he do it? Oh hell yes. Hadrian is working for a long term Empire, and knows that somethings are better forgotten and destroyed forever.**

 **The Marriage Contract was my way to get Hadrian an heir. I struggled with who would be the unlucky girl, and finally settled for somebody his own age. I haven´t really decide about what Fleur´s ultimate fate will be so we shall see.**

 **Next Chapter you will have the pleasure of seeing Khem Val going to Hogwarts… oh wait… not even Darth Nox in her most evil moment is that cruel. But the mental picture is fun.**

 **As always, Read and Review!**

 **Light-in-Oblivion**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again and Chapter 5 is up!**

 **I sadly can´t continue this rate I have now ( 8 days = 5 Chapter) so the next update might first be at Friday.**

 **Also somebody asked me why Hadrian didn´t simply disown himself from the Peverell´s. Simple. He needs the money. Earth is not a member of the Galaxy Market, so credits are worthless, and if he came into the system carrying tons of gold from outside the planet that would ruin the global market. A metal´s value is decided by three things in general. What can it be used for, is it pretty and how much is there. That much gold Hadrian would need from the outside would send the Gold Market into an abyss, and with it the rest of the economics. That would slow down development and create wars. Something Hadrian doesn´t want.**

 **Also I will say that this isn´t going to be a Harem pairing!**

* * *

Chapter 5

October 31, 1994

Albus Dumbeldore stood in his classical purple robes, in the middle of the Great Hall of Hogwarts, waiting for the moment when Charlie Potter´s name would come out of the Goblet of Fire. Then Charlie would win, and more glory and assurance of the Boy-Who-Lived powers would be complete. But more importantly Voldemort would have a chance to return, allowing Dumbedlore a chance to make the prophecy come true and make Charlie Potters place as the next Leader of Light all but certain.

The Hall itself was filled to the brim with people. With candidates from both Durmstrang and Beauxbatons the traditional Houses tables were filled with other people. The French sat at the Ravenclaw table, while the Durmstrang sat at the Slytherin table, something Dumbledore wasn´t too happy with, but not surprised.

Then Dumbledore´s gaze fell upon Charlie Potter himself. The boy was a carbon copy of James, with very few signs of him being related to Lily at all. That was a good thing. Dumbledore still remembered Hadrian James Potter, and that boy had one of the sharpest minds Dumbledore had ever seen. A lot of people had said that he was so much like Lily or Fleamont, but that was not who Dumbledore saw. No, Dumbledore saw Euphemia´s brother, Arcturus Black in Hadrian. Arcturus had been his fiercest enemy in the political area, and allowing a new Arcturus to rise had been unacceptable.

Charlie was flanked by his two best friends (and Dumbledore loyalists) Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. They made the perfect balance, with Ron keeping Charlie back a little bit so he wouldn´t be too strong, and Granger making sure that he at least passed each year. Charlie had other friends and fans on Hogwarts, with only from Gryffindor the Weasley Twins not worshipping his every footstep, a few Huffelpuff like Susan Bones and Cedric Diggory who saw Charlie for what he was, and the Slytherins that either hated him or were neutral. The Ravenclaws, being such loyal followers of knowledge, were either neutral or fans. All in all, with so little resistance to the greatness to the Boy-Who-Lived, made Dumbledore a very happy man.

It was to this, and all the other schools, saw when they entered the Great Hall on the 31th October, 1994, the renewal of the Tri-Wizard Championship, that everybody waited for the names of the three champions to be shot out of the Goblet of Fire. And after everybody had eaten, the Hall went eerily silent.

Then, the Goblet that stood in the middle of the dais that the teachers and judges table stood, the Goblet normal blue fires went red, and a single piece of parchment went out from it. Dumbledore snapped the paper out from the air and read the name of the first champion.

"Beauxbatons Champion is… Fleur Delacour" he shouted out to the Great Hall. There wasn´t much cheering from either the girls or the Beauxbatons students, but all the boys cheered wildly. Some girls from France even swore at the Veela´s name.

Then the calm returned as just after Miss. Delacuor went down to the trophy room, the Goblet once again went red, and a new name was shoot out.

"The Durmstrang Champion is… Victor Krum!" Dumbledore once again shouted. The entire hall cheered loudly at the name of the Quiditch champion, and it took a few minutes after Krum left for the hall to go silent again.

Then the Goblet spit out the last name. Dumbledore knew that this wasn´t Charlie Potter, as the boy could never get away with beating some of the Seventh years that put their names down. Dumbledore smiled at the name of the Hogwarts Champion. "Hogwarts Champion is… Cedric Diggory!" he shouted.

The Hufflepuffs screamed in joy at the mention of their most popular member, and at the change to prove to Hogwarts that Hufflepuff´s were just as intelligent and magically strong as the rest of the Four Houses. But the other Houses were glad as well, as Diggory was a talented student that had a shoot at winning.

Dumbledore could right now nearly almost hold in his joy. He knew that the False-Moody would have put in Charlie´s name in the Goblet for Voldemort. All was falling into plan. If he know only could figure witch Death Eater it was that is imposing Moody….

"Well done Champions! Now, the first trial is on the 24th of…. WHAT IS THAT?" Ludo Bagman said.

And everybody´s attention was once again on the Goblet, for its fire had gone red again. And then a fourth parchment was spit out, and the Hall´s silence was deafening. Dumbledore put on a shocked face as he slowly reached out and took the piece of paper. And when he read it his mouth dropped. He tried to make sense of it…. But nothing came to mind? Was False-Moody wrong in the head? Well… more wrong then Dumbledore already knew?

Barty Crouch stood there staring at Dumbledore. "Well, Albus? What does it say? Who put their name in to the Goblet."

Dumbledore gave them no answer as he tried to find the strength to say the name.

"Albus, who is it!" Igor Karkaroff commanded, losing his calm.

As more and more voice joined Igor´s question, Dumbledore found his voice.

"Harry Potter" but no one heard him except Severus, who suddenly lost all the color in his face.

"SILENCE! What did you say Headmaster?" he asked after quieting everyone down.

"Harry Potter!" Dumbledore said now, his voice strong.

The Great Hall was filled with confused face´s, but they didn´t stay that long. Charlie Potter, the hothead he is, screamed out in rage "MY BROTHER DID WHAT!"

Then the Goblet acted. It was only known to a few that when a student was bound to the Goblet it would summon them from all around the Earth. The Goblet was an object from a time long ago, and its power and enchantments stronger than anything else. People had spent entire lives trying to track down its origins, and only came up with one thing. Ancient Sweden, of all the places, where were it was first discovered. Not made. Discovered.

The Goblet had nine times in history summoned people, one of them hidden under a Fidelius, so the pure shock when the Goblet shoot out a pure red energy only for the energy to flee back into the Goblet astounded the officials. If Dumbeldore didn´t know better, he would say that the Goblet was _afraid_.

"What´s going on, Albus?" Bagman asked.

In return, Dumbledore frowned. "Ludo… I have absolutely not even a remote theory on what just happened" he answered honestly.

* * *

" _Life is good_ " was the foremost thought that Hadrian Peverell had as he sat in in his office on Peverell Island. The office had been redecorated with white and blue walls, a bookshelf and a single oak desk. An Imperial Banner hang behind Hadrian as he sat and watched as the reports from his agents from all the galaxy came in. The computer showed all the reports, and it was good.

The industry on Mars was continuing to manufacture more and more. Materials had to be transported from other worlds, but thankfully the asteroid field between Mars and Jupiter was proving enough for now.

Dooku was relying more and more on Jango, giving Hadrian an important spy right beneath Dooku´s nose. Add that to his spy in the Senate and one more in Palpatine´s loyalist and the Sidious could barely go to the toilet with Hadrian knowing about it.

As for Earth, or Tellus, Hadrian had bought pieces of land in Nevada USA, Germany and Italy, where the Fusion Reactors were going to go online after New Year. Imperius needed Earth, as much as he didn´t want to. Earth was a treasure trove of many things. The Sol System had several moons and planets were resources could be gathered, had a nice population that would give Hadrian a boost to his army. But it was the many thousands of non-schooled wizards that made Earth more vital.

Hadrian needed to get the Sith Order started, and normally he would have to search the galaxy if he wanted thousands of acolytes. Most Acolytes never finished their final trials, so a large starting number was essential.

The other thing was that while Hadrian had allies and friends in the Mandalorians and other people, he needed something that was _his_ to contribute with. He needed an army of his own to gain respect and make his allies trust in him. If Hadrian tried to persuade entire star systems having the Mandalorians was a good start, but the clans would not follow him forever if he didn´t have something to contribute with.

Sure, they followed him now but what if the War got tough and some clans left? Hadrian needed a secure source of soldiers and people for that. And Tellus had maybe the largest population for an unknown planet.

And that was why he had to patient and not strike from orbit. What use was there by killing potential soldiers, make them hate him for just attacking out of the thin air. By establishing Peverell Industries Hadrian creates a public face that they will be familiar with, and with time as he took over market after market they would get used to him being in charge. There was always going to be rebels, but this way he stopped a lot of damage.

It also gave him time to have the mandalorians infiltrating and stealing nuke codes and the like. What use was Tellus going to be if it was nuked into a nuclear winter? Hadrian had sworn that the first thing he would remove from the planet was all the wasted uranium. Send it to Venus sounded like a good idea.

Honestly, Hadrian was getting bored. And very paranoid. Plans can´t go this well without a hitch. It´s just not ever this easy. And it was making him worried.

Sure the marriage contract is still pissing him off, but Imperius has a plan to eliminate it. The Delacours in their arrogance and greed maybe didn´t allow him to injure or kill any Delacour, but not a thing is said about their allies or friends. So Hadrian had the entire family shadowed, looking for weak links, and boy did they start to trickle in. Jean Delacour is the Head of Law Enforcement in France, a very delicate position. Jean´s power is all founded by several other purebloods, and without them he can never hold his job.

Appoline Delacour was even juicier. It seems that Jean wasn't very good in bed, as she had a secret lover. Or three. All three men was being shadowed every single second now, waiting for Hadrian´s kill order.

Sadly, the daughters were tougher. Fleur Delacour had only one weakness for now, her little sister. And Hadrian nor any of his men can touch little Gabrielle. Those two needed to be worked a little more.

He and Aayla had a long and difficult discussion about Fleur Delacour. They had many dark plans for her, for she wasn´t strong in the Force, or at least not strong enough to let her live for too long. Hadrian had personally shadowed her in France in the school of Beauxbatons sensed her strength. After realizing that she wasn´t strong Hadrian returned and continued to rage against her, but when Axestone said the contract was Iron-clad he bloody meant it. Hadrian couldn´t as said even allow a servant to hurt a Delacour. If he knew about it the contract would hurt him. That stopped Aayla from simply finishing her off. He couldn´t kidnap her and now about it without the contract hurting him. Hell, if he suspected it the contract might work against him. His hands were tied in steel as long as the Delacours didn´t do anything stupid.

The contract was even more the work of the devil as if Hadrian had married another the contract would try to kill him, and on his death all the Peverell money would go to the Delacours. It was by all means the work of a mastermind.

There had been a little bit of work on the contract that had more to do with basic ICW laws then any loopholes. For example while both Hadrian and Fleur could be in a relationship, they can´t get marry or create a child with another person. This was established to avoid any messy affairs when it came to heirs and the noble houses. After a rather disastrous affair in the 1600th that led to a wizarding war the law was established by all countries and therefore could break the contract. The only object in the world whose contracts couldn´t be broken was the Goblet of Fire, and the Goblet could only be used with the agreement of the ICW. Thing is, of Hadrian got a girl pregnant, he would be punished. So it needed to be Fleur that screwed up. And Hadrian couldn´t mind manipulate her to do it. No she needed to fall in love and on her own fuck up.

But Hadrian hadn´t been named Darth Imperius for nothing. He had a plan. Or at least the start of one.

Option two was for Hadrian to infiltrate Delacour Manor and get the main copy, the one that bonded Hadrian and Fleur, and destroy it. It was within his powers, but an attack on Delacour Manor would attract attention from all the world, damaging his end plans. And the attack would have to happen without damaging any Delacours. Not to mention the bloody part where Hadrian would be lightly punished for damaging any Delacour property. Bloody greedy persons.

Contracts were created by the Goblins using a unique Force Technique and the person´s in questions blood to make them work. Once done they were binding. The only exception was when a contract went against ICW laws. The ICW had during the 1600 somehow made a ritual that would nullify contracts if they went against the laws. Hadrian had spent days trying to understand how they did it, and the best he could come up with was that somehow the old wizards had bounded the Force, magic, into destroying the contracts if they violated the law.

Euphemia had before Hadrian left taken a few vials of blood. Hadrian had made sure that all remaining vials had been destroyed and was extra careful right now. He had every intention of making the Goblins stop doing contracts. Either they stopped or Hadrian would kill them all. Simplicity.

The Wizarding Worlds use of the Force was astounding. Because they had created the mantra that magic could do anything they had smashed barriers were Sith and Jedi stopped. It was fascinating, but also dangerous.

Hadrian sighed as he finished going over the last reports for the morning and headed down stairs. The bright morning was just starting, and Hadrian was on breakfast duty, as the House Elves were learning not to rely on magic.

While most spells, curses, enchantments and wards can be replicated by the use of the Force, other things as conjuration and more could not be. Thing is, Hadrian didn´t dare leave any trace of Magic left, as a Sith Lord like Naga Sadow would one day rise, and giving him the power or understanding of the Force that the wizards had… Darth Imperius would never allow it.

As Hadrian finished making an omelet and coffee he sat down at the kitchen table, a steaming cup of coffee in his hand. Aayla was taking a morning run, and would be back soon.

"Master, Master needs to read this" one of the House Elves, Ricky, said and thrust a news paper in Hadrian´s hand.

"Mmh" Hadrian grunted as he took another sip of the coffee and opened the paper. And froze.

And that was the sight Aayla saw when she entered the manor, a Hadrian Peverell half dressed, messy hair, a news paper in one hand a cup of coffee in the other, gaping like a fool.

"Harry?" she asked.

The voice of Aayla broke his concentration. "I don´t believe it" he mumbled.

"Believe what" she said and poured her own coffee and started eating on her omelet.

Hadrian read the paper again.

" _FOURTH CHAMPION? THE MISSING POTTER MAY RETURN_ " the headlines read.

" _Yesterday I was in the Great Hall of Hogwarts as the three champions were to be chosen. At first everything went as it should, with the champions being Cedric Diggory from Hogwarts, Fleur Delacour from Beauxbatons and Quiditch Star Viktor Krum from Durmstrang. Then the Goblet was activated again and the name "Harry Potter" came out._

 _The elder brother of the Boy-Who-Lived went missing over nine years ago, and was declared missing presumed dead by the ministry on October 1, 1985. But as the Goblet can only choose people who are alive that obviously means that they were wrong. The Elder Potter is very much alive somewhere._

 _This raises many questions! Where is he, as no one has been able to find even a trace. Why did he run away? How was his name entered in the Tri-Wizard Tournament?_

 _Well, dear readers we may have our answers soon. As the Goblet´s magical contract are unbreakable, the missing Potter must attend one of the three schools so that he can compete, or lose his magic,_

 _I am watching Hogwarts closely for more news!_

 _Rita Skeeter"_

Aayla gaped at Hadrian. "This is bad."

"Tell me something I don´t know" he said as he stood up.

"This forces my hand too soon! My return was to be on my terms" he hissed. "Not theirs!" he roared.

So much was in danger right now. He had to get to Hogwarts, he needed to get rid of the Goblet, an artifact that not even Myriele had the smallest inkling from where it came. Her one theory made Hadrian shiver. Ancient Rakata.

"I have to go" he said quietly.

"I know" Aayla said, a bittersweet smile on her face.

Hadrian leaned against the table. "You will go with me. It´s time to complete your training" Hadrian said as his eyes went dark red.

Aayla stared at him. "Seriously?"

"Yes, you will go with me to Scotland, but you won´t enter Hogwarts, not now. We will keep so much as possible secret."

"But what am I supposed to do there then?"

Hadrian smirked. "Traditionally a Sith Acolyte would go to a Sith tomb and face a beast, a puzzle, anything that would make them understand the Sith Code more. And on Tellus, the darkest place is the Tomb of Darth Nox"

Aayla whistled. "Well… time to meet my future mother-in-law then".

And so it was that after a month in solitude that Darth Imperius left his sanctuary. _Nox´s Fury_ screeched in the atmosphere as it traveled in stealth mode towards were the journey began. Hadrian spent most of it scheming, thinking about how he was going to present himself. Strong and intimidating? Confused and normal? The only thing that he had ruled was to approach as Darth Imperius, as that would bring Dumbeldore on a warpath. Hadrian needed time to establish himself as a good and loyal citizen before going against the political monster of Headmaster.

The Nox soon reentered the atmosphere above Scotland and approached it´s ancient hiding place. Hadrian was hit by pure nostalgia as he guided the ship back into the tomb. He let out a gasp as he did land.

The air was so… Myriele, even after her passing. It was exactly the same as when he had been here the first time. The same statues, the same tomb… the same presence in the Force. Darth Nox had spent over 3000 years in here, and her presence would never truly be erased from her tomb.

As Hadrian exited the ship he had to use every single ounce of his mind shields to not walk over to Myriele´s tomb. The dead would remain dead. But he wanted a Guardian for this place. Someone that would make sure that the Tomb of Darth Nox would forever remain protected.

"Aayla, wait here" he said as he went over to the powerful door that separated him from the Dashade assassin known as Khem Val.

Darth Imperius walked up to the door, and with the Force ripped it open. The inside was dark, and from the shadows a voice was heard.

" _Who dares to defile the Tomb of my lord? Who dares to awaken me from my slumber?"_

Imperius let his aura loose. "The Heir of Darth Nox needs your services, Khem Val!"

There was no noise from the darkness. " _If you are my Masters Heir, you must defeat me!"_ he roared and jumped out of the darkness, vibroblade poised for attack.

Hadrian gave a wave of his hand and launched the Dashade into a wall, and before Khem could react lightning struck his body, making the devourer scream in pain. Imperius continued to let loose his energy, not allowing the dashade a moment to strike back.

Then Imperius raised his other hand, in the hand a purple energy was crackling, and with a swift strike of his hand, the purple energy struck Khem right in the chest, ripping away his very right arm.

"Bow, Assassin" Hadrian ordered.

The Dashade had a look of rage in his eyes, but Imperius then struck with his mind, piercing Khem´s mind and quickly bringing his free will to death. "I said bow" Hadrian repeated.

The Dashade in pure desperation bowed. The pain subsided immediately. "That wasn´t so hard, was it?" Hadrian asked.

" _My Lord_ " Khem said. " _I´m at your command_."

Hadrian nodded. "Good, but I am no mere Sith Lord, Val. I am your Emperor"

Khem had a look of shock in his eyes. " _Then Nox´s Empire was rebuilt?"_

Hadrian shook his head. "No, I am rebuilding it. And a good Dashade is very difficult to come by. You are after all the last"

Khem roared at the news. _"Master, are you sure"_

"Quite. Myriele spent nearly a thousand years searching in the Force, finding nothing. You are the last, but serve me and your species will be remembered" Hadrian replied.

" _What is your biding, my master?"_ Khem asked.

"You are to stay here and guard this tomb. It is only to be opened by me or Aayla over there" he said and pointed towards the said Twi´lek. "If you need food you can hunt in the forest below, but do not let anyone see you, or I will make what I did before look like a walk on the beach" Hadrian threatened.

At the same time he levitated the severed arm of the Dashade, and with a bit of cell manipulation had it reattached. "To make sure that you are full operational" Hadrian explained, before turning around.

He faced Aayla again. "You are to meditate at the Tomb of Darth Nox until I return. Go with the flow of the Dark side, understand and see the life that she had. You will more than likely be tested in a vision. If you survive, you will become a Sith." He stepped closer and kissed her. "Don´t fail" he said and walked out of the Tomb.

He walked out of the cave that he had entered so long ago and was greeted with the sight of Hogwarts covered in frost. The second of November was a cold day, and the day was nearing its end. Hadrian cursed.

It was his bloody fucking luck that most of Hogwarts would be having dinner. With Dumbeldore. _"Screw it. I can´t go Darth Imperius, but I will use my power"_ he thought and walked towards the wards.

The Force screamed in strength here. The Wards of Hogwarts were the best. Or at least had been. They needed to be updated, Hadrian could feel. He simply walked right up to the wards, gathering red energy in his hand. Then as he was a few meters away, he unleashed it.

The Wards didn´t stand a chance as the exploded under the pressure. Hadrian simply walked right in.

Albus Dumbledore was enjoying a good dinner with Severus in the Great Hall when he felt the wards explode. Not weaken, not being hammered. They exploded and a blast of Magic could be felt by all residences in Hogwarts.

" _Who can it be?"_ he thought, furiously going over all possible suspects, and coming up with none. Dumbledore knew that even with the Elder Wand he didn´t have the power to exterminate the wards that quickly.

"All teachers block the door!" he shouted and started setting up wards around the Great Hall. Thankfully all students and teachers were in the Hall, so nobody would be unprotected against the enemy coming.

Then Dumbledore felt something. It was a presence that made him shiver because of its raw power. He had never felt anything like it, and by looking at the students and teacher he knew they too felt it.

They stood completely still as they felt the presence get closer and closer. Then the door of the Great Hall exploded into a million pieces. Dumbledore threw up the strongest wards he could, and the debris disintegrated before anyone could be injured.

A single male human entered the hall. He was dressed in black and red robes fancy robes, magic was rolling of him in waves. The man himself was tall and well sculptured and walked with a grace that put many pure-bloods to shame. But it was his black messy hair and green glowing eyes that made the Headmaster freeze.

He wasn´t the only one gaping. The few students that knew Harry Potter recognized him, and wondered what in the name of Merlin had happened to the small polite and cunning child. This person´s aura screamed respect and power.

Hadrian smirked inwardly at the gaping looks he got. "HEADMASTER!" he roared, "WHAT IN THE NAME OF ALL THINGS HOLY IS THE MEANING OF THIS" he exclaimed and cast the newspaper at Dumbeldore´s feet.

"ME! Entered into Tri-Wizard Tournament!" Hadrian continued.

He could see the cogs in Dumb-as-doors head turning. "Mr. Potter-"

"You and me both now it´s Peverell, headmaster" Hadrian said.

Dumbeldore frowned. "Mr. Pevere-"

"And you also know that it's Lord Peverell" Hadrian scolded the headmaster, enjoying the look on his face. It looked like he had swallowed several lemons in one go.

"Lord Peverell, if you would follow me" he grumbled out.

Hadrian raised an eyebrow. "What? Don´t want to let the world know that you have gone invalid and senile?"

The people in the hall gaped. The Dumbledore loyalists were furious, while all the other looked highly amused. This was a calculated move on Hadrian´s part. He could never get Dumbledore to like him, so he made the rest of the people do by digging into the old man's skin.

Dumbeldore, to his credit, kept his face. "I assure you Lord Peverell, that I'm not senile"

Hadrian snorted. "The evidence suggest otherwise". He could feel Dumbledore´s mental shields working overtime to not lash out.

"Please, Lord Peverell?" Dumbledore asked again.

For a few seconds Hadrian entertained the idea of saying no, but decided that he had his fun. "Of course Headmaster" he answered.

Dumbledore led the way out from the Hall, frowning at his destroyed door. Hadrian followed behind him, and noted that the Tournament officials, foreign Headmasters and several teachers followed. Hadrian kept a straight face as he passed though the corridors and was soon at a gargoyle statue.

"Lemon Drops" Dumb-as-door said and soon the entire party was going inside the Headmaster Office.

As Hadrian went inside a cry of a bird was heard. Hadrian turned around and saw a Phoenix. The Phoenix stared at Hadrian with narrowed eyes. Then it cried out again.

Hadrian shivered, and knew at once that it was the wrong thing to do. Most people looked relieved at the sound of the Phoenix, except the bat looking guy and the Durmstrang Headmaster.

Hadrian could feel how the cry made his darkness rise within him. So he lashed out mentally.

In a second Hadrian had crushed the bird's mental shields and started to torture the creature´s mind. " _Sing that song when I´m close again and I´ll give you pain you would never think possible"_ he mentally said. He could hear a quiet affirmative before the bird surrounded itself in the Force and flamed away. Hadrian noted that the Phoenix as a race may have to be eliminated.

"Harry-" the Headmaster began.

"It´s Hadrian, headmaster" Hadrian spit out. "And you and I are not on first name basis. When speaking to me you shall use my title, understood?"

Hadrian could see several teacher frown. "Some respect would do you good Lord Peverell" an old lady that felt like a cat said.

" _An animagus"_ Hadrian concluded. "I´ll show respect when he earns it" then he turned to the old man.

"Hadrian" Dumbledore agreed. "Why did you enter the Goblet of Fire?"

Hadrian scoffed. "If any of you think that I entered this Tournament, ask yourself why? I have not had any contact with you, and I am more than powerful enough to make my own fame. And was half a cross the world. Why would I enter?" Hadrian asked.

The logic was solid, and many people seemed to buy it. Maybe it was out of fear, or because they understood. Hadrian didn't care. "I am interested in how I was entered, however"

He could sense how the Headmaster was desperately trying to come up with a plan. "Lord Peverell, we are still investigating how your name was entered, but the fact remains that you are a champion"

" _Liar"_ Hadrian thought, having entered all the minds in the rooms, and found that Dumbledore planned for fake-Moody to enter his brother's name. Fake Moody had however been giving precise instructions to enter Hadrian´s old name. Voldemort knew who the reason for his defeat was.

"So what? I have to enter on of your schools and compete in this child´s tourney? You do know that you´re real champions won´t stand a chance, right?" Hadrian drawled.

"And what makes you think that you will win?" Karkaroff asked.

Hadrian snorted in amusement. "Since when did any of your students crush the Hogwarts wards? Hmm? Or did I miss that?" he sarcastically replied.

Karakaroff´s face went red. "Listen here-"

Hadrian scoffed. "If you believe that I will listen to a Death Eater, think again"

The room went silent. Not a sound was heard. "Now be a good little branded slave and leave" Hadrian said.

Karkaroff looked like he wanted to argue, but a withering look from Dumbledore stopped him. "Very well" he said and left the room.

"Lord Peverell that was unnecessary" he scolded.

"He was a coward and an idiot. I have time for neither nor patience for either." Hadrian snapped. "Besides, he had no use here, and neither has Madame Maxine".

"I´m a judge" the Headmistress said.

Hadrian gave her a respectable nod. "That you are, but as I´m sadly not going to be a part of your school, I think, you are more in the way."

"And why wouldn´t you champion for my school" she asked.

"Because Dumbledore or my parent's won´t allow me. And I still think that I´m in the Hogwarts Register, right?"

Dumbledore nodded. "You are"

Madame Maxine nodded and left the room.

Hadrian turned around and face the old man and the remaining judges. "Is there any way for me to get out?"

Crouch shook his head. "There is not, Lord Peverell. The Goblet of Fire´s contracts can´t be cancelled, its binding to you complete the Tournament, or die trying"

Hadrian closed his eyes and sighed. "So I have to complete in a tournament even if I had nothing to do with my entry?"

Crouch grimaced. "Yes."

Hadrian pinched his nose. "Ok. What do I have to do, and can I see the Goblet?"

Crouch nodded. "Yes, you can see the Goblet, its right here, Ablus?"

Dumbeldore simply waved his wand and the Goblet came out from a corner. Hadrian gave it a simple look over with the Force and had too keep a straight face. The Goblet was ancient Rakata, most likely from before they had space technology. It had most likely ended here on Earth during a slave uprising on a transport ship.

"Well… I am fucked" he said out loud.

Crouch snorted, Bagman looked confused and Dumbeldore frowned. "Language" said the cat person.

"I´ll go back to good language when I need it" he said and softly touched the Goblet. "The enchantments are too good, nobody can break them. What I am more interested in is how I was entered. You must have had several wards to stop our current situation."

Hadrian laughed in his mind at the face Dumbledore had. "No, we had an Age Line to keep the younger students off"

Hadrian gaped. "You´re telling me that in a highly lethal competition the only ward you had was a bloody Age Line. Are you stupid?"

The standard "Language!" was heard, but Hadrian was more interested in Couch´s reaction, the older one. "Dumbledore assured us that would be enough" he said.

"Well, he was wrong" Hadrian snapped. "And now I have to waste time going to school and compete in a Tournament that is for children. Talented children granted but children nonetheless."

"You are also a child" the cat lady said.

"Do I have to make my old point again?" Hadrian said and pointed out.

"No, you don´t" Crouch admitted.

"Good. Then who shall I compete for?" Hadrian asked.

He had for a few seconds entertained the idea of entering as a member of Korriban Academy, and using Khem as a judge. But then the lowest sense of common sense struck and the idea was eradicated.

Dumbeldore smiled. "Hogwarts of course, we can get you sorted today! Dinner isn´t over yet!"

Hadrian wanted to wipe that satisficed look on the old mans face. He had a role to play, however. "Very well, but, a word in private Headmaster?"

Dumbeldore nodded as the other people left the room. The bat-looking person gave Hadrian a look of pure loathing before leaving.

"So, when are you going to start the interrogation?" Hadrian asked.

"What interrogation?" Dumbledore said.

"The usual one. Where have I been? Why did I run away? How could I tear apart the wards?" Hadrian said and then turned and stared Dumbledore in the eye.

Dumbledore sighed. "And would you tell me anything?"

"Yes" Hadrian responded. "I would tell you that my answer is no"

Hadrian chuckled and simply waited for Dumbledore to speak. "Harry, where were you?" he finally settled for.

"So many places. You have never heard of them." Hadrian responded.

Dumbledore frowned. "Any clues?"

Hadrian nodded. "Sure, I´ll give you _one_ clue" he said and as he started to leave the office he shouted. "Where we began!"

It was so fun to bait the old man that Hadrian couldn´t resist. As for the clue, the chance that Dumbledore would have even hear about Coruscant, where humanity was born, was so remote that Hadrian was more likely to go celibate. Which wouldn´t happen. No, Dumbledore would more than likely search through all of Egypt. Now that would be fun to watch. Not as fun as Khem as a judge, but close enough.

Hadrian reentered the Great Hall again and watched as the students fell silent again. Ohh yeah. He was super scary, but this was too much. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

That broke the awkwardness. Hadrian could see George and Fred jumping way from their seats and run to their old friend. They embraced Hadrian half way, and Hadrian hugged them back.

"Mate-"

"Hadrian-"

"You´re back-"

"In black!" they said in synch.

Hadrian laughed. "Since when are you listening to muggle music?" he asked, having updated himself when coming back to Tellus

"A few years ago dad came back with some radio and we have been listening to music on it ever since" Fred said.

"And muggle music is way better than wizard´s variant" George concluded.

"That they are" Hadrian agreed. "But we maybe should have this conversation someplace more private?"

Fred and George nodded. "Agreed" they said and went back to the Gryffindor Table. Hadrian gave them a smile as the cat lady entered the Hall carrying a wooden stool in one hand and a worn old hat in the other. The Hat screamed in the Force, making Hadrian weary of the strange thing.

Then Dumbeldore entered the Hall and took his place at the teacher´s table. "After discussing the terms of Lord Peverell´s entering we have reached an accord. Lord Peverell is forced to compete by the binding contract of the Goblet of Fire. He shall fight for Hogwarts, and must now be sorted"

Hadrian watched as the cat lady called his name and pointed to the stool. Hadrian snorted and sat down, and felt as the old hat settled on his face. And nothing happened. And then Hadrian felt a hot knife trying to slice his minds shields apart, and Hadrian responded with his own attack at the hat. He smashed the hats defenses and screamed in its mind.

" _What do you think you are doing?"_

Hadrian could hear the Hat weakly respond. " _Lord Peverell… please let me in so I can sort you"_

Hadrian gave a mental snort. " _Not going to happen."_

" _Lord Peverell I am bound by the school not to tell anybody what I see in your mind"_ the hat begged.

" _And you still won´t get access, so bugger off"_ Hadrian said.

" _But you need to be sorted!"_ the Hat argued.

Hadrian laughed an evil laugh mentally. " _Ohh, but I will be sorted"_ he said before taking over the infernal hat. He crushed it´s spirit and tore apart the streams that kept it together. Then he made it shout out.

"SLYTHERIN".

The Hall was silent. Even after everything he had showed them it was incomprehensible for a Potter to be a snake. They sat there stunned and gaping as Hadrian cast of the hat, and repaired the damage he had done before leaving it with a warning. " _One Word, and I´ll make that pain last for a thousand years"_

Hadrian walked right up to the Slytherin table and plopped down. "So… when are you going to act like cunning snake´s and not gape like Gryffindors he said and took a bite mashed potatoes.

That shook them out of their stupor. The Sytherins molded their masks into place. Well, all accept one.

"GET AWAY FROM HERE POTTER!" a blonde ferret smelling bloke said.

Hadrian was still eating when he looked up and saw the ferret glaring at him. Hadrian looked around confused. "I´m sorry but I don´t see any Potters at this table. There is the tiny spoilt one at the Gryffindors, but that´s it" he said and took a bite of the sausage.

"You know what I mean" the ferret said. By now the rest of the Hall was watching.

"No, I am having real problems comprehending your intelligence" Hadrian said taking a sip of the pumpkin juice.

The rest of the Hall that was anti-ferret laughed, while the ferret´s supporters glared. The ferret himself didn´t seem to understand the insult. "Huh?" he said.

Hadrian nodded gravely. "Exactly" he said. "Now be a good little pure-blood and sit down" Hadrian said.

Some Slytherins had a little bit of mercy and forced the ferret down in his seat, and quickly silenced him with magic. When Hadrian had finished eating he stood up and walked towards the exit of the hall.

"Where are you going, Lord Peverell?" Dumbledore asked.

"Home. There is nothing in the rules stating that I have to stay here except during the tasks. By the way when is the First Task?"

"November 24th" Crouch said.

"But you can´t just leave Lord Peverell" Dumbledore said.

"And why not?" Hadrian asked.

"Because you have to take lessons, you have to stay on Hogwarts grounds during term and it´s good if you spend your first night with the other boys in your new dormitory" Dumbledore explained.

Hadrian stared dumbfounded at the Headmaster. "So you're saying that I have to spend all the year with these baboons?" Hadrian said and swiped his hand around the Great Hall.

The students protest could be heard clearly. And very loudly.

"OKAY" Hadrian roared. "Not _all_ of you are idiots, but most sadly are. It´s a trait Wizarding Britain has".

Hadrian could see the exchange students snicker at his words. "What do you mean!" a red headed wizard screamed.

Hadrian stared at the redhead with a frown. "How in the Force are you related to George and Fred, Ronald? Seriously, are you sure that you´re not brothers from a different father?"

Ronald went purple in rage, and while Fred and George looked offended, Hadrian raised a good point.

"SHUT UP SNAKE" the weasel roared and sent a stunner at Hadrian.

Hadrian didn´t move a muscle as he had the stunner do a turn around and hit its owner in the face, sending Ronald to the ground. "That kinds of reinforces my point" Hadrian mused.

Then he turned to leave again, with George and Fred rolling on the floor in laughter. Hey, even they knew that Ronald was an idiot.

"What do you mean with _it´s a trait Wizarding Britain has_ " a raven haired Slytherin girl asked.

Hadrian watched her. "Little Daphne Greengrass" he said. "My what you´ve grown" he said.

Then Hadrian smirked. "It a saying in the rest of the world really.

"There´s the Smart Muggle World,

Then there the smart wizarding world,

After that the normal muggle world,

Then the normal wizarding world,

Then the dumb muggle world,

And once again after the muggle´s are the dumb wizarding world,

But dumbest by far are the wizards in Britain!"

Hadrian laughed at the looks of outrage. "Just ask the Beauxbatons students or the Durmstrang ones"

"Lord Peverell stop" Dumbeldore said again.

Hadrian shook his head. "See this from my perspective. I can stay and sleep in the Castle with a few idiots that don´t like me. Or I can go back home and have hot sex every night with my girlfriend that make´s many super models look like amateurs" Hadrian explained in a patronizing tone.

The Twins made catcalls while the rest once again adopted looks of confusion. "But you spent the years in isolation" a bushy haired Gryffindor girl said.

Hadrian turned left the hall, calling after himself "SAYS WHO!"

The same second Hadrian was out sight from the people in the Great Hall and the spying paintings he used the Force to cloak his presence. He walked with sure steps towards the Tomb of Darth Nox, mentally preparing himself for what is to come. Today the Sith would finally have a new number to their Order. A new Darth would rise. Or he would lose the rock of his life.

" _No. She will succeeded"_ Hadrian stubbornly thought. " _She must_ "

As he entered the cave he took a few seconds to set up a Force Shield, denying anybody that wasn´t a Sith Lord access. He then hided the entrance from the world by creating an illusion. Then he went deeper again until he reached the rock.

With the knowledge he now had Hadrian could see the basic Sith runes on the rock, very faint but for someone who could enhance ones eyesight with the Force it was no trouble. "Tulak Hord" he said and entered the tomb.

Hadrian saw Khem sitting in front of a fire with a deer being prepared for dinner. "Where´s Aayla" he asked the dashade.

" _Over there_ " Khem said and pointed to the tomb.

Aayla sat completely still infront of Myriele´s resting place. She was sitting cross legged and looked like she had been at it for hours. Her breathing was calm and she looked okay.

Hadrian stared at her for a minute before turning back to Khem. "All we can do is wait. The presence of Darth Nox will test her, and prove if she is worthy." With that said Hadrian entered his own medidate state.

The feeling of meditating and finding the familiar presence of Darth Nox was… comforting for Imperius. He had her strength, and the strength of hundreds of Siths in him. It was just enough for him to control without needing another conduit. That said, he could only go full force for a few minutes before passing out, but during those minutes he was as close as a god that Hadrian would ever be. He could demolish mountains, destroy suns and starships. All of that was at his command. He had in the fight in the Jedi Temple used maybe a third of his strength.

Darth Imperius breathed in and out, letting the Force guide him. Letting it embrace him, empower him. He was nearly ready. So many things were falling into place. Phase One would begin in one maybe two years. Then Sidious would start his war and Phase Two would begin. Sidious was working for the restoration of the Sith Empire, and he was doing it, but he would never live to see it.

Then Imperius followed the Force into Hogwarts and watched the energy and potatnial of a few individuals. The Seer. The angry girl. The cunning twins. The lonely mind. And so many more existed in the school. Dumbledore had given Hadrian a direct opening in recruiting new Sith inside Hogwarts. The chance was too good to be passed up.

Then a new disturbance was felt in the Tomb. And Imperius´s eyes snapped up. "Khem, with me" he said and walked towards were the love of his life was coming back into her own body.

Aayla then fell to the floor gasping for air. "She… she showed me so much" she told Hadrian as he walked up to the Twi´lek.

"What did you see?"

"Puzzles, dilemmas, battles and beasts. Politics and scheming. A-a world where the Sith rule supreme" Aayla said.

Hadrian reached into the Force and felt the truth. Then he turned to Aayla. "Show me" he whispered in her ear and gently entered her mind, only fast seeing her memories, not wanting to intrude. But he saw the most important thing. She had face her trials and succeded. She had become a true Sith.

Darth Imperius rose to his full stature. "Bow, my apprentice" he ordered.

Aayla did as he said, bowing with one knee and looking into the ground.

"Aayla Secura, you have passed the trials and have shown yourself worthy of the name Sith. Do you accept" Imperius began.

"I do" Aayla responded.

"Do you swear to uphold our legacy, our traditions?"

"I do"

"Do you swear to destroy our enemies, to show no mercy to traitors, and follow the Emperor?"

"I do"

"Then, I, Darth Imperius, Dark Lord of the Sith and Emperor, hereby name you Darth Hedone" Hadrian said and draw his lightsaber. The red blade hovered first above Aayla´s right shoulder, before carefully being moved and hovering above her left. "Rise, Darth Hedone" Imperius said.

Aayla did so and watched Hadrian. "Thank you, My Lord"

Hadrian cupped her cheek. "We are finished with what etiquettes demand, my love".

Aayla threw herself into Hadrian´s body and kissed him.

The Rebirth of the Sith Order could finally begin truly.

* * *

 **Hello Again!**

 **This Chapter contains more explanations and the like, as well as getting Hadrian into Hogwarts, where the new Sith will be recruited. I have already chosen one, and if you have any suggestions please tell me.**

 **I choose the name Hedone as that means in ancient greek mythology spirit of pleasure, enjoyment and delight. Thought it fit the best of the names that I found. I read all the suggestions, and tested them but I got stuck with Hedone for some reason.**

 **You also got you´re first taste of Hadrian´s real power. Reading minds and crushing wards. Hadrian will start to manipulate minds more and more.**

 **I would like to thank you all for the Reviews I have gotten and thank you all for the massive support I have gotten. As of the first week this story has exploded, and it´s your support and comments that has kept me going.**

 **As always, Read and Review!**

 **Light-in-Oblivion**


	6. Chapter 6

**And here we go again!**

 **I would like to thank you all for the continued support I get for each chapter! I would also apologize for my rubbish attempt for Fleur´s dialect. I am working on it. I would also like to say that if you thoroughly read Chapter Five you will see that Hadrian can´t order any damage to the Delacours, nor can he manipulate something to happen. If he even suspects it he will get punished. Patience. Revenge is a dish best served cold, and everything has a purpose.**

 **Disclaimer: I don´t own Harry Potter or Star Wars.**

* * *

Chapter 6.

November 3th, 1994- 27 BBY

" _The Rebirth of the Sith is going to be a pain in the ass_ " Hadrian had concluded once returning to Hogwarts.

He and Aayla had spent the night celebrating, and soon a new morning had come. Hadrian had been forced to go back to the infernal school, while Aayla would spend the day sparring with Khem. Hadrian had read in the newspaper about the Chamber of Secrets, and planned to smuggle the two into it later this day, once he had extracted it´s location from his brother. The Chamber would allow Hadrian and Aayla easier access to new Sith and each other.

Dumbledore had been too shocked to order Hadrian too stay on the school grounds yesterday, but that wouldn´t happen again. The old man had at the first possible moment used the Hogwarts rules and grounded Hadrian to the school grounds. If Hadrian didn´t open the Chamber he would be cut off from his Empire, something that was unacceptable. He could go against the old man, but he didn´t want that much pressure on him yet.

Too make matters worse, he and the cat lady had an argument about Hadrian´s robes. Apparently Hadrian wasn´t allowed to wear any of his robes or cloak´s. He had to follow protocol and that would force him to wear dreadful black robes with green and silver linings. Hadrian refused. The green wasn´t dark enough for him.

"Mr. Peverell you are not above the school rules" cat lady had reprimanded him.

"And I tell you that I will rather be caught dead before wearing those" he said and pointed at the robes his classmates wore.

"You have to follow the rules."

"Rules there and rules here! Listen here you overgrown flee infested pussy cat! I won´t use those clothes" Hadrian finally had said.

 _That_ was not a good idea. The cat ladies eyes had narrowed and she had transfigured the clothes Hadrian was wearing into a class uniform. Hadrian had then threatened to go naked. It all ended when Severus Snape had entered and after contacting Dumb-as-door, allowed Hadrian the use of his own robes, as long as he ditched all colors except black, silver and green. Hadrian had grumpily agreed.

That was the first hour of the day.

The magical lessons had made Hadrian show that he could use wandless magic, but only some types of magic. Hadrian couldn´t transfigure things, he could only basic charms like levitating and he had point blank refused to study divination. He could predict and feel the future better than that old crazy hag, thank you very much. He also didn´t have a wand.

Then lunch came. And with it his overgrown ego of brother. Charlie Potter made Anakin Skywalker look like a genius. It made Hadrian Peverell miss Anakin. Hadrian had been wrong when he thought that Charlie´s ego couldn´t be bigger than the planet.

Hadrian was very wrong. Charlie Potters ego weighed more than Tellus. By the Force his and Anakin´s ego together was too big for the galaxy.

"Harry! Harry wait up" his younger brother had called when Hadrian entered the Great Hall.

Hadrian watched as his brother, a true copy of James, walked up to his older brother with his sidekicks.

That Ronald Weasley was going to be a Boy-Who-Lived follower never surprised Hadrian. The redhead had a remarkable thinking capacity of a dog. Food, Praise, Sleep, Play, Food were the dominating thoughts in that mind. Hadrian could also see that Ronald hated Hadrian for his comment yesterday. The Twins still thought that it was gold.

Hermione Granger was however a face that Hadrian on first look wouldn´t take as a follower. The girl looked intelligent and logical. But if you pushed you were greeted by an ugly truth. Granger was the kind of person that had very easy to learn, to study and to memorize. But she didn´t have the mind to reach for new things, for greatness. She was the ultimate follower. Clever enough to come with good advice, but she was too narrow minded too be a threat. She had tunnel vision. She was also a strict follower on rules and authority.

"Potter, if you´re going to use my first name its Hadrian. And for that matter we aren´t on first name basis" Hadrian calmly said.

Charlie faltered. "But Harr- Hadrian. We´re brothers."

Hadrian raised an eyebrow. "Only in blood" he replied.

"Only in blood? We were raised together! We had a happy life together! And then you just ran away! Mum was reduced to a wreck until Vivian was born seven years ago! The sister you have never met!" Charlie ranted.

Hadrian growled. " _Brothers_ " Hadrian hissed. "We haven´t been brothers since Voldemort invaded our home all those years ago" Hadrian raged.

"The entire god´s forsaken world has forgotten that I was there that night! I saw our babysitter being blasted to pool of blood and bones! And I clearly remembered when I rushed towards you, trying to save you! I was put under the Cruciatus Curse for you! I saw the killing curse hit you" Hadrian raged, his emotions all over the place.

"And I cast the curse back at You-Know-Who! I defeated him and we went back to a happy family!" Charlie argued.

Hadrian roared. "Don´t you even dare! You did nothing but sit there and cry! What happened to Voldemort was a magical anomaly! You did nothing!"

Charlie grew red in the face. "I defeated You-Know-Who!"

"Say his name! Rebecca deserves that you of all people says his name!" Hadrian shouted, clearly remembering the look of pure terror on the babysitters face before she was blasted to pieces. She had died that night, and nobody even knew that she there. Nobody cared she gave her life for theirs. Hadrian paid his debts, at the best of his ability.

"I say what I want to say!"

"You always do!" Hadrian bit back.

"You were the one that ruined our family! You ran!" Charlie fell back into.

"Ruined? Oh brother dear. Our family died with our grandparents, bless their names"

"Our grandparents were fools! Grandmother stopped me from becoming Lord Peverell, my birthright!"

Hadrian gaped. "Have all sense of intelligence left you? I am the Eldest, Charlie. Every law in our society gives me the right to challenge you for the Potter name!"

"You have no right! Father choose me!"

"And Grandfather choose me! You my dear brother, that could have been great have been pampered and manipulated to become this weak person!"

"Charlie here has proven himself by defeating Voldemort two times more and capturing Pettigrew" Granger argued above the voices of the brothers. "He deserves the Peverell vault and title"

"Stay out of this Granger" Hadrian snapped.

"You don´t tell my friends what to do!" Charlie responded with.

"And you don´t speak in matters in which you don´t understand!" Hadrian replied.

"I understand perfectly now! You are a spoilt angry squib that has the idea of being cunning and somehow tricked the Wards to fail, you slimy emotionless snake! And you entered the Tournament to steal my glory!" Charlie screamed.

Hadrian froze. "What. Did. You. Call. Me?" he said quietly. Emotionless? He wasn't a bloody Jedi!

"A squib, a snake? Does it matter? They are not worth anything and not worthy of the Peverell name!" Charlie said, not knowing the danger.

Hadrian suddenly relaxed. "I am so much stronger than you. Now leave me." He said.

"No, you will listen to me!" Charlie screamed and pushed Hadrian shoulder.

Hadrian used the Force to send his brother backwards, screaming as he flew through the air. He landed a solid twenty meters back on his ass. Hadrian walked right towards him, lightning in his hand which cracked and created the sound of thunder. "Listen here brat. You will not speak ill of our grandparents in my presence. You will not call me brother. You will not mention that I am a squib, which is a lie and you will show me the respect I deserve as the Lord of House Peverell".

Charlie spit on the ground. "You are beneath me, Harry".

Hadrian sent a single bolt of energy towards his younger brother, sending Charlie to the ground screaming. "Pathetic." Hadrian said and walked away from the Hall, not hungry anymore.

Hadrian had spent the rest of the day smuggling Aayla and Khem into the chamber (courtesy of memories stolen from Charlie during the argument) and setting the room up.

It took multiple trips back and forward between the Chamber and the Tomb to get everything that was needed. They used a tunnel from the Forbidden Forest that connected to the Chamber.

Hadrian had Aayla select a room hidden behind the statue of the monkey that was Salazar and there she had a bed, closet and a shower set up. It helped that they only left a handful of HK-55´s at the Tomb. The droids could carry a lot, and plumbing already existed. Then they set up an office for Hadrian where there was a large communicator that could receive multiple calls at the same time, as well as setting up a data link to Mars and the rest of the holonet. Thank the Force that magic didn´t interfere with technology this advanced. Hadrian then had Khem cleaning away the dead basilisk while he and Aayla set up simple training areas. They had several Manga droids for sparing. Security was also tightened when Hadrian had a dozen droiedkas installed and patrolling the chamber.

At the end of the day the Chamber was ready for training Sith. It was just the matter of figuring at who should be trained.

That was the main reason why Hadrian wasn´t snapping at everything in his path the next morning when he returned. Three steps into the Hall and Snape was upon him.

"Potter! Where were you tonight!" the potion master shouted.

"I was enjoying a late night workout" Hadrian answered.

"You are supposed to use your dormitory for sleeping! You are to have detention with me for the next week" Snape said with glee.

"No. I am not" Hadrian said and pushed past the raging man.

"Who do you think you are, Potter!"

"In this case I know exactly who I am. I am Hadrian Peverell. Not this Potter you keep mentioning"

Snape was red in the face, but before he could continue he got a look from Dumbledore. Hadrian smirked. _"Wonder how many times he will have to stop people from harassing me?"_ Hadrian mused as he ate his bacon.

After breakfast was finished he headed out to his lesson in Defence against the Dark Arts. What a joke that was. Hadrian had just entered the class room as a stunner flew against his face. Hadrian didn´t bother ducking and simply squashed the spell to air using the Force. Then he calmly sat down at his desk.

"Professor Moody, if you would continue the lesson, please" he asked the scheming imposter.

"Potter, how did you do that?" False-Moody asked.

"Did my brother do something, Professor?" Hadrian asked, really tired at getting called Potter.

"You know what I mean Pot-"

"Peverell, sir. It´s either Lord or Mr. Peverell" Hadrian snapped. How dense could people be?

The rest of the class was boring, Hadrian entertaining himself by going through all his classmates minds. Most was useless, but every now and then he found something that either funny or useful. Then he was disturbed by Junior.

"Potter"

"Where?"

"Potter"

"Seriously, am I blind or something?"

"Pot-Peverell please come up here, we are demonstrating the Imperius Curse." False-Moody asked.

Hadrian mused on how fast Darth Imperius could throw of the Imperius Curse. "Ok, Professor" he said and walked to the front.

"Ready" False-Moody asked.

Hadrian shrugged. "Give me the best you can"

Hadrian could feel False-Moody´s frustration. "Fine, _Imperio!_ "

Hadrian nearly felt something, but then he crushed it. This was the best mind manipulation the wizards had? Hadrian raised his hands and started to inspect his nails, just to rile Junior up. "When am I supposed to feel anything?"

The class gaped at him, Moody gaped. "Don´t you feel anything?"

Hadrian smirked in his mind. "You must have lost the touch, old man" he said and left the classroom.

He walked around the Castle, taking in the feeling when he saw one of three possible disciples.

He and Aayla looked for three main things when searching for apprentices. Strength in the Force, more than normally intelligent and independent.

Daphne Greengrass fitted all three categories, and she was also cunning. Her persona as Ice Queen showed that she didn´t care for opinions of lesser people, and that she could fight for herself.

"Greengrass" Hadrian greeted.

"Peverell, the new star of Hogwarts" Greengrass said.

"You mean the new source of gossip?" Hadrian probed.

"Why yes. Why wouldn´t we talk about how you´re name came out of the Goblet, and two days later you appear and crush the Hogwarts wards and then demand why you were a part of the Tournament?" Greengrass responded.

Hadrian nodded. "I was… extremely angry to be forced here. I had a happy life and a good one. I had no intention about setting a foot here"

Greengrass smirked. "Really, and yet you would have too. After all there is the Marriage Contract to the French Veela."

So the girl could play. "So it is common knowledge" Hadrian said, having suspected it but not knowing. "But yes, when I first heard about it I was angry. After all, not only was my Grandmother betrayed, but also abounded by her friends"

Greengrass flinched. So the family´s felt something at their cowardly actions. "My parents didn´t have much of a choice, Hadrian. There is a contract just as bad as the one you are in between my little sister and Draco Malfoy. Malfoy Senior threatened to extract a clause in the contract that would allow Draco to use my ten year old sister as a plaything." Greengrass spat.

Hadrian sighed. "Then forgive me for my harsh words, Heir Greengrass. I didn´t know" Hadrian apologized.

"Not many do. My family tries to maintain neutrality, but an old contract has come haunt us. As heiress I slip away, just, but my sister had no chance." Her blue eyes had a small tear forming. She squashed it quickly, but Hadrian saw.

Hadrian nodded, seeing a way in. "And pure hypothetically speaking, if somebody knew how to remove the contract, what would you do?"

Greengrass smirked. "That was a very bad attempt to be subtle, Lord Peverell."

Hadrian snorted. "Of course it is. After all it was my intention to be so".

"Why tell me anything?" Greengrass asked.

"Because you, my dear, have a certain strength that I find interesting. Remember that" Hadrian vaguely explained and left the area. He could see the gears turning in the Greengrass Heir. Small steps, Hadrian thought.

He continued his walk to the Black Lake, looking out of it. It´s serenity was calming, allowing Hadrian to think. Then he felt the last presence on Tellus he wanted to feel.

Fleur Delacour was walking right at him, making Hadrian internally grimace. This was the worst day in his life!

"Arry" she said and approached him.

"Fleur" Hadrian responded. He looked at her. She was the typical Veela blond with porcelain skin and baby blue eyes. Hadrian would lie if he said that he wasn't attracted to her, but he hated her too much.

"You´re not what I thought" she said.

"And you are more beautiful than I thought" Hadrian responded and lightly kissed her outstretched arm.

"Can´t do any better than tat?" She said.

"It works well enough" Hadrian responded. "Why are you here?"

"Is it wrong to want to know about my fiancé, no?" she asked.

Hadrian laughed. "No, I suspect that it´s no wrong with that"

Fleur flashed him a warm smile and Hadrian had to keep a straight face not to laugh. " _That´s it little Veela. Fall into the cage"_ he thought.

"So where have you been all this time?" she asked.

Hadrian internally cringed. Another bloody thing with the contract was that he couldn´t lie. Bloody French. "Many places, my dear. Dromund Kaas, Ziost, Naboo and many other places far far away"

"Ow far away?" she probed.

"Very very far." Hadrian vaguely responded. If Fleur were to ask him exactly were, he´d have to either answer honestly, or lie and face the consequences. Neither was an option.

"But have you ever traveled anywhere? With your family´s money you should have been to many places" Hadrian asked. Easiest way to make her lose concertation was to make her talk about herself.

And talk she did. Hadrian could sense that while the rumors about here were very overrated, she did have a high opinion about herself. She talked about her trips to the Mediterranean, and her summer house there. She then got into her little sister Gabrielle that she clearly adored.

"She will be so appy to meet you!" Fleur said. "She has always dreamed about having her own huge dream wedding, and wants to see how ours is going to be so she can get a perspective" Fleur said.

"Speaking of weddings, ours is coming up" Hadrian observed. "Must be before my birthday, right?"

Fleur nodded. "Yes, so it is" she seemed to hesitate. "I´m sorry for you´r girlfriend ´Arry" she said.

Hadrian raised a single eyebrow. "Don´t be. After all you had nothing to do with this."

Fleur flinched. So the bitch had something to do with this. Punishment or not, Hadrian quickly and without causing any damage entered her mind and plucked the information he seeks. Fleur herself had nothing to do with Jean manipulating the contract, but Fleur had no problems with the contract. After all people thought that in the remote chance that he lived he would somehow fuck up and get killed by the contract. Which would make Fleur rich and then able to choose her own husband. A win-win for her. But here stood Hadrian.

"Eet´s sad that we have to marry someone we didn´t choose, and all I can ask is that we try, ok?" she said.

Hadrian faked a smile "Of course. We have to try" he said. _"Just you wait until I find a loophole, missey"_

The conversation continued for an hour before a friend of Fleur´s called for her and the Veela left. Hadrian kissed her hand one more time before departing.

Hadrian headed for the dinner hall, and stopped dead. _"When I get my hands on the goat fucker I will feed him to a black hole. Then summon him back and throw him into the depths of the Temples on Yavin and then make bind his soul into a bloody cockroach"._ Because in the middle of the Great Hall stood the bloody motherfucking Potters, and behind them a smiling goat fucker. No, forget that, goat fucker is to kind… Hutt fucker is much better.

"HARRY" Lily Potter screamed and in a flash was sprinting towards her son. She could only move a few meters before she stopped dead, Hadrian keeping her anchored to the floor. He quickly did the same to the rest of the Potters, and turned to Dumbledore.

"Bad move, old man. This was a really bad move." He whispered.

"Lord Peverell, your family so wanted to see you that I couldn´t possible deny them the chance" hutt fucker said.

Hadrian´s mental shields were straining. This was too much for one day. A day that he entered battered and tired. "As much as they want to see me, I want nothing to do with them"

Hadrian swept aside and as he was at the exit a voice rang out. "Harry!"

Hadrian stopped dead. _"She died. I saw it and felt it happened"_ he repeated in his head as he turned around and flinched so much that he nearly fell to his knees.

Hadrian and the rest of the galaxy for the most part didn´t believe in reincarnation, but as Hadrian Peverell stared into the eyes of little Vivian Potter he was suddenly a believer. Vivian Potter was exactly the same as Myriele Peverell had been at the age of seven. _Exactly_ the same. Same eyes, skin color, hair color, build, for the love of the Force everything.

And then he felt her presence in the Force. No Force signature was the same, and thankfully it was the same here. Vivian was strong. Extremely so, most likely up there with Jedi Masters like Windu or Plo Koon. Not Yoda or Skywalker strong, but strong enough. Not as strong as Nox.

Hadrian sighed and released her from his grip in the Force. His little sister flew like a cannonball and hugged his legs. A quick check in her mind made Hadrian relax. Vivian was treated much better than Hadrian had been, but still not at Charlie´s level. This had made her very curious about her elder brother and why he left.

"Harry?" she said.

Hadrian laughed at himself. Sith Lord, Emperor he was, but still his little sister he just met brought him down. That was of course Dumbledore´s plan, but he didn´t of course know about Myriele. Hadrian untangled himself from his sister and sat down.

"Yes, but I go by the name Hadrian" he explained calmly.

Vivian shook her head. "No your Harry" she explained.

Hadrian smiled. "You know what? For you I´ll make an exception"

Vivan smiled and hugged her brother. A chorus of oohs could be heard from the female population. "Now, as I see your parents wanting to talk over there I suggest we go somewhere else ok?"

Vivian nodded and stretched her arms up. "Piggyback?"

For the first time the people of Hogwarts could hear Hadrian laugh for real. "No, maybe someother time" he said gently before turning around and walking towards the nearest classroom, the Potter Family behind him. As Dumbeldore made to follow Hadrian turned around and with a single word stopped the hutt fucker. "No"

Dumbledore would spend months trying to understand how Hadrian Peverell gave him the idea that spending the rest of the day reading a Lockhart book on the toilet. And made him do it.

Hadrian of course didn´t know who the golden idiot was, so he had manipulated Dumbledore to read the worst book the old man could think about.

Hadrian entered and unused classroom and waited as the Potter Clan joined him.

"Explain to me why I should listen to you?" he asked.

Lily sniffed. "Please Har-"

"Hadrian, Lady Potter. It´s Lord Hadrian Peverell for you" he said.

Lily shook her head. "No-no you´re my boy, not a lord" she said.

"I am quite sure that I went through with Lordship Ritual with the Goblins, Lady Potter" Hadrian responded.

"Dammit Har-" James began.

"Lord Peverell"

James tried to look intimidating. "Listen here. That title was wrongfully given to you, as it should be mine as your father"

Hadrian chuckled. "Are you saying that the previous Lord Potter and Lord Peverell overstepped his boundaries?"

James faltered. "No but-"

Hadrian cut him off. "No. That´s the point. It was well within his rights to give me the lordship. And then you tried to take that title away from me. This causing me to be entered into a marriage contract"

"Dumbledore said-"Lily tried.

"Dumbledore says jump of a bridge. Would you do it? The man is not a god or saint. He is a man and as always he tries to control all aspects. And he not having the Peverell power wasn´t a part of the plan." Hadrian said.

"Dammit Hadrian" Charlie began. "We need the money to fund the fight against You-Know-Who!"

"Charlie, say his name" Hadrian hissed. "If you defeated him why do you fear him?"

"Why don´t you!" his younger brother retorted.

"Because in difference to so many people I have nothing to fear from him." Hadrian said.

"Don´t lie, Hadrian. Voldemort is too powerful for you" James argued.

Hadrian had a smug smirk. "We shall see" he said. "If you believe that I will come back you are wrong. My life´s been well. I know love, something that you three never showed me" Hadrian casually said. "Once Fleamont and Euphemia died I would have been alone. Something that I wouldn´t have survived if I had stayed." Part of hutt fuckers plan.

"The only Potter I have any interest in seeing is my innocent little sister." Hadrian continued. "And only because she had nothing to do with it". " _And because of the apprentice she will make"_ Hadrian added in his mind.

"Now, unless you have any business with House Peverell I bid you goodnight." Hadrian said and made to move out.

"Hadrian, you stop right there young man and stop acting like this" James shouted.

"Act like what?" Hadrian asked.

"Like a bloody emotionless Slytherin" Lily said.

Hadrian rounded on them." I am not emotionless, Potters. But forgetting about your own child is" he hissed and left the room.

Having read the Potters mind made Hadrian more objective. Lily felt sorrow for that losing a son… and her image as the perfect mom.

James had been ordered by Dumbledore to get Hadrian to relinquish the Peverell title, and James seeing a chance to win back a lot of money and prestige took it. Charlie only wanted more attention, and the sibling drama gave him that. Little Vivian however wanted to know who her mysterious brother was.

Hadrian marched down into the Chamber, not stopping for anything and was soon down there. As he saw Aayla he stopped. After a day like this she lit up his spirit.

He loved her for her fierceness, her hard-working personality, for her ability to never give up, for easy going nature and because Aayla was Aayla. Love made one blind was a common saying, and Hadrian agreed.

Emotion was such a large part of the Sith, and love was easily the one that could consume one the most. In a way, Hadrian was dependent on Aayla for stability in his life. For common sense and foundation to work from. No human being could ever do all that Hadrian planned to do alone. They needed allies, friends and loved ones. Most people used Family as that basic, or they used friends or as in Hadrian´s case loved ones. People that didn´t have anything to keep them going would fail.

"Bring the sword higher, it gives you more power in the swing" Hadrian said as he watched her spar.

Aayla´s purple swords flashed into existence again and she started to spar with the droid. She jumped to the side and in a quick uppercut hit the droids staff. From below however her second sword swiped low, catching the droid in the legs. Her lightsabers were set on a low setting, making sure that she only scratched the droid.

"Works well enough" she said after deactivating the droid.

Hadrian leaned to the side of the door. "Perhaps"

"Oh, can you do better?" she teased.

Hadrian smirked. "Why don´t we test that?" he said and summoned his lightsaber and set it on a low setting. It would not be good if they cut each other to pieces.

Aayla smirked and activated her purple blades, falling into an Ataru dueling stance. Hadrian smiled and his red blade formed. He stayed calm as he started circling her. Hadrian let the Force flow through him, making his sense of hearing and sight increase. He lunged forward, sword poised to pierce Aayla´s stomach. Aayla stopped the blade and swung her second at Hadrian, forcing him to duck.

The duel lasted for nearly an hour. Hadrian and Aayla, Imperius and Hedone, danced the ancient dance of the lightsaber. Hadrian and Aayla battled for the offensive, as both hadn´t studied a style for defense. But Hadrian´s mastery of Makashi allowed him a better defense than Aayla, and that became his victory.

The duel ended when Hadrian was able slink his blade into Aayla´s defense and with a quick move with his wrist locked the three blades into the ground. Aayla twisted and tried to kick Hadrian in the gut, but Hadrian heaved his blade away from the ground and hit Aayla in the chest.

"You´ve improved" Hadrian said, catching his breath. "Duel like that and not many Jedi or Sith can challenge you"

"Thank you. That last one was new" Aayla stated.

Hadrian smiled. "Came up with it on the spot. Was the only way to catch both blades"

Aayla nodded. "So, what made you so build up so much frustration?"

Hadrian shrugged. "Why don´t we discuss this over dinner? I´ll cook"

"What? I can cook!" Aayla joked.

"My poor stomach is still recovering from that soup of yours" Hadrian replied.

Hadrian entered the kitchen and quickly set to make some Spaghetti Bolognese. He moved around the improvised kitchen "Did you get all the ingredients?" Aayla asked.

Hadrian nodded. "Yeah, the House Elves almost threw themselves over me to help. Kind of creepy" he commented.

The spaghetti was soon finished and the two Sith enjoyed a nice dinner together. Hadrian hated being here for many reasons, but one of them was how bored Aayla got. She would spend most of her days going through all the reports that their allies sent, and then spar. Hadrian feared that she might beat him if she spent much more time training like she did now.

"So what got you so angry?" Aayla asked.

Hadrian sighed." Dumbledore allowed my old family to visit me. Before that I fought with every teacher, and my _dear_ fiancée decided to interrogate me." Hadrian grumbled.

Aayla laughed. "Well- at least- I do not- have to- dealt with it" she wheezed out.

Hadrian adopted a face of betrayal. "I had to fight away a desperate mother that wanted her status back!" he protested.

"And I am sure that the mother got the better of you" Aayla said and sipped on the wine Hadrian had the elves smuggle in.

Hadrian shouted out a "Hey!"

The conversation did turn lighter after that, the lovers spending time and talking and joking around.

The rest of the time before the First Task Hadrian spent mostly in the Chamber, honing his skills. He only ventured up when he had too. His Parseltounge also came in handy, except for giving him access to the Chamber, he used it to change the password as well. Hadrian had a hard time believing that Charlie would ever think of saying "Yoda, awesome he is". What? Hadrian was no fool. Grandmaster Yoda had only been defeated because he was out of practice when they fought. Next time was going to be much harder.

Yoda, Windu and Sidious were the only three that stood a chance to survive against Hadrian alone.

When Hadrian was forced up to the castle the next day, he was always bombarded. The ferret, apparently his name was Draco Malfoy, had created some kind of buttons that had the most immature message ever. Hadrian had when Malfoy had asked what he thought of them responded.

"It´s beneath my intelligence to waste time on those things." Hadrian had said and nodded at the buttons.

Seriously, what kind of idiot created a button that said. "Support Diggory, the Real Hogwarts Champion" that then transformed in Hadrian´s presence to "Peverell Stinks". Bloody kids.

Apart from Malfoy there was the standard interrogation that Dumbledore sometime tried. "Where were you Hadrian" and "How did you learn that" was the most usual questions. Hadrian responded as he had in the beginning. "Where we began" was starting to grate on Dumbledore´s nerves. That and the now nightly nightmare of Dumbledore having sex with a goat.

Darth Imperius had only started to make the old man pay for his stupidity to allow Hadrian´s name being entered.

It was also way too funny to watch Dumbledore flinch every time a student would send a transfigured goat in his way. And since that happened a lot very suddenly Dumbledore´s health and mental shield were slowly being chipped apart.

Other than that it was Fleur that grated on his nerves. The worst part was that Hadrian couldn´t so much as hint that he wanted her pranked. Thank the Force that the twin's didn´t need to be told. Fleur was having problems walking around in Hogwarts without being pranked by water balloons, armed mannequins proclaiming their love for her and Hadrian personal favorite. Walking into the Great Hall and get transformed into a canary. Hadrian had no idea how they did it, as he knew they weren´t using the candy´s anymore. He had a sneaking idea that they were using some kind of potion in her food.

Then there was Charlie. Now Hadrian have to admit that he could have handled their meeting and his meeting with his parents better, but he couldn´t find it in himself to care. If the attention seeking idiot wants to be in the spotlight, let him.

It would only make revenge sweeter.

That had made Hadrian think about his family and he came to a revelation. They weren´t his parents. Sure he had their blood, but they weren´t his parents. Myriele had been his mother, he had his grandparents and Dooku was a very strict uncle. And father figure. But he didn´t, to popularly belief, hate them. Hadrian had simply come to realize that he didn´t give a shit about them.

The only one he was… intrigued by was the potentiality of his little sister. She had the strength and had never used wand magic. Hadrian would most likely not personally train her, but he would be watching.

The most interesting event before the task was the Weighing of Wands, and the awkwardness with that. The Trophy Room had been filled with reporters, judges and the champions. Hadrian had arrived right on time, having heard about the event before.

Then Dumbledore had arrived and introduced them to Garrick Ollivander, the wand maker that most people in the U.K got their wands from. The man looked quite eccentric.

"Champions, this is Ollivander, he will be testing your wands to make sure that they are fully functional" Dumbledore said.

Ollivander had given the champions a quick smile. Then Dumbledore had asked who would start. Fleur Delacour went first. Her wand, Rosewood and Veela hair had puzzled the wand maker for a few seconds, not being used to Veela hair as a component in the wand.

Then it had been Krum´s turn. Krum was perhaps Hadrian most dangerous opponent, but the famous seeker was only a little bit magical stronger than most. That was however negated by the man´s thick skull. The combination of Krum and Karkaroff was dangerous however.

Krum´s wand was made of hornbeam and a dragostring. The Bulgarian had been proud of his wand. One of the last Gregorvitch wands made.

Then Cedric had been up. When the Hufflepuff had said that he polished his wand every night Hadrian had been unable to resist a comment.

"Does Cho help you with that? What would Filtwick say?" Hadrian had quipped.

The Hufflepuff had blushed bright red at that, and the reporters had laughed. After Ollivander had proclaimed Cedrics wand, unicorn hair and ash wood, it was Hadrian´s turn.

"Lord Peverell, your wand please?" Ollivande had asked.

"I don´t have one" Hadrian responded.

The reporters eyes had lighted up at that, and several other people frowned. "Then how do you do magic?" Ollivander asked.

Hadrian smirked. "If you know enough about the energy you are manipulating, you don´t need a focus"

Ollivander frowned. "Wands have been around for millennia's, and the wizards before could not control their magic properly"

Hadrian was thinking rapidly. His answer for this one could change a lot. But then he realized that the publicity would make it easier to move against Dumbledore, allowing Hadrian more freeway in the Wizarding World. On the other hand it would put him in the spotlight again. In the end, the amount of popularity wasn´t worth it.

"I know that. But there has been remarkable people that didn´t need wands. Only a few the last millennia, yes, but they have existed" Hadrian argued.

Ollivander nodded. "True, but the wand allows a wizard to direct their magic much more precise."

Hadrian pointed out and said. "Wards". The news that Hadrian had demolished the wards of Hogwarts had spread like wildfire, making the Wizarding World cry out in anger and confusion.

Ollivander had laughed at that. "Very true, Lord Peverell! But I still must ask for some kind of magic to be performed" he said, carefully.

Hadrian shrugged. "Why not?" he said and threw lightning at an annoying painting that cried out in anger as the portrait vaporized.

Ollivander smiled. "A lightening elemental" he said. "Impressive"

The rest of the room was once again starring at Hadrian in a stunned manner. Their minds talked about jealousy, anger, respect and surprise.

The ceremony ended with the reporters taking several photos, before an insect like reporter grabbed Hadrian as he was leaving.

"Lord Peverell! I am Rita Skeeter from the Daily Prophet and would like to ask for an interview!" the woman said.

Hadrian put on a charming smile and inclined his head. "Very well. Do you have any place for the interview?"

Rita flashed Hadrian what was supposed to be a seducing smile. "We have the closet over there" she said and dragged Hadrian into the closet. Hadrian had to put effort into not growling at her.

The second she closed the door Hadrian struck, crushing Rita´s mind and bedning her to his will. "You will only write about me if I approve the text. You will never slander my name and you will never tell lies about me, if I don´t order it, that is." Hadrian said.

Rita nodded dumbly. "Yes master"

Hadrian frowned. "You will never address me that in public, clear"

Rita had happily nodded and Hadrian gave her an article.

The article the next day mostly talked about the Tri-Wizard Tournament, and how Lord Peverell was a victim for the lax security the tournament had. It made Hadrian a victim in the eyes of the public.

Then it finally came. The First Task. Now Hadrian had been a good champion had not ventured into the forest. He stole the knowledge from Krum's mind. For a Quiditch Super Star and Genius he was surprisingly empty headed. Who would have thought?

Hadrian entered the Champions tent and saw his competition walked around and looked very nervous. Dressed in their School Champion clothes, except Hadrian that was dressed in Sith black robes with green linings, made for a intimidating look. Perhaps that was mostly Hadrian´s work but whatever.

"Champion! Gather round! Gather round!" an annoyingly happy Bagman cried.

The Champions did so and watched as the rest of the tournament officials entered. Hadrian snorted on the nervous faces of his fellow champions.

"This Task your mission is to get the golden egg. It is vital that you get it" Crouch began" as it contains the clue for the next task."

"But the egg is guarded" Bagman said and paused for dramatic pause. "By a dragon that you must get past" he said.

Hadrian smirked. This was going to be too easy.

"The dragon you will be facing will be decided by picking a miniature from this bag" Crouch continued and held out a purple pouch.

"Ladies first, shall we?" Crouch asked and put the pouch in front of the Veela.

Fleur´s hand went into the pouch and the people in the tent could hear a hiss emitting from it. Soon the French champion took her hand out and a small dragon was in it.

"Welsh Green" Crouch commented.

Then it was Diggory´s turn, and he got the Swedish Short-Snout. Krum got the Chinese Fireball and then Hadrian smirked. _"At least I got a tough opponent"_ he thought as he held the Hungarian Horntail in his hand.

"Mr. Diggory will start at the sound of the canon-"

BOOM the canon screamed, making some people in the tent jumped.

Hadrian quickly threw himself on an improvised bed and fell asleep as Diggory entered the arena.

An hour later Hadrian was rudely awakened by a tournament official.

"Peverell? Come on, we´re waiting for you" the man said. Hadrian simply yawned and started to walk towards the arena.

"And there he is Ladies and Gentlemen! Hey, Marcus what was he doing?" Bagman shouted out in the arena. Marcus screamed something that only Bagman heard.

"HE WAS SLEEPING?!" the former beater shouted in surprise.

The arena was quiet and disbelieving at the news. But they didn´t get much chance to think more about it because Hadrian was starting to move towards the dragon.

Most people would rather run at the sight of the huge black fifty feet long dragon that was shooting fire around itself. Darth Imperius wouldn´t run however. He had a plan.

Hadrian walked right towards the dragon until he stopped twenty meters away. Then he stared at the dragon.

"If you move now, and let me get the egg, I don´t burn you to a crisp. Capish?" Hadrian said. People looked at him as if he was mad. In reality he was trying Animal Friend to see if the Dragon might move on its own.

Hadrian had in his free time allowed his imagination to run free. The result was a very fiery dream. Dragons that he controlled in battle. Put a little armor, maybe a shield generator, train them to fly faster and then unleash them on humans. One dozen dragons rightly trained in the middle of the night would in theory annihilate entire battalions. And the dragons resistance to the Force would make them efficient against Jedi as well.

The dragon roared at Hadrian´s question.

"Yeah, I know that these stupid humans took you here. And I know that I look delicious, but just let me get the egg?" Hadrian asked politely.

The dragon stared at Hadrian before it roared and let out a stream of fire. It´s wings fully unfolded, making it look bigger and scary.

Hadrian yawned and crushed he fire after it traveled fifteen meters. Hadrian smiled. "Bad move"

Then he unleashed his lightening, hitting the dragon head on. The dragon screamed in pain as its bones could be seen. Then Hadrian force pushed the dragon into an arena wall, knocking the dragon out. He then quickly summoned the egg, and walked away whistling. He needed the nesting mother to raise her young for his personal free time project. Every Sith needed a hobby, after all.

The arena was silent as the grave.

"AND LORD PEVERELL COMPLETED THE TASK THE FASTEST! And the way he did it! I have never seen anything like it!" Bagman screamed in glee.

"Dumbledore, what did he do?" Bagman continued.

The people in the Arena had the pleasure of seeing a very confused Dumbledore. "Well… what he did first I have no idea, maybe a translation spell? Then he used his elemental power to injure the dragon, and then a very powerful wand-less banishing charm to crash in to the ring" Dumbledore told and speculated.

"And what will the score be?" Bagman asked.

Diggory had gotten forty, Fleur thirty-seven and Krum forty-two. Tournament Officials had so open minds.

Dumbledore went first and gave Hadrian a nine. He did not approve of Hadrian's way. No surprise.

Then Crouch and Bagman gave him two tens. Then Maxine gave him an eight and then Karkaroff gave him three. That put his score at forty. Karkaroff apparently held a grudge.

In reality Hadrian didn´t care. A lot of people were calling for the Durmstrang Headmasters head, but Hadrian kept walking, whistling a nice melody.

"Peverell" a voice shouted as he walked in the second level corridor.

Hadrian turned and saw Greengrass approaching. "Yes, Greengrass?" he asked her. In reality he knew what was too happen.

Greengrass stared at him. "You didn´t even put any effort into it? When defeating the dragon" she said.

Hadrian kept a neutral face. "True, why does it matter?"

Greengrass fell to her knees. "Teach me! Teach me so I can protect my sister!"

Hadrian smirked. "But you can´t touch Draco, or did you lie?"

Greengrass shook her head. "I can´t now. But the contract has several ways to be broken, we just can´t because of the power the Malfoy´s have!

And there was the heart. "And what can I do with that?"

Greengrass pleaded. "You can give me enough power to stop any backlash that the Malfoy´s can do! Please!"

Hadrian smirked. "Do you hate him? Do you hate the Malfoy´s? Do you feel despair over your sisters situation?"

Hadrian had to create a sound bubble around him and Greengrass when she started screaming. "OF COURSE I DO! Just please give me the power to kill them!"

Hadrian electrocuted her. "Good. Met me tomorrow at the Lake. If you prove yourself, I might train you." He made to leave. "If you speak of this conversation, I will make you and your family experience pain that the Malfoy´s in their dreams can´t replicate.

Daphne Greengrass had taken the first step. And Darth Imperius eyes turned red with triumph.

The pieces are moving.

* * *

 **And there we are! Chapter 6! I´m sorry for the delay, but school is getting worse and it´s getting tougher to find time to write. You´re reviews and likes have been great a great motivational device.**

 **Hadrian has a very big interest in Vivian because she is the first Force-Sensitive that hasn´t been to Hogwarts that he has met. But if you think that she will join Hadrian this early think again. We are many chapters away before we go into that.**

 **Daphne won´t become a lover interest. She will not. I chose her because of the potentiality of her cunning. Nothing more.**

 **As for the dragons… that is so happening, I think. Imagine some ten dragons in the middle of the night, with lots of clouds attacking clones from the sky setting them on fire… Hehe…**

 **Hadrian will not put a lot of effort into the tournament, as seen. He will do what the contract demands, and that is completing the tasks.**

 **Read and Review!**

 **Light-in-Oblivion**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 is up!**

 **Disclaimer: I don´t own Harry Potter or Star Wars.**

* * *

Chapter 7.

December 20th 1994-27 BBY

Darth Imperius watched as his newest apprentice was going over the moves of Shi-Cho with her bamboo staff. Apprentice Greengrass had shown a lot of promise, and had the two things that Imperius valued the most. Cunning and Ambition.

Sure, power was very important but if you didn´t have the mind to direct it you were useless. And while intelligence and independence was important for every Sith, the really great ones needed more. They needed the ambition to rise to the stars, and the cunning to trap and expose their enemies.

Anakin Skywalker was a bloody good example that power wasn´t everything.

"Keep your feet wider apart" Hadrian ordered Greengrass.

The raven haired girl had unfortunately used a wand a little bit too much, crippling her connection to the Force. Nothing serious, she was still very strong, but her full potential would most likely never be reached.

The first time Hadrian had tried to teach her she had thought she would learn how to throw lightening. Instead Hadrian had used a Jedi trick and simply sat down and told her to meditate. Eight hours later in her frustration she made several stones shoot towards Hadrian´s head.

That had awakened her connection to the Force. The Greengrass heir had in her surprise then be told that the wand had to go. She had protested for a week, but Hadrian had been forceful on the point.

When channeling the Force with a wand for too long once connection to the Force depended more and more on the wand. Only the most powerful could use magic without it. By ditching the wand no, Hadrian hoped that her connection would mostly heal with time.

"Feel the energy around you. Use it for your use. It is waiting for your command" Hadrian told her when she faltered in her stance.

She threw the stick on the ground. "This is useless!" she screamed.

But no more words came out. Hadrian sat completely still, as Greengrass hands flew to her throat.

"Useless? Yet I sit here, not seeing you with my eyes, and you are still being strangled". Hadrian calmly said.

Hadrian opened his eyes, allowing Greengrass for the first time to see them red. "The Power of the Force is infinite… and you will respect it" he said and released her. As Greengrass fell to the ground trying to catch her breath Hadrian returned to a mediate state. "Or I will end you"

They spent two more hours out there at the Lake, hidden from watching eyes. Hadrian had first tested her patience, then her endurance, and finally her commitment. She had passed with flying colors. But the most intruiging part for Hadrian had been her excellent dueling skills.

While some Purebloods were taught the art, very few girls were. So Hadrian had a pleasant surprise, the first in months, when she had taken to the staff like a fish in water. He had been even more surprised when she told Hadrian that she preferred a staff.

Hadrian knew in that second that he had his first Sith Assassin in front of him. Hadrian was an excellent duelist, one of the best ever, with one lightsaber. He was also very good with a Staffsaber, but he was nearly useless with two.

But he knew more than enough to challenge the young girl, and she was soaking everything he said and showed her. As of yet, she believed that Hadrian was only training her body and at the same time teaching her how to fight without a wand.

Both were right, but one thing she missed, was that Hadrian was training her too only use the Staffsaber. As much as Hadrian loathed to admit it, he had seen holo´s of Darth Maul´s excellent technique. Hadrian had even grudgingly admitted that in a pure lightsaber duel he would have been very hard pressed to win. It was a miracle, and a testament to his strength, that Kenobi survived.

He was planning to have Greengrass become a Juyo practitioner. A master duelist that would cut down her enemies quickly and efficiently. It fitted her. Greengrass had the talent of knowing when her emotions could be used. When to chain them, and when to unleash them.

"I believe that´s enough" Hadrian told her.

Greengrass ended her sparring with a grace, sitting opposite of Hadrian. "Anything more, master?" she asked.

Hadrian nodded and stood up. "Defend yourself" he said and summoned a large enough stick. He spun around, stick raised and would have broken one of her ribs if Greengrass´s reflexes hadn´t allowed her to block the blow. Hadrian hit her in the stomach with his fist and raised his weapon in a slashing move.

Greengrass rolled out of the way and tried to hit Hadrian´s ankle, which he blocked with ease.

"Don´t restrain yourself! Use everything!" he shouted as he pressed the assault.

The spar lasted for fifteen minutes. Hadrian allowed himself to fight just above Greengrass´s skill, allowing her to learn. She was good, excellent actually for the short time he had trained her. After fourteen minutes Greengrass was tired, her attacks slower and more predictable.

Hadrian ended the duel with an elegant swing, hitting her wrist and then disarming her. He smiled. "You did well"

Greengrass hugged her wrist. "You defeated me without trying" she accused.

Hadrian smirked at that. "Of course. I could have ended the duel the second it began, but what use would that serve? By keeping myself just above you, you will evolve and learn faster"

Greengrass nodded. "Yes, my master"

Hadrian had instilled Sith etiquette a week ago, and Greengrass had kept to protocol. Of course, she only knew exactly that. Some basic etiquette and techniques, nothing about the truth of the Sith or the Galaxy. "Good, now walk with me" he commanded.

Hadrian led his apprentice towards the school. "Who is your date to the ball, Greengrass" he asked. As his apprentice, she could not just go with anyone.

"Theodore Nott, master" she replied.

Hadrian nodded. "He is suitable." Theodore Nott was one of the other few persons that had enough strength in the Force to be of use to Hadrian. There were maybe two more with the Force, and a handful more had the intellect to be useful as well.

Hadrian was training Greengrass so zealously for this exact reason. The faster he could send her to Aayla for more training, the faster he could choose the next one.

"And you master? There are rumors that you don´t have a date" Greengrass asked.

Hadrian raised a brow at that. "Now where did you hear that?"

"People like to gossip, and no girl has been screaming in the Hall that you asked her out" Greengrass chuckled. "And you just confirmed it"

"That I did" Hadrian mused.

"Why aren´t you going with Fleur?" Greengrass asked with great cautious. She had learned very quickly, as had the rest of Hogwarts that Hadrian and Fleur had very little respect for the other.

Hadrian glanced at his apprentice. "That is none of your business. Remember that" Hadrian said causally, making Greengrass flinch. It was when Hadrian was neutral, and not showing emotions he was the most unpredictable. And dangerous.

There was a very good reason for Hadrian to not ask Fleur out. He wanted her to screw up and get pregnant. He personally couldn´t order somebody to love potion her or drug and knock her up, as the contract would see that as hurting her. She had to willingly fuck somebody. Hadrian might have had Roger Davis mind modified to be as charming and unaffected by the Veela charm as it was possible, but that was the limit.

Now Hadrian had too wait. And have the patient of a rock. Damn her.

Hadrian left Greengrass in the Entrance Hall and cloaked himself and was soon back into the chamber.

He walked quickly towards the main chamber where Aayla was waiting with the latest report. The rutian Twi´lek was waiting as he entered the Chamber, datapad in her hand.

"Something interesting?" he asked her. As of yet things were rolling on nicely. Nicely and boring.

"No… I´m just bored" Aayla said.

Hadrian sighed. "That will soon be over. But I understand" he said as he kissed her cheek.

"Over? Is your apprentice ready for me yet?" Aayla prodded.

Hadrian smirked. "Oh, she will still be my apprentice, but my move on the second will soon be ready. I can see that he is lonely, angry and very curious about me. After all, I´m still the only one to visit his mother in St. Mungus, solely to make him interested in me, of course." Hadrian mused as he and Aayla walked towards their room.

"Isn´t his mom you´re godmother?" Aayla asked.

"Indeed. And the rage and despair in Neville Longbottom, as well as his loyalty, will make him a very useful tool" Hadrian said.

"Loyalty? In a _Sith_?" Aayla questioned.

"It´s rare, granted for a good reason, but while Greengrass is a commander, Longbottom is mostly a follower. And we need both" Hadrian responded. "And with that much loyalty that he has, he will most likely never betray me".

The next few days were useless. Teenage girls would start giggling, the boy´s looked green, and Hadrian kept walking around whistling. And making sure that goats kept running into Dumbledore. Who knew that students were so easily manipulated?

Then the Ball came. The Hall was decorated apparently uniquely for this event. Hadrian thought it silly and stupid. He wasn´t there personally, but observed it from Greengrass´s mind. He had to agree with Vititate on that one. Forging mind links was damn useful.

The night was boring. Greengrass thought it was brilliant, but Hadrian gained nothing. Fleur was being careful, he realized after entering Davis´s mind. She knew, or had been warned that sleeping around was dangerous. She was the epitome of a lady that night, to Hadrian´s disappointment.

Hadrian had done something for himself, of course. He and Aayla enjoyed the finest food and drink the House Elves could find, and then Hadrian had turn on some music. The couple spent much time dancing.

As it was the holidays, Hadrian was allowed to leave the school. He used the time to revisit Mars again, overseeing the construction and talking to his agents all over Tellus. It was time for Peverell Industries to start their move. Sadly Hadrian would still be chained to Hogwarts, so he had started by becoming a business man in the Wizarding World.

Peverell Industry was simply buying everything it could. Right now, Hadrian was the owner of roughly five percent of the Wizarding World´s shops and other business. But they bought more and more every day. This had the advantage of giving Hadrian the location of many wizarding homes. If this continued Hadrian would only get richer and richer.

However, the real profit was made in buying stocks in the Dragon Reserves all over the world. Hadrian personally owned so many and so large parts that he could honestly say that he owned most of the dragons in the world.

He had Vizla smuggle three dragons to Mars for testing and evaluation. The first one died when braking free and the guards shot it to death. The second had unwillingly melted it´s shield generator when spraying fire, and the high voltage had fried the beast. But he did have success with the third one.

Thankfully the muggle world was still going. It was just taking longer time. Hadrian had now eight possible locations for Fusion Reactors, and he had his people starting to look into the computer and telephone industry. Once the Tournament was over Peverell Industries would be known all over the world

Then the holiday ended, and Hadrian and Aayla were forced back. And the teachers of Hogwarts fell upon Hadrian.

"Where were you?" McGonagall yelled when Hadrian showed up for breakfast.

"Home" he said, referring to the Peverell Island.

"What were you doing there? As a Hogwarts Champion you had a duty to be here on the Yule Ball" the professor continued.

Hadrian waved her off. "No… the contract forces me to compete in the Tasks, not the Ball" he explained.

McGonagall looked like she really wanted to protest, but then she gave up. Hadrian looked behind him and saw Dumbledore shaking his head towards her.

"Headmaster, I hope you´ve had a good holiday?" Hadrian asks him, changing the subject.

Most professors had by now given up on reprimanding Hadrian, as he showed that he really didn´t care.

"It was good, Lord Peverell" Dumbledore answered.

Hadrian smiled and clapped his hands. "Perfect, then if you´ll excuse me?" he said and headed towards the lake. He had a target.

Neville Longbottom had been handled shit by Fate. His parents had been attacked after the attack on Godric´s Hollow, and the attack had left Alice Longbottom as a vegetable. Frank had recovered in time, and had a few years after Alice was tortured to insanity remarried. That didn´t mean that Frank stopped caring for Alice. But after five years and having every single option evaluated and failed, Lord Longbottom lost hope.

How could this injure Neville. By the same thing that had injured Hadrian. Neglect. Frank had forgotten about Neville in his desperation, and Augusta was no good. Then the stepmother came in. She was apparently from a Pureblood family in Italy, and she wanted her son to be the next Lord Longbottom. This made Neville´s home life very unstable, and therefor he was very unsecure. His hate against the Lestranges and Crouch Junior made it even sweeter. A perfect target.

"Longbottom" Hadrian greeted the young teen. "What brings you here?"

Longbottom was quiet for a minute before answering. "I was told that you visited my mother" he began. "Why? You aren´t exactly the lightest person in the world"

Hadrian smirked in his head. "She was a brave woman that history neglects. She was also kind to me when I was little" Hadrian said, speaking the truth. Alice Longbottom had been brave. Something Hadrian respected.

"I know she´s your godmother, dad told me." Longbottom said. "But I´m still very curious about it" he mumbled.

"It´s the Will of the Force, it's guiding you" Hadrian explained.

Longbottom stared at him "What´s the Force?"

"The Force is the energy that you call magic, it has many names and forms. The most important part is that the Force is what binds us together. It's a field of energy, which all living things need to survive. It can be used, and should be wielded as a tool. And sometimes it can… hint to us things that can happen" Hadrian explained.

Longbottom stared. "I have never heard anyone describe magic in a way like that" he breathed out.

"It´s not well known" Hadrian explained. "And it shall remain so. The power one gets from true mastery is enormous. With it you can do anything. Get rich. Get powerful. Get revenge, Get justice" Hadrian kept explaining.

Longbottom soaked it up. "And how can you learn?"

Hadrian shrugged. "Only from someone that knows the Way of the Force. No wizard"

Longbottom suddenly looked cautious. "Can it cure the mind?"

"If one´s strong enough, very little is impossible" Hadrian said. He bid the Longbottom Heir to think.

The rest of the day Hadrian got up to speed with Apprentice Greengrass. During the holiday she had spent time meditating and going over the dueling moves. She would soon be ready. "Greengrass" Hadrian said to announce his presence.

To her credit, his apprentice didn´t stop her movements. "You´re back, my master" she said when she finished.

Hadrian nodded. "Indeed. You have improved." He said.

Greengrass bit her lip. "When will I be taught something new?"

Hadrian frowned. "Soon. We will soon be joined by another, and you will bring him up to your speed" he finally said. "And then I will teach you more"

The rest of January Hadrian spent training Greengrass and watching as Longbottom was more and more seduced to the Dark Side. Hadrian had lied to the boy, there was no saving Alice Longbottom. The woman had been tortured to the point that her nerves were always on fire, not exactly like she was under the Cruciatus Curse, but close enough. Her insanity was a shield to hide the pain.

Only death could cure her.

As February began Hadrian was again approached by Longbottom. "Hadrian?" he asked.

Hadrian turned to his latest victim. They were outside, and Greengrass would soon be here for her training. "Yes, Longbottom?"

The pudgy boy looked ridiculously nervous. "You said that with this Force you could do anything?" he asked.

Hadrian nodded, a smirk threatening to show on his face. "Yes. Nearly"

"Could it cure my mother?" Longbottom asked.

"With enough power, yes" Hadrian said, it was after all a truth. From a certain point of view.

Longbottom gulped. "Can you teach me?"

Hadrian smirked. "Why should I?"

Longbottom looked stunned. "Because I want to help my mother!"

Hadrian shrugged. "Is that all?" he asked. "Because if that is all, I have nothing needed from you"

"Needed from me?" Longbottom quietly said. "Is this all just some game to you?"

Hadrian nodded. "Life is a game. You play or you die. You cannot win, all you can do is surviving" Hadrian said.

"And what about my mother?"

"You are so narrow minded, you know that?" Hadrian snapped.

Longbottom faltered. Was he worthy of being a Sith? Hadrian questioned. Yes, but Longbottom needed a firm hand to guide him. He would never however be a Darth. But not all Sith can be. "The Force cannot be used by the weak, and you are that Longbottom" Hadrian began. "But you have the ability, the rage to be so" he continued and stood up.

He walked right up into Longbottom´s face. "But you can´t let desperation rule. Fear, is also for the weak. Hate, anger, love, pain and rational emotions must be used. And I can feel the hate in you" Hadrian said.

Longbottom flinched. "I will not be dark!" he roared.

Hadrian shrugged. "There is no darkness, ignorant fool. Evil is real. Good is real. Dark and Light is simply terms that different people use for their personal uses. Politics mostly" Hadrian told the scared boy.

"But… You-Know-Who was dark" Longbottom argued.

Hadrian laughed. "And Dumbledore is pure light? No, Voldemort is evil and Dumbledore is neutral. Grey, so to speak. He works for the Greater Good" Hadrian spat.

"The phrase "the Greater Good" has claimed more lives alone in the history of speech" Hadrian lectured. "The only one that gets even close is "I did it with the best intentions" Hadrian concluded.

Longbottom seemed to be open for more. "But… Dumbledore can´t be bad" he said.

Hadrian laughed. "In the terms of the Purebloods Voldemort is their savior. It is all about perspective"

Longbottom nodded at that. "True… but what are you?"

Hadrian smiled. "Compared to my power, Voldemort is little more than an ant. And Dumbledore… his experience makes him more dangerous" Hadrian admitted.

Voldemort was a master of the Dark Arts, and had a lot of power, but Albus Dumbledore had over hundred years of experience, and it showed. The man was a master of dueling simply because he had seen so much. That made him much more dangerous.

But he was nothing compared to Darth Imperius.

"I-I believe you" Longbottom said. "You are powerful. But is it true that you can challenge Dumbledore?" he said a bit suspiciously.

Hadrian smiled again. "As can you"

Longbottom blushed. "Me, No. That´s impossible." He stammered.

"Why? So much is deemed impossible because some powerful person can´t do it. In reality, everything can be done, if you are willing to sacrifice." Hadrian really liked that quote.

"Is the sacrifice worth it?" Longbottom asked.

"Depends."

"On what?"

"On what you want done. Fixing your mother is easy, getting revenge for her isn´t" Hadrian said, throwing the bait.

Longbottom took it. "That´s impossible. I am not skilled enough for the Lestranges, and Crouch Junior died"

"No. He is very much alive. Right here at Hogwarts even". Hadrian said.

Longbottom froze, his mind all over the place. "You lie, they found his body!" he seethed at his presumed liar.

"No. It was his mother they found, under the influence of Polyjuice. Junior was kept by his father under the Imperius, and a few months ago he broke free" Hadrian revealed.

Longbottom was starring, mouth agape. "Who is he?" he asked.

"He is a sadistic bastard. Think" Hadrian said. A test. If Longbottom answered right there was hope. If not his memories would be wiped. A dead body with Dumbledore at Hogwarts was not optimal.

Hadrian could see the revelation in Longbottom´s eyes. "Moody. The bloody asshole" he whispered, falling to his knees in the ground. His eyes were red with tears, and his body shaking in rage.

It was time to draw in the fish.

"I´ll kill him" Longbottom roared.

"You aren´t even close to his level" Hadrian replied.

"Then… Then I go to the Ministry!"

"That will lock him up in Azkaban… far away from you and you´re revenge." Hadrian reasoned.

"THEN WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO YOU COWARD" Longbottom roared in Hadrian´s face.

Longbottom screamed in pain as he went flying, electricity running threw his body, making his bones flash like an x-ray. He screamed in pain, and then it stopped. There was no pain after either, all the pain in his body disappeared.

"Do that one more time, and I won´t hold back" Darth Imperius growled, his eyes ruby red. "You have potential that I need, but you are not unique, Longbottom. But I can make you that"

Longbottom sat up, his knees and hands on the ground. "Please… show me how to do that on Crouch" he begged.

"Perhaps" Imperius said. "But who far are you willing to go? Are you ready to bask in power, do evil deeds, all for revenge" Imperius patronized.

"If I get Junior and the Lestranges I would do anything you ask" Longbottom replied, sealing his fate.

"Then now I am you´re master" Imperius said.

Longbottom bowed and replied the ancient mantra. "Yes, my master"

Hadrian lectured Longbottom for several hours before Greengrass appeared. "What´s Longbottom doing here Master?" she had asked.

"He is my comrade´s newest apprentice. For now, you will teach him all you know about the Force, and Shi-Cho." Hadrian summoned a nice training stick, which had a vague likeness to a normal lightsaber. "I am starting to get busy, but after the Second Task you will know more".

Hadrian kept his words the coming month. While he would visit and watch as the two Sith Apprentices competed and learned from each other, and evolved, he also tested their independence. And they glowed.

Greengrass would with time more than likely become a Darth, a true master of the Dark Side. As an Sith Assassin and her intelligence she would go far. A fighter. A deceiver. A leader.

Frank Longbottom was a master dueler in the Wizarding World, even winning some world championships. It was clear that Neville Longbottom had received some training. He was excellent with a sword, putting Greengrass in the ground before the female apprentice changed tacit and started using agility and sneak attacks to keep the aspiring Sith Juggernaut at bay.

Hadrian had of coursed planned for this. He knew that even if it was against their nature, the Sith´s would need to work together to win the coming war. Imperius was more than enough powerful in the Force to kill thousands of Jedi, but not even he entertained the idea that in a straight fight he could win. They were too many. Hedone could duel the best, and win, but once again the Jedi numbers were too many for two Darth´s and two apprentices to win against alone. Together their odds increased a lot.

And Darth Imperius liked to play with the odds. And if they were against him, he would change them.

Hadrian would spend most of his time in the Chamber, directing his spies and agents all over the Galaxy. He had been away far too long, and Aayla was very bored. Hadrian had done all he could to increase their time together, but it was tough.

But his real goal was the Goblins.

The Goblins were Tellus original intelligent species. They didn´t exist anywhere else. They had a natural basic feeling for the Force, but very few of them would have the power to become a Sith or Jedi. But it was their skills for blacksmithing and building Hadrian wanted. The Goblins would more than gladly join a war, their race and social level was dependent on the glory each individual got in battle.

But Hadrian could give them something better. Their own planet. A new home without humans that spitted upon them.

That´s why Hadrian and Aayla made the journey back to Switzerland for their meeting with the Goblin King and the different Directors all over the world. It had taken Axestone four months to make the meeting happen, and Hadrian had been extremely patient. The Main Bank was just as majestic as last time, but with winter here the place had a more… primal feeling to it.

When the Sith entered the bank, Imperius and Hedone was led to a large circular room, where all the Goblin leader´s sat. The idea of entering here was to intimidate anyone in the middle. But for the Sith is was a walk in the park.

"Lord Hadrian Peverell. You have created shockwaves all over the magical world, and now you stand before us. You have a propostion for us all? It is very rare" the Goblin King, Versthook, said.

Imperius nodded. "I have indeed. As you all know, my company is spreading all over the world, magical and muggle. And you know that I have something more planned"

Versthook nodded. "Indeed. It wasn´t that hard to understand."

Imperius chuckled. "My goals will change this planet for eternity. And I am offering the Goblin Race a chance to join me in my ascendance."

Some Goblins laughed. "And what do you plan to do, wizard? What could you possibly give us that we cannot take for ourselves?" A Goblin asked.

Imperius had too keep his rage down. _"Patience"_ Hadrian thought _"they can be useful"._

"How about a history lesson then?" Imperius asks.

Many Goblins laugh, but Versthook looks intrigued. "Go ahead, my lord" he answers.

Imperius nods. "Thank you. The lesson is very simple. Where does the human race hails from?"

"Eastern Africa" a Goblin says.

Imperius shake his head in negative. "The humans on Earth, might come from there, but the human race birthplace is somewhere far from here"

More Goblins laugh. "You are talking as if humans come from space!"

Imperius activates his lightsaber, snapping the goblins quiet. "This is a Lightsaber, a heated plasma weapon that can cut nearly anything in the galaxy. It is millennia's more advanced than anything you or the muggles can hope to replicate" he then deactivates it. "Where were I?"

"Humans first arrived tens of thousands of years ago on a slave ship, belonging to a race known as Rakata. They are today mostly extinct, but a few tribes still exist on Rakata Prime. Ony two things remain from that ship, the humans and the Goblet of Fire"

"The Goblet was found in Sweden, and humans in Africa. That´s a big distance" a Goblin argued.

"True, it´s my belief that the ship split in two. One part, the part with the slaves crashed in Eastern Africa, the other part continued until hitting Sweden, and the Goblet being the only trace. It´s enchantments protecting it from damage".

"Humanity expanded, creating primal societies and spreading all over the world. Then, five thousand years ago they started to create societies. The first civilizations. Then, three thousand and five hundred years ago a fleeing empress fled here, bringing with her thousands of humans, populating Egypt. Her son created the first Focus, and he created the Wizarding World" Imperius finished.

The Council was silent as the grave. "Why did the Empress flee, and who was she?" Versthook asked.

"The Empress was the Ruler of the Sith Empire, an Empire that spanned large parts of the galaxy, ruled by an Order of Force users."

"Force Users?" another Goblin asked.

"The Force is what you call magic. It binds all things in the universe together. It is a power that I control" Imperius explained. "Magic is a bastard version of it."

"The Empress fled because of a war with another Galactic domain, the Republic. They had their version of Force users in the form of the Jedi. The combination of the Jedi, Republic and betrayal from the Empire forced the Empress to flee".

"What´s the difference between Jedi and Sith?" Vershtook asks.

"Light and Dark. Of course, that is the ignorant view" Imperius said, and saw several Goblins nod. "In reality, the difference is how far one is ready to go. The Jedi sees themselves as keepers of peace, and only fight for defense. No personal gain. The Sith only fight for personal gain"

"You speak as if there are many species in the Galaxy, do you have any proof?" a Goblin female asks. Imperius nods and gestures to Hedone.

Hedone removes her hood that had been up until now. "I am a Twi´lek, a humanoid species that hails from the planet Ryloth" She says before steeping back.

Many Goblins seems convinced.

"And the Empress?" Vesthook asked.

"Her title was Darth Nox, and her name was Myriele Peverell" Imperius says.

"Peverell?" Vesthook mumbles. "You are her Heir" he breathes.

"I am Darth Imperius, Dark Lord of the Sith and the Emperor. And I come here to give you one chance to join me. And if you join me I shall give you a gift you cannot refuse" Imperius said.

"And what is that?" Vesthook said cautiously.

"A new planet. You´re own planet" Imperius said, and unleashed his aura to show them who the boss is. "You have one month to agree" Imperius had said before he and Hedone left.

That was January 27th.

Hadrian and Aayla would spend the coming month negotiating with the Golbin King and his Council. In the end, Hadrian had blasted apart a heavily enchanted door and said. "Stop stalling. Either join me or die" he had said and walked out.

Then the infernal Second Task came.

All the residents of Hogwarts migrated to Black Lake, where several platforms stood above the lake, and boats to ferry the people. Hadrian whistled again as he approached the judges and his fellow champions. They looked nervous, and Fleur looked around as if she was desperately searching for someone.

Hadrian had personally never solved the riddle, he used Diggory for that. Mind abilities made life so much simpler.

"Welcome! Come here!" Bagman shouted to Hadrian.

It was fist now that Hadrian realized that Crouch wasn´t there. He had heard that Perry Weasley (or was it Percy?) had taken Crouch´s place during the Ball, but for a real task. Something wasn´t right. A quick check in False-Moody confirmed it.

Crouch is going to die soon. By his own son that he saved from death. Irony…

"You´re mission today is to rescue your hostage from the bottom of the Lake. You have on hour to get the hostage, good luck!" Bagman told them.

Hadrian smiled. Wizards were too easy.

The champions went to the starting line, all of them preparing their spells in their respective minds.

"On the mark of three!" Bagman shouted in the magical mic. "One" the champions, except Hadrian tensed, "Two" the platforms went quiet, "THREE" Bagman shouted and the champions dived into the water.

Well, all except Hadrian.

A funny thing about the Summoning Charm was that it would not work well if summoning something under the water. Therefor the hostages were not covered in anti-summoning charms. But the Force could pull up something from water. It was child play.

So Hadrian raised his arms and went with the flow of the Force, quickly locating his hostage. It wasn´t that hard. There were four humans in the eastern corner of the Lake, and since Hadrian had a really hard time believing his hostage would be Granger, Little Fleur and the Asian girl half the school drooled for, his had to be Greengrass.

How Dumbledore had gotten the idea to use Greengrass made Hadrian weary. He had perhaps underestimated the Hogwarts Headmaster. Hadrian would be more discreet in the future.

He could hear the audience booing at him, and some of the judges were throwing him worried looks, while Madame Maxine and Karkaroff were giving him triumphant ones. Then Hadrian raised his hand and pulled in the Force.

Greengrass flew out of the water and was kindly put down on the ramp at Hadrian´s feet. She was shaking from the cold, and Hadrian sat down beside her.

"Are you all right?" Hadrian was furious that his apprentice had been put in danger.

"Ye-ah" Greengrass shakily said. "I´ll – be – fine" she said.

Hadrian smiled. "Good"

He could see the judges making their way towards them.

"Lord Peverell! How did you do it?" Bagman cheerfully asked.

Hadrian smirked. "That´s a secret"

He could see Dumbledore frown. "Lord Peverell I must insist" he said.

"You can insist until we are both dead, headmaster. I am still only here to participate in the Tournament, not answer your questions". Hadrian snapped.

"Lord Peverell, please." Dumbledore began. "It is for the knowledge so that we can stop people from summoning their hostages in future tournaments."

Hadrian snorted. "Sure. Let´s face it. You wonder how I summoned Greengrass from the water. It´s simple really. I didn´t"

No judges seemed to understand. They weren´t exactly the brightest bunch, and the few that were would rather bleed Hadrian dry for information. Dumbledore wanted Hadrian dead.

"Yes you did. There is no other magic that could get her out of there that the Ministry know off" Percy said.

"And the Ministry knows every single obscure magic in the world?" Hadrian sarcastically said.

"Yes" Percy said with a sense of importance. It looked more like the air of a fool.

"Then you know nothing" Hadrian snapped and started to walk to a bench.

Dumbledore placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hadrian, we need to know" he said with a commanding tone.

Hadrian sighed. "No. No you don´t."

Bagman had by now gone away with most of the judges, only leaving Percy and Dumbledore. "Hadrian, we need to know if what you did was dark" Dumbledore commanded.

They wouldn´t let this go. "Dark? No, it wasn´t dark, but that doesn´t make it light either. It is a simple spell that can have multiple uses. Some good, some bad"

Percy seemed to grudgingly except the explanation, while Dumbledore still looked angry. "Headmaster, is there a problem" Percy asked.

This was very interesting in Hadrian´s eyes as this confirmed that trouble and a ravine that was starting to form between the Ministry and Dumbledore. A quick check in Percy´s mind confirmed it.

"None, Mr. Weasley. No what so ever" Dumbledore said and walked away. And as Percy turned around and looked at Hadrian again, the young Sith nodded.

The rest of the task went fast after that. Hadrian was given thirty-five points. He did complete the task the fastest, but he did it with so unorthodox means that many judges didn´t want to giv him a high score. Only Bagman and Percy gave him tens.

After that Fleur soon emerged, and did so without her hostage. She cried and begged that someone would save her little sister, Gabrielle. The judges denied her however. The hostages would only be removed after all champions had emerged, or failed.

Krum was next, and he too had a huge problem. While he did carry his hostage, the Bulgarian had been a bloody idiot and half transformed himself into a shark. The shark had nearly bitten Granges left leg off, and the girl was escorted to Madame Pomfrey, who had the girl sent to St. Mungos at once.

The girl might never regain full control of her leg.

Last up was Diggory. The boy did get his hostage, but she wasn´t critically injured. And so he earned the highest point. This put Diggory first, Krum second, Hadrian third and Fleur dead last.

Sadly, little Gabrielle was saved, ad Hadrian could do nothing yet. Time. Patience. He kept thinking.

But Hadrian had more pressing matters. It was time for his apprentices to learn the truth. Then he would travel to the Goblins and demand their loyalties. After all he would soon leave this wretched school.

He mentally summoned his disciples and told them to meet in the forest at the opening to the chamber. The password here was the same as the one in the bathroom.

As he stood there in the Darkness a single owl found him and dropped it´s message. Hadrian opened the letter and read it´s contest, smiling.

 _Dear Darth Imperius._

 _We shall follow you, if you keep your part of the bargain._

 _We want our own home._

 _With Regards, King Vesthook_

So many pieces were falling into line.

Longbottom and Greengrass soon arrived, looking like they ran here.

"What is thy bidding, my master" they both chanted.

Hadrian´s eye nearly flashed red. "It is time for you to learn the truth about the Force, and about your role in my plans" Imperius said.

Imperius waved his hand and the entrance opened. Parsletounge wasn´t needed at his strength.

"Where does this lead?" Greengrass asked starring into the darkness.

"You can call it many things. Sanctuary, darkness, Chamber of Secrets" Imperius said.

"This is the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets?" Greengrass said in worship.

Imperius electrified her. "Salazar Slytherin was a fool and a maniac. No, there is these days more to the chamber" he lighted up his hand "Follow me, and learn the truth"

Imperius started to walk into the dark abyss, lecturing them. "The truth about magic has been hidden from you. The truth is darker, and much older than anything you can imagine. And it all started 3500 years ago."

Longbottom spoke up. "That´s impossible. The very first basic of civilization wasn´t even founded."

Imperius laughed. "On this planet sure."

The apprentices stopped dead. "This _planet_?" Greengrass hissed.

"Do not take that tone, Greengrass" Imperius growled. "But yes. The human race evolved originally on the planet Coruscant, and many thousands of years ago they reached the stars. The galaxy is filled with many species and planets. The galaxy is mostly divided by three main factions, The Hutt Cartel, the Republic and the Sith Empire."

What followed was a lecture on the nature of the Sith Empire, the Sith Order, the Republic, the Jedi Order and even the Hutt Cartel. Basic´s about the Galaxy and the rest. As they got close to the Chamber the shocked apprentices spoke.

"This can´t be true" Longbottom said.

Greengrass however was staring at her master. "What proof do you have?"

Imperius simply walked ahead and opened the entrance. The inside had been filled with three TIE Interceptors, armed with a Stealth Generator. The apprentices stared.

"Is that?" Longbottom began.

"Spaceships?" Greengrass finished.

"Those are you´re new TIE´s. They are fighter ships, used for ship to ship combat." Imperius said as he kept walking.

They soon entered the Main Chamber, and the apprentices jumped into the air as Aayla entered. She was wearing her normal clothes, no hoods and therefor Longbottom and Greengrass saw their first Twi´lek. Imperius walked towards her and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Anything new?"

"Not from my side" she said and indicted with her eyes towards the stunned teenagers.

Imperius chuckled. "True" then he turned towards Longbottom and Greengrass. "My apprentices, meet the love of my life, Aayla Secura also known as Darth Hedone" Imperius said.

Hedone frowned. "Are they worthy?"

Imperius smiled. "They are a bit overwhelmed, my love. They have just learned that they aren´t alone in the Galaxy".

Hedone laughed. "True, very true. It is easy to forget that not all people take space and it wonders as normal."

The two apprentices shocked themselves out of their stupor. "Who are you master?"

Imperius smiled. "I am Hadrian Peverell, also known as Darth Imperius, Dark Lord of the Sith and Emperor of the Sith Empire."

The two fell to their knees, Imperius having told them about Myriele and the Wizarding World´s origins. "We are yours to command, my Emperor" they chanted.

Darth Imperius smiled. "That you are" he answered. Then he smiled. "You two will come here and train from this moment forward. Dumbledore cannot know more than he suspects"

"What does he suspect?" Longbottom asked.

"You two have been careless in security and privacy" Hedone told them. "That is why he choose Apprentice Greengrass for the Second Task, and that is why you are here. He mustn´t know the truth until it is far too late"

Imperius nodded. "And more to the point, we need to take a heavier hand in your training. Darth Hedone will instruct you further in combat, and both of you will spar daily with Khem" he said and pointed to the Dashade that was hidden in the shadows. "Be warned, I might have ordered him to not kill you, or cripple, but he will injure you. He will hurt you. You will hate him. And you will be stronger for it" Imperius smiled.

Hedone spoke up again. "You are also going to be given you´re own lightsaber. In ancient times, you would be given a trial for it, and you will. But we cannot wait and follow protocol with you. So come here, and choose" she levitated in a large table for the apprentices to watch.

"There are many colors for the sabers, but not all will be allowed within the Sith." Hedone continued and picked up a blue and green. "These are the most common colors of the Jedi, this and the white crystals are out of the question"

She then levitated the rest of the crystals. "Red, purple, orange, pink and black. Reach out with the Force and choose."

Both apprentices did as Darth Hedone told them, and Imperius could feel their presence probing the crystals, trying to connect. Each color had a meaning, even if some could be argued about.

Red was the most common amongst the Sith, and for good reason. Red crystals didn´t exist naturally, and had to be created. Red was better for channeling dark side energy. Red was used by Sith that relied on emotions, mostly dark.

Purple was the color that people used when they used both the Dark Side and Light Side. Neutral was a better word. While seen amongst the Jedi, it is far more common amongst the Sith.

Orange was used by people who relied more on wits and intelligence than pure power. Mostly found amongst diplomats, the color was rare amongst the Sith, but not unusual.

Pink was… speculated. Many person thought of it as the color of Seers and people who had a very strong connection to the Force. Other´s claimed that it was used by people that relied on mostly Light Sided teachings, but had no problem using dark.

Black was the color of personal gain. The wielder would only fight for himself, and had no problem with betrayal and manipulations, as long as they won. Darth Nox wielded a black lightsaber. Imperius had nearly chosen a black one, but in the end he choose a red one.

He fought for more than himself.

Longbottom was, surprisingly, the first that choose as a red crystal moved towards his hand. Imperius smirked. Then an orange one move towards Greengrass. This was more of a surprise, but not much. Greengrass best asset was her mind.

The Sith Apprentices bowed, and Imperius stepped forward. "Greengrass, you will be my apprentices, and Longbottom will be Hedone´s. Now" Imperius threw them their sparring sticks.

"Let´s see how you stand against Khem" he said and laughed at the look on their faces.

* * *

 **And it is done. The second apprentice is chosen, and a loophole in the contract explained. Things are moving faster now.**

 **Thanks for all the positive reviews!**

 **One of you asked me if I would use Padme, and the answer is no. Hadrian had never anything more than a professional relationship with her, and lied to Anakin to irritate him. Also, Padme is a fighter and patriot for the Republic, and she will hate the Empire.**

 **Read and Review!**

 **Light-in-Oblivion**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 is up!**

 **Sorry for the long wait, but some parts of this chapter and the next one was a chore to do. I've just finished with another essay, so I am finally free again… at least for two days. Life truly have up and downs. But that is what Vodka is for.**

 **Somebody asked me if I would have werewolves… while a good idea, and they might be included, they won't be explored too much.**

 **This is also the last chapter in Hogwarts.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Star Wars.**

* * *

Chapter 8.

May 24th 1995- 26 BBY

The Third Task. Voldemort´s plan went out on Hadrian taking the Trophy made portkey and then use his blood for the ritual.

Was Voldemort´s brain the size of walnut?

True, if Hadrian didn´t have the ability to read minds he would be hard pressed to understand everything, but that Voldemort didn´t plan for hiccups in his plan was stupid. No plan was ever executed without a small anomaly.

The months leading up to the task had been hectic. Hadrian spent most of his time ordering the goblins and training Greengrass.

The goblins were excellent additions. They had already started building factories deep underground, and together with mandalorian engineers there would soon be shipyards on Tellus. Siberia, Alaska, Himalaya, all the remote locations on Tellus were now being transformed into parts of the now growing Empire.

The Goblins themselves were very slowly and secretly being rearmed with new blasters and armor. Soon their entire army would be ready to be a part of the Empire.

Greengrass was progressing nicely. Her Staffsaber was finished and the orange blades were a common sight in the training area. Hadrian had now also instructed her in Juyo, and she was quickly becoming a master duelist. But it was mind manipulations that made Hadrian proud.

Greengrass was slowly but surely blackmailing and manipulating the entity of Slytherin House into her domain. While she wasn´t as proficient as Hadrian was, and had sometimes been captured going through somebodies mind, her powers were exploding.

And Hadrian covered up her few fails. They were to be excepted, and her progress made up for a few mistakes.

Funny, he had still never even entered the Slytherin Common room. Snape must be mad.

Greengrass was however not that very powerful in more direct Force techniques. Her Push was only average, and her lightning had a lot of room to improve. But Hadrian more and more planned for her to be a tactician and political figure, not fighter.

Longbottom was glowing under Aayla´s firm, but kind hand. The aspiring Juggernaut had chosen the style of Shien/Djem Su. And he was quickly becoming a force to be reckoned with. His personality became more outgoing, his baby fat disappeared and became hard muscle and he had even started getting his own fan girl club.

That one formed after he crushed a seventh year Skytherin that bullied people. The poor boy had to stay in the Hospital Wing for a month. And after that Greengrass made him into a nice doll to be used for her gains. And Dumbledore was still investigating how the boy ended up injured.

It nearly made Imperius cry in joy. Nearly. He had punished Longbottom for his actions dearly. Then complimented him. Then punished for that they were so open. Bloody non-discreet Juggernauts.

Life at Hogwarts was miserable, but things would soon end. That was why he had Greengrass and Longbottom gather in the Chamber. Greengrass glowed and thrived with her newfound power. Her already beautiful appearance with Raven black hair, crystal blue eyes and lightly tanned had made her any teenage boys dream, but the Force had allowed her more confidence in her stature. She walked and looked like a queen.

Longbottom had hit a growth spurt, and had with more muscle made a name for himself. He was now the most liked boy in Fourth year. Rich, good looking and powerful he had become. The definition of a Sith Warrior.

Imperius was waiting for them with Hedone to the right and Khem to the left.

Khem had been a nightmare for the apprentice´s but he had done his duty. The two were tougher, harder and independent. The Dashade had made them Sith.

"Apprentice Longbottom and Greengrass. Come, we have plans to discuss" Imperius said and gestured them over.

"Today is the Third Task, and also the last day I stay here" Imperius said. "Darth Hedone is leaving with me, and we won´t be back here in the school ever." The apprentices looked worried.

"Then how are we supposed to learn more?" Greengrass asked.

"The droids and equipment already here will stay for now. You will also have Khem here for now. During terms you will contact me once every week. And you will stay out of trouble" Imperius said.

The apprentices threw Khem some worried looks, the Dashade drank in their fear for him. "Don´t fear him" Hedone snapped. "He is stronger now, but you have nothing to fear from him as long as you do as we say"

"Either way" Imperius snapped" you two have a lot of work to do. We are your masters, but the Sith are few. And we can´t wait as long as I wish. You two will start the process of finding a disciple of your own. But you will _only_ recruit him or her when I say so. And only if I approve."

The two Sith stared at their masters. "We are not ready, master" Greengrass said.

"Agreed. You are not yet. But in less than a year you might be" Imperius replied. "We are also leaving several Holocrons with you" Imperius revealed.

That got their attention. They looked like they desperately wanted to ask more, but wisely kept their mouths. "The holocrons have been chosen to your own needs. One was a master of Juyo" Imperius tilted his heads towards Greengrass "and the other Shien". Longbottom smiled.

"Then there a few that handles philosophy, strategy and politics. If you need anything else contact us. Or talk to Khem, he can have some good advice" Imperius mused.

Khem snorted. _"What´s this for advice? Kill first, think later?"_

"It works… sometimes" Imperius admitted. "But perhaps come to me first?"

"Why will we continue going to Hogwarts, master? We don´t use wands anymore, and people are getting suspicious" Greengrass said.

"Easy. I need spies. After tonight, the Worm Voldemort will be back. Dumbledore and the Ministry will clash, giving me a golden opportunity to work my spies into all three ranks"

Greengrass gasped. "You have planted sleeper agents, haven´t you?"

Imperius smirked smugly. "Of course. One or two for each faction. The War in Britain will affect the rest of the Magical World, and I shall capitalize on that. Once Voldemort´s war starts, pureblood factions all over the world will become more active."

"And you will do a lot to ensure maximum casualties?"

"Only the adults". Imperius smirked. "Once summer starts you will go to Gringotts in Diagon Alley. They will provide you transport to Peverell Island, where we will continue to train for the summer."

"What shall we tell our families?" Longbottom asked.

"That you are going on a vacation with friends, of course" Hedone said.

The rest of the morning was spent training. The Sith apprentices needed all they could get. Soon however Longbottom had to leave. It was a simple rule. Greengrass and Longbottom was not going to interact in school, to keep Dumbledore off their trail.

Then Hadrian made his way up, and entered the Great Hall. The hall was filled to the brim, there was no school today, and people were talking about the Task, betting about the Task. They were doing everything they could do about the task. The Wizarding World really needed a new source of entertainment.

Hadrian made his way to the Slytherin table, sat down and started eating some scrambled eggs and bacon. Life was good.

"Lord Peverell?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes, Professor?" Hadrian asked. He could not wait until he could leave tonight.

"All champions are to gather in the Trophy Room to meet their families". She told him.

Hadrian choked on his pumpkin juice. "What! Seriously?"

The cat lady frowned. "Yes. They are waiting for you".

In his head, Hadrian swore. He had planned to spend some time in Nox´s tomb, centralizing him in the Dark Side. But before Hadrian could say no, the Force screamed. Hadrian quickly followed its flow and found that the Force wanted him to go there.

"Lead the way" Hadrian answered.

McGonagall quickly turned around and walked towards the exit of the Hall, Hadrian following after her. The walk was quick, and soon Hadrian entered the room and swore.

There were the customary Potters, but they seemed to have brought some of the infernal Weasleys with them. Hadrian knew that the families were close, but what in the Force were they doing here?

"Harry!" Vivian shouted and ran towards her brother and hugged his leg. "You came!"

"The choices were many" Hadrian deadpanned. Then he untangled Vivian from his leg. "But it's good to see you" he said and ruffled her hair.

He absently noted that Vivian giggled as he observed the room.

There were Krum´s parents, a sulky looking Bulgarian and a rather surprisingly attractive women. The family were talking by themselves, a bit away from the rest.

Diggory also had his parents, and while his mother seemed mostly focused on her son, Hadrian noted that Mr. Diggory was glaring at Hadrian every now and then. Sore loser?

"What are the Weasleys doing here?" Hadrian asked.

"They wanted to see their children, and Bill here wanted to see his siblings" Lily answered.

" _Bullshit. Dumbledore wants me to see how life could have been"_ Hadrian fumed on the inside. Had the old man really gotten this low?

Hadrian plastered a charming smile on his face. "Then I am sure that they want to move on and meet their family"

He had to smirk at that. Mrs. Harpy looked like she wanted to lecture him, Arthur looked embarrassed and Bill… wasn´t even looking here? Hadrian followed Bill´s vision and nearly screamed in joy.

" _FUCKING FINALLY!"_ he roared in his mind. For Bill was staring at his fiancé, Fleur Delacour. And she was stealing looks of Bill. Hadrian finally had a chink that he could manipulate.

"Hadrian?" James asked as the Sith had been quiet for a while now.

"Sorry, lost in thought" Hadrian responded. "What did you say?"

"Mrs. Weasley asked if you could lead us into the Great Hall" Lily said.

Hadrian frowned. "Go ahead, I have other things to do" he tried to leave, but the Harpy from Hell interfered.

"Young man, that was very rude. You shouldn't speak to your parents like that" the Harpy said.

Hadrian´s mental shield were straining. "I am giving them the respect they do deserve as Lord and Lady Potter, Mrs. Weasley. But I am a very busy person, and I have things that must be taken care of". He needed to manipulate William Weasley. He would not miss this golden opportunity.

"What do you mean you´re busy? You are a boy!" she argued.

"And you´re fat, but that doesn´t stop you from weaseling in to matters you don´t understand" Hadrian deadpanned. "The world works in mysterious ways" he told them in a Jedi voice. He just couldn´t resist.

The room was deadly quiet. The Potters looked scandalized, the Krum´s indifferent, the Diggory´s half amused and the Delacours confused.

The Weasley´s however. "YOU TAKE THAT BACK YOUNG MAN!" the Harpy hollered. Was she trying to get the attention of her family all over the world?

"No. you insulted me, I insult you" Hadrian casually said. Hadrian could see that while mother weasel was absolutely apocalyptic, Arthur and Bill looked more nervous.

"Insult!? You dare tell me that I insulted you!" she continue to rant. Hadrian had the idea of the century then. He summoned a chair and sent a mental command to the House Elves to make popcorn, and to get a camera.

The chair arrived the same time as the popcorn did. By now all the attention in the room was on the Harpy, so nobody noticed when Hadrian sat down and started eating popcorn. This was gold he decided.

"AND THEN YO- WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" she hollered again when she saw Hadrian eating some incredibly good popcorn. Was it the butter?

"What? Oh, I decided that this was good enough to eat popcorn too" Hadrian said. "Want some?"

"HARRY POTTER!" The harpy screeched.

"I take that as a no?"

That was too much as the Krum´s and Diggory´s started laughing and quickly left the area. But his name did have another effect.

Hadrian could see how Jean and Appoline Delacours eyes widen like a deer's in the headlight. Had they forgotten him?

"You will stop this rebellion and come home and be a good upstanding citizen! I have heard from my children about you! How you destroyed the wards! How you were sorted into Slytherin! About that whore of a girlfriend you have!" She screamed in his face.

Hadrian froze, a hand filled with popcorn halfway to his mouth. Hadrian had one weakness, and that was Aayla. Now, people had use Aayla to insult him since he met her, but because of that she is a Twi´lek, and female Twi´lek are, sadly, usually whores, that one struck to close. And he was tired of hiding.

Hadrian lashed out with the Force, sending the harpy flying straight into a wall, and you could hear bones crack. Before she could so much as moan in pain, lightning arched against her, sending her into a pain that she had never felt before.

Hadrian stood up, the Force swirling around him like a twister, and eyes glowing green with raw power. "Never. Ever. Insult my girlfriend again" he powered up the electricity, making tears fall from Mrs. Weasley. They had gone one step too far.

"Lord Peverell! Please! She didn´t mean it!" Arthur pleaded.

Hadrian growled and released her, the Harpy crying in pain. He turned to Arthur. "I only do this because you are a man of honor, and you know better. But know this, one more insult, and House Peverell will crush House Weasley like a bug!" he roared.

Arthur fell to his knees. "Thank you, Lord Peverell. Thank you for this chance"

Hadrian nodded. "Go, get her out of here. You don´t have to leave Hogwarts, but stay away from me" he growled.

There was no sense of fun in the room. "Now, Potter´s leave. Meet your son, have fun. Delacours" he pointed to the grown-ups, "With me"

Arthur thanked Hadrian again and levitated his wife away. "William" Hadrian said.

Bill turned towards the Sith, fear and anger in his eyes. "Yes?"

Hadrian struck quickly entering and utterly bending the eldest Weasley to his will. _"You are in love with Fleur Delacour. You will never hurt her. You will never do anything that she doesn´t want. But you love her and want her. You are to flirt with her, but never move against her will. If she wants to fuck you, you will do it. And as long she doesn´t order you to use contraceptive spells or other devices, you won´t"_ he ordered the eldest Weasley child before rebuilding the man´s mind, but keeping the orders.

William Weasley was a slave that had a purpose. He just didn´t know it. "I do recommend that you tell your siblings that avoiding me, and not spreading rumors are a very good idea." Hadrian said.

The end can finally move on again.

The Potters reluctantly left, dragging a very confused and scared Vivian behind them. Hadrian gave her a reassuring smile. As they left he turned to the Delacours. "So you are the complete assholes that tricked my grandmother" he said.

Jean grew red. "We never thoug-"

"That I would come back alive? Or did you count on me marrying? Having children? There were so many things I can´t do. Really, that contract is the harshest contract since 815. I checked with the goblins." Hadrian growled.

The Delacour parents blushed, Fleur looked scandalized and Gabrielle confused.

"But you two only saw a chance for money and prestige? Well, tough luck" Hadrian continued.

"Hadrian, please listen to reason" Jean began "We never meant for you two to get married. Your grandmother was of the belief that you would never return"

" _Liar"_ Hadrian thought, starring into the man´s mind and finding a very scared man. "Then why all the insurances that I can´t hurt your family? Or property?"

Jean blushed. "You still don´t need to get married, you could disown yourself"

Hadrian snorted. "And leave all that money to you? Think again Frenchie."

Hadrian sighed. "Because of your arrogance, you have doomed Fleur and me into a marriage that won´t work out. The contract can´t be dismissed on will by any parts, and it has to be fulfilled before July 31th. Those are the facts."

"Then you get married" Appoline said.

Hadrian nodded, his teeth grounding against each other. "Yes. I am free July 25th, and we will get married then. After we have the ceremony and the bedding" Hadrian spat" I will leave. Fleur will be permitted onto all Peverell properties in England and France, no other. She is not allowed to remove anything." Hadrian grounded out.

"That is not acceptable" Jean exclaimed. "You two will have to live together!"

Hadrian smiled a predatory smile. "It isn´t written in the contract…" he trailed off,

The revelation could be seen on the family's face. "But-"

"What but? The only thing Fleur and I must do is to produce two sons. Once that is done I will divorce her. Simple as that" Hadrian said. _"Divorce as in rip her apart"_

Jean and Appoline started to sweat. "Lord Peverell, the contract give ´s us the power of the-"

"Second born son. Not even you could change the basic ICW laws. The eldest son is always to be given his father's last name, and in the case of divorce the son is to too be given to the father. And as the contract doesn´t mention any daughters, they are mine as well" Hadrian sung.

Devastation was the foremost emotion on their faces. "You would use our daughter as a breeding mare?"

"As you would use me" Hadrian answered, a smile on his face.

Jean had defeat on his face, Appoline defiance and Fleur looked sad. "Very well." Jean said. "As you say. The wedding will be in July 25th, and then Fleur will come home to our manor. You will visit for" he gulped.

"Sex." Hadrian injected, drowning in their despair. It was bloody glorious.

"Yes. And then once she gives birth I will take the children with me. It is within my rights after all" Hadrian finished for the French.

"What about your girlfriend! You cannot be together with her!" Appoline screeched.

Hadrian laughed. "I can´t have mistress or other wives. But there was nothing about girlfriends. And don´t worry, I am being very careful to not get her pregnant". A lie. Twi´lek and humans could not naturally get children. But once Hadrian had his children he would have Aayla blood adopt them.

Hadrian made too leave "Now, we still have a tournament to finish".

Hadrian left the room and headed back for lunch. He was still hungry.

As he entered the Great Hall again it fell silent. Hadrian looked around. "Am I missing something?" he asked.

The Hall was radiating fear, anger and confusion. Then Granger spoke up. "How could you!" The girl had sadly regained full use of her leg, but it had required a month in St. Mungos. She did according to the rumors however have a nasty scar that would not go away.

Hadrian frowned. "I have done a lot of things, Granger. Some elaboration?"

"Injure Mrs. Weasley!" she yelled. "Threating to take away Fleur´s children!"

So the cat was out of the bag. "She went too far, they both did. And you are getting there" Hadrian warned.

"You don´t deny it?" Granger asked with anger.

"Deny that I wanted to fry her? Why would I, you already know" Hadrian argued. "But I am more interested in how you knew?"

Granger looked very smug. "I enchanted a piece of Charlie´s clothing with a listening charm. He didn´t know about it, and I made it have a very small magical feeling"

Hadrian laughed. "Good! Somebody here that actually can think! But seriously, who planted that idea Granger? Can´t be Weasley number 6 or Potter… perhaps a certain long bearded headmaster that has terrible sense of fashion?"

Granger blushed. "He wanted to know if you were in league with You-Know-Who"

"Why in the name of Naga Sadow do you keep calling him that! He isn´t even on the list of largest mass murderers! Hitler, Stalin, Mao are the three at the bloody top! And they are still called by their names! Even people from ancient times have more kills! Genghis Khan, Julius Caesar, Alexander the Great too name the most famous, but few. Napoleon has more kills to his name than Voldemort!" Hadrian ranted. "And the two largest mass murderers in magical history aren´t even given a name like that. Grindelwald personally killed more people alone than Voldemort has."

"They weren´t as strong!" Granger huffed.

Hadrian laughed a hollow laugh. "No. That we agree on. Compared to the worst they are ants under the boot. You all are"

Now Charlie stood up. "You-Know-Who is the worst!"

"The worst? Charlie, I do not believe that you can handle the truth about the worst" Hadrian said and pointed to the Potters and Dumbledore that now stormed in. "None of you can" there was no humor on Hadrian´s face.

"You still don´t feel anything at stealing a baby from their mother?" Granger yelled.

Hadrian smirked. "Ask a single pureblood family and you will find out that all of them have done that. A few of them are doing it even now. Even some of the light families". It was with great satisfaction that he saw Granger turn around and see the ashamed or proud faces of the Pureblood´s from all the houses.

"You really should learn more about the world you are entering, Granger. The world outside of School is quite different" Hadrian mused. His satisfaction heightened when Granger desperately turned to Dumbledore too see his resigned face.

"Professor?" she asked with tears.

"Lord Peverell speaks the truth, Miss. Granger. It is an accepted practice still" Dumbledore gravely said. Granger looked like she was going to burst with anger and tears.

Hadrian made too leave when Dumbledore´s voice called out again. "Which person was worse than Grindelwald, Lord Peverell?"

Hadrian stopped. "Her name was Darth Nox" was all that he said before he left.

As Hadrian made his way over too black lake, he saw that the twins were waiting for him. "What did she do to deserve it, mate?" Fred asked.

"She insulted everything I have done, the people that raised me and called my girlfriend a whore." He told them.

The twins nodded and sighed. "We like you mate-"

"but you went to far-"

"but we understand"

Hadrian raised a brow. "You don´t have to get involved. I would actually recommend staying out of it"

George shook his head. "When we saw you that day in Potter Manor, looking like the devil was after you-"

"We knew you would run. But we never-"

"thought that the kind soul we knew would become so-"

"ruthless. Evil"

"That is sadly the world, my old friends. The world that we live in is cruel and ruthless. Does light and love exist? Of course. But the family system exists, and out there, family is what most people fight for".

"You speak as if something is about to happen" Fred said.

Hadrian smile a bitter smile. "Things are coming to an end. Dumbledore and the Ministry is close to coming to blows, Voldemort is out there plotting and the muggle world is booming technology and population. It is no longer a question _if_ things are going to happen, but a question of _when_ "

The twins are silent as the digest the news. "And who will you be fighting for" George asks.

"Myself. None of the existing factions appeal to me" Hadrian answered honestly.

The twins looked like they were in pain. "We can´t fight against family, Hadrian"

Hadrian was silent but nodded. "George. Fred. Trust me on a piece of advice. Do not get in my way" he quietly told the twins. "For I destroy my enemies".

"Are we enemies?" Fred asked.

"No. But when the wheel turns again and war and chaos come´s again, nothing can be predicted. And everybody can turn against each other". As he turned to leave the Hall he left with a single sentence. "For Peace is a Lie".

It was a solemn Hadrian that entered the Tomb of Darth Nox. He needed time and space to thing. The Tomb was quiet and still, _Nox´s Fury_ parked and a handful of droids patrolling. Hadrian took a deep breath and allowed the darkness to fill his mind and soul.

He spent the rest of the day there, meditating on the Force in the Tomb of his master. He followed the Force to feel the happenings across the galaxy. He felt Sidious on Coruscant, hiding behind the Jedi as he plotted their doom. He felt his former master, Count Dooku on Serenno, forming the Separatist and the creation of the massive droid army. He felt Jango on Kamino, training the new army of the Republic.

A few years and all of this would clash. Sidious had planned and plotted, and Imperius would use the chaos and weakening galaxy to form his own Empire. The time was fast approaching. Darkness would soon rise again.

Hadrian nearly lost the track of time, and as he left his meditative state, and saw what the time was, rushed out of the Tomb and resealing it. Then he ran for the champion's tent on the outskirts of the huge maze.

As he entered the tent he saw his fellow champions standing or walking around in the tent, their fear and nervousness rolling in waves. How pathetic.

"Gather round" Bagman cheerfully called out as he too walked into the tent, followed by Percy Weasley.

Crouch had been found dead on the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest a month ago. It had created a huge scandal, with parent's owling Dumbledore daily to ask if Hogwarts really was safe. It hadn´t helped when Rita Skeeter on Hadrian´s command had written and published a story about the incidents the last four years that had happened. Dumbledore had barely scratched away a political crisis. He would not succeed a second time.

"As you know, the Tri-Wizard Trophy is hidden in the maze behind us. You are to enter the maze and find the trophy. But remember, the maze is home to many different dark creatures, so be vigilant" Bagman warned them.

Hadrian could hear the audience getting louder, and Bagman apparently also heard them. "The one with the highest score will begin, and then one minute for each point after. This means that Mr. Diggory will start, followed five minutes later by Mr. Krum, that will be followed by Lord Peverell seven minutes after that. Miss. Delacour will enter twelve minutes after Peverell"

Bagman then left the tent, and the different headmaster walked over to their own champions, leaving a whistling Hadrian in a corner. That´s when Hadrian felt something pull on his leg.

"Vivian, what are you doing here?" he asked his sister.

Vivian looked up at Hadrian. "Harry, why did you yell at Mrs. Weasley?"

Hadrian sighed. "I yelled at Mrs. Weasley because she and I have a different opinion on my life. And she has no say in my life."

Vivian pouted. "But mom and dad trusts her"

Hadrian smiled. "But I am of age, Vivian, and I haven´t lived with James and Lily for nearly ten years."

Vivian looked deep in thought. "That´s a long time" she agreed.

Hadrian grinned. "That it is." He then saw James and Lily entering the tent, clearly looking for Vivian. "But you have to return to your parents."

Vivian looked like she wanted to protest but Hadrian shook his head. "We can talk later"

"Promise?" she asked and starred into his eyes.

Hadrian had to force a smile to his face. "Promise" he said and watched as she ran back to Lily.

"Champions, come on now! The task will soon start!" Bagman shouted.

Hadrian walked out, not waiting for the others. The starting point was surrounded by stands of people, creating a half circle. The stands were dressed in the different School colors, and people were cheering. Above them all was four large screens.

"Ludo! Are those screens" Hadrian shouted over the crowd.

Bagman happily nodded. "Yes! We got the idea after the second task and the misfortunate accident with Miss. Granger we needed a way to try to stop to serious injuries to happen again. Each screen has an assigned champion, and will follow him."

Hadrian swore in his mind, as this wouldn´t allow him to use too many Force moves as he didn´t want Dumbledore to know about them.

Hadrian zoned out as Bagman then went over the details about the task, and soon enough a large cannon shot could be heard. Diggory didn´t waste a second as he ran into the maze, and soon disappeared. The viewing screens had placed so that the other champion's couldn´t see ones progress, but they could hear the sound coming from it and the oohs and aahs from the audience.

Five minutes later Krum was allowed to go and he too was off like he had wolves after him. That was interesting idea…

Then finally the third shoot was fired and Hadrian started walking, whistling the entire way. This Maze had nothing on the Tombs of Korriban. Now that was a scary and dangerous place. Imperius loved it.

As Hadrian started to walk down the dark corridors of bushes, that only a bloody idiot would think was scary. The first thing he encountered was one of those fire bugs. It clicked in some strange way before it attacked. Hadrian quickly dodged and fired a single spark of energy into the bugs ass, making the substance there catch fire and the bug exploded. Hadrian shielded himself from it´s remains as continued going on the stroll. He had no hurry. He wasn´t going to grab the bloody cup after all. And if Fleur grabbed it… well Fate works in mysterious ways.

Five minutes later and Hadrian had met a troll, some meat eating plant and a very strange water like creature when he met something really interesting. The sphinx laid ahead of and stared at Hadrian.

"Champion, answer my riddle and you may pass" the Sphinx said.

Hadrian reached out with the Force and was surprised at the strength. "Very well."

The sphinx smiled a razor sharp smile.

" _What is the darkest hour?_

 _What hide´s in its anger?_

 _In hate?_

 _That the world has forgotten_

 _That once walked the surface of Tellus_

 _And that soon will retake the darkness_

 _As its mantle"_

Hadrian stared at the sphinx. "You knew her"

The sphinx nodded. "That I did. I was source of sound advice in her later years. We Sphinx lives for a long time, and while most have forgotten, we remember and wait"

Hadrian laughed. "I never imagined that you still lived! She mentioned you once in passing, but that was it"

The sphinx smiled. "Your answer"

"The Sith" he said.

"You may pass, and remember. We forge our on freedom"

"Through power, I gain victory" Hadrian finished as he left the sphinx.

He could hear the sphinx hum in agreement.

Soon Hadrian was alone again and kept walking. He could feel himself nearing the Cup, but he couldn´t go to it. So he kept walking around destroying one more of Hagrid´s bugs before he felt something different. Something very powerful.

Hadrian pulled the creature out of its hiding-hole and was surprised at what he saw. A dementor. The guard of Azkaban was covered in a black hood and it created the feeling of despair. Like a Sith experiment that went _very_ wrong. It made Hadrian curious.

"What have we here?" Hadrian mused as he stared at the creature. "Can´t decide what I fear, or can´t even sense it?" Hadrian electrified the creature and walked away from there.

Then he felt it, the dementor launched itself at Hadrian, grabbing the Sith Lord and trying to suck out his soul. Hadrian was not cooperating.

He used the Force to push the creature away. The dementor flew into the bushes as it pressed its aura forward, trying to push into Hadrian´s mind. The mental battle lasted for a minute, with the two dark creatures trying to dominate the other. Finally Hadrian was able to get the advantage, and pressed the assault.

Then he twirled around and raised his hand into the air, two fingers pointing to the sky. The fingers glowed blue as a bolt of electricity formed that reached the sky, forming a razor sharp whip.

Then he jumped into the air, twirling on the side as he slammed the whip into the ground slashing the Dementor apart. The ground shook under his attack, and the sky was filled with the sound of thunder.

"You will die" Hadrian mumbled as he pushed even more dark energy and ripped the Dementor soul, mind and body apart into a million pieces.

Then he felt more coming. Hadrian turned around and saw four Dementors approaching. _"Dumbledore"_ Hadrian realized. The bastard had likely had the dementors brought here and ordered them to find and kill Hadrian.

Hadrian quickly repeated the process of disintegrate the dementors, raising his hands and forcing as much power as possible into his hands. The lightening launched forward, hitting the one closest right on. The Dementor screeched as it exploded in a shockwave of dark energy.

The other three had used their comrade as a shield, and now pressed the advantage. The first one grabbed Hadrian´s arms while the other moved in for the Kiss. Hadrian super charged his entire body, the electricity forcing the Dementors back.

Hadrian gathered a huge amount of dark energy and struck. The dark beam was absorbed by two dementors and they shrink into themselves before disintegrating. The last one was desperately trying to move against Hadrian, but Hadrian twisted and rolled away. He then used the same technique he used to cut the first Dementor in half. Then with a simple wave he had the dark creature killed.

Hadrian spat on the ground and walked away. He returned to the Cup and saw Diggory and Krum in a fierce duel, Fleur laying to the side, stunned.

Hadrian stood there in an opening, lazily leaning against a wall. He had no wish to interfere. Indeed, the one that would win was a larger threat and Voldemort would kill him.

It wasn´t that he was afraid, but the mere chance that Voldemort might use his blood made Hadrian a little bit cautious.

In the end, it was Diggory that lost, as Krum´s cutting curse struck the boy and sent him into the air. The boy soon passed out from pain. Krum then victoriously walked towards the cup and took it. The Bulgarian champion disappeared in a flash of light. Hadrian smirked. False-Moody had cast the Imperius Curse on him, but Hadrian had in the tent stealthy removed it. Hadrian turned around and walked out of the arena whistling. Finally this lunacy was done. But he had one more thing that must be done.

Hadrian walked out of the Maze and could see Junior making his way towards Hadrian. The man seemed very nervous, no doubt thinking about the punishment he was going to get from his master.

"Lord Peverell!" Dumbledore called out. "What was that in the Maze?" he demanded.

"Things that you really shouldn´t mess with." Hadrian said and left the arena.

He could see Junior following, while Dumbledore seemed occupied with a worried Bulgarian mother.

Hadrian made a beeline for Dumbledore´s office, and sent a mental signal to Longbottom. The Sith apprentice could start his quest for revenge today. Junior had no more role to play.

Hadrian soon encountered the gargoyle guarding the Headmaster´s office, and as he entered it a Force pulse stunned the paintings. He then waved his hand and watched as the Goblet of Fire came from the same place as before.

Hadrian attacked the Goblet with the Force, prodding it too see if the Tournament was in the perspective of the Goblet over. It was. The Goblet seemed to understand what was about to happen as it tried to attack Hadrian.

The attack was squashed and Hadrian started to crack the Goblins protective barriers apart. Soon they were gone and in a wave with his hand, the Goblet exploded. Hadrian then utterly pulverized the remains, making sure to destroy the Goblet forever.

This and the promise that the Goblins would stop doing their Contracts had eradicated the practice. No new contracts would be made. Nothing existed that could bind Hadrian. At least bind him again.

He was one step closer to freedom.

Leaving the office quickly, as he needed to escape while the window was open, Hadrian saw False-Moody waiting for him. Then the body of Moody seemed to melt, and Junior´s own face and body was shown. The man's arrogance was astounding.

"So, you finally show yourself Barty" Hadrian taunted.

Crouch Junior looked worried. "How did you know?"

"I have been reading your mind since the second I saw you" Hadrian grinned.

Junior started to sweat. "That´s a lie. Not even my master can enter my mind, he trained me himself!"

Hadrian snorted. "Oh trust me, Voldemort´s days are numbered. He may rise today using the blood of Krum, but did you honestly expect me to allow him to use my blood? No"

Barty looked desperate. "You lie! Nothing can kill my master"

Hadrian growl. "Hadn´t I taken an oath to not kill you, you would be dead now. But that pleasure belong to somebody else"

Barty started looking around in the shadows. "Who?"

"Me, you son of a bitch" Longbottom growled, lightsaber in his hand.

"Longbottom? You think that Longbottom is going to hurt and kill me?" Barty laughed.

But not for long as a red blade suddenly cut threw the air and straight into Junior´s leg, cutting them off.

"Longbottom, wait" Imperius commanded. "He shall pay a little bit for insulting me" he said and then electrocuted the imposter. Junior screamed in pain and tried to beg for mercy, but his pleas fell upon deaf ears.

"Please! No more! I surrender! Spare me!" he chanted, tears streaming down his face.

"No" Longbottom said and in a single blow cut of Junior´s death.

"You have done well, Apprentice. Darth Hedone will be most pleased" Imperius said.

"Now, when somebody finds him, you will tell them he attacked you, trying to finish the job. You were able to grab a sword on that knight over there and cut his head off." To make it look more believable, Imperius summoned said sword and cut a thin slice of Junior neck on the body and the head, hiding the cauterization.

"And what about you, master?" Longbottom asked, taking the sword and hiding his lightsaber.

"I will be leaving immediately, I have done what I was forced to do. Dumbledore will more than likely send his infernal phoenix after me, but I can handle that." Imperius said.

"Now, you will return home and spend a week or two with your family, then you will make the trip to the Chamber and use the TIE to get to Peverell Island. There we shall continue your training. Tell Greengrass the same".

Longbottom nodded and Imperius left the scene, heading for the chamber.

He soon entered it and found Aayla waiting.

"So how did it go?" she asked.

Hadrian grinned. "Very well. Krum took the cup and should be dead in a minute. I found a Sphinx that knew Nox and a boggart dared to take her form. I killed it, but the damn viewing screens that the Tournament Officials had installed most likely showed the entire duel. Dumbledore will be asking questions soon. We need to leave".

"And Delacour?"

"Sadly enough still alive, and I do have to marry her on the 25th." Hadrian told her.

Aayla frowned. "That´s disappointing." She mumbled. "Anything else?"

"I have to visit Potter Manor after France, a promise to keep" Hadrian revealed.

"Vivian coerced you?"

"Yeah, the seventh year old has incredible power that eclipses my own" Hadrian deadpanned. Aayla laughed.

Hadrian then led Aayla towards the Tomb of Darth Nox, telling her more details about the day and its many arguments and fights.

"Poor you. Fighting off backwards wizards and witches" Aayla teased him.

"Why don´t you try doing it for a change and we shall see how you feel?" Hadrian challenged her.

"Sorry, they can´t know about me yet, now can they?" she said. "You´re own orders, after all"

"Touché" Hadrian mused and draw Aayla into a kiss. "I missed you"

Aayla frowned. "Aren´t we forgetting something"

Hadrian mentally checked everything. "No… we have left some crystals, Khem will guard the chamber and tomb… no everything´s in place".

Aayla and Hadrian kept walking, and halfway to the tomb she yelled "The cloak!"

Hadrian snorted. "James has been forced to keep it in Potter Manor, and Dumbledore has the Elder Wand. The ring is in an abounded house. I´ll pick them up after having been in France, don´t worry"

Soon the Sith were back in the tomb and flying _Nox´s Fury_ away back to Peverell Island. They were finally free of Dumbledore´s influence and controlling ways. They had also found a lot at Hogwarts, most especially two apprentices.

As their ship started flying up, Hadrian took a last look on Hogwarts. As much as he hated to admit it, the castle had a "wow" feeling to it. It was a beautiful castle in a beautiful environment.

As the ship landed back into the Island, Hadrian picked up Aayla and started leading her to their bed, things were finally fine again. Things were back on track.

The last day before Hadrian would be forced to marry Fleur he spent together with Aayla in their room. The Sith lovers refused to think about tomorrow.

But Hadrian and Aayla had been very productive before this day. Directing the mandalorians had been a new thing. As the last clans that wasn´t Death Watch or the pacifist faction had now joined and filled in on what to do. Most of them would keep doing and living as they already did, but could move to Ziost at a seconds notice. There they would be assigned to new ships and the war would then start.

The Goblins had also now started to join the Fleet, small and non-aggressive as it was. Most ships that were done simply transported materials to Mars for more production. But the few Goblins that had been in space had been speechless, and they as a race had started to adapt. Their fanatic loyalty to their Emperor made them only better servants.

Since two weeks ago Longbottom and Greengrass had arrived and they had flourished under Hadrian´s firm hand. Greengrass had finally mastered Force Cloak, and was steadily getting closer to earning her Lordship and choosing her own apprentice.

Longbottom had taken a very dark turn from killing Junior. His overall personality was still loyal and strong, but beneath it a monster that was roaring was hiding. Longbottom's pure strength and skill allowed his dueling to reach an entirely new level. Hadrian was both giddy with happiness and worry at his ruthlessness. Hadrian had to keep an eye on him.

Hadrian had work for his apprentices. He had already decided upon the last three apprentices that could be used. The first one was Theodore Nott, a boy with a quick mind and somewhat stealthy. Brown hair and brown eyes, average height, he was the least useable apprentice except for one thing. He was also a good way to keep leverage over Greengrass.

The second one was ironically Tracey Davis. As Greengrass´s best friend she had pestered her friend for information about her whereabouts ever since the first task. Davis had roughly the same potential as Greengrass, with one difference. She was even quieter. If Greengrass was a perfect assassin, then Davis was the ultimate.

The last one was different. In every sense of the word. Luna Lovegood was an anomaly in the Force. She wasn´t as strong in the Force as she was connected to it. It was strange, but she had visions and warnings that made Hadrian impressed. He had decided to train her personally. Nott would be trained by Longbottom and Davis by Greengrass.

Their arrival had also given him valuable information on the events after the Tournament. Krum had returned as a defiled corpse, a dark mark carved on his chest. They never found the other half of his head.

The chaos had been massive. People screaming and running away, Dumbledore trying to maintain order, but had failed. The aftermath was bloody. The Ministry and Dumbledore in a Cold War, with the Ministry winning. Hadrian had used Skeeter to stay out of it. That and a hefty bribe kept Fudge off him.

Dumbledore had of course tried to get Hadrian back. The fucking flaming turkey had flamed inside Hadrian´s bedroom when he and Aayla were sleeping. Hadrian had frozen the phoenix midair and then had the turkey moved to the basement. The turkey would never dare to be in Hadrian´s presence again.

The phoenix had been carrying a letter turned portkey that Hadrian disabled then read it. The letter and knowledge from Fawkes mind proved useful. Dumbledore had rallied some organization called the Order of the Phoenix. It included most of the advanced Hogwarts professors, Lily and James Potter, all adult Weasleys, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and nearly fifty more members. They were a force to be aware off.

But they weren´t that dangerous.

Voldemort seemed to be laying low, and gathering his strength. From what Hadrian pierced together from Greengrass that took the information from Nott, Voldemort had been furious that Hadrian hadn´t been the one to grab the cup. But he had come over it after torturing Krum to a bloody living heap of flesh. Then Voldemort took his blood, and Krum suffered more before dying. Voldemort was creative, in some cases.

Then the 25th, came and Hadrian quickly jumped into his own TIE Interceptor and flow towards the loving wedding that was waiting. And finally acquiring the Hallows.

Hadrian swore as he earlier this morning dressed in a fancy muggle suit. How he would kill them for this. Hadrian hadn´t awaken Aayla this morning. He didn´t have the heart to.

As he soon approached France he steered the ship into the French Riviera, where Delacour Manor laid. He parked and disguised the TIE beneath some bushes that were levitated in to place, hidden in a mountain valley. Then he started walking.

He could feel the wards as he got close, and five minutes after he passed. He admitted that the wards were surprisingly good.

The manor was bright and colored white, with large windows making it sparkle in the sun. There were beautiful gardens filled with flowers with hundreds of colors and species. Hadrian could even see the sea in the distance.

The wedding was small and quick. There were no guests, and no one else then core family. But the Potters weren´t there so it was very little people. The only outsider there was Axestone, here to ensure the fulfillment of the contract.

Hadrian and Fleur said the vows and binding words before a cleric, and then the bedding.

Hadrian drowned half a liter of vodka for that one. Fleur followed his example.

In its entirety, the wedding took three hours. An extremely drunk Hadrian and Fleur had enjoyed the marriage bed. Hadrian left at the earliest opportunity and sobered himself with the Force.

He knew there was a good chance that he left his "wife" pregnant. He gulped and drank a bottle of water. Damn them.

Hadrian started the TIE and quickly flew away, heading straight for Little Hangelton. The town looked half abounded, and Hadrian had no trouble finding the Gaunt Shack. It looked absolutely miserable, and as if a tornado had hit. The wards screamed in power and darkness.

For any other wizard but Voldemort they would be lethal. For Hadrian they were easy. A few waves with his hand a good bit of Sith Sorcery and the wards fell. However, they didn´t fall completely, and Voldemort would not be alerted about the breach.

In his spare time Hadrian had found out about Voldemort's true name, Tom Riddle, and his connection to the Gaunts. The Gaunts themselves were descendants of Slytherin, who stole the Stone from the ancient Peverell´s somehow. Hadrian shivered as he remembered how angry Nox had been at the news. Imperius planned to steal his children from their mother… but Nox made him look like a puppy in cruelty.

Hadrian soon entered the shack and coughed, the dust meter thick. Nobody had been in here for thirty years, and the wind was kept at bay by the wards. He could feel the Stone calling to him, and Hadrian strode over to a small hatch and ripped it open and saw the stone, engraved on a ring. Hadrian reached with the Force and screamed in rage.

"The fucking snake face! HOW THE FUCK DARE HE!" Hadrian roared, his rage worse than when Axestone revealed the contract. That Voldemort dared to use the Stone as a soul anchor was one step to far. That bastard son of a cheap whore was going to know pain that would made Naga Sadow shiver before Hadrian was finished with him.

Hadrian reached out to the stone again and quickly ripped the soul fragment away from the artifact before crushing it in agony. It left the echo of a scream at its destruction. Then Hadrian grabbed the Ring and separated the Stone from the Ring. With a swift second movement the Stone flew into Hadrian´s Lordship Ring, where it replaced the old obsidian stone. The second the stone was on his finger Hadrian screamed in absolute pain.

The Stone was crown jewel of the experiments that Darth Nox conducted. Its main use was to allow her to summon ghosts of dead Sith and using Ghost-Bind on them. Only the strongest could resist the pull the Stone created. But the Stone was also a conduit to channel the Force. An incredibly strong conduit, which had gathered energy from dead force users on Earth since Salazar stole it.

The power it added was amazing. It took fifteen minutes before Hadrian had adjusted to the new power and conduit. Darth Imperius laughed.

He exited the shack and mused on the discovery of more soul anchors. When Myriele had entered his mind, she had discovered the Horcrux within. She had spent years torturing the soul piece for fun, information and boredom. It had revealed the existence of seven other pieces.

That in itself wasn´t a problem, as access to one was enough to destroy them all. Thing is it would destroy the object, so Nox couldn´t use the one in Hadrian to destroy them all. And the damned thing used all its power and strength to remove the locations and objects that made up the others. Myriele had vanquished the Horcrux in the end.

Hadrian cursed himself from destroying the horcrux in pure rage, but it was done. He already had the Goblins searching the vaults for more. Thing is, the Horcruxes were most likely very well hidden. It would take a while. He would have his apprentices search Hogwarts. Hadrian tried, but came up with nothing.

Soon Hadrian was back to the TIE and very quickly soon back at Potter Manor. He was only here so that Vivian wouldn´t fight against him, as she had great potential, and the chance to find out more about what Dumbledore was doing. But mostly as a recruiting mission.

Soon he had landed and was approaching the curse Manor. He stared at the manor. It looked exactly the same, the old Victorian Model feeling and gardens making the place hide the ugly truth that was hiding.

Hadrian was so deep in thought that as he knocked on the door, he only now sensed the crowd inside. What the fuck?

Lily Potter opened the door and froze. "Harry?" she asked.

"Lady Potter, I am here to see Vivian" Hadrian formally answered.

Lily recovered at Hadrian´s command. "Yeah, sure come in" she answered.

Hadrian went in and stopped. He counted to three and then said. "Well… fuck me"

The manor was filled with people. Order members, Ministry people, anybody in reality. "What are you _all_ doing here?" he asked.

"It´s my birthday!" Vivian shouted and ran towards her brother. She hugged him. Then hit him. Then hugged him again. Hadrian chuckled. "And you did that because?"

"You lied" Vivian answered.

"No, I said we would talk. And here I am" Hadrian countered.

Vivian seemed deep in thought as she eventually answered. "Ok"

"In private?" Hadrian probed.

Vivian nodded happily and dragged Hadrian away. _"What I do for her to become Sith"_ he moodily grumbled. He soon realized that Vivian was dragging him to the library. Ohh Fate had a sense of humor.

He soon entered the library and made a beeline for a particular shelf. "Harry?" Vivian asked.

"Yeah. Yeah I´m listening".

"So why did you argue with Mrs. Weasley? Why don´t Mr. Longbeard like you? Why did you leave?" she fired away.

"I argued with Mrs. Weasley because she doesn´t respect me and the fact that I am not a child. She wants to control, and I cannot be controlled" Hadrian began. "As for Longbeard, excellent name, is the same reason as Mrs. Weasley. He wants to control me, but can´t. And therefor he classes me as dark and evil".

"Are you evil?" Vivian asks.

Hadrian sighs. "Am I evil? A hard question that has many answers. To my enemies I am a devil from the deepest hell. For my friends I can be a protector, savior and warrior. For my loved ones I am good. It all depends on perspective".

Vivian seemed to be in the deep thought. "So for me you are good?"

Hadrian nodded. "Yes."

"Then why did you leave?"

"I-I was after the attack cast aside for Charlie. It could be weeks between our parents talking to me. They forgot me. So when I found a distant relative to be with I took the chance. And that´s why and how I disappeared" Hadrian told her.

Vivian stared at him. "Did you know about me?"

"No. You weren´t even made yet"

"But if you had… would you have stayed?"

Hadrian shakes his head. "No. I would still have left".

"And if I was born?"

"I would have taken you with me." Hadrian said.

What followed was an hour of the two siblings sitting on the floor with Hadrian telling Vivian censored stories about his life since escaping. She looked particulary interested in Aayla.

"So… you're in love?"

"Yes. I love her very much"

"Can I meet her?"

Hadrian stood up and ruffled her hair. "Of course. One day"

The siblings then left the library and headed back. No one noticed the siblings returning, except one.

"Lord Peverell, how pleasant to meet you again" Madame Amelia Bones said.

Hadrian grinned. "Madame Bones, a pleasure to meet you, again".

"You devastated my niece with you´re disappearance. She had such a crush on you" Amelia continued.

"I am sure" Hadrian replied. "Now, what is it that I can help you with?"

Madame Bones looked embarrassed. "I want to-no. I need to know what happened with the dementor´s Lord Peverell. They are notoriously hard to kill, it can require a dozen aurors to do it."

Hadrian´s grin fades. "Madame Bones, that knowledge is best if it stays unknown from the most. I wouldn´t even trust your Department of Mysteries with that knowledge".

Bones grimace. "Fudge is getting desperate to know. He is seeing shadows everywhere"

"Is he stupid enough to actually go after me?" Hadrian asked, mentally checking everything he owned in Britain. It was a lot.

"No. At least not yet. But he has the MoD searching for information on you. And I know that Lucius Malfoy is asking Fudge for any information on you."

Hadrian frowns. "And does Lord Malfoy acquire any information on me?"

Bones chuckles. "None. You are covering you are covering your steps carefully."

"Then we are good, Madame Bones" Hadrian says and turn to leave.

So Voldemort wanted to know more about him. That could be used. Hadrian had every intention of making Voldemort doing as much damage as possible. It would weaken Tellus for the invasion. The line between useful and liability in the case of Voldemort was a fine line, however.

Before Hadrian could leave however, he needed to get the Cloak. He used the Force to sense it and locating it. Sneaking back up into an abounded room in the west wing he cracked the safety chest it was in open. The Cloak was pulsing with power, shockwaves rolling of it like waves. Hadrian sat down on the floor and took it out. He bonded with the Cloak using a method that Nox had invented, making sure that he was the Master of the Cloak. When the ritual was finished he wrapped it around himself and walked downstairs.

Hadrian was sneaking away to the door when the doorbell ringed. Hadrian was too far away when Lily opened the door and Fleur Delacour stepped inside. What in the Force is this? Every light wizard that Hadrian despised meeting?

"Fleur! Excellent! Bill is over with his brother Charlie and Remus over there." Lily said before yelping. "But Fleur! How are you? You look sick".

Hadrian nearly laughed at that. He saw Fleur whisper something back to Lily, most likely a "all is well" before going over to Bill. So that plan was working.

Hadrian soon left the Manor, heading home.

Now all that was needed was patience.

* * *

 **And it's done!**

 **As for why Hadrian didn't fight Voldemort is two reasons. One he won't play with the remote chance that Voldemort would get Hadrian's blood. Not worth it. Two the spotlight could so easily fall back on him.**

 **Dumbledore has no evidence who destroyed the Goblet, even if he suspects Hadrian.**

 **I toyed with idea of making a complete marriage scene, but decided against it.**

 **And you have the loophole that Hadrian is using…**

 **Thanks for all the continued support!**

 **Read and Review!**

 **Light-in-Oblivion**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 is up!**

 **Thanks for the great response for the previous chapter!**

 **The battle is finally here…**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Star Wars.**

* * *

Chapter 9

August 26th 1997- 24 BBY

Darth Imperius sat in his office on Peverell Island, going over the latest reports that had just arrived. The Republic and Separatist were growing more and violent and separated every week. The war was only a year or two away now.

On top of that, everything was ready for the invasion of Tellus.

The fleet was ready, with nearly five-hundred Harrower-Class Ships, two thousand frigates and the start of a second Executor Class ship. Each Harrower was filled with their estimated one hundred standard TIE Fighter, thirty Bombers and the new addition was fifty Interceptors. Add to that Mars had a hangar filled with thousands more of each class and the Fleet was moving nicely. The _Eternity_ was ready.

Ground forces had also boomed. With the addition of the Goblins, the already counted Mandalorians, and the estimated 2.5 billion humans on earth that would join the military. That would give Imperius nearly three billion people in the Navy, and another five for the Army. More than enough to swarm the Republic with the element of surprise.

The industries on Mars had produced ten thousand AT-ST and one thousand AT-ATs. To add to the already impressive armory there were Anti-Air guns, Shield Generators and many thousand speeders.

This seemed as overkill, and it was, but Hadrian knew that with nearly ten thousand Jedi in the galaxy, and Jango reported that Dooku had ordered the Kaminoans to produce another ten million clones, the Grand Army of the Republic looked to land at sixteen million. But that was once again not true, as many star systems would use their own militia to fight the Empire, and Hadrian entertained no illusions about Corellia.

The Corellians would never join Palpatine´s Army freely, but once Hadrian attacked, they would. Adding the Corellian Fleet and Army to the Republic.

Then you had all the bounty hunters, smugglers, separatist droids and more against him. Hadrian needed the overkill. Ninety percent of the Galaxy would be against him. And he had to fight an upward battle.

This made planning the key. Hadrian had personally already selected the two first targets, and three more had been agreed upon between Hadrian, Vizla and Jango.

The Sith were also ready. Imperius and Hedone were ready for combat and had been for many years now. But now the first class of the new Sith were as well.

Greengrass had earned her Lordship and was with her orange Staffsaber a menace for her enemies. Mind Manipulation, Force Cloak and honest seduction had made her a master in political circles and a master assassin.

Greengrass had as of yet only had one apprentice, Tracey Davis. Davis had was a more combat oriented assassin, and had mastered Ataru and Soresu, making her purple blades a vision to be feared.

Longbottom had to work harder and longer to earn his Lordship. But in the end he deserved it. He was aggressive and strong, and could duel the best. He had mastered Shien/Djem Su and had a basic understanding of Soresu.

The Juggernaut had too trained an apprentice, Theodore Nott was a perfect Marauder, his twin red blades and mastery of Niman making him a very diverse soldier. While the boy was more cunning then Longbottom, he was still chained to Imperius by power and Greengrass by love. The two were lovers, something that Hadrian encouraged. It gave him a very sharp advantage over his former Sith Assassin.

The last two were… different, to say the least. Luna Lovegood had been a surprise for Hadrian, and he had personally trained her since her father's death. A favor from Greengrass. The Sith Sorceress had a mastery of the Force that astounded Imperius. She was stronger than everybody else except Imperius and Hedone. She wasn't much of a duelist, but she was decent with her pink lightsaber.

The last addition had been a surprise. A Goblin named Hawkblood had been delivered too Hadrian by Versthook, the king claiming that young Goblin was unusual strong with magic. The Goblin was Force-Sensitive. Aayla had taken him as her and apprentice and started to train the young goblin. His unusual style made him a very dangerous opponent, wielding a lightspear with a black blade.

The Sith, the most important part of the Empire, was ready to take Tellus.

And then he felt it. Hadrian´s eyes snapped open and glowed red. He savored the power he felt, the rope around him vanishing into oblivion. He then released his aura, basking in the raw power he had.

* * *

All over Tellus wizards and witches fell to their knees, a veil of shadow making it hard to breath. People panicked and desperately looked around for the source, only to see all their comrades, colleges or family members also on the ground, gasping.

Albus Dumbledore was in the middle of an Order meeting when they all fell to their knees, with some of the younger ones having crying from the pain. The headmaster desperately threw up a ward to stop the unknown attack, but the ward was crushed. Dumbledore could hear Fawkes cry out in pain before going up in flame. _"Who could do this_ " he thought before retreating into his mind for protection.

Far away on Serenno, Count Dooku froze as the Force screeched in terror, and the Count could feel the faint presence of his former pupil. Hadrian was on the move. But before he could pinpoint it, the presence cloaked itself. Dooku would have to be patient.

Even farther away Darth Sidious felt the presence, and for the first time in a long time he felt fear. He had never forgotten what Hadrian had done when he blew up Sidious's office. He had agents all around the galaxy and only whispers of whispers had been heard about Hadrian's whereabouts.

In the Jedi Temple the High Council was having a meeting when the Light Side of the Force screamed in pain, bringing many Master´s to their knees. As the pain subsided Master Mundi spoke up. "What-was- that?" he gasped.

Grandmaster Yoda stood up and stared outside the window. "Ready, Darth Imperius is. A scheme of his, succeeded it has"

The Council looked on the Grandmaster in worry. "What scheme?" Windu asked.

"Now that, I do not" Yoda said, frowning.

"What does this mean?" Shaak Ti wondered.

"The Veil of the Dark Side has fallen. Prepare for war, we must" Yoda told them.

There was complete silence at his words.

* * *

Back on Tellus, Darth Imperius had dressed himself in his more expensive black and red robes, as Aayla came running in. "I was sparring, what´s happening?"

"My dear wife messed up. Gather the fleet. We are invading" Hadrian responded and placed his hands on her hips.

"Are we truly?" She whispered.

"Yes. We shall rule, my love" he said and kissed her.

As he heard a rustle outside the door, he remembered the last time he was in Britian. It had been a very gruesome affair.

 _Britain in April was rather beautiful. The spring was here, and birds and flowers were everywhere. It wasn't very warm, but Hadrian had no time to muse over the weather. He had just received a message from the Goblins that they had located his runaway wife. She had hidden herself under multiple Fidelius and was moving daily using the Floo._

 _There was a very good reason Hadrian was doing this. The date was April 26_ _th_ _1996\. On the 21 Hadrian had become a father of twins. From what he had sensed he had one son and one daughter. But his wife had in her fear ran to Dumbledore for protection._

 _Most of Tellus knew him as the super billionaire and a savior. He giving the people access to an environment friendly energy source, and most of the world used his reactors. He had other business of course, cars, telephone, computers and more, but it was the Fusion Reactors that brought in the big money._

 _For the wizarding world he was the epitome of a politician, often being asked for advice. He owned nearly thirty percent of that world after all. He had silently influenced politics to make the Wizarding World more advanced, and vulnerable. He had the location of nearly all wizarding houses and manors._

 _Hadrian kept scheming as he approached the legendary Grimmuald Place Number 12. The home of the Blacks had been a place for a younger Hadrian to thrive in. He just had forgotten all about it and had to use advanced memory thecinques to remember anything of it. Damn Fidelius._

 _He stopped outside. "Ok, Order of the Flaming Turkey! You have ten seconds before I crush these Wards and take my children with violence!" He called out._

 _He was met by silence. They obviously didn´t believe him. He raised his hands and ripped a few wards apart._

" _Next I will destroy all but the Fidelius!" he told them. He waited ten seconds before crushing all but the one ward._

 _Then he saw some people rushing out, including Sirius Black. "Hadrian! Stop!" he shouted._

 _Hadrian smirked. "Then I am allowed inside?"_

 _Black nodded. "Yes, just don´t destroy the ward!"_

 _Hadrian grinned and walked past them, heading deep into the house. It was dark and filthy, and even if the feeling made Hadrian comfortable, the look of the house made him cringe. "This is dirty" he remarked. "Don't you have a House Elf?"_

 _Black blushed. "Yeah, Kreacher. But he doesn't listen to me"_

 _Hadrian chuckled. "That's because his master is weak"_

 _He then felt them. They were in the kitchen as he blew the door open. Fleur was there surrounded by the Weasleys, Potters, Delacours and Dumbledore._

" _You have something that belongs to me, dear wife" Hadrian said._

 _The people in the room stared at him. "You can´t be serious" Charlie said._

" _Hadrian, it is your chi-" Lily began._

" _Exactly. My children. My heirs. The contract only gives the Delacours power over the second son. And I sense no second son."_

" _Sense?" Fleur whispered. "You knew the moment they were born?"_

 _Hadrian grinned. "Of course. I knew the moment they had reached two months. But you went underground so well and early. I wasn't allowed to manipulate the second fetus to a son, but the first one I had the time for. Then you went away, and I could just sense my children, never their location."_

" _Then how did you find this place" James asked._

" _I've been here before. It was just a matter of digging deep in my mind and suddenly no Fidelius" Hadrian said._

" _That's not a light ability Lord Peverell" Dumbledore chides him._

" _I never said it was, Headmaster. I am above Light and Dark"_

" _Please, Arry. Don't take em" Fleur begs. "Not my Louis and Victorie"_

 _Hadrian growls. "You named them?"_

" _Of course she did, she is their mother!" Mrs. Harpy yelled._

 _Hadrian scoffed. "I sired them. I made them. They are mine more than hers, by the law."_

 _Fleur was crying. "Arry… pleeze"_

" _I am taking them, dear wife." Hadrian said and started to move back to the corridor when a white ward trapped him in the room. "Dumbledore, end the ward"_

" _Lord Peverell, all children need their mother. You cannot just take them" Dumbledore commanded._

" _There are exactly four people in this room I cannot kill without serious damage. And you are not one of them" Hadrian warned._

" _Hadrian, that's enough!" Dumbledore roared. "Stealing your own twins? Where's your humanity?"_

 _Hadrian laughed. "Humanity? Ohh, you gods dammed hypocrite. You dear speak about humanity? I have at least never killed family"_

 _Dumbledore lost all the color in his face. "How did you know?"_

" _Contacts. I have contacts all over the world. Nothing can hide from me. No secrets. No people. Nothing" Hadrian hissed and crushed the ward._

 _Then a cutting curse went over his head. Fleur stood there wand up and fire in her eyes. "I will not let you take them"_

 _Hadrian laughed and levitated every person in the room, chocking them. "One." He said._

" _Two"_

" _Stop!" Fleur screamed, dropping her wand as all the people that didn't have the last name Delacour was nearly killed._

" _Then I can go and get them? Or should I involve the Goblins?" Hadrian threatened._

 _The Goblins and ICW would give him the twins, and strip a lot of money and prestige from anybody that kept them away from their father._

" _Yes" Fleur said, defeated._

 _Hadrian stormed up the stairs, most of the Order on his heels and carefully opened the door. Inside were two cribs, and the sounds of sleeping could be heard._

 _Hadrian approached the cribs carefully and looked down into them. They both looked healthy, with the boy having his hair and the girl having her mothers. The boy was dressed in green and the girl in blue. Hadrian carefully picked up his daughter and held her close._

" _Arry?" Fleur asked._

" _Natalie. Natalie Peverell" Hadrian said and kissed her forehead. Then he slowly put her down and picked up his son. "Alexander." He kissed Alex forehead to and put him down._

" _Pleeze do not hurt them" Appoline pleaded._

" _Hurt them? Never. They are the most precious thing I have" Hadrian replied._

" _And yet you would steal them?" Mrs. Harpy scathingly said._

" _They will want nothing, for they will have it all." Hadrian said._

" _They won't have a mother" Mrs. Weasely argued._

" _They will" Hadrian said and grinned. He could see the light in Fleur's eyes._

" _You're girlfriend." She said._

 _The room went quiet. "Indeed, and a blood adoption ritual later and they will have two mothers" Hadrian said in glee._

" _Your monster" Bill said and put his arms around Fleur's shoulders._

" _Monster is a relative term. To the canary a cat is a monster. You are just used to being the cat" Hadrian said and stared at his children._

" _Will I ever see them?" Fleur asked crying._

" _Perhaps. I can't predict everything. But will they ever see you as the woman that raised them? No" Hadrian responded._

" _I will not let you leave, Lord Peverell" Dumbledore threatened._

" _And what are you going to do? Attack me with babies in the room? No. If you want the Child of the Prophesy to live you will let me leave with my twins". Hadrian threatened, having stolen the information about the prophecy directly from Dumbledore's mind._

 _Dumbledore flinched. "Hadria-"_

" _I will do it, old man" Hadrian said, raising his hand._

" _Stop! We let you leave!" Dumbledore said not daring to lose his pawn._

" _I knew you would see the light, Headmaster"._

 _Hadrian then picked both his children up, carrying them down the stairs, using the Force to make absolutely sure that he wouldn't drop them. "Black, if you would open the door?"_

 _Black looked like he wanted anything but that, so Dumbledore waved his wand and the door opened._

" _Arry, take care of them" Fleur cried._

 _Hadrian smiled. "They are my heirs"_

That was a year and nearly six months ago. The twins had grown a lot since then. And they were powerful. Very powerful.

Alexander was a carbon copy of Hadrian, the only difference was that he inherited Aayla´s eyes during the adoption ritual, giving Alex warm hazel eyes. It wasn´t the dull brown of James, but a more vivid color.

Natalie had stubbornly held onto her mother's hair, but having Hadrian´s eyes. He loved them.

"Then we shall leave?" Aayla inquired.

"Yes, our fellow Sith should be arriving very soon." Hadrian said.

And they did. Within the hour all the six entered the manor and bowed as they saw their emperor. "What is thy bidding?" they chanted as one.

"The time has come. We are going to war" Imperius began. "Apprentice Hawkblood will depart for the Goblin Nation, and personally ensure that they attack their given locations" The Golbin bowed.

"Lovegood will be leaving for Hogwarts, there she will wait and inform us of the movements of Dumbledore and any remnants of the Magical World that will flee to the school" He told her.

Lovegood frowned. "Master, why would they flee to Hogwarts?"

"Sadly, after me crushing the wards Dumbledore has updated and them. The wards are now drawing energy directly from a ley line. It may take a week or so of bombardment to crush the wards." Imperius said replied and saw that Lovegood nodded.

"Longbottom, Greengrass, Davis and Nott shall depart for their personal Cruisers and prepare the invasion of their respective capital cities" This was a plan long in making. Imperius would have the capitals of China, Russia, U.S.A and Japan under heavy control. Imperius would personally oversee the taking of London.

"Then we are ready?" Greengrass murmured.

"Yes, the Sith shall Rise today" Imperius answered and with a wave of his hand dismissed them.

As the Sith entered their personal fighters and flew away Imperius smiled. He saw many droids preparing _Nox's Fury_ for departure, and two protocol droids were carrying the twins. The Island was a safe haven, hidden from the rest of the world. He would miss the calm.

"Any regrets?" Aayla asked him.

"A few. I do wish that I could end the Delacours myself, for one. There are more mistakes, but nothing important" Hadrian replied.

"Good." Aayla said and boarded the ship, Hadrian following her.

The Fury-Class ship was soon loaded and quickly left the atmosphere of and heading to Mars. The red planet was soon in range and the Fleet was visible. While Hadrian had seen the fleet many times before, the sight of over 2,500 ships made him pause. The _Eternity_ was in the middle, it's great size dwarfing everything else.

"Eternity, this is Darth Imperius, give the word. And clear the hangar" Imperius ordered. There was a yelp of surprise from the other side.

" _Of course, Your Highness!"_ an officer answered.

The Fury soon docked and Imperius stormed off, Hedone at his side. "Droid, bring the twins to my personal chambers" Imperius ordered and kept walking. He had work to do.

The bridge was in turmoil and Imperius could see Commander Vizla on the holo-communicator.

"Darth Imperius, I hear that we can finally move?" Vizla ask.

"You are correct, commander. We move out in one hour. You will take Berlin" Imperius told her.

Vizla bowed. "It shall be done, Your Highness" Hadrian nodded and the transition was ended.

Hedone walked up to him. "And my role?"

Imperius smirked. "You will lead the assault on the British Government. They shall be made an example off."

Darth Imperius and Darth Hedone stood and watched as the massive fleet prepared and divided itself into battle formation. Each Harrower was escorted by four Frigates, and the _Eternity_ would be escorted by twenty Harrowers. Then, roughly an hour later the fleet was ready.

"Lieutenant, get me all ship captains." Imperius ordered.

There was a silence as the huge holoprojector on the Executor-Class ship projected all the fleet leaders. All of them bowed at the image of their Emperor.

"Today, our silence ends. For years we have endured as people mocked us. Shunned us. That ends now. We shall rule, as it was always meant to be." Imperius said.

"You all know what to do, and where you are supposed to invade. Make the quick jump to Tellus" he commanded, and watched with a blood thirsty grin on his face as he felt the engines of his flagship heat up.

"Finally, we shall have our revenge" Imperius whispered, his eyes flashing red.

* * *

Kingsley Shackelbolt was walking around in muggle London shadowing a smuggler when the alarm went out. People stopped and looked around confused as they saw no threat, no bombs exploding or anything like that.

"All people need to get to safety!" A police officer screamed, fear radiating off him. People ignored him before people started screaming and pointing to the sky. The Auror looked up and felt fear worse than anything he had ever felt before.

A massive ship was entering the sky, looking like something the muggles would create in movies. Then more and more ships followed the large one and green fire started to hit the ground, ripping it apart and sending skyscrapers roaring to the ground. The very earth beneath him shock under the force of the bombardment.

Kingsley started running, trying to get to Ministry when the air was filled with the sounds of whistling screams. Strange small ships broke off from a huge group and started shooting on the ground. Then it got worse as all the power in the city went out.

Kingsley was approaching the entrance to the ministry when a huge boom sounded, and the people of London screamed as they saw the Big Ben exploding, and Buckingham Palace burned brightly against the night.

The hardened auror felt tears streaming down his face as he finally was able to enter the ministry. He was met with chaos. The Atrium was filled with ministry employees trying to fight against invaders dressed in a strange kind of armor, and their weapons fired strange energy of green and red into the wizards rank, killing them.

"MADAME BONES!" Kingsley roared over the crowd. "What is going on?"

The head of Law Enforcement yelled back. "The world is under attack! We have reports from India and America! The world is in a crisis!"

"That is the understament of the century" A strong voice said behind them.

Every wizard and witch turned around and saw Lord Peverell standing in front of the strange soldiers. "It is time for my family to wipe out the civilization we founded. To purge the blight you are on the Force."

"Lord Peverell!" a woman screamed and tried to run towards him. It was with horror the people watching saw a red sword appear in the Lord's hand and decapitate the woman.

"Fire" he ordered as he leapt into the air, reflecting spells left and right as he landed in the middle of the mob and started to cut people into pieces.

" _Avada Kedavra!"_ a single voice screamed. People stopped in hope as the green curse would hit Lord Peverell dead on, but the man raised his red sword and blocked the curse, repeling it to its caster. Lord Peverell laughed. "My mastery of the Force makes me immune to a so simple soul trick" he said raised his left hand.

A lightning storm erupted from it, frying hundreds of people in a matter of seconds. "You are weak" he said as he walked over the corpse of Madame Bones.

Kingsley tried to apparate, but the pain was too much. The last thing he saw was the red blade being thrust between his eyes.

All over the world, people died as the Sith Empire invaded. Darth Imperius had all power around the world cut, leaving most of it defenseless. Then his ships bombed the government buildings, assassinated military officers and destroying more military hardware.

Above the skies of the USA and Russia the respective nation launched all airplanes they had, but the few missile that hit home had little success. The dogfights were brutal as the military's of Earth bounded together wherever they could. But their ships were too slow and movability was also to slow. They were no proper challenge to any TIE. An hour after the invasion began air domination belonged to the Sith Empire.

At the Burrow, Molly Weasley felt the wards around the house being ripped apart. She looked out from the kitchen and saw several green lights hitting the ground, exploding on impact.

"MOLLY! WE NEED TO LEAVE" Arthur screamed as he Flooed into his house. "The ministry is under attack! Get the kids and get them to Hogwarts!" he screamed.

Molly could hear the rush from the stairs and saw her children, Hermione and Bill's girlfriend running down. "Wat is going on?" Fleur asked.

"Get in the Floo, hurry!" Arthur screamed and threw Ginny into the fireplace as the green flames roared into life. "HOGWARTS!" she screamed, the fear in her voice obvious.

Then an explosion rocked the house and Molly saw a handful strange soldiers entering her house. Arthur paled as he conjured a rock wall to stop the assailants.

"GO NOW!" he roared as the family started evacuating. Just as Ron and the twins got inside the rock disappeared and green lights followed. It was with horror that Molly saw Arthur being hit by several, and he fell to the ground, the light in his eyes gone.

Bill grabbed Fleur and jumped into the Floo. "MOM GO!" Charlie and Percy roared as they desperately tried to fight the soldiers.

"No I wo-" was all the mother was able to say before Percy banished her into the flames and activated the floo for her.

The last thing she saw was two of her sons joining their father in death.

The wizarding world was on fire. Lambada transports landed outside nearly every home and killed its residence. Large armies marched into ministries and schools and shoot everything. Only very young children were spared. These were stunned and put in shackles. The civilization that the Peverell's began also ended at the hand of a Peverell. The circle was nearly complete.

* * *

Darth Imperius stood alone in the ruins of London, most people having fled or been killed. His dream was finally coming true.

"Your Highness?" his commlink called.

"Go ahead"

"You are the last life sign in the city. Should we start the final bombardment once your back?" the officer asked.

"Yes, get me a ship, and prepare a worldwide message" he replied and watched as a transport landed. Soon the Sith was back on the Eternity and heading to the bridge. "Report" he ordered the officer.

"Most of the world is dark and confused. Military leaders are dead, as are political. The wizarding world is all but destroyed, the Goblins catching them off-guard. There are resistance in Afghanistan and the countries around the Middle East. Other spots of fighting includes the Amazon Forest, the Himalaya's and Siberia." The man reported.

"Casualties?" Imperius asked.

"Few. The Russians launched three nukes on a single harrower, that added with a few hundred missiles obliterated the ship. Another three Frigates were sunk by the American Fleet. Ground troops number a few hundred."

"Good." Was all that Imperius said as he entered the bridge. "Hedone, how's our Sith doing?"

Hedone kept a mask on, even if she telepathically greeted Imperius. "Very well. All have achieved primary objectives, and Lovegood is reporting that most surviving wizards are making it to Hogwarts. They will soon all be gathered there".

Imperius smirked. "Very good".

He continued staring out of the bridge, observing as London was obliterated. The old city had to be demolished for a more advanced on to take its place. Imperius reached out in the Force, and felt the pain, sorrow and confusion that the world had been thrown into. Chaos ruled. "Are all the world capitals in our hands?" Imperius ask.

"Yes your Highness" another officer answers.

Imperius doesn´t reply, but simply keeps staring out. The Force was screaming in pain at the millions of deaths that were occurring right now. He smiles.

* * *

At Hogwarts it was a very confused Dumbledore that had been thrust into allowing thousands of people into the school. Most spoke of strange things in the sky, and how their homes had been invaded, family members killed. The headmaster was desperately looking for somebody that could give him a better report when he saw Molly Weasley arriving. "Molly! What is going on!" he yelled over the crowd.

Dumbledore flinched as he saw Molly. Tears were streaming down her face, and she had a dead look in her eyes. "They came. Destroyed the wards. Killed Arthur. Killed- Charlie and – Percy" she stumbled out before falling to the ground, wailing in grief.

Dumbledore observed the rest of the Weasley's and saw the grief in their faces.

"DUMBLEDORE!" a booming voice suddenly roared over the crowd. The headmaster felt relief when he saw Snape and Moody running towards him. "Albus, what is happening?" Snape asked.

"Isn´t it obvious, Snape? We are under attack from a force that is kicking our ass" Moody gruffly replied. "They attacked the ministry Albus. Bones, Kingsley and the minister are dead. Hundreds more are with them" Moody told Dumbledore.

"They did what?" Dumbledore gasped. "Who is it?"

Moody grimaced. "Peverell, Dumbledore. It was Hadrian Peverell that led the attack. He killed so many…"

Dumbledore froze. "Peverell? Why would Harry do all this?" he asked. "FLEUR!" he roared.

The French veela went over to the three men. "Yes?"

"Have you heard anything from Hadrian?" Dumbledore inquired.

The veela lost all color in her face. "My children-"

"Mrs. Peverell, Hadrian is the one leading the attacks" Moody cut her off. "Have you heard anything from him?"

"No, nothing." Fleur said. But before she could say more a strange black machine landed amongst the refugees. All around the world more landed in the cities and other places. TV's were snapped on and single face was shown.

"People of Tellus, you have been ignorant for so long. For thousands of years you have thought that you were the only life in the Galaxy. That is wrong. My people have taken this planet, and you are now civilians in the Sith Empire. Your cities will be destroyed and rebuilt to match the advancement out in space" a hooded figure told them.

"No more bloodshed has to be spilt. I wish no more death, but won´t hesitate to kill to achieve my goals. If all attacks are ceased right now, we will have peace. Tellus will remain in my control, and in return you will get access to new technology and opportunities." The hooded man continued.

"For all the Wizards in the world, it is time for the truth. You are an abomination upon the Force, what you so ignorant call magic. And yet you have forgotten where it all began. It began with a mother, an extremely powerful mother raising her only son. Her name, Myriele Peverell, or as known in the larger galaxy, Darth Nox".

Dumbledore's head went into overdrive. He recalled when Hadrian had said that Darth Nox was the worst magical Dark Lord ever. And that meant…

"Her son's name was Nolux Peverell, the man that created the first focus. The Peverell's lay the foundation for your people and culture, but that will end now. I am Hadrian Peverell, Darth Imperius, Lord of the Sith. And your Emperor" the man said and revealed the face of Hadrian Peverell, but there was so many differences. His eyes were ruby red, making Tom's eyes look like cheap replicates, his skin was paler and there was a hungry smile on his face. "Bow, or die".

Then the transmission ended.

There was complete and utter silence. Nobody could believe what they heard. "Harry?" Vivian Potter sniffed.

Then everybody looked to the Potters. "Lily, that's your son? Is there nothing you can do?" McGonagall asked.

The Potters looked devastated, and tears were falling from Vivian. "My son has never been chained, Professor. The only thing that stopped him was-"

"My contract" Fleur finished.

"But he sent people to the manor Fleur" Jean argued. "The contract would stop hi-" Jean lost all color in his face.

"Fleur, come here" he demanded. The French Veela walked towards her father and people watched as Jean cast a spell at her. The spell traveled to her stomach where it glowed green.

"Fleur, you're pregnant" Jean said. "But that child, is not Hadrian's, breaking the contract. He felt it."

"No, it's not possible, Bill and I used contraceptive every time" Fleur argued.

Dumbledore looked at Bill before roaring "SEVERUS!"

The two acted fast, binding Bill to the ground and forcing themselves into his mind. Then they found it. "Severus, can it be removed?" Dumbledore asked.

Snape nodded. "It will take time, but I can do it"

"Wat is going on?" a frighten Fleur asked.

"Hadrian played you. He wanted you to have a relationship with somebody else. And when Bill visited for the Third Task he knew you were attracted to him. Bill had orders to impregnate you, Mrs. Peverell, in a moment of carelessness." Dumbledore gravely said.

People stared at the family in horror. "What does this mean, Dumbledore?" James asked.

"Activate the wards, full power. We mustn´t give up hope" the headmaster said, praying for help that would never come.

"You think he will attack Hogwarts?" James asked.

"I don't think, James. I know" Dumbledore said and started chanting in Latin too reinforce the wards.

* * *

Darth Imperius watched as rebellions were brought to heel. The tellusians had decided to fight in many cases, even if the average population had bowed and surrendered. The people that had surrendered was integrated quickly, and already the Mandalorians were busy rebuilding London. All in a single week.

The Emperor stood at the bridge and waited for his Sith to come here. He had one last great enemy on Tellus, well, two if Imperius was honest. Voldemort and Dumbledore were the last great wizards on the planet, with Hogwarts being the last refugee. All other magical's had been killed, and their children had already started their training under mandalorian battle masters.

Then the door hissed and the Sith entered the bridge. "You are late" Imperius reprimanded them.

The Sith tensed at the threat. "We are sorry, there was a complication with the Goblins, my lord" Hawkblood said.

"What problem?"

"When we entered Diagon Alley Voldemort was there. He burned a few hundred of m people to death with Fiendfyre" Hawkblood said.

"And _why_ am I only told now?" Imperius hissed and turned around.

"I wanted to tell you personally that the man is fleeing towards Hogwarts with most of his Death Eaters" Hawkblood said.

Imperius smiled. "You are forgiven, for now" he said and turned back to watching the planet.

"How's the invasion of Hogwarts going?"

"The AT-AT and AT-ST's are in position, as are our personal Harrower's and their escorts. The bombardment of the Wards have begun, and we should break them anytime now" Greengrass said.

"Good. Take the _Eternity_ there now. I shall personally end this" Imperius ordered. "Hedone shall follow me, as will Greengrass, Longbottom, Nott and Davis. Hawkblood and Vizla, you have air command" he said and turned to the mandalorian commander. "There may be magical creatures in the fight, so bring heavy weapons"

Imperius then swept past the bowing Sith, Hedone at his right side. "Will I get the honors?" she asked.

"Of course. Fleur's all yours" Imperius answered.

The hangar was in full motion, TIE's and heavy machine's being prepard for launch, and Imperius saw several battalions ready for combat. His personal Lambada was ready, and he boarded it. Inside several of the first generation of non Force-Sensitive Redguard's were waiting. Armed with black shockspears and heavy armor, they were his personal guards. Imperius had over fifty of them patrolling the personal floor where his sleeping quarters and the twins lived.

"Keep close, but remember, the old man and snakeface are mine" Imperius ordered. The Guards responded with a "Yes Sir!"

Soon the Shuttle left the hangar and headed towards Hogwarts. Dumbledore's activation of the wards had been just in time. They were being completely bombarded by the Harrower's, and now the massive cannons of the _Eternity_ had joined in. The wards were just holding on. Beneath the wards the wizards and witches kept muttering warding spells, weaving more and more wards into the massive barrier.

But more wards were destroyed than made or repaired.

The Lambada landed in a safe zone, a small base having been constructed and used as command center. Imperius left the shuttle and walked towards where Vizla was coordinating the attack.

"Report" was all he said as he looked towards the wards.

"The wards are failing, your Highness. The AT-AT's are not firing, as per your command to keep them hidden for the main assault. We have roughly three thousand troopers ready to get in the castle and clear it out. We have also encountered several creatures in the Forest, I was just about to contact you and ask for instructions." Vizla said.

"The horse men are to be eliminated, while the large spiders are to be kept alive. They will make excellent challenges for future acolytes." Imperius said.

"And the car?"

"The what?" Imperius said, nearly laughing.

"There's a car in there that is nearly sentient. It is disturbing some of scout patrols in the forest" Vizla sheepishly said.

"Destroy it." Imperius ordered. How in the Force did they get a car alive? "Have the ships stop firing, I will destroy the last wards myself. Once they are down, start using the AT-AT's. Remember, I want as many young children alive" He commanded as he started walking towards the Ward.

The ships continued to fire as Imperius made his way to the wards. He could see the people on the other side desperately try to maintain it, and then they saw him. They looked so much like a deer that is about to be killed by a wolf.

Imperius summoned a huge amount of yellow energy in his hands. Then with a roar he unleashed it. The energy crawled around the ward bubble, yellow lines scorching into the ward, making it crack under the pressure. Then Imperius moved his hands apart, and the cracks grew larger until there was nothing left holding the wards connected. Then it blew up.

Imperius activated his red lightsaber, Hedone at his side with her own and his Guard behind him. "Fire" he ordered into his comm.

The twelve AT-AT's opened fire as one, blowing the astronomy tower to pieces, making it fall down into the ground. From all sides the mandalorians started to fire, hitting the first wave of wizards.

Imperius walked right into the chaos, deflecting spells in his way, as the Guards eliminated any threat in his way. The Dark Lord of the Sith grinned as the mighty castle fell.

Then a commotion happened as an AT-AT was hit by a three ton rock with high velocity. The AT-AT groaned as it hit the ground and exploded.

A second rock was heading to another of the walkers, but Imperius reached out with the Force and destroyed the rock. "Who did that!" he roared.

Then Imperius saw them. Dumbledore and Voldemort stood together against the larger threat, their differences set apart against the enemy that sought to destroy them all. "This end's here" Voldemort said.

"Are you really ganging up on me? Seriously?" Imperius chuckled.

"You have gone too far, Hadrian. How many people have died this day? And for what!" Dumbledore yelled.

"For revenge, Albus. Revenge and resources. Tellus is rich on people, but it has one larger asset that I am in desperate need of. Force-Sensitive Children. I need to rebuild my order, and for that I will need thousands of candidates."

Horror was carved on the old mans face. "You will use children as tools?"

"You did the same. After all, it was always your intention to kill me" Imperius said.

Dumbledore stared gobsmacked. "How did you-"

"If you think that I or my master would never sense the Horcrux within me, then you are a fool" Imperius hissed.

The reaction was priceless. Dumbledore's eyes widened and his mind seemed to enter slow motion. Voldemort however looked apocalyptic.

"WHAT!" Snakeface screamed.

"Yeah, Nox had a real pleasure torturing that one. Then she killed it." Imperius said. "After I returned to Tellus I started hunting. And I found two. A certain Cup and a Diadem." He taunted the two. "And I severed the soul fragments from this world. And by having one, I could attack all the other."

"Nagini" Voldemort whispered. "She just disappeared today."

"The process destroys the object the soul was habituating. She died a most painful death" Imperius continued smirking at his enemies.

The courtyard had stopped to watch the three powerful men. The firing had stopped. "And now you will what? End the Wizarding World?" Voldemort hissed.

"You are a threat. And it shall be destroyed. The legacy of my family will be cleansed of this dirt" Imperius spat. "This is the end"

"You cannot kill Tom, Hadrian. The prophecy will not allow you" Dumbledore said.

Hadrian laughed. "Then Riddle kept a last secret. For who was it that truly killed you all those years ago?"

Voldemort spat on the ground. "You did. I saw you raise the shield around your brother, and that shield reflected the Killing Curse back at me"

There was complete silence in the courtyard. "The Prophecy Dumbledore, was never about Charlie. It was about me" Hadrian said and allowed electricity to flow from his hands.

Voldemort and Dumbledore raised their wands and Imperius merged with the Force. Then he lashed out, electricity flying into the two wizards. Dumbledore cast the strongest shield he could master, while Voldemort sent a massive dragon made out of Fiendfyre towards the Sith.

Imperius broke concentration, allowing Dumbledore to recover while Imperius took over the control of the Fiendfyre and send it back towards Voldemort. The fire broke into two as the Dark Wizard used everything in his power to not be devoured by the fierce fire.

Imperius twirled around, a lightning bolt in each hand as he used them as whips. Thrice the whips stuck against Dumbledore, and thrice the ancient wizard held. Voldemort had by now regained control of the fiendfyre, and quickly squashed it. He then proceeded to fill the air with unforgivables, and the Sith activated his lightsaber to block them. Then in a show of wonder as Dumbledore and Voldemort kept sending lethal spells that Imperius reflected back at them, and then he swiped the sword in a wide arc, dark energy leaping out of the blade, Imperius using it as a medium.

Dumbledore was able to shield himself, but was blasted backwards several meters. Voldemort was not so lucky.

The dark energy, life drain, hit him straight in the chest, sending the wizard to his knees in pure pain. He was slowly loosing color, and his body would soon disintegrate.

"I have to thank you, Voldemort. If you had never attacked me and my brother, I would never have met Myriele. I would never have become this" Imperius said and lifted the wizard up with the Force.

"And now you die" Imperius said before a spear of darkness hit Voldemort in the chest. The dark wizard died with a scream as his body was wiped away from the face of this world.

Dumbledore had by now recovered and was standing with Moody and Snape. "We won't let you win" he gasped.

"You think you can win?" Imperius asked with humor. "I have been busy, Dumbledore. If you think that I am the only Sith, you are wrong" at this Hedone made her presence known again as she stepped up to Imperius side, hood down.

The wizards gaped at her alien appearance as Imperius put his hands around her waist and kissed her. Once the kiss was over he could hear a shout of anger. "That's your girlfriend?" Fleur shouted.

"Yes, but she is so much more than my girlfriend. The love of my life, my right hand, mother of my children" he teased his wife.

"She is their adoptive mother?" Fleur asked weakly.

Hedone smirked. "They are so wonderful. Alex has my eyes" she taunted.

Fleur stared at the Twi'lek woman with pure hatred. "I will kill you" she hissed.

Hedone laughed. "You try that dear, you try that"

"Am I missing a reunion" Greengrass said as she stepped up to her masters.

"Daphne?" Astoria Greengrass asked. The elder Greengrass gave Imperius a searching look before her Emperor nodded. "Astoria, come here. You can live" Greengrass ordered her sister.

Astoria stared at her. "They killed our parents" she said and pointed to the soldiers.

Greengrass nodded. "They did that. But you don't have to die"

Astoria looked around before running to her sister. "Greengrass, get her away" Imperius snapped.

The courtyard was thick with emotion. As Davis, Nott and Longbottom also joined with Imperius, the emotions grew higher.

"Neville?" Frank asked.

Longbottom didn't answer, knowing he had nothing to say.

"Anybody that doesn't want to die will come forward now! If you are worthy, you will be allowed to live" Imperius told the crowd.

There was a tense moment when nobody stepped forward. Then, Blasie Zabini stepped forward and bowed. "My lord" he said.

"You are allowed to live" Imperius said and had a Guard haul Zabini away from here. After him more and more stepped forward. Susan Bones was among the more surprising, but the only thing she said was that her Aunt would have wanted her to live. Only five people that tried was allowed to live. Astoria, Zabini, Bones had already passed as the last two, Terry Boot and a Russian refugee also left with their lives.

The few that wasn't allowed to pass were killed immediately. After a few tense minutes it was over.

Then Imperius activated his lightsaber. "Come, Albus. Let's finish this" he said and jumped into the air.

The calm was destroyed as the AT-AT started firing again, and the Dark Lord landed amongst the Wizards and cut them apart with the Force and his lightsaber. Dumbledore challenged him head on, conjuring stones and animals in his path, and sending strong explosive spells towards the ground where Imperius was.

He dodged them and in an instant he fell upon the old wizard.

Dumbledore didn't even stand a chance as his head was chopped of in a single blow, the Elder Wand falling from his fingers.

Imperius smirked and turned to watch the short duel between Aayla Secura and Fleur Delacour. The Veela tried desperately to shield herself from the onslaught she was facing, but it was pointless. Hedone jumped over the stones with a level of acrobatics that many Sith and Jedi would envy. Fleur was cut in half as the purple swords hit her waist.

Imperius heard her last words. "Protect them…"

Imperius stormed past them, following the fleeing wizards into the Great Hall were they put on a last stand.

The hall was warded for a last time. "Lovegood!" Imperius called, activating his sleeper.

Inside the hall Luna Lovegood attacked and ripped the wards apart, at the same twirling around and cutting Cho Chang head off. "That was for all the shit" Lovegood said and spit on the body.

Imperius blasted the doors apart and smiled at the carnage Lovegood was busy with.

As more and more troops stormed into the Hall, and the wizards lost more and more of their numbers a cry of the Phoenix was heard.

Fawkes flamed in and attacked Imperius head on, trying to scratch his face. A phoenix claw wasn't something to laugh about, but Imperius blasted the dammed turkey backwards and started to suck its life out. Then more cries were head as dozens of Phoenix's flamed inside and started to flame people away.

As Imperius finish sending Fawkes into oblivion, he turned towards the few people left in the Hall. He saw Vivian in a corner, shaking with fear and confusion. Imperius didn't hesitate as he summoned her to him, and catched her, hugging her to him with the left arm.

"VIVIAN!" James Potter screamed as he dodged a phoenix in a desperate and foolish attempt to save his daughter. He sent spell after spell at his eldest son, with Imperius blocking them.

When James got close enough Imperius struck, his red blade piercing James heart. Shock and regret was the feeling that Imperius saw on his fathers face. Then James dropped his wand and brought his hand to Imperius's cheek.

"I forgive you Harry" he said, and for the first time since October 31th 1981 Hadrian saw the love and pride his father had given him for the first three years of his life. Then the light went out and James Potter fell to the floor dead.

Imperius had to use all the mental power he had to not show any emotion, but he could see that Hedone felt his emotions. He could Vivian sobbing and hitting him in the chest.

The fighting was over. "Evacuate the area. We'll bomb the place from orbit" Imperius said and walked out of the halls of Hogwarts.

Outside he could see the bodies of wizards and witches laying on the ground. The last outpost was destroyed. Controlling Peverell Industries allowed him to cut most of the worlds power supply, controlling the telephones and other communication allowed him to know many state secrets and intercept military moves and so many more cogs of society that Peverell Industries controlled made it only easier and easier.

Initial analysis showed that roughly one billion people would have been killed if Imperius simply descended from space. By patience and self-control he had decreased that number to half.

Soon the army of the Sith was away from Hogwarts and its surroundings, Imperius being given a report from Vizla. He had put Vivian asleep using the Force.

"Seven hundred dead, most from the wizards. The centaurs are completely wiped out, the speeders being faster and more advanced. No ships destroyed, but you saw the AT-AT. The giants destroyed a few AT-STs." She reported.

"How many got away?" Imperius whispered.

"We have a complete list, my lord." Vizla responded and gave Imperius a data-pad.

Lily and Charlie Potter. Alastor Moody. Bill Weasley. Molly Weasley. Ginerva Weasley. Remus Lupin. Nymphadora Tonks. Hestia Jones. Minvera McGonagall. Serverus Snape. Abeforth Dumbledore. Narcissa Malfoy. Dean Thomas. Colin Creevy. Sirius Black. Andromeda Tonks. Filius Flitwick. Padma Patil. Hermione Granger. Fred and George Weasley.

Twenty two. That was the number of people that escaped. "Do you have any idea where they are?"

Vizla cringed. "No my lord. They are deep hiding somewhere, most likely around a ley line where it is isolated. The phoenixes are going to make them harder to track".

During the years Imperius stayed on Tellus, he had captured and studied the Phoenixes. The results were amazing. As a race the bird had a remarkable connection the Force. It was able to use it for teleportation, moving objects, healing and most importantly now, hiding. A phoenixes could hide itself and a small area from all others, hding the very energy that they produced. This ability could enchance a fidelius.

"I want a dozen Harrower's on search. Take Davis, Greengrass and Nott for the job. Search around desolate and distant locations. Himalaya, the Amazonas, rainforest in Asia and Africa, and Sahara desert." Imperius orederd.

"Do you think it will work?" a sceptic Vizla asked. "They will hide using the damned birds and probably multiple Fidelius. They will be like ghosts"

"Aye, with Moody the paranoid leading them and several powerful indivuals, and two healers they are surprisingly well supplied. But they will slip up. And when they do we will end them" Imperius ordered.

Then a huge explosion was heard as the orbiting ships around Hogwarts started to rain their payload upon the castle. Without the Wards, the Castle was in a few minutes reduced to ashes, not even ruins remaining as the energy bolts melted the stone.

Hogwarts was no more.

Soon the shuttle landed back at the _Eternity_ and Darth Imperius stepped aboard his flagship. "Take her to my personal floor" he ordered a Guard and pointed to Vivian. His sister still sleeping.

Imperius then led the way to his personal quarters, Hedone following.

After putting Vivian in her new room, the two Sith entered there personal chambers.

Imperius allowed his illusion to snap up again, creating the image of his original eyes and skin color. "It is done" he said.

Aayla nodded. "We did it. The second step has been taken".

"It will take a few years before we are ready" Hadrian cautioned. He used the Force to activate a screen showing the twins sleeping. "We killed family members today." He whispered.

"Yes, but they will never truly mourn" Aayla said referring to the twins.

Hadrian took a deep breath. "I know"

He undressed and laid back on the bed, Aayla joining him with her head on his chest. "They did well today" Aayla mumbled.

"They did. Longbottom got all the Lestranges, his father, stepmother and many others" Hadrian said.

"All did well. Davis killed a giant and all the male Malfoy's, even Greyback was felled by her blade. Nott too killed his father and old friends." Hadrian kept going. "But Greengrass was the most impressive today" he admitted.

"Killing Weasley number Six, Dolohov, two giants, many professors and remaining aurors… all I need her to do now is too kill a Jedi." He finished with.

Aayla yawned. "We need some rest. There are long tedious times coming."

Hadrian grinned. "Did you get all the Delacours?" he asked.

Aayla was nearly sleeping as she mumbled out a yes.

Hadrian grinned as his stroke her lekku in a soft motion, the events of the three days catching up on him.

Tellus was his.

* * *

 **And it's done. Tellus is a part of the Sith Empire.**

 **Having Voldemort and Dumbledore fighting together may seem out of the world, but against the threat that sought to destroy the Wizarding World they would more than likely fight together for their survival.**

 **And yes, I did the scene very based on the Force Awakens. See it as my praise for an excellent movie.**

 **The few surviving Order members will have a role to play in the future. At least some of them.**

 **As for the question about the Father, Daughter and Son… you shall see.**

 **Read and Review!**

 **Light-in-Oblivion**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 is up!**

 **I am a bit surprised at the great reception I got the last chapter, and even more that I actually got to two digits in chapters!**

 **Before reading this chapter, be warned. I am an atheist, and really do not care about religion, and have nothing against any religion. That said, there are parts of this chapter that involves religion destruction. You have been warned.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Star Wars. That belongs to J.K Rowling and Disney, respectively.**

* * *

Chapter 10.

May 20th 2000 – 21 BBY

Three years can change everything. Three years ago the world was ruled by hundreds of countries. Many of them were involved in wars or ruled by tyrants. Other's had economic issues, people starving or environmental issues.

That had changed now. Cities had been razed and rebuilt with more focus on space and wild life. Farming had become a very easy thing, only requiring a few millions worldwide. Then a better distribution of the world population went into effect, allowing people to be more evenly spread out.

The new advance cities that could hold much more people on a small surface, better and more food, people spread out ensured that the world started to heal from two hundred years of primitive industrialization.

Another important thing was the new race's walking around. Goblins, Twi´leks, Zabrak's and Togrutas only being the surface of the many new races that these days walked Tellus. Most of the population was still human, by a long shot.

The largest change was of course the revelation that they were not alone in the Galaxy. The Empire's invasion had religious fanatics fighting in small isolated cells for years, using terrorism and suicide bombers too send a message.

The Empire struck back. Hard as fuck.

When al-Qaida bombed the construction bay for a new Executor-Class Ship, destroying it and sending its schedule back by four years, Darth Imperius had the Black Stone in Mecka destroyed. That sent the followers of Islam in a frenzy, but Imperius stopped them in their tracks when he said that more and more symbols of Islam would be destroyed if this continued.

The terrorist's didn´t last a year once that happened. The commoners turned on them.

The same thing was repeated in many places, including the West Wall in Jerusalem, wiping Bethlehem from the face of Tellus.

All of this was ordered by his Imperial Majesty, Hadrian Peverell, Darth Imperius. While it wasn't common for a Sith to use their personal name, Imperius wanted to establish the Peverell Dynasty, and therefor had to establish the Empire with his name.

There were other rebellions, but all of them was brutally put down. All but one.

The Order of Phoenix wasn't the largest or even the most dangerous rebel faction, but they were the only one to survive. Imperius had placed Greengrass on the task to find them, with very little success.

The first battle had ended with four Imperial Soldiers dead and a single Order member joining them. Dean Thomas had been captured, wand taken and transported to London, capital of Tellus. But before arriving Thomas had died. The Order members had an insurance that made sure that nobody would get their secrets. A rune was written on the back of their skull, and each person had a personal line that would activate the thing, killing one instantly. The rune location of the rune made it very hard remove the rune without killing the subject. To make matters worse, it seemed that the rune would react after thirty minutes if the person was put under mind control.

Damn Bill Weasley and his knowledge of runes.

Too make matters worse, it seemed that the Legimence genius that was Severus Snape had found the programming and somehow removed it. Darth Imperius had fallen into a rage at that. He had no way to connect to the former slave. It was infuriating.

Then Hadrian had tried to activate the Stone to get Thomas soul to give answers. But the pure paranoia of Moody struck again. The man must have heard about Hadrian using necromancy in his early reign, a thing that leaked out in the rebel world.

From what Hadrian was able to figure out by pure mental force, Moody had all people binding their souls using a ritual that belonged to the Dumbledore Library, and Abeforth gave them the key to that ritual.

It didn´t stop the Stone from summoning the dead, but it made the connection so disrupted that it wasn´t worth the effort. Hadrian couldn´t use the Stone to control their ghosts.

The Order had during the three years had lost six members. Thomas, Patil, Creevey, Molly Weasley, Jones and Lupin. They usually raided supply lines and tried to rescue Force-Sensitive children from the training facilities around the globe. They had as of yet not even rescued one.

But except the Order, things were going excellent. By now the huge amount of people that had lost their jobs during the invasion had mostly migrated into the military. And because of the influx of manpower, the military was booming. The army and navy had been working non-stop over the years, and the Fleet had doubled. It still amazed Hadrian at the pure amount of materials he had. If this continued he wouldn't even need the Starforge! That was a good thing, as the installation could easily be turned against him. And repairing it would be like a beacon in the Force, giving the Jedi and Banite Sith a fix on his location.

The Clone Wars had started the last year, making Hadrian a very happy man. The galaxy had all but forgotten about him. All he needed now was a clear shot.

The Clone Wars had however robbed Hadrian of Jango Fett. Windu killed him on Geonosis, and Hadrian still hadn't replaced the bounty hunter as a high rank spy within the Separatists. He had Boba Fett extracted to Tellus, and the boy was shining under Vizla's leadership.

The Wars were harvesting lives from the entire galaxy, but especially the Jedi. A few hundred died on Geonosis alone.

Right now, Darth Imperius stood and watched as his twins were playing with their toy sabers. The two were in a fantasy fight against enemies, and they were slashing left and right into the air, laughing in delight.

Alexander would be an exact copy of Hadrian, there was no question about it any longer. The thick black hair and build was exactly like his father. But his eyes were Aayla's. It made Hadrian smile even more when the young boy would look at him.

Natalie had kept her blonde hair and Hadrian's eyes, but her facial structure and build was becoming more and more as Aayla's. They were perfect blends of their parents.

At four years of age, they were now starting to learn how to control the Force. And they were learning quickly. Natalie could already do basic levitating.

Vivian Potter had when she woke up attacked Hadrian. With a knife. How she got the knife is still up for debate, but she did have one. Hadrian had a sneaky suspicion she conjured it, but had no proof, as Vivian herself didn't remember summoning it. Her mind was filled with rage.

Hadrian had disarmed her before she were able to stab him, but it was a close call. What followed was an exstensive talk with Vivian about the brutal truth that made up Hadrian's childhood and his reasons for the invasion.

Vivian didn't want anything to do with Hadrian after that, saying that it didn't matter. He killed her father in front of her, after all.

It was Lovegood that in a strange explanation that went over Hadrian's head that Vivian finally calmed down and could be reasoned with. The young Potter had kept her surname, and was right now in the Sith Academy in former Austria, high in the mountains. There Vivian was an apprentice for Lovegood.

The huge number of Force-Sensitive children that had survived the invasion numbered nearly a million. That million was originally distributed at eight training center's in Northern India, Alaska, Southern Argentina, Japan, Siberia, Australia, South Africa and Egypt. These eight would weed out the week, which would be killed. Then the best would be sent into the training facility in the Alps, where one truly became Sith, Redguard or got killed.

It was a working system, and in a year or two Hadrian excepted to see his first new Sith. The final trial to truly become a Sith was to survive a two minute duel with Khem. It was an excellent way to see what each person was truly made off. And Khem enjoyed killing so it was a win-win.

The military had also finally been divided into two division, Army and Navy. Each had had an Admiral at its head, and above both was the Grand Admiral. These three individuals together when the Dark Council would reach its twelve members, and the Head of Imperial Intelligence would make out the sixteen leaders of the Empire. Above those Sixteen would be the Emperor. As of yet there was only one member of the Council, as Imperius was the Emperor, Darth Hedone was the only member yet.

The Admiral of the Army was Shae Vizla, and the mandalorian commander had taken to it like a fish in water. She knew how to lead men on the ground, could form strategies and inspired soldiers wherever she went. In some ways, the Imperial House of Vizla had been founded by her.

Houses were being founded by incredible powerful individuals, if they could get the Emperor's agreement that is.

Head of Navy had been a tougher nut to crack, as Hadrian had intended to allow Jango that honor. His death scrambled that plan, and forced Hadrian to look elsewhere. In the end, it was the strategic genius of Blaise Zabini. The young man of twenty had the ability to calculate probability of success in seconds. Had it not been that Blaise had denied to join the Imperial Intelligence, he would be a high member there. It also helped that Vizla and Zabini could work together, and had very little animosity against each other.

Above them all was another woman. Susan Bones had inherited her Aunt's leadership ability's and mind for politics. While not much of a fighter, the young woman had the mind and cunning to keep Vizla and Zabini on a tight leash. Her loyalty and hardworking nature also made her loyal to the Emperor, an added bonus. As Grand Admiral, her duty was more to keep military politicians in check, as Vizla and Zabini would fight more.

Head of Imperial Intelligence had been a bloody business. Literally, people had died. The most obvious candidates had all been killed in the first two years. In the end it was the former Director of the U.K Gringotts bank, Ragnok that got the position. Having been a bank director in the most corrupt Magical Country in the world made him smell conspiracy's and plots like a bloodhound. It also helped that he knew the value of money and the value of information.

But his position was unstable at best.

As the twins got exhausted and left the room Hadrian smiled. The two soon saw their father and started running towards him. "Dad!" they screamed and ran as good as possible towards him. Hadrian bent down and lifted them up. "You've been good for the nanny?" he asked and started carrying them away.

"Yeah, but she is so boring," Natalie complained.

"Oh? And why is she so boring?" Hadrian asked.

"She won't let us play! We have to study!" Alex ranted.

"Studying is important," Hadrian began, "but maybe I can ask her to let you play more."

The twins cheered. "But only if you actually spend the studying time studying," Hadrian said.

That got them quiet. The twins started to stare at each other. It had been a surprise for Hadrian when he realized just how strong their bond was. While they only started talking at maybe eighteen months, they had more than likely been using telepathy between each other. Twin bonds if nurtured could be very powerful.

The level of understanding and communication between the two made them fierce fighters, always knowing what the other was planning and doing.

"Dad!" the complained.

"No." Hadrian said as they the twin's personal floor.

After the Conquest of Tellus Hadrian had kept Peverell Island and the Castle. He had the places rebuilt to match the progress of technology, but the location and privacy was maintained. The Government building in London had a floor for the Peverell's, but Hadrian rarely used it. They mostly lived in the castle these days. Like now.

The twins scampered down from his arms and started running into their small library, where a personal teacher was waiting.

Hadrian chuckled and started walking back to his personal quarters. The castle was large, located in a high valley in the western reaches of the Alps. A Main Hall, three towers and a huge underground complex this was a perfect place to research and plan.

As Hadrian was getting closer to the Communication Room Aayla ran up to him. "Hey! I've been looking for you!" she said as she got closer.

"Oh? Have something happened?"

Aayla noded. "That's one way to say it."

Hadrian frowned. "What's going on?"

Aayla shakes her head. "You'll see."

The two lovers kept walking until they entered the great room. A massive holo-projector was in the middle, and all Sith and heads of military was being projected. "What has happened," Imperius demanded.

"There is an opportunity. Our secret interference on Ryltoh has made the entire Galaxy nearly turn to watch that sector. They are blind," Ragnok told his Emperor.

"Zabini, is the fleet ready?"

"More or less, your Highness. The next Executor class will be ready in six months, but the Navy can handle without it," he reported.

"Vizla?" Imperius asked.

The mandalorian took more time answering. "While some recruits would benefit from more training, most of our troops are restless. They want to do something, my lord." The Army commander said.

"Greengrass?"

The Sith Assassin was more or less the spoke person of the other Sith, and so her voice was the most important. "The first class will only be finished in a year or two, so in terms of Force-Users we will be limited."

"But can you handle it?" Imperius probed for.

She nodded. "We can."

"Very well, I will be in London in the morning, I suggest you get all the important captain and be there as well," Imperius ordered.

The projector turned off.

"It is time," Aayla said.

"Yes, we have been in hiding for six years… no more. The Sith will make their presence known" Hadrian promised.

The next day was chaotic, with Hadrian and Aayla going over the Castle and packing everything that they would not want to leave. The twins threw a tantrum at a point, but Aayla threatened them with the removal of sweets. They were incredibly polite and manageable after that.

Soon enough and _Nox's Fury,_ which Hadrian had kept, was flying over Western Europe. After a quick flight they crossed the English Channel and entered London's airspace. The Capital of Tellus had a remarkable resemblance to how Kaas City had looked before being wiped from the galaxy. As the Ship landed Hadrian ordered servants to bring their stuff to the Eternity, including the twins, and call a meeting.

An hour later Imperius sat in his throne and watched as all important military figures and advisors entered and took their seat.

"Let's get down to business," Imperius began. "We have an opportunity to finally start the invasion, the question is how."

"Most of the heads of Military agrees that we should go to war, and so do I," he continued.

The revelation that there would be war was meet with whispering. "Silence," Imperius said, a warning note of danger in his voice. The whispering died quickly.

"Now, we need to divide our troops, and prepare the fleet" he continued. "Our main goals are Mandalore, Ziost, Korriban and Dromund Kaas. Secondary objectives are Felucia, Stenos, Rhen Var and all the planets around."

"Admiral Vizla, as a mandalorian I am giving you command of the _Devastator,_ two hundred Harrowers and their escorts. Conquer the Mandalorian sector for our Empire." Vizla bowed at the news, and many Mandalorian advisors voiced their agreement. The _Devastator_ was the newest Executor Class ship. To capture Mandalore she would need it.

"To help with possible Jedi, Lady Greengrass and Lord Longbottom will be accompanying you," Imperius told Vizla. The Admiral seemed to relax at the news of Sith assistance.

"Zabini, you shall take your fleet to Ziost, and when that place is in check you will procced to Rhen Var and Felucia. Nott shall be coming with you, understood?" the Italian man nodded.

"Grand Admiral Bones, you shall take Vizla's flagship as she is taking yours, and bring Dromund Kaas back into Sith hands. Hawkblood shall accompany you." Bones had a calculating glint in her eye, and she narrowed her eyes. "And after that?"

Imperius grinned. "Then you shall wait for further instructions, but in the mean time you will have many hundreds of transport ships with you. Start the rebuilding of Kaas City," he ordered.

Bones nodded. "It will be done, my Lord," she replied.

"I will bring Hedone and the _Eternity_ with basic escort to Korriban, and start the reconstruction of the Sith Academy there. Once finished there, I will head to the Yavin system and take the entire sector," he told the assembled leaders.

"The rest of you, all of space between the Mandalorian Sector between the Perlemian Route and Hydian Way to the Corporate Sector is our target. Davis shall be going with the Captain Velendore to Cadomai, keeping the Corporate Sector and their armies were they are," the threat was clear. If Velendore failed, he better not survive. If he did, Imperius would finish the job.

"And after that, my Lord?" a ship captain asked.

"Wait for further instructions." Imperius told them and dismissed most of them except the Sith and Admirals.

"Lovegood, you shall remain here on Tellus, overseeing the Academy's and keep the new generation of Sith growing. I need them before launching a serious attack against the Core Worlds, or the Jedi will destroy us by sheer numbers," Imperius continued.

"And how am I supposed to train a million students alone?" Lovegood asked with a bitter bite.

"You have Khem, holocrons and a few thousands of mandalorian battle masters and tens of thousands of training droids. And many will die in training. You'll be fine," Imperius told her. They all heard the no nonsense tone.

There was a good reason to keep her safe, Lovegood's connection to the Force gave her the most accurate vision Imperius had to his disposal. Knowing the future was an advantage he was not willing to lose.

"Yes, my lord," Lovegood said.

"Excellent, now Ragnok what is the situation with the Jedi? Should we except interference." Imperius asked.

"No, most of them are busy elsewhere, my lord. But once the Siege of Ryloth is ended there will be Jedi in need of reassignment." The head of Intelligence told Imperius.

"Which ones?" Hedone asked.

"Master Windu and Kenobi, with aid from General Skywalker and his padawan." The goblin replied.

Imperius's eyes narrowed. "None of you are to engage either Master Windu or Kenobi. Skywalker you might beat, but the other two? No," the Dark Lord commanded.

Protests were raised at once. "We can beat them!" Nott exclaimed.

"Yeah, they are worthless Jedi!" Davis continued.

" _Silence_ " Imperius ordered and sent lightning right into the disobedient Sith. They screamed in agony for minutes before Imperius stopped his lecture. "Never speak like that again," he warned.

"Windu would crush you all. Only Greengrass because of her Force Cloak would escape. The man created his own style, and he is a challenge only the best can take on and win," Imperius lectured.

"While many of you could perhaps in a fair fight win against Kenobi, it won't be fair fight. The man is as cunning as a fox, and just as hard to catch. He would escape, and bring information of you to the Council. Our mystery is one of our greatest assets. As long as the Jedi do not truly realize what they are up against we have the edge," Imperius continued. "Do you understand?"

"Yes master" they chanted. Then Greengrass spoke up again. "And any other Jedi Master?"

"Do not engage. Only Knights and Padawans," Imperius replied.

"So Skywalker?" Greengrass inquired.

"Fine by me. I highly doubt you will succeed, but be my guest," Imperius calmly replied.

"And the Sith? Dooku, Ventress, Sidious and Grievous?" Nott asked, having regained his voice.

Imperius slowly taps his fingers at the armchair. "Grievous is important to keep the Seperatist in the war, so no. Dooku and Sidious would chew you like a bubblegum and spit you out. They are still way above your league. Ventress however is free game," Imperius decided.

The Sith nodded. "Now, remember. I need you, as much as it pains me. If you go against my orders and die, I will resurrect you and torture you in the afterlife," Imperius hissed out. "Now leave."

The Sith bowed and left, leaving the Admirals. "Now, how likely is Phase One to succeed?" Imperius asked.

Bones grimaced. "Honestly? We will succeed with all primary objectives, and most of the second ones. But then? Depends on when the Third Executor Class is ready," Bones answered.

"And the probability of Phase Two starting in two years?" Hedone wondered.

"Likely, if we push ourselves. Project Infinity is the key to that success," Zabini informed the two Dark Lords.

"And can it be completed in two years, Zabini?" Imperius asked.

"Most certainly. With a bit of luck in a year and a half, but I make no promises," the Navy Admiral said.

"Acceptable," the Emperor said. "If that is all, I will take my leave," Imperius said and saw the positive nods from the Admirals. He stood up and escorted Hedone out of the room.

As they entered their personal room, Hedone sighed in relief. "That went better than I thought," she said.

Hadrian chuckled. "What did you expect?"

"More protests from the Sith regarding the Jedi, captains wanting something more glorifying," Aayla listed.

Hadrian laughed. "Aye, that went well. But was there any question about that? They would never dare to disturb my plans," he said with confidence.

"Yeah, Sith Lightning is such a wonderful way too keep them in line" Aayla deadpanned.

Hadrian nodded with confidence. "What else is there?"

Aayla hit him in the shoulder. "While they overstepped their authority, you did punish them a little too much."

Hadrian got a sheepish look. "Yeah… but Nott has been infuriating the last months."

Aayla frowned. "And what are you planning?" she accused.

Hadrian grinned. "Oh, I am always planning something. But Nott is reaching the end of his usefulness. He is mediocre at best. In normal times he would have died in the trials."

Aayla laughed. "As would Davis and Lovegood," she said.

Hadrian sighed. "True, but different to Davis, Lovegood has a long time purpose."

Aayla grabbed an apple and took a large bite. "Point," she said between chewing, "But even that has a limit."

"Of course, but where is that limit. Her ability is nearly unique," Hadrian argued.

Aayla had sat down in a sofa and leaned her head on the soft material. "And which ones do you think are useful?"

"Useful as in assets or tools?"

"There's a difference?"

"Useful and you might live, because they can adapt. Tools are meant to be broken and discarded once their job is done," Hadrian said.

"And Greengrass is an asset?"

Hadrian nodded. "Adaptable, many uses and clever enough to work and thrive alone. Only Lovegood and we can truly claim to be that. Longbottom is a very good tool, his strength allowing him to be wielded in many ways. The others are more one-sided," he explained.

Aayla had a pensive look on her face. "And the others? What will happen to them?"

"In the end?" Hadrian said, "In the end they will die. History will forget them, perhaps a few of them will become footnotes in history, and most will be forgotten. All must die, nothing is immortal?"

Aayla frowned. "Nothing?"

"Nothing," Hadrian said gravely. "For new lives and species to evolve, the old must die. The Sith are an evolution of the Jedi, in a way. One day both the names of our Order's will die, for evolution commands it."

"The names of our Orders… that is a very precise choice of words" Aayla said.

Hadrian grinned. "What is the Sith and Jedi in the end? Religion? A philosophy? Both, but mostly a philosophy. And philosophies are founded on ideas, and with the passing of times the same thinking will happen again."

"Are you saying that the Jedi will rise again no matter what we do?" Aayla asked.

"Will the Jedi survive? Perhaps, it is a very likely possibility that one or two will disappear from our sight. But will the same idea that might return call themselves Jedi? Harder to say," Hadrian explained.

Hadrian sat beside Aayla on the crouch, and felt her head on his shoulder. "Tomorrow it begins," she breathed in disbelief.

"We are ready. We shall win" he said with confidence. They made love for hours after that.

The next morning was hectic. People were running around and soldiers were saying goodbye to family. The one thousand Harrowers and four thousand Frigates were being loaded with supplies and materials. In orbit the _Eternity_ and _Devastator_ were casting shadows over Tellus. The two capital ships made everything else look small.

At midday the Fleet was falling into its battle groups, spreading around the area between Tellus and Mars. Between the two was the moon, now having reverted back to its old name Luna. The moon had been built and reinforced to become a shipyard/ defense satellite. The moon was covered with heavy Anti-Air guns, and Shield Generators were stationed around the moon that together would form a planetary shield. There was no way to invade Tellus without taking Luna.

Other parts of the Sol System had by now been habituated. From the moon Io around Jupiter being used as a listening post and materials were being extracted from Venus. The System had become a giant in pure materials.

Hadrian stood at the bridge on the _Eternity_ , watching as the fleet moved in to postion for the massive hyperjump.

"Captain, sit rep" he ordered.

"All ships are ready and in position. They all have their target and destination locked and are waiting on your command" he reported.

Imperius nodded. "Perfect, return to your post," the Emperor commanded and turned to watch the fleet. Then he reached out with the Force and sensed his apprentice's. " _Now, our time has come,"_ he told them. He could feel their shock at him entering their minds, as he had refrained from doing so before.

"Open all communication channels to the fleet and planets," Imperius said. He saw several officers start to opening channels. "You're live, my lord," the captain said.

"This is Darth Imperius speaking to all military personal. Today, we shall show the rest of the galaxy what we are made off! The Republic is weak! Corrupt! Ruled by a person that wants corruption and lies to rule the galaxy! The separatist want's to enslave everyone to use us for their mines! They want to use us so that they can earn more money!" Imperius called into the microphone.

"I will not lie. We are not the good guys. We are not without faults! But we are the best alternative out there! And we shall never be ruled by people that has never felt poverty! Never been hungry for weeks! Never felt the fear that the corrupt statesmen will take your home and family's from you! We shall bring the galaxy into order and peace! We will carve the black heart that nobody has sought to remove! We shall win!" Imperius yelled at the end.

A great cheer could be heard through the comms, and the Dark Lord smiled. "Make the jump" he ordered the captain. The man nodded and with a wave with his hand the bridge exploded into activity, and soon the mighty engine groaned, and ships started to jump.

"Here we go" Hedone said at his side.

* * *

Over the skies of Mandalore, Satine Kryze was watching in horror as the unknown fleet tore the planets defenses apart. The fleet of nearly one thousand ships had exited hyperspace minutes away from the planet, ambushing and overwhelming the defenses in a matter of minutes.

The Duchess had launched all ships that she had available to help the defenses, as well as sending a distress message to the Jedi. The last report said that the Siege of Ryloth would end soon, giving the Republic a free fleet.

The ships that belonged to the loyalists were shot down ruthlessly, but Satine's heart jumped at the view of all Death Watch ships arriving and firing upon the great fleet. That's when a last ship exited Hyperspace.

The capital ship was huge, and with a single salvo destroyed Pre Vizla's ship. Then the monster pressed on and continued to wreak havoc on anything that belonged to the loyalist.

"We need to do something!" an older gentleman screamed.

"If we evacuate now-"

"We're doomed-,"

"QUIET!" Satine yelled. "We need a plan now. The Republic has been informed, and help will be here soon. But we must hold out for as long as possible!" she continued.

A few of the politician's seemed to regain a backbone. "We can retreat to the lower levels" one suggested.

Before more could be said a screeching noise roared all over the sky. Then the anti-air defenses roared into life, and explosions could be heard into the main chamber. Satine stood up. "We are mandalorian's, and I will go down like one!" she said and caught a blaster that one of her guards as she started sprinting to the palace doors. Many more joined her.

They arrived to a scene out of hell. Thousands of Starfighters were flying over the sky, setting the city on fire wherever resistance was found. The landing pad was a scene of terror as shuttle's landed and dropped off troops in strange black armor. Satine recognized the armor as something the Sith Empire of Old used. _"No, that cannot be true_ " she stubbornly thought as she joined the defenses.

The skirmish was brutal, as the unknown forces could not land heavy machines and had to rely on manpower. The Mandalorian home troops were winning, when a strange ship approached. Black as night and formed in a more flat design, the ship turned 180 degrees as the back door opened.

It was with horror that Satine had never known or felt gripped her when two figures jumped out and landed on the platform. The firing stopped.

Then the one in the front, a seductive human female with long raven hair and blue eyes, followed by a towering man with blonde hair and blue eyes unclipped two cylinders. _"Lightsabers"_ Satine realized and felt a cold shiver from her spine. Then the orange and red blades activated.

The silence lasted for half a second before a man in panic screamed. "SITH!"

That broke the cease-fire, and the Sith jumped into the air and landed among the defenses, and started swinging their swords left and right, cutting the defenders to pieces.

Satine kept firing, desperately trying to find a way to win. "Retreat!" a new voice yelled, only to end in a gurgle as a red blade pierced his chest.

The remaining troops followed the order to the letter, falling back to the palace.

"DUCHESS!" a captain bellowed once the doors closed and improvised covers were raised. "You need to warn the Republic about the Sith, even if it is the last thing we do. We are going to lose, but-"

"The information can save lives in the future." Satine finished. She grasped the captain's shoulders. "See you later."

The man nodded, the face of a man that knows he's about to die today. "That we do," he said and turned back to the fighting.

Satine signaled some of her guards as they ran to the communication room. The second they entered the elevator they heard the screams of men and the hums of lightsabers.

Satine felt tears building up as she saw the city around her in flames as more and more Cruisers entered the atmosphere. She could see the large one blocking out the sky. "Why?" a guard asked.

Nobody answered, because they had no idea. Soon they reached the right floor and started sprinting to the holoprojector. "You five stay here and form a chokepoint" the highest ranking guard ordered, "the rest of you with me."

The soldiers saluted as they formed a weak defense.

The holoprojector hummed into life and soon Satine could see Chancellor Palpatine and Generals Kenobi and Windu with him. "Duchess Satine? We received your call," Palpatine said, "Has som-"

"Sith is leading the attack, Chancellor, and they do not belong to Dooku. I fear that Peverell has finally decided to move." Satine remembered well the young Sith that had thrown politics into a dark abyss for a few months after his attack on the Senate.

"Sith? That is impossible," Palpatine argued. "They are dead. Only the legacy of Darth Bane remains."

"With all respect, I saw two of them, neither of them being Peverell or Secura, cutting my men apart, clearly leading the attack on my planet!" she yelled.

"We will send five ships with Skywalker at the lead, Duchess, that shu-" Windu said.

"There are over a thousand ships here! We need much more! The capital ship is estimated to be around 20 000 meters long!" Satine screamed, desperation filling her voice.

"That number of ships are impossible," Palpatine whispered. "I would have known."

"Clearly, Hadrian has not lost his touch of secrecy, Chancellor," Kenobi said. "He was always stealthy. Satine, I shall take most of the northern fleet and come to Mandalore. Many Jedi will join me" Kenobi promised.

Windu nodded. "I shall to come, the situation is worse than you know, Duchess. We are getting reports form most of the Northeastern galaxy that strange white ships are attacking," The Jedi Master revealed.

"That's disappointing" a seductive voice said.

The guards were killed in seconds as the orange blade activated and killed the men with a slash and thrust before killing the last one by snapping his neck via the Force. "We wanted more time in the shadows" the Sith said as she used the Force to lift Satine into the air.

"Who are you?" Kenobi growls.

"So many things, Jedi. Sith is the foremost, and for you I am an enemy. That is all you need to know," The female said. Satine desperately tried to get away from her grip, and get some air back into her lungs.

"Neville, is the city ours?" the woman asked, not even turning around to acknowledge the other Sith. Satine desperately turned around to see how they got inside, and with cold dread saw a ventilation shaft open.

The second Sith that had just finished cutting open the door as he answered. "Vizla thought so, and I agree," the tall man replied.

"Vizla?" Satine mumbled.

"A distant cousin of the family, not affiliated with Death Watch," the Female said. "Now, Jedi. As you see the story the dear Duchess squeaked" Satine was lowered and could feel the woman's nails scratching her face, "is true."

"You will not win," Windu promised.

"You have no idea what is coming. Even I, a Sith Lady cannot claim to know what the Emperor is planning." The woman said and started to strangle Satine.

Satine watched in horror as the communication was cut off and the woman turned to her. "This one will be used as bait."

"The Emperor will be furious, Greengrass. His orders were clear," the man chastised the woman.

"We never established contact with the Jedi, nor did we fight them. No, this is our shot at crippling the Republic."

The man's eyes lit up. "You want them to come here and die, where we are the defenders and have the advantage."

All the women did was to smile. Then Satine felt a presence enter her mind and put her to sleep.

* * *

Far away, the _Eternity_ exited hyperspace above Korriban, a planet the Jedi in their ignorance called Moriband or something as stupid. Imperius had never bothered to learn, not wanting to disgrace his legacy with the Jedi name.

The desert planet was defended by a simple two Venator Ships and a battle station. Fighters were deployed at once, but the _Eternity_ was faster and nearly three hundred fighters were deployed as a fierce dogfight started.

"There are Jedi on the station" Hedone said.

Imperius nodded. "Want to have some fun?"

Hedone flashed him a seducing smile. "Are you asking me on a date?" she teased.

"It has wonderful sights. Fireworks in space," he swept his hand around where the space battle was occurring. "As well as the magnificent sight of dead Jedi."

"Then how can I resist?" Hedone said and walked away, hips swaying. Imperius grinned.

They entered the hangar and ordered the pilots to take the Nox into the station.

"History really does repeat," Imperius mused.

"What?" Hedone asked.

"When the Old Empire attacked it was nearly the same defenses and the Empire attacked nearly the same" Imperius said. "Nox stole the memory from Darth Magnus" he explained.

Hedone grinned. "Then let's make sure that the story is truly repeated."

The Nox landed in the bay, and Darth Imperius and Darth Hedone walked off the ship, hilts at the ready.

Two Jedi males were standing there waiting. Imperius laughed. "Master Vos! What a pleasure, and Tholme! Is this my lucky day?" Hedone said. "All my Jedi masters in one move! The Force is with us!"

The two Jedi Masters activated their lightsabers. "Hadrian? Aayla? What is this?" Vos asked.

Hedone stepped forward, her purple blades scratching the floor. "This is the Rise of the Sith" she said and entered a dueling pose.

"Will you truly fight me, my former padawan?" Vos asked, preparing for the coming fight,

"I am Darth Hedone, not some weak padawan" she yelled and rushed towards her former master.

Imperius was faster, throwing dark energy like a tsunami towards Tholme. The ageing Jedi raised his arms in a desperate counter mover, but the man was too weak. He threw himself to the left, his right arm being violently torn away from his body.

Tholme screamed in agony as Imperius approached him, red blade stretched out to the right at waist height. Tholme was lifted up by the Force, and was summoned right into the sword, cutting him in two.

The Jedi died instantly.

Darth Imperius deactivated his lightsaber and leaned against a crate as he observed Hedones and Vos's fight. The two were going full on, the purple blades striking the green one in a cocoon of light.

"You betrayed us!" Vos shouted and tried to cut off her leg, but Hedone jumped out of the way and landed behind him.

"No!" she said and paired his attacks and kicked him in the chest, sending him stumbling backwards. "You delude yourself with the Jedi's passive ways" she replied as she pushed the offensive, lightly hitting the Jedi in the stomach, but Vos dodged in the last second.

"Passive? We are at war Secura!" Vos screamed and punched her in the stomach, only for her second blade to cut the arm off.

To his credit, Vos didn't scream at the loss of his left arm, but instead twirled around, only to meet Hedone's blade in a lock. "You die now" Hedone said and thrusted the second blade into his heart.

Vos stilled, and as the purple blade retracted from his body he fell to his knees, staring at the burning Venators.

"The Jedi will fall, and the Sith will Rise" Hedone whispered loudly and Force pushed Vos into space, the pressure killing him.

The Sith admired the fireworks that the Republic Warships were so nicely creating. Hadrian kissed the back of Aayla's head. "We're here"

Aayla melted into Hadrian's side. "Finally" she said.

The two Sith admired Korriban for a little longer before heading back to the Nox. Soon they were in space and the _Eternity_ opened a last salvo against the station, creating a chain reaction and making the Station explode.

"Captain, keep the fleet here. I shall be the first on Korriban" Imperius ordered as he steered the ship into the home planet of the Sith.

The ship soon entered the atmosphere, and Imperius basked in the power that the planet radiated. It had been seven years since he had been here the last time, and Imperius felt empowered at being back.

The last time he had been here it was purely business. He had been directed here by Myriele, to cleanse the planet by destroying the heretic's soul. It was the last time Darth Nox ever took over his body, and she used that time to annihilate the spirit of Darth Bane. The heretic he was.

Imperius could still hear the screams.

The ancient academy, scorched by blasters and time was still standing, a silent monument to the Sith. Around it was the tombs of many famous Sith. Naga Sadow. Tulak Hord. Ajunta Pall. To name a few.

"It's so strong" Hedone whispered as she looked around.

"This is our home, the home of the Sith. There are only a handful of places where a Sith can be stronger. Korriban is so drenched in the Dark Side that your power is enhanced, and not a little bit," Imperius explained as he headed into the ruined academy.

The two Dark Lords could feel a fog gathering as they entered the academy. And a presence.

"Harry, we are being watched," Hedone said.

Imperius simply nodded and kept on going "The spirits of the ancient Sith will test us to see if we are worthy," he replied.

Soon they entered what looked like a Main Chamber when the Sprits acted. The wind started to blow, and the sand formed itself in a twister form, and from the sand silhouettes _"_ of humanoids were reaching out to the living Sith.

" _Who are you?"_ the asked.

"I am Darth Imperius, Heir of Tulak Hord and Kallig, former Apprentice of Darth Nox, and the Emperor of the reborn Sith Empire," Imperius responded. He had never encountered them during his former visit. Nox had avoided them, knowing that her hosts body wasn't ready to face them.

" _Nox was disgraced"_ a voice said.

" _She never took an apprentice after the death of her first"_ another claimed.

"And yet I stand here, Myriele Peverell's Heir is standing here, reclaiming Korriban for the Sith!" Imperius yelled back.

There was silence from the spirits. _"Are you strong enough to lead? Are you speaking the Truth? Are you worthy?"_ they whispered.

"I am no liar, at least not now, but say one Sith that has never lied" Imperius challenged.

Chuckles could be heard from the spirits. _"We sense no deception"_ they said. _"You are worthy, for we have seen your accomplishments and strength through the Force."_

They disappeared just as quickly as they appeared in the first place.

"Why did you not just banish them?" Hedone asked.

"Saw no reason to. They would bow eventually, and they can guard this place from unwanted visitors," Imperius explained.

They continued to explore the academy for an hour before returning to the Nox. Soon they were returning to the _Eternity_ , and were being debriefed on the events all over the galaxy.

"Construction teams are rebuilding cities and shipyards on Ziost and Dromund Kaas, we have reports from Felucia and Rhen Var that Zabini is winning, but might need reinforcements to keep the locals at bay," the Captain reported.

"Any Jedi?" Hedone asked.

"As far as we know there are none at our targets, but that may change," the captain replied.

" _What?"_ Imperius hissed, "Are you talking about?"

"It seems like the Mandalorians had better defenses than we thought. A message was sent from Duchess Satine to Chancellor Palptatine. The Jedi are essambling a rescue fleet, and many planets are volunteering ships and men. They are afraid of a new Sith Empire, my lord." The captain reported.

"I sent my two best Sith, Captain Belmore. They better have a good reason for this. GET GREENGRASS AND LONGBOTTOM ON COMMUNIACTIONS NOW!" he thundered.

The bridge froze in fear for half a second before they exploded into activity. "We have Longbottom, Your Highness" an officer said.

"Good," Imperius said, "Put it on the screen."

Longbottom's face appeared, and a single look at him and Imperius knew that the Juggernuat knew how deep in shit he was. "You have twenty seconds Longbottom before I strangle you and kill everything you hold dear," Imperius growled.

"I'm sorry, my Lord. Greengrass overruled your orders and wants to use Satine as bait to trap the Republic. It sounded solid when she told me" the Sith Lord said.

Imperius's rage made the _Eternity_ shake. "I am coming, tell little Daphne that. The Republic is marshaling an armada to liberate Mandalore, and the real strength of the Empire must be used if we want to win. I am coming, Longbottom. And you better pray that no more damage is made, or I will kill you two." Imperius hissed.

"You're coming here?" Longbottom said, fear tinging his voice.

"I am fixing your mess, little Sith. Be damned happy that I do not bring Khem with me" Imperius said and cancelled transmission.

"Captain, get contact with Vizla, make a battle plan. Have the escort ships wait here for the engineer's that are going to rebuild the academy. Hedone, you shall stay here with the twins."

"Hadrian-"

"Do not challenge me now, love. I am way to furious to even think straight, but the engineers will need someone to keep the Ancient Sith Spirits at bay, and as I will be busy, you will do my job." Imperius growled.

Hedone grimaced, "Yes" she sighed.

Imperius nodded and stormed of the bridge. _"When I get my hands on them, they will beg for death"_ he raged in parseltounge.

"AND GET DAVIS HERE!" he called back.

"Darth Hedone, how dangerous is the Emperor truly right now?"

"I have no idea Captain" the Sith Lady answered as she remembered the feeling of his rage.

He stormed into his private office, and quickly activated the Resurrection Stone. The biggest difference between Imperius and Nox was in battle. Nox toyed with her enemy, like a cat letting a mouse go and then the cat catches it again. Imperius killed his enemies quickly and efficiently, and then used the Stone to summon them back.

As ghosts under the command of the Stone, they could not fight back. And right now Imperius would have some fun with the ghost of Albus Dumbledore. Ohh how he would scream.

* * *

 **And the war (real war) has finally begun. Next chapter will be about the Battle of Mandalore, and its effects.**

 **I got some concern about the Order surviving. No, they will not contact the Jedi. They have a more… darker purpose to do.**

 **As for the Ritual that stops Hadrian from summoning their souls, it is a bastard form of a Horcrux, and while they cannot come back from the dead, it binds their souls.**

 **Hadrian will not go soft because of the last words from James. No he will not.**

 **Read and Review!**

 **Light-in-Oblivion**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 is up!**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Star Wars.**

* * *

Chapter 11.

May 25th 2000 – 21 BBY

There was silence at the meeting of the Jedi Council. They were melting the news that Hadrian Peverell, the man that turned Knight Aayla Secura against the Jedi, and the self-claimed Darth Imperius had taken a large part of the Northeastern galaxy in less than four days.

The casualty reports were rolling in, and the total body count only increased. The worst had been Mandalore, where two more Sith had shown themselves, one even challenging Master Windu verbally.

"The Chancellor is raising a massive fleet that is to liberate Mandalore, and giving us charge of it." Mace Winud spoke. "I have already been giving command together with Master Yoda. He will be leading the battle in space while I'll be leading on the ground. Master Koth, Kolar, Yaddle and Piell are joining us."

"That many? Is it wise?" Obi-Wan wondered.

"Wise? Perhaps not, but necessary, it is. Need to know the Empire's strength we must" Yoda said.

"Are any other Jedi going with you?" Obi-Wan continued asking, having a very bad feeling about this battle.

"Another fifty Knights and Padawans are joining, including Skywalker. We need his pilot skills if we are to hope to win against the armada" Windu said.

"I am going with you, the Duchess is an old friend of mine" Kenobi said.

Many on the Council looked worried at his outburst, but Windu shrugged. "We need all the help we can get. We are going to be heavily outnumbered if the reports are correct."

"That's the other thing. The reports suggest that there were hundreds of enemy ships in the system, how many are the Chancellor raising to the liberation fleet?" Kenobi asked.

Windu frowned. "He is scraping together nearly two hundred Venators, and another five hundred ships from planets volunteering their ships. We will be outnumbered." He revealed.

"That will leave us severely weakened on other fronts!" Mundi argued.

"The Chancellor thinks that we can handle it for the time being" Windu said.

"And if Hadrian shows up? If he could defeat you and Yoda once, he will do it again Master," Shaak Ti cautioned.

"Nobody is to engage him, not alone." Plo Koon ordered. "He is too strong for anybody to take on alone"

"And if he shows up?" Kenobi asked fearing the answer.

"Run" Yoda said, no humor in his voice.

The meeting continued for many more hours, going over details and how's to join the new fleet. After the meeting Master's Kenobi and Windu walked towards the Mess Hall to deliver the news to the Jedi.

"Attention!" Windu barked. The Hall went quiet, many people having waited here for news about the Sith. "As of 48 hours ago, Mandalore and many other systems in the North was invaded by a new forged Sith Empire. The leader is thought to be former Jedi Knight Hadrian Peverell, also called Darth Imperius. We know that he has at least three more Sith, not counting him and former Jedi Knight Aayla Secura. The invasion of the North was short and brutal. Most systems fell before a defense could be mounted. Only Mandalore and Felucia was able to provide intel before being conquered."

"To battle the coming threat, I and Grandmaster Yoda are leading an assault on Mandalore, with the intentions of information gathering and the rescue of the Mandalorian Government. We are being given the largest fleet the Republic has marshalled to succeed with this. I will call your name, and then you are to proceed to the barracks for departure immedialty," the Jedi Master continued.

What followed was the calling of over one hundred Knights and Padawans being called into duty. The Jedi that were chosen all had a grim expression, and as they said goodbye to their comrades, Kenobi was hit by a sense of doom. _"How many will return?"_ he thought.

"Obi-Wan, how are things really?" Anakin asked, Ashoka close by.

Obi-Wan eyed his former pupil. "Grave, my friend. Hadrian did not come out of hiding unprepared, the fleet above Mandalore was a thousand ships strong. We are coming in with seven hundred. Our only advantage is the huge supply of small fighters, and that is why you are chosen Anakin. We need you to lead the aerial assault".

"And if we see Imperius?" Anakin questioned.

Obi-Wan's eyes narrowed. "Do not even think about it, Anakin. Hadrian kicked our asses the last time, and he most certainly hasn't grown weaker since then. Direct contact with Hadrian Peverell is to be avoided to all costs, you hear me? We cannot afford you to pursue an old grudge" he ended.

Anakin reluctantly nodded. "I don't like it, but I will not actively search for him."

Obi-Wan sighed, knowing exactly what Anakin meant. If Skywalker saw Hadrian we would attack.

"Master, why are you so afraid of one person? We can beat him!" Ashoka argued.

Anakin and Obi-Wan cringed. "Ashoka, the last time we saw Hadrian he dueled and won against Master Yoda and Windu, as well as killing thirty Jedi, and the bombing the Senate Tower," Obi-Wan revealed.

Ashoka gulped.

* * *

Darth Imperius stood once again at the bridge off the _Eternity_ and together with Vizla was formulating a battle strategy.

"We will never hold, my lord. The planets defenses took their toll, we lost a fifth of our fleet, and their advantage in small fighters will make it very hard to survive." Vizla reported.

"The key, Admiral, is to divide the Jedi in groups. Hang Satine alive from the palace and Kenobi will come for her like a moth to a flame. With him Skywalker will follow, crippling their air support," Imperius argued.

"And the rest of the nearly seven hundred ships?" Vizla quirked and eyebrow.

Imperius drew up a hologram of the space above Mandalore. "Keep the _Devastator_ away from the first wave of attack, allow the supply ships to land and begin the ground assault. Davis arrived only an hour ago, right?" Vizla nodded at his question.

"She, Longbottom and Greengrass can hold the city against nearly anything. Once the supply ships have landed get the _Devastator_ to jump directly above them in orbit, and blow those ships to pieces" Imperius said.

"That will make the _Devastator_ a very tempting target. And an open one," Vizla argued.

"Make the rest of the fleet push forward and shield it. Then, form a strong line with the _Devastator_ in the middle, flanked by Harrowers and then the harrowers are flanked by the Frigates."

Vizla whistled. "Hannibal…" she breathed and remembered the military genius the ancient telluisan had been.

Imperius grinned. "It is so simple, that they will never truly understand what the fuck happened when the _Eternity_ drops out of hyperspace, loaded and ready, right in their asses"

"Is it wise to bring the _Eternity_ here without an escort, my lord? What if you are killed?" Vizla asked.

Imperius chuckled. "Admiral, what is the _Eternity's_ greatest weapon?"

"I have no idea, honestly what is better. Weapons, size or shields," Vizla answered.

"Me," Imperius said, his eyes flashing in power.

* * *

The space above Mandalore was tense. The Imperial Military was ready for the eventual arrival of the Republic Armada, and below the ground army was preparing for a siege.

In the middle of the Palace the three Sith were planning their defense, and an apology to Imperius.

"What in the Force were you thinking Daphne? Going against our master's orders? We aren't even close to being able to kill him. You have doomed us!" Davis shouted.

"Don't overdo it, Tracey. Hadrian will want to kill us, but he has nobody to replace us with. He needs us" Greengrass responded.

"He can't kill you now. But in ten years? Twenty? When all the different Sith Academy's around the galaxy start to produce strong Sith, not grunt fodder, what then? He will not forget this, Daphne," Longbottom argued.

Greengrass growled. "ENOUGH! I fucked up, and now we have to withstand a full on assault from the Jedi! We need a plan!" she said.

"Agreed, as much as I want to bash your head in, we need to work together to survive this," Longbottom said.

"And that leads to the question, how are we going to survive this?" Davis asked.

The Sith were quiet at the question. "Basic city defense" Longbottom said. "We place defensive turrets at the palace, in the middle, and place them so that they all together have a 360 degrees area of fire. Then we deploy troops in the towers, and place AT-ST's in alleys for ambushes." He decided.

"What about or AT-AT'?" Greengrass said.

"To big, they are designed for open terrain, not close quarters. We'll have to make due with speeders, canons and the light walkers." Longbottom explained.

"Where are we going to be? With Jedi coming, we should stick together. If one of us die because we didn't want to work together, Imperius will resurrect the fool that died. To torture it," Davis warns.

"We'll position ourselves with the cannons, and then use the buildings to get to where we are needed. The battle will force us apart eventually, but if we stick together at the beginning we'll have better chances." Greengrass decides.

"It will narrow down our effectiveness and reach, but it is worth it," Longbottom agrees.

Then the holo-communicator springs into life as Admrial Vizla's from is being projected. "Sith, the Emperor and I have agreed on a battle plan. We are to allow the Republic to land their ground forces, where you will defeat them. When they are busy doing that, I'll take the _Devastator_ and ambush the ships that have landed. Then we are going to take inspiration from Hannibal," Vizla reported.

The three Sith nodded at the news. "That sounds good," Longbottom said. "We can work with it."

"When will the Republic arrive?" Greengrass asks.

"They will be here in an hour," Vizla gravely responds.

* * *

Obi-Wan Kenobi was standing at the bridge of the flagship together with Master Windu and Yoda. The three were going over last second plans. "Once my troops have landed and we are pushing into the capital, most of the air force will rejoin you and help with the space battle." Obi-Wan said.

The fleet was made up of nine Acclamator Class Star Destroyer serving as capital ships, one hundred and forty Venators and sixty Accalmator Class 1 Destroyer transporting materials. Around them were hundreds of small ships ranging from Saber-Class to ships sent from members of the Republic. The heart and flagship was one of the few Liberator-Class Ships. 2600 Meters long, it was the largest in the Republic Arsenal.

"Yes, the larger threat, the Imperial Fleet is. Neutralizing it will aid you on the ground as well, as no air support can raid your lines," Yoda said.

"Then you Yoda will lead the fleet?" Obi-Wan asked.

The green Jedi nodded. "I indeed shall. Master Windu will help you on the ground," Yoda said.

"I know the outlay of Mandalore from my time there. If Windu coordinates our ground troops I can lead the vanguard," Obi-Wan says.

The other two masters nods. "Agreed. You will have most of the Jedi with you as well, but Skywalker and his apprentice will be airborne. We need their expertise," Windu said.

Then the alarm went off, signalizing that they were getting close. "Good luck, and may the Force be with you," Yoda muttered as the two masters started sprinting down the ship.

The hangar was a beehive of activity, ships and troops being loaded and readied for takeoff. "Anakin!" Obi-Wan shouted as his former pupil sat down in his Jedi Starfighter. "May the Force be with you!" he shouts as he gets Anakin's attention.

"And with you too master!" the Jedi Knight replies as the cockpit seals itself from the noise outside the ship.

Obi-Wan entered the LAAT Dropship and waited for the chaos to come. And two minutes later it happened. Explosion could be heard from laser shots hitting the fleet and exploding ships. The hangar door opened and the fighters and dropships roared out of it.

"By the stars…" a clone pilot said.

"Yoda, how's things going?!" Obi-Wan exclaimed into his wrist communicator.

"The enemy are many, land now you must. Secure a beachhead," Yoda ordered.

The LAAT's descended into the atmosphere, and Obi-Wan could feel the Anti-Air guns rounds hitting the air all around him.

"All troops, we are landing in three!" the pilot announced.

The troops tensed, and Obi-Wan saw Cody turning the safety off. "Two!"

"ONE!" the pilot said and the doors to hell opened. Obi-Wan jumped out with his troops, and watched as a missile hit the transport and the shuttle, destroying it.

The ground was an arena of chaos. The Clones had formed a basic shield using downed LAAT's and were under heavy fire. A few hundred meters away Obi-Wan saw thousands of Imperial Troops in black armor, moving behind some bulkier AT-RT's look alike machine.

In one word, the Clones were being screwed.

"Cody! Get the AT-TE's down now! And have Anakin do a bombing sweep three hundred meters to the north!" Obi-Wan shouted towards the Clone Commander.

"Roger Sir!" the commander said and took cover as he started to relay General Kenobi's orders.

Obi-Wan took point and started to reflect and block as many blaster shots as possible, desperately trying to buy some time for Anakin. Soon the sound of Republic V19 Torrents and a single Jedi Starfighter roared over the battlefield as they bombarded the Imperial Defenses. At the same time more and more ground troops, including twenty AT-TE's landed. "Commander Cody, we are pressing forward!" Obi-Wan shouted.

A roar erupted from Clones as they lurched forward, supported from heavy machinery. Soon the Clones had taken a beachhead and the heavy Accalmator Ships started to land and unload their troops.

"Master Windu! How´s the battle in space going?" Obi-Wan asked as he spotted the bald Jedi Master.

"Grim. We are pushing them back, but they are taking two ships from us for every ship we take down from them. Anakin and his squadron is needed there" Windu said.

" _That is not possible, Masters. I see thousands of Imperial Troops in the city, you will need air support"_ Anakin reported through the comms.

"Dammit" Windu swore. "Are you sure Skywalker?"

" _Yeah, as I am nearly being shot down, I am pretty sure"_ the pilot responded.

"We need to end this quickly, Master Windu. Yoda needs the support," Obi-Wan said.

But before Windu or Anakin could respond, the sun was blocked out. It was with fear that all Republic Troops in or around Mandalore stopped and watched the behemoth of Ship. The _Devastator_ had arrived.

"TAKE COVER!" multiple commanders and Jedi screamed as laser bolts hit the ground, trapping dozens of ships on the ground and killing thousands of men in mere minutes. The green bolts explode all over base camp, throwing the troops into complete anarchy.

"Windu!" Obi-Wan shouts as he pushes debris away. The scene he was met with was destruction. Thankfully, most of the supplies and troops had already started marching, and many survived the bombardment.

"Kenobi! You need to take charge now! We need to get up there again now!" The Jedi shouts as he desperately tries to get the situation under control.

Obi-Wan nodded as he together with fifty other Jedi ignited their Lightsabers and joined the total carnage.

The Clones pressed forward, under extreme pressure from the Imperial Army. Above in space the Clones can see the fireworks of nearly 1800 ships firing against each other. Above the city, Anakin and his squadron wrestles with the TIE's as both sides tries to take the advantage over the other.

"The Palace is five clicks west off here, General!" Cody reported.

"We are being stopped, Commander. Have the AT-RT's make a raid at the flanks, give us an opening!" Kenobi ordered.

"Yes Sir, squad one-eighteen move up, left flank!" Cody replies and orders the AT-RT troops. The machines launches forward, avoiding the fire of their larger and slower cousins, AT-ST, as they move between the large buildings.

Obi-Wan pushed forward at the front, surrounded by Jedi and clones as they stepped over the Imperial Troops. Then an explosion happened behind enemy lines, and Obi-Wan sees the AT-RT's slashing threw Imperial ranks, leaving the enemy dead and crushed.

"Push forward!" Obi-Wan roars at the scene, and the Clones rushed forward to capitalize on the opening. The troops and machines move at top speed, finishing of Imperial troops scattered around the area.

As soon as they reach the new outpost and defense position, Obi-Wan sees her. Duchess Satine is chained to two pillars with her arms, hanging towards a twenty meter fall.

"Sir, the Duchess is there! We can end this!" Cody exclaims.

"Agreed, we nee-"

"SITH!" a clone suddenly shouts before a lightsaber penetrates his chest. The purple blade hums in the familiar tone as the body is thrown aside, revealing a beautiful brown haired girl twirling a Staffsaber in her hand.

"Jedi, welcome," she says, "To your grave," the woman continues and then lashes out with the Force, a single bolt of electricity hitting an AT-TE dead on, making it explode. Then she runs right at the clones, both blades activated as she starts to cut the Clones into pieces.

Obi-Wan activates his lightsaber and runs towards the Sith, only for the Force to scream out in danger. He throws himself to the left, just avoiding a razor sharp projectile, hitting the ground and tearing it up, killing clones and Jedi as it goes.

Obi-Wan looks up and sees two more Sith, a man and a girl, racing towards the Republic lines and making quick work of clones, their orange and red blades looking like a bloody dusk.

"Master Kolar! Hold them off while I rescue the Duchess!" Obi-Wan roars.

The Zabrak nods and joins the duel of the Jedi and Sith.

Obi-Wan sprints towards the palace, fighting all around him as jetpack troops ambushes the Clones and stopping the Republic in its tracks. The Jedi Master ignores it all as he sprints on, reflecting blaster shots to their owners or other Imperial troops. As he gets closer to where the Duchess was hanging, he jumps in the air, narrowly avoiding a TIE Fighter in full speed, and lands with a roll.

"Satine! Satine are you alright?" he asks the Mandalorain leader.

He sees that Satine is looking at him, but he quickly realizes that she is too exhausted to even speak.

"It's alright. I am going to cut you down, hang on!" he shouts and with a throw of the lightsaber cuts both chains in half and catches Satine with the Force as she falls. He catches her in his arms, and brings her close to his head. "Satine, can you breathe?" he asks.

A small nod was all he got. "How long were you hanging like this?" he asked, fearing the answer. Satine held up two fingers.

"Two days?" Obi-Wan asked, horrified at the thought. Satine nodded.

"Windu, can you get me a ship?" Obi-Wan asked through them comm.

"Sure, hold on tight," Windu answered.

Obi-Wan pressed himself to one of the pillars while waiting, the sounds from the battle making him shiver. Then finally a LAAT arrived, heavily escorted, enemy ships close by.

Obi-Wan wasted no time in jumping straight into the LAAT, and just as quickly the ship zoomed away.

"Get her to safety, I need to help the others," Obi-Wan said to a clone.

"Copy that, don't worry General, we'll keep her safe," the clone answered.

Obi-Wan gave a quick nod and jumped out of the dropship, and landed in the middle of hell.

Imperial Jetpack troops were flying between buildings sharpshooting troops and AT-TE's decimating the clone ranks. At the front, the three Sith were still going, and most Jedi laid dead. Master Kolar was busy fighting the woman that had threatened Satine on the holo, and the Jedi and Sith were locked in a fierce duel.

The Sith were wielding her saberstaff quickly and precisely, each move and attack a calculated move for the final kill. Kolar was struggling to keep up.

Obi-Wan rushed to his side, but was stopped by a Sith male. The two didn't say a word as they clashed, red and blue slashing against each other faster than the eye could see. Obi-Wan soon got the advantage, his defensive mastery of Soresu tiring the Sith out.

Then the Sith threw rocks in Obi-Wan's way, forcing the Jedi Master to jump back and disengage from the duel. Before Obi-Wan could renter the duel, the Force screamed again. The Jedi master turned around and saw Kolar on his knees, his blade locked in a saber lock to the left, and the Sith woman's hand directing lightning right into the Zabrak. It was in slow-motion that Obi-Wan saw the orange saberstaff strike one last time, cutting the Jedi in half.

It was a stunned moment. A Sith had killed a Jedi Master.

Then the raven haired woman summoned Kolar's deactivated saber to her, and clicked it on to her belt.

"A new trophy Daphne?" the woman with purple blades asked.

"My first," Daphne said with a mocking tone.

The two saberstaff wielding Sith then jumped into the air and together started to duel the few remaining Jedi. Obi-Wan roared out a "RETREAT!" seeing that the Imperial Forces were winning. The Republic forces broke up and made a run for it.

Then Obi-Wan and every single Force-Sensitive felt it. A massive presence, absolutely apocalyptic in rage and fury. Darth Imperius had arrived, Obi-Wan realized with dread.

A quick look on the Sith confirmed it.

* * *

Darth Imperius stood at he always did. The bridge on the _Eternity_ waiting for the end of the hyperspace jump. The crew was antsy, knowing of the battle that they would soon join. The latest report from Vizla was encouraging. They had succeeded in drawing the Republic transports ships into orbit were the ambush made by the _Devastator_ had crushed nearly thirty six ships. They had no way of maneuvering or fighting back. The casualties had been extreme, but there were enough troops remaining to keep the land assault going.

The space battle had been fierce, with the Republic going blind against an unknown enemy with unknown ships. While the Empire knew of most of the Republic's weak spots. Bless the Force for old good fashion spies.

Therefor the battle in Space had in the beginning been completely dominated by the Empire, crushing the fighter waves and destroying Destroyers and Capital Ships with ease. But then the Republic had started to learn, and the pure numbers of the Republic fleet had allowed them to reform and slowly start to win. Right now, their greater number of Fighters were winning over the Empire.

That was about to change.

The _Eternity_ roared out of Hyperspace, and Imperius sent a wave of agony at the Force-Sensitive in the system, demoralizing the Republic. Their morale got worse, Imperius felt, when they realized that they were surrounded. Taking inspiration from the tactic Hannibal used on ancient Tellus, Imperius and Vizla had the placed the toughest ships in the middle, slowly falling back. At the same time the faster and more maneuverable Frigates had slowly pushed forward, creating a half circle that the Republic fell into. The _Eternity_ had just now finished the tactic, coming in from behind, and attacking the Republic in the back. Ships after ships were destroyed in the first few minutes, most of them not even having the ability of firing back.

Then when they started to fire back, Imperius reached out with the Force.

At first, nothing happened. Then a Venator started to crack, before completely collapsing into itself before exploding. Imperius had used the Force to literally crush the walls of the Venator together, destroying it.

The panic exploded. People unfamiliar with war started to make a run for it, only to be met by the Imperial Navy's ships and guns. They were trapped.

Imperius continued for another two minutes in crushing Republic ships. He could not continue forever, and could feel the exhaustion already after the fifth ship. He stopped then. "Belmore, establish a line with Vizla and coordinate the attack, I am going down planet side to handle any surviving troops." Imperius informed.

While Imperius was a good pilot, he wasn't among the best, and had never entertained the idea of flying against the best. Sure, he liked flying, loved it actually, but riding a dragon that was mentally bound was much funnier and cooler than a space ship.

How he would have never thought that sentence ten years ago.

Soon he entered the Nox with twenty members of the Redguard, all prepared for the battle to come.

 _Nox's Fury_ screeched through the battlefield, avoiding Republic fire and ships as it maneuvered threw the hundreds of ships, firing missiles at some smaller ships. Soon they had a clear path to the planet, and Imperius set the engines at full power, launching the heavily modified ship forward like a bullet, and soon they could see the battle on ground.

Imperius moved the Nox to the left when the ship exploded. The explosion came from one of the Republic Heavy Anti-Air gun, and had completely ripped the already shields apart, and completely destroyed the right wing.

"GET OFF THE SHIP!" Imperius roared as he left the controls and jumped of the Nox in the last second as it a tower. He used the Force to slow his fall to the ground, and allowed lightning to hit the ground. It looked like a bomb, the lightning hitting then expanding like a ball before completely exploding sending Clone Troopers and equipment flying, all very much barbequed.

He landed softly, a knee to the ground and his right hand on his lightsaber, face down. No troops fired as Imperius sensed Master Windu, Koth and Piell approaching the area.

"What happened?!" Windu barked.

"Sir, we fired against a ship and this small dot jumped out, and then lighting hit the ground and exploded," A clone said. It was frightening how much they sounded like Jango and Boba.

The Jedi Master froze at the words. "Are you sure?" he asked.

His answer came in the form of a Red Lightsaber activating in the smoke. "Commander, fire!" Windu shouted, trying to kill the Emperor.

The AT-TE's and Clones opened fire, but the shoots froze midair.

"Windu, that wasn't a very warm greeting, now was it?" Imperius said and dispelled the smoke.

"Imperius, you are under arrest for crimes against the Republic and its people!" Koth yelled.

Imperius snorted. "You honestly excepted that to work? Are you stupid or have the absence of sex muddled your mind? Of course, you would never know as the Code forbids it."

The three masters looked scandalized. "You are doing this for the right to get laid?" Piell asked.

Imperius laughed. "You are stupid! I mean come on… That was joke! But Jedi aren´t very good with those too, right?"

Windu activated his lightsaber, and the other two followed. "Surrender, or die!" Windu said.

Imperius grinned. "You are forgetting who it is that is holding all this convenient firepower in his grasp". Imperius then sent all the shots back to their owners, and the machines and Clones froze at the sight, right before they were killed.

Imperius then jumped into the air, landing in front of Windu, and used the Force to send the bald jedi flying. The other two masters attacked Imperius, but the Dark Lord was ready and danced out of the way, his sword parrying and attacking.

The duel was short and cruel. Imperius toyed with them, mentally lamenting how far the Jedi had fallen before shooting lightning against the Masters. The two were hit dead on, sent to their knees as they screamed in pain. Imperius severed the head of Piell with one good strike.

As Imperius prepared to kill Koth, Windu jumped right into the action, forcing Imperius to roll backwards. "I wondered what had happened, did the lightning hurt?" he mocked.

Windu didn't give a response and simply waited for Koth to get back up. As the two Jedi Masters prepared for the fight of their lives, Imperius smiled. "Let's dance then, shall we?"

The three Force-Users jumped towards each other, lightsabers spinning and hitting the others. The lightshow of purple, red and blue as the blades crashed made the troopers of both sides stop and admire.

Parrying, strike, parry, thrust, dodge, roll, lightning and on and on it continued. Koth was chanceless against Imperius, but every time Imperius went in for the kill another Jedi or Windu would block the attack. It was frustrating.

Then Imperius heard a huge explosion and saw hundreds of Clones running to their camp, and in the group was Kenobi. And behind the Republic troops were his Sith. They worked as a team, bringing down enemies quickly and brutally without much effort. Imperius saw that Kenobi stared at the Duel between him and Windu, and the Jedi Master rushed to his friends side.

That was it.

Imperius sucked the Force into himself, creating a black bubble around him.

"DUCK!" Windu roared and fell to the ground behind a rock. Many other were not as lucky as Imperius released a devastating death field, sucking the life out of Jedi and Clones alike, and then used the dark energy to as a shockwave, killing everything in direct contact. Only Jedi that had taken cover and raised a Force Shield survived.

The Imperial Forces had been halted by the Sith, feeling the warning that their master had sent them.

Windu and Kenobi stood up, and flinched when they saw master Koth laying on the ground, looking like a three thousand year old mummy. The two Jedi then activated their lightsabers, and Imperius laughed. "Even now, you'll continue to fight?" he mocked.

"We will never stop fighting Sith," Kenobi said.

"You are a disease, Peverell, and we will end you," Windu growled and raised his blade.

"Don't make me laugh, Jedi. I can feel how exhausted you are. Kenobi is shaking, and you are not much better, Windu. All Jedi on Mandalore are dead, and I personally crushed Yaddle's cruiser." Imperius said.

"Master, let us," Greengrass said.

Imperius rounded on her. "Fine, but remember Daphne. Not even death will save you from my punishment," he warned her.

Greengrass nodded and the other two activated their lightsabers. "Are you afraid, Imperius?" Kenobi asked.

"No, merely interested in seeing how far my apprentices are coming. You shall be a fine test," Imperius replied and nodded at the Sith.

The three apprentices rushed forward, blades alight, and soon the duel was on. While a rested Windu would be more than a match for them, and Kenobi as well, the two Jedi had nearly nothing more to give and were being pushed back by the Sith.

Then the noise of a Jedi Starfighter's were heard and Imperius watched as two Jedi jumped out, a human and Togruta. Skywalker and his padawan.

"I see that you grow tired of the air, eh, Skywalker?" Imperius asked the new arrivals.

Anakin growled and the blue blade activated. "I have been looking forward to this," he says.

Imperius laugh. "Dear Jedi. You are nothing," Imperius said and used the Force to run faster than the eye towards the Jedi. He and Skywalker crashed together, both using Djem Su as style as both tried to get the other on the defensive. As Imperius smashed his fist into Skywalker's face, breaking his nose, the Padawan interfered.

She overestimated herself.

Imperius stepped aside and in two clean cuts hit the Togruta in the back and cut of her left hand from the wrist.

The padawan fell to her knees in pain, and Anakin summoned her to him and carried her away as clones tried to buy time for the Jedi to get away. Imperius reflected the bolts and started to cut his way through the Clones when the sound LAAT's roared over the field. The dropships landed closely and the survivors made a run for it, many being gun downed by the Imperial Army, but the four Jedi were able to escape.

Imperius crushed many dropships using the Force, but the pure number of them were too many, and soon they were going upwards into the sky.

"Admiral, are the Republic retreating?" Imperius asked through the comms.

" _They have made a hole and are pushing through the blockade, should we pursue?"_ Vizla reported.

"No, let them go. Our fleet has suffered enough, and cornered animals always fights harder. It's not worth it," Imperius decided.

" _Copy that, let them through boys, we've already won_ " Vizla said and transmitted to all ships. A cheer went through the survivors, and on the ground Imperius heard his troops start to chant in victory.

"Admiral, get me a transport to the _Eternity,_ " then he turned to the three Sith. "You three are coming with me. And Greengrass, pray for mercy now. For I am furious with your actions."

* * *

On Coruscant, Jedi Master Shaak Ti was waiting in the Chancellor's Office for reports from the Liberation Fleet. She had been here once the fleet had not called in three hours after the scheduled updates, and many people in the office were nervous. Other people in here included Senator Amidala, Senator Organa that had volunteered a lot of materials, as well as Garm Bel Iblis, the Corellian Senator.

"This is taking too long," a senator argued.

"Master Yoda and Windu together cannot fail, they are the best of the Jedi," another argued.

"Just because they are Jedi doesn't make them invincible," the first one said.

"The fleet also had Kenobi and Skywalker, our best generals. We cannot fail!" a loyalist to Palpatine continued.

"Silence, the holo-projector is beeping," Shaak said and watched as Palpatine activated it.

Grandmaster Yoda appeared, and he looked like he had aged another hundred years in a day. "Master Yoda, have you taken Mandalore yet?" Palpatine asked.

Yoda sighed, and Shaak Ti felt something heavy and cold settle in her stomach. "Failed, we have Chancellor. Of seven hundred ships, eighteen are returning, most of them heavily damaged. We lost," Yoda said.

The Office is completely silent. Nobody wants to believe what they are hearing. "What?" Senator Amidala breathes. "How many died?" she asks, a tremble in her voice.

"Most pilots, ground troops and Jedi. Five Jedi, out of one hundred is returning. I, Master Windu, Kenobi, Knight Skywalker and Padawan Tano are all that's left. Padawan Tano will need a new hand," the grandmaster reveals.

Many people sits down, not believing what they are hearing. "How? We sent seven Masters, and three are returning?" Shaak Ti says in disbelief.

"Darth Imperius, killed three of the masters, he did. Crushed Yaddle's ship, cut Piell in two and sucked the life out of Koth. Kolar was felled by the female Sith we saw on the holo when Mandalore was invaded," Yoda reports.

"And the other ninety six Jedi?" Shaak wondered.

"By other Sith, by Imperius, y the Imperial Army, take your pick," Windu said and entered the holo. His clothes were scorched and looked like he would pass out any second now.

"How did they defeat us?" Palpatine asked, frowning.

"Lured and baited us, the Sith did. When we arrived we saw many ships, but we pushed on and after five minutes started to get the advantage. Our troops landed, and when the transport ships were in atmosphere a 19 000 meters ship appeared directly above them. They were defenseless against the onslaught the monster of ship fired," Windu said.

"19 000! Surely you are joking!" a senator exclaimed.

"Would I joke about something like this," Windu barked, his anger and exhaustion getting the better of him.

"Calm yourself, Master Windu," Yoda said. "We too were shocked at the size of the ship."

Windu nodded. "After that our ships concentrated fire on the huge ship, and were starting to damage it when the rest of Imperial Navy linked up with the new ship and formed a line. We pushed forward, pressing the middle backwards while the faster and smaller ships on the flanks harassed and avoided our ships. Then another one of the massive ships appeared, and we felt the presence of Imperius. The man used the Force to tear our ships apart, or crush them in some cases. Yaddle's ship among them. Then the smaller ships joined with the newcomer and we realized that we were surrounded on all sides. Then they went in for the kill." Windu went silent.

"Our ships could not maneuver, and the core was as likely to hit their comrades as the enemy. They paralyzed our ability to fight back. I ordered a retreat, and was able to create an opening, and we poured out of the system as fast as we could. The few of us, that were alive at least," Yoda finished.

"And the ground forces? Duchess Satine?" Palpatine probed for.

"We have the Duchess, but she needs to rest. The Sith tortured her and had her hang in chains in the sun for days. Our ground forces were massacred by the ship when it ambushed the transports. What survived was finished off by the Imperial troops or Sith on the ground." Windu reported.

There was a small commotion where the two Masters stood. "We are coming out of hyperspace," Yoda said. "Assistance to get the wounded to medical stations, we need."

"And you shall have it. I want the Jedi Council in my office in eight hours. Get some rest," Palpatine ordered.

The next hours were brutal as the news from Mandalore hit the public and rest of the Republic military. The morale plunged at the news of the defeat they had suffered, as well as the pure numbers of dead Jedi. While more were killed on Geonosis, Shaak Ti held no illusions that if they had sent as many Jedi, more would have died.

She returned to the Temple in time to Skywalker walking behind a medical bed hoovering above the ground, where Padawan Tano laid sedated. Horror filled Shaak Ti when she saw the stump on Ashoka's left arm.

"Skywalker," Shaak said.

"Master," Skywalker responded, eyes never leaving his Padawan.

"I won't hold you for long, Skywalker. Chancellor Palpatine wants you to join us Masters and Republic officials discussing the battle of Mandalore. As the only surviving Jedi pilot, you are needed," Shaak answered.

Skywalker nodded. "Sure, I'll be there."

Then he left and went after his Padawan.

Eight hours later the Jedi Council plus Skywalker and numerable Republic officials had entered the office.

"The Battle of Mandalore was a disaster, I believe we can all agree on. It was nobody's fault that the battle went as it did, as we had very little intel. What we need to decide now is how to handle the new Sith Empire," Palpatine said.

"Forty-Five percent of our fleet is gone. Half a million clones, of five millions in total. We are extremely vulnerable right now," Master Windu reveald. "In the beginning of the war we had ten thousand Jedi in the galaxy. Since the Clone Wars started we have lost a little over a thousand Jedi. Yesterday nearly a hundred more joined the dead Jedi," he continued.

"Is it even possible to hold the outer rim, Master Windu?" Senator Organa asked.

"No, nothing we send there can hold. It is my personal recommendation that we withdraw all Republic Troops north of the mid rim," Windu said.

The room went silent. "Those planets depend on the Republic's protection, we can't just abandon them!" Amidala argued.

"We have lost nearly all of our offensive fleet, Senator. At best we can place a few ships in each system, mostly only one. But one or two ships is nothing compared to what the Empire will send," Kenobi said.

"One is better than nothing," Amidala shot back.

"I hate to say this, but I agree with Master Kenobi and Windu," Skywalker said. "Even if we place two ships in each system all we are accomplishing is giving the Empire an easier way to continue dealing damage to our Fleet. Something that we cannot afford."

Amidala stared at Skywalker in horror. "You would leave all those people at the mercy of the Empire?"

"There is no choice, Senator Amidala. For the greater good, fall back to the Mid Rim, we must," Master Yoda said.

There was mutters of disagreement, but no one could come up with another way.

"We also need to replenish the ranks of the fleet and the clones," Kenobi points out.

"The fleet can be fixed. The Senate has agreed that all shipyards in the Republic is to be used for the military. The new and larger threat of the Empire forced their hands. It is thought by analytics that we should recover in a year or so," Palpatine said.

"So a light in the darkness. But a lot can happen in a year," Kenobi warned.

"Agreed," Palpatine said.

"What about the clones?" Skywalker asked.

"The Kaminioans have agreed to accelerate the normal Clone growth with ten times. This means that the new batch of Clone's will be ready in a year and a half," Palpatine continued.

"That will make their lifespan at most ten years!" Organa exclaimed.

"It is true, but we have little choice. We are being killed off, people. The safety of the Republic hasn't been this threatened since a thousand years ago. Morals can wait until we have won the war," the Chancellor strongly said.

Many people looked unhappy, but understood the necessary action. "Now, what could you Jedi tell us of the Sith Empire?" Palpatine asked, changing the subject.

"Well organized, strong military, well trained, huge amounts of supplies, at first look I would say that they are more than capable to beat us all. But, that all the three Sith worked together seems… false. From what I have seen from Ventress and Dooku, they work alone," Kenobi reports.

"Yes, it is almost like they worked together to survive," Windu speculates.

"That might just be it. Imperius clearly doesn't give a shit about the Rule of Two, and this indicates that he would train hundreds of Sith, but is he capable of training that many in six years? I must say no. He is careful with the few Sith he has," Kenobi finishes.

"So, it is likely that we will face them in pairs or more?" Palpatine asks.

"Yes, I think so," Kenobi says.

"And Imperius? How powerful is he?" Palpatine probed for, a little bit too greedy. Shaak Ti frowned, and could see Yoda and Windu do the same.

"He is powerful, but nothing a well-rested Jedi Strike Team can handle," Anakin hotly said.

Kenobi snorted. "It went so well when three masters together dueled him, and that was after Imperius crushed five Venators and survived a jump from 100 meters. And stopped over two hundred shots from normal blasters and AT-TE's main cannon. No, he is incredibly powerful, and we will need an overwhelming amount of Jedi and tiring him out beforehand. Even then you must get close fast."

"Fast? Why must you get close?" Garm Bel Iblis asked.

"He is a master of the Force, and used techniques that makes me shiver. He will crush you if you keep your distance. If you get close however, he is forced to focus on the Lightsaber," Windu answers.

"Is it really that easy?" a senator asked in disbelief.

"No, he is a Master of the Lightsaber, and can outduel the best. And I don't think he has lost his touch over the years," Windu states.

"So… we cannot kill him the moment?"

"No, we cannot," Yoda agrees.

The meeting ended quickly after that, and soon Shaak Ti was heading back to the Jedi Temple for some rest. The real war had arrived in fire and blood.

* * *

Over the skies of Mandalore, Darth Imperius was waiting in his throne room for Davis, Longbottom and Greengrass. The three had fought very well, and Davis would become a Sith Lord after today. Longbottom should also have a promotion, maybe a larger fleet? He didn't really have the leadership for the title of Darth.

Greengrass… Greengrass was a problem.

Sadly, Imperius could not muse more on the subject as the door hissed open and the people he had thought about entered.

"Master," they said and bowed as one.

Imperius tapped the armchair with his fingers, the sound echoing in the room. "Davis… you have done well. Jedi fell before you, and you did not disobey me," the last one made Greengrass flinch.

"You will return to the Corporate Sector, you are needed there. But before you leave, let it be known, that Apprentice Davis is known Lord Davis," Imperius said.

Davis bowed and muttered "You honor me."

"You deserve it," Imperius said and dismissed her with a wave of his hand. The Sith Lord stood up and quickly left, no doubt heading towards her new position.

"Longbottom, you too did well. But as you are a Lord already, I can't award anything. But know that I am pleased with you."

Longbottom voiced his gratitude and left, knowing what was coming and not wanting to witness it.

" _Greengrass,_ " Imperius hissed. "You have costed me seven hundred and twenty-eight ships. The _Devastator_ is out of commotion for two months, and my strength, the strength of the Empire is revealed to the rest of the Galaxy. All for the chance to get a promotion?"

"My lord, forgive me. My ambition got to high," Greengrass said. Her voice was incredibly neutral. Pleading would not help. Neither would arrogance.

"In a way, your plot worked. You killed a Jedi Master, no small achievement, and it shall not go unrewarded."

"My lord?" Greengrass asked shaken.

"Oh, you will be punished, little snake. Don't think anything else. But I promised, and I try to keep my promises," Imperius stood up from his throne and walked over to the kneeling Sith.

"Daphne Greengrass, you have passed the trials and have shown yourself worthy of the name Sith. Do you accept" Imperius began.

"I do" Greengrass responded.

"Do you swear to uphold our legacy, our traditions?"

"I do"

"Do you swear to destroy our enemies, to show no mercy to traitors, and follow the Emperor?"

"I do"

"Then, I, Darth Imperius, Dark Lord of the Sith and Emperor, hereby name you Darth Achlys" Imperius said and draw his lightsaber. The red blade hovered first above Achlys right shoulder, before carefully being moved and hovering above her left.

"Rise, Darth Achlys" Imperius said.

Imperius walked back to his throne as his new Darth rose. "You are given the Sphere of Expansion and Diplomacy, use it well," he said as he sat down.

Achlys bowed "My Emperor, I am forever grateful. Just one question?"

"What?"

"What Sphere does Darth Hedone oversee?"

"She oversees the Sphere of Military Strategy, and is crucial therefor to the success of the military. She is busy right now directing a fractured military." The last part held a lot of venom.

"My lor-"

"Do not speak. You have been promoted, but you are still under my command. I gave many orders before the invasion of Mandalore, and the third was to not allow any communication to leave the planet. Your ambition brought the Republic here in force, and tens of thousands are dead, Achlys."

"I'll accept any punishment you deem worthy" Achlys said.

"You have no idea," Imperius growled as his eyes flashed in power.

Three hours later and the shell that was Darth Achlys was dragged out of the Throne Room by a Redguard. It would take her a week to recover.

Imperius stood up. "Captain Belmore, set course for Korriban," he ordered the Captain through the comms. He got a quick "Yes sir!"

Imperius felt the _Eternity_ enter hyperspace as he opened a hidden wall on the left side in the Throne Room. The wall was decorated by two lightsabers. The first one from his first Jedi kill, Galorn Ylar, and the other belonged to Master Tholme. Two more now joined their ranks, the Lightsabers of Koth and Piell. Yaddle's was destroyed with his ship.

Imperius only know allowed the fatigue to overcome him. He had overused himself, and he felt it. His muscles cramped as he made his way to his warm and comfy bed.

He needed to rest. _"Maybe Aayla would join me later"_ Hadrian thought as he fell asleep.

* * *

 **So… I crippled Ashoka. Felt good. I also hope you now realize that Hadrian is not going to show mercy to the Jedi Order.**

 **Now, Hadrian knew about the Republic battle plan because he has spies within the Senate and in Palpatine's inner circle.**

 **And before you wonder were the Dragons were… Hadrian won't give away every little secret at once, now will he?**

 **Hadrian suspects that something like Order 66 exists, but he doesn't trust Palpatine to succeed with wiping the Jedi out completely. Also by beating them in combat he gives himself the credit and prestige that destroying the Order brings.**

 **Read and Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12.

 **I'm Back! Didn't see that coming, did you? Now… as for me not updating is for many reasons. Disease, school, ruining both my hands banning me from computers for more than a month (that was torture) and then more school.**

 **This chapter is not the best one yet… it isn't that very good and is mostly filler and explaining the effects of Mandalore, but it needed to be done. Also… warning for torture.**

 **Also, before you start to bombard me with how obvious the prediction is, think. If it is too obvious, it is usally no correct.**

* * *

August 7th 2000 – 21 BBY

The wheel kept spinning after the so called Slaughter of Mandalore, which is what the people of the galaxy kept naming it. The Republic had in its aftermath had a huge amount of volunteers and planets signing up their militia to the Grand Army. Add that all possible Shipyards in the Republic was producing ships for the military, and you could believe that it was going good for the Republic.

The truth is not what you believe. The Republic was getting its ass kicked.

When Grievous heard about the Slaughter of Mandalore, he went against Sidious orders and attacked with everything he had. And won.

The Republic simply could not defend any Outer Rim planets and many Mid Rim planets were too lightly defended. This crushed the hope and morale of the Republic to dust. Anybody outside the Inner Rim or Colonies simply could not find and loyalty to the Republic.

Now, a lot of people would except that if the Republic was getting its ass kicked, the Separatist would be shinning with success. No, they too were deep in shit. The Empire had entered the Corporate Sector and completely dominated the battles there, Davis at the lead.

The loss of that Sector had hit the Droid army hard, and they had already started to see a decrease in new droids. Add to that the loss of all the money that was in the Sector, and the Separatist's were not happy.

The Empire, however was very happy. They had carefully not bombed any shipyards, and instead turned any taken industry and made it into a new cog in the massive Imperial War Machine.

The Empire kept going. They had pushed south until hitting Hutt Space. As Imperius had no crazy ideas of going to war against the Hutt Cartel, for now, he stopped once reaching their territory.

In the north, however, the Empire kept on pushing. Without the Corporate Sector only Serenno was truly a stronghold for the Separatists in the northern outer rim. This added with the withdrawal of the Republic, made the Empire's work really easy.

The Republic had finally stopped the advance of the Empire at Ithor, Agamar, Sernpidal, Shaum and Centares. However, Sernpidal was a next in line for the Empire, and the Republic was already putting a new defensive station at Dubrillion.

That meant that only Serenno remained in the galactic north to stop the Empire.

Dooku would not lose his home planet without a fight, and had prepared for it. The planet had a defensive fleet of three hundred ships, including the new sister ship of the _Malevolence_ , the new line of Subjugator Class Ships had started to be produced again after the revelation of the Executor Class Ship, Sidious wanted something that could slow the Empire down. From what Imperial Intelligence had found out, there was at least one more in construction. To save time there was no Ion Cannon, instead a Super Laser had been installed. It made the Subjugator Class a little less lethal.

Otherwise the planet was protected from the Empire by a dozen Lucrehulk-Class Battleship, a handful Providence and many hundreds of the light Munificent ships. Add a few tens of thousands Vulture-Droids and you had a rough estimation of the navy around Seranno.

As it was, Imperius couldn't send a thousand ships into the battle, as most of the fleet was busy holding the captured planets, subjugating new ones, or fighting of Republic and Separatist attempts to reclaim the galactic North.

As Imperius continued to muse about the dilemma, Hedone entered his office.

"You have been here for hours, love. Come out, watch the twins for a while, spar, anything but just sitting there," she said.

"As much as I would love that, I need to solve the puzzle of Serenno. At most, I can take two hundred and fifty ships, not including the _Eternity_. This leaves us with the disadvantage in ship numbers. The _Eternity_ makes both sides have roughly the same firepower, but that does not include the tens of thousands Vulture Droids on the ground. If they are allowed to exit the planet's atmosphere we will be swarmed and killed," Hadrian said frowning.

Aayla chuckled. "Always thinking of the war, aren't you?"

"Aayla-"

"No, I understand. It is important, I know. But sitting here starring at the trophy wall for another day won't solve the problem. Go out and do something, see if you can come up with a new angle," Aayla argued.

Hadrian rubbed his hands over his face. "Always looking after me?"

Aayla walked up to him and kissed his forehead, "Always," she agreed.

Hadrian stood up from the throne and laid his hand over her waist as they walked out from the Throne Room. "How are things going on Korriban?" Hadrian asked.

"It is going well. The Academy has been renovated and a basic defensive line has been formed outside of it," Aayla said.

"Really? That went fast," Hadrian responded surprised that the renovation took less than three months.

"I might have persuaded them to work at top speed," Aayla said and put a thoughtful finger on her lips.

Hadrian grinned. "Oh really?"

"You are totally correct love. Sith lightning works miracles in keeping people in line," Aayla said.

Hadrian laugh. "I almost regret showing you that. You are using a bit too much luv," he joked.

They passed the corridors inside the Imperial Flagship as they joked and laughed. There were precious little time they had these moments. Thankfully, only Redguards were in the corridors, or the normal military man would have had a heart attack at seeing the Emperor and his consort laughing like normal people.

The two Sith soon entered their personal floor that right now only had two sleeping twins on it. Hadrian stopped outside the door and simply stared at them. "It is interesting to just think how easy the world is from their perspective, you know?" Hadrian said.

Aayla looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"They don't see good or evil, nor dark or light. For them the world just is, and we as their parents are the most important persons in their lives. They don't really think about tomorrow, not in the way we do. Life is so simple in their eyes."

"Is life really that complicated?" Aayla asked.

"Life is what you make it. If you make it complicated it gets complicated. If you try to make life simple it remains simple," Hadrian responded.

"So make it simple," Aayla said.

Hadrian sighed and walked away from the twins. "I have already made life complicated, and it requires unethical ways to survive now."

And then he stopped. And slapped himself on the forehead. "What a fool I have been…"

"What now?"

"Luna. Luna is the answer to Serenno. Her foretelling… yes," Hadrian rushed to his personal holoprojector and called for Lovegood.

Two minutes later the projector hummed into life as Lovegood appeared. "Yes, my master," she said.

"Lovegood, have you had any visions since I last contacted you?" Imperius asked.

"No my lord, am I to mediate for a specific thing?" Lovegood replied.

"Yes, focus on Serenno or Count Dooku, anything that you can sense or see is valuable. Contact Captain Belmore if you discover anything," Imperius commanded.

"Yes my master," Lovegood said.

But Imperius didn't break the connection. "How are things on Tellus, Lovegood? Are there any problems with the Order? How are the Sith coming along?"

"The Order is doing the standard things really, attacking supply lines, trying to rescue children... the usual. Oh, we were able to kill McGonagall. As for the Sith they are developing well. First class might be finished by the beginning of 2002," Luna said.

"Any mentionable?" Hedone asked.

"Not many… you have Vivian of course, but she is the star of the Class," Lovegood said.

"Not surprising," Hadrian commented.

"Not with her amount of power. Seriously, she will be a true sorceress," Luna said with pride, as Vivian was her apprentice.

Imperius grinned. "I am looking forward to see her final trial," he said.

"She won't disappoint," Lovegood said bowed, ending the transmission.

"So that was the great plan, Harry? Having Lovegood meditate on the defenses?" Aayla asked bewildered.

"Do you have a better idea? We must take the planet, but don't have the resources to do so. Or we can wait three months until the _Avenger_ is ready," Hadrian said. The _Avenger_ was the third Executor Class and would be put under the command of Zabini.

"And three months is a long time to have an enemy in the back," Aayla grumbled.

"Indeed."

Three days later Captain Belmore told a sparring Imperius that Lovegood was on the communicator. Imperius wasted no time getting to where she was calling.

"Did you succeed?" he asked her.

Lovegood blushed. "No… Serenno is being blocked from my sight. But the only way it can be blocked is if-"

"Dooku's there. He is physically on Serenno." Imperius concluded. While he had suspected that his former Jedi Master was on the planet, he had no solid proof.

"Did you see anything?" Hedone wondered.

Lovegood went still. "I saw a crossroad, one path leading to light, and one to death. Someone strong is quickly marching there. I sensed anger and hate, as well as betrayal from within. I saw a child, a child that will decide the fate of its parents. And I saw a green snake reaching as far is it could reach."

Imperius walked around in circles. "I believe I know what it is all about… thank you, Apprentice. Now leave," he ordered and watched as Lovegood disappeared.

"What does it mean, Harry?" Aayla asked.

"Schemes and plans are reaching their end, my love. Soon, I will lose a Sith… but gain so much more," he prophesied.

Aayla clearly didn't fully understand, but she nodded anyway, trusting in the Emperor. "But what about Serenno? We still need to take it quickly, and Lovegood did not help," she countered.

Hadrian tapped his fingers on the table. "Infiltration, as risky as it is. We need to get in sooner rather than later, and right now that is our only option," he answered.

"Who are you planning on sending, as Dooku is there, you will need a Sith," Aayla responded.

"Why, I am going myself. It is time to face my former master," Hadrian said, eyes narrowed.

"Are you going to kill him?" Aayla asked.

Hadrian sighed. "No, I still need him to lead the Separatists, but if Ventress is there…"

Aayla smirked. "Good, we need to thin the Banite Sith and Jedi numbers."

Hadrian frowned. "Speaking of that, did you get the latest report? We know that there are at least three Sith following Sidious, but there are likely more. But do you have the report from the Jedi?"

Aayla grinned. "Eight Thousand remains, but there are more… disturbing news," she revealed.

"What bad news?" Hadrian questioned.

"It seems that the Jedi, desperate for answers, went deep into the library and found the one thing we never did," Aayla said, her grin falling from her face, replaced by a certain amount of doom.

"You can't be serious! We spent days searching!" Hadrian exclaimed.

"The Jedi only found it by a luck, and having five hundred of their Order searching helped," Aayla said.

"So the Holocrons of Grandmaster Anarion and Barsen'thor Cerelia has finally been found," Hadrian breathed, feeling fear at the thought of the two Jedi's knowledge and understanding of Nox could bring them.

"What should we do, Harry?" Aayla asked.

"Nothing, even if they give the Council some solid Intel it is too late for us to change the plans. We must continue on the path already chosen."

* * *

At the High Council Chambers in the Jedi Temple, the High Council had gathered with a dozen other high profile Jedi for what Anakin called "Old people asking older dead people for advice". Obi-Wan sadly could not completely disagree with his former apprentice.

"We are facing a threat that is far worse than anything we have faced for millennia's. Darth Imperius continues to burn threw the Galaxy at an unstoppable speed, and we have yet to score a single victory. A skirmish there and there, sure, but no real victory. We are at our knees, and therefore we must turn to our history, and the Sith from before," Mace Windu began.

"We only really knew a few things about Darth Imperius, also known as Hadrian Peverell. He is powerful, his appearance, that he seduced Knight Secura and that he is a Sith," the bald Jedi Master stated. "The only other thing we can for sure say, is that he is somehow linked to the ancient Sith Darth Nox. We know very little about her, and the things we know are worrisome. Darth Nox is foremost known for her destruction of a faraway world and its moon. Other notables are killing high profile Jedi, Empress of the Sith and a reputation for being one of the strongest force-sensitives ever."

The room was silent as Windu finished. Most people hadn't studied or heard about Darth Nox before, and if they did, only the Empress part and the moon and the planet was well known.

"If she was that strong… how was she defeated?" Shaak Ti wondered.

"Know that, no living soul do. But, two holocrons, with the information we seek, we have found," Grandmaster Yoda said and waved his hand, activing the holocrons.

The two cubes snapped into life, and the hologram of a male and female appeared. "So somebody actually went and found us? I'm surprised," the male said.

"Cheer up, Anarion! Our _distasteful_ ways can now be spread!" the woman replied.

The man, Anarion, gave the woman the finger.

"Hm, hmph," Windu coughed. "Are you aware of where you are?"

"I believe in a room filed with old, cranky and all-knowing men? In other words a classical Jedi Council?" Anarion responded.

There were cries of outrage at the insult. "Yes," Windu bit out, "Are you two former Grandmaster Anarion and Barsen'Thor Cerelia?"

The holograms mockingly bowed. "We are so honored. You remember our names!"

Inwardly, Obi-Wan was laughing. Outwardly, in support of his comrades he was frowning. Many of the more traditional Jedi looked scandalized.

"How in the name of the Force did you become a Jedi Grandmaster?" Mundi asked out loud.

Anarion chuckled. "I was the best fighter in the Order during a time of war… and were the one to originally defeat Vitiate. My acts and leadership skills made me Grandmaster, not my following of the Code."

"You didn't follow the Code at all?" Yoda asked.

"Only the parts I liked. In war, especially when the future of our Order is at stake, things like honor and duty gets twisted and changed. I did what was needed for the survival of the Jedi Order," Anarion snaps.

"Hush now, Anarion. We are not here to stand on trial, we are here for something else, aren't we?" Cerelia stated.

"You are. We are wondering about what you know about Darth Nox," Obi-Wan asked politely.

"Myriele? Well, except being a sadistic beauty, I don't understand what you'll need information on her for. She's been dead for thousands of years, and all her apprentices died before her," Anarion said.

"Her heir, Darth Imperius is rampaging through the galaxy as we speak," Windu barked.

The holocrons laughed. Anarion fell to the ground tears streaming and Cerelia was just able to stay upright. "Myriele having an heir? Are you joking! She hated men, and would never have sex again!" Anarion wheezed out.

"This is no laughing matter, Hadrian Peverell is wreaking havoc in the Galaxy, every day more systems fall," Windu barked.

The holocrons fell silent. "Hadrian _Peverell_? Are you sure that is his last name?" Cerelia probed for.

"Very," Windu said, "he lived in this temple for years."

"People can lie about their name," Cerelia pointed out.

As Windu and Mundi opened their mouths to argue, Anarions voice was heard. "Did he have green eyes?"

The Jedi Council was clearly bewildered as Obi-Wan answered "Yes."

"Black Hair, pale skin, a sarcastic humor?" the dead Grandmaster asked.

"Described him very good you have," Yoda said.

The holocron waved Yoda off. "When channeling the Force, did his eyes light up and get a… spooky feeling? His eye color getting lighter and more glowing?"

"That they do," Obi-Wan answered.

The holocrons turned to each other and seemed to have a private conversation. "Describe his actions from the very first day you met him, to how he wages war," Anarion ordered.

What followed was an hour of the Jedi describing all interactions and information they had on Hadrian Peverell, his empire and his tactics. The holocrons stayed silent all the time, listening and analyzing the information, as well as comparing it to Nox's tactics.

"Well… it is possible that this Darth Imperius is the Heir of Empress Nox. I'll admit, I am stunned and confused exactly how she conceived a child, as she would not allow anybody to simply use her name. She was a big supporter of blood," Cerelia admitted.

"I still don't understand why you are so against a Sith having sex, and getting pregnant. The SIth thrived on emotions and urges," Plo Koon said.

"Normally you would be right. But Myriele Peverell was born as a beautiful female slave," Anarion gravely said.

Anakin gasped, his time and knowledge of the slave world kicking in. "She was a sex slave," the young Jedi breathed, sympathy for the Sith in his voice.

"She was. After becoming a Sith, she never allowed any man to touch her, those that did would die a very painful death. How she became a Sith we are not sure about, for she never spoke of it. But she was powerful, incredible so," Anarion said.

"How she became so powerful we don't truly understand. All we can say it wasn't by natural means, even if she was naturally one of the strongest Force-users ever. The best guess we have is that Nox somehow was able to absorb other Sith and Jedi's strength, usually post mortem," Cerelia continued.

"That's distasteful," Mundi said, a green tint on his skin.

The holocrons snorted. "Nox didn't understand what the word meant so long as she gained something from the act. She was a master deceiver, enjoying turning allies against each other, spreading chaos and panic. She thrived inflicting pain upon others, innocent or not. Her allies were wary against her, as she wouldn't hesitate to turn against them, as long as she gained something from the betrayal. Sometimes we think she did for the fun off it. What you have to understand, is that her Heir is following in her footsteps, and succeeding," Anarion said.

"How?" Anakin asked.

"The way he wages war, the timing of his first strikes, the way he disappeared after revealing himself to be a Sith. His flair for dramatics," Cerelia said, a few snorts following her last words.

"He always had them," Obi-Wan half joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"But how do we fight him," Windu asked.

Anarion chuckled. "For now, you are too weak. It is clear that Imperius had a plan, a plan that has most likely been followed to the letter, except in one case."

"Mandalore," Yoda replied.

"Yes, it is clear that Imperius would have preferred that he hadn't been forced to show his true strength a little bit longer, with how you described the conversation he had to his apprentices. You said he sounded angry? If he is like Nox, an angry Nox would have sent men running to the hills, knowing that she was in reality not only angry, but absolutely furious. And the subject of her rage was in for a long torture session, that would most likely end in death," the Barsen'thor said.

"But we have reports that the all Sith that were on Mandalore is still alive. So her Heir can't be completely like her," Mundi argued.

"Nox knew when killing allies was profitable. No, but you do have a point. That conversation is very intriguing, especially since she is still alive," Cerelia said.

"While Mandalore feels like it wasn't meant to happen, it is clear from your reports that Imperius turned and twisted the situation into something he profited from," Anarion continued.

"We escaped and could share information to the Republic! While we lost, badly, it wasn't a _complete_ waste of time," Anakin argued.

"We don't dispute that. The information was valuable, but what you don't see, but we do, is that Imperius let you leave. He wanted you to leave," Anarion pushed out.

Silence. Complete silence followed those words. "What exactly do you mean? Why do you think he lets us escape with information?" Obi-Wan said.

"Because he had you. Because if he didn't want you to escape he wouldn't have allowed you. He didn't want the battle itself, most likely, but he did the best of the situation. How many ships out of the seven hundred returned?" Anarion said.

"Eighteen… oh by the Force," Obi-Wan whispered.

Anarion noded. "He wanted you to return beaten, tail behind your leg, and scared. A hundred Jedi went to Mandalore, some of the strongest the Order had, and five returned, one crippled. Tens of thousands of Clones went with you, and a few hundred returned. The tales the few frightened survivors spread demoralize the Republic, and sowing distrust in its capability to protect its members."

The Jedi stared in complete horror at each other, but a few frowned. "But we have never have as many volunteers as we have now, private companies have given us access to their shipyards and factories. The Republic Army is getting more powerful than ever. How is this helping Imperius?" Windu asked.

"Exactly. Everybody in the entire galaxy that can or wants to fight the Empire is dragged into the spotlight, where Imperius can mark them, and know how they are," Cerelia answered.

Obi-Wan's face lit up. "He is suffocating any kind of resistance to his rule in its cradle. No civilian that has the will and the talent to fight will be able to hide in the dark. No rich individual will be able to support a rebellion because they will be dead. He is planning for the future. But what about vengeful families?"

"Many will most likely be assassinated. Of course, it is impossible to crush all possible cells, but he can do a lot of damage. Instead of a rebellion that will take over twenty years, and have a lot secret support from industries, politicians and the civilian population he crushes it before it can truly start. A rebellion like that could with time succeed," Anarion speculated.

"But instead he takes steps to prevent that from happening," Windu said and leaned back in his seat, a worried frown marking his face. "What about the Jedi, how do we survive this?"

"My first thought was to send all the younglings and old masters to Tython, but Nox knew its location and therefor Imperius likely does as well. Not to mention that if you removed all younglings, he would hear about it. No, but a backup plan should be written up, if you want my opinion," Anarion said.

The Council exchanged worried glances, not happy about the eye openers or the way the holocrons more or less told them that they had done all wrong decisions in the war.

"Understand, the enemy better we do now. For that, we must thank you," Yoda began. "But what does this mean? As two Jedi that lived their entire lives in a war, any other pieces of information can you give us?"

"As for now, I would act as you do now. Let the enemy take the Northeast while you rally your troops and ships. The worrying part, is the number of Sith," Anarion said.

"They are not too many, the Jedi can handle them," Windu dismissed the holocrons worries.

Cerelia scoffed. "That's the point. They aren't so many, but still too many. If you have an accurate report, you have six Sith, most of them the same age. While two or even three Sith after seven years of silence would have been normal, if a little bit rushed, having four Sith the same age under a so short period of time is strange."

"It is a logical, if a bit unnerving that Imperius has at least more force sensitives in his grasp, most likely younger people as the older ones may not have been as accepting to Sith ideals. How many more, we can't say, not for sure. But at least enough so that Imperius is confident enough that he can replace the Sith we already know about. Otherwise he would have been a fool, and he doesn't sound like one," Anarion explained.

"So…. Darth Imperius has more Sith Accolytes somewhere hidden, and probably a lot of them, and is right now being trained? That is of course if you are right," Windu said.

Anarion scoffed. "Can you afford to not take our words seriously?"

As Obi-Wan looked over the Council Chambers, and remembered the last months in the Senate, he realized that they couldn't do that. They mustn't underestimate Imperius.

Mandalore was enough.

* * *

Serenno was a sight to behold. The space around the planet was filled with Separatist ships, all kinds of classes and it made some of the Imperial veterans stare at the fleet in awe. Indeed, the fleet at Serenno was the largest the Separatists had ever gathered. Grievous was apparently furious about the massive fleet doing nothing, as he could use them as the General continued rampaging through the southern galaxy.

"Whew, looks like we were able to slip past them after all," a solider commented.

"Don't say that yet Gerald! We still have to land!" another rebuked his fellow comrade.

It was a risky plan, sending a cloaked Lambada through the blockade and land on Serenno, where the soldiers would split up and find their different targets, while Imperius would intercept Count Dooku, to keep him out of the battle. At the same time, Aayla would have the fleet exit hyperspace and attack the hopefully paralyzed planet.

"Ok, we are landing in two minutes people! Get ready!" the pilot barked.

The twenty or so mandalorians sighed and made final preparations as Imperius continued meditate and mentally count the Serenno defenses.

Count Dooku was scared. It is the only explanation that he would gather so much material at one place.

Imperius stood up and walked to the back of the dropship. "You know your objectives, don't fail," he said in a quiet but commanding voice.

The ship made a one-eighty and opened the door, mandalorians and Imperius jumping out. The soliders activated their jetpacks and were soon flying to their destinations, while Imperius gracefully landed and started walking towards Dookus private quarters.

Serenno looked peaceful, surprisingly enough, and people simply went around their business. Dooku had in a campaign to keep morale high created false holo's of the Separatists defeating the Empire, and while they were false, they did their job.

Imperius cloaked himself in the Force as he passed servants and guards, none even realizing that he was there. He carefully reached out with the Force, and could feel Dooku's and another Sith presence. This might be fun after all.

The Emperor smirked as he entered some kind of waiting room, with a receptionist sitting behind a desk. The blonde looked up and watched as a black haired, green eyed human male walked towards her with a charming smile.

"Hello, can I help you?" she asked.

Hadrian grinned. "Yeah, can you tell Count Dooku that I am here, this really cannot wait."

"Name?"

"Hadrian Peverell," he answered and changed his eye color to red.

The blonde shrieked in horror and moved to activate the alarm under the desk, but Hadrian waved his hand and sent the woman flying out the window towards her death.

"Such a shame," he muttered.

He waved his hand again and entered Dooku's office. It was beautifully decorated, with neutral colors, a few security droids and a large desk at the end. Hadrian walked right in and sent a lightning chain towards the droids, frying them before they could attack their enemy.

"I am disappointed old man. This sloppy security? Palpatine must be so mad at you," Hadrian mocked.

Dooku sat behind his desk, eyes staring at his former pupil. "And why would the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic be angry at me for having sloppy security, Hadrian? On the contrary, shouldn't he be happy that I make possible assassinations that more easy?"

Hadrian scoffed. "Don't play a fool. I know that Palpatine also goes by the name Darth Sidious, and that he has so beautifully created this war."

"Ohh, really?" Dooku said, a warning tone in his voice.

Hadrian smirked. "Do you really believe that he deceived me? Me, a true Sith? Oh, Sidious isn't a complete fool, but his original plan has more holes than a cheese. What would he do once he had conquered the entire galaxy? The ridiculous large army would have nothing to do," he lectured.

Dooku seethed. "You dare call him a fool? And really? You lecture him about having a ridiculous large army?"

Hadrian sat down in a comfy share. "Ohh, but my army can be disbanded and return to civilian life once this is done. Your clones cannot do that."

"And you think that the Republic will win this?" Dooku asked.

"Of course, Sidious is merely using the Separatists as an excuse to gather power and an army, as well as thinning the Jedi numbers. Something that is, granted, working very well."

"And why didn't you wait for us to finish the war?"

"Credit, and the fear that your plan isn't as fool proof as you think," Hadrian lazily responded.

Dooku was silent as the two men stared at each other, eyes on fire. "And you are here to what? Kill me? Take Serenno?"

Hadrian scoffed. "Nah, only half right. Serenno is already falling, my old master. Killing you, however, serves me no purpose, as you are still needed to weaken the Republic. Why waste a good resource?"

Dooku laughed. "I am no small Jedi, Hadrian. I am a Sith too, and am more than capable to fight you."

Hadrian grinned. "Once again Sith arrogance rears its ugly head. I defeated Windu and Kenobi in combat, plus ten or so more Jedi. You really think you stand a chance?"

Dooku stood up and activated his curved lightsaber. "I trained you, I know you. The Jedi did not have that advantage. I do,"

Hadrian smirked and stood up as well, lightsaber in hand. "True, but you also count on Ventress ambushing me, right?"

As Hadrian said those words he twirled around and unleashed a single lightning bolt that he used as a whip, forcing the Sith Assassin to show herself.

"Now that we are all here, let's talk," Hadrian said.

Ventress sneered. "Talk, what are you a coward?"

"Me? No, I am not even close to a coward, you stupid Sith. Really Dooku, you didn't train this one nearly enough. She shames the title Sith," Hadrian commented.

"What?!" Ventress hissed and moved towards Hadrian, blades raised only to freeze.

Hadrian chuckled. "Having trouble moving, little assassin? It is an interesting technique you are experiencing, not really useful in battle since it takes to much energy, but on a lone target? More than enough," Hadrian said.

Dooku's eyes narrowed, while Ventress looked furious. "So you see, once your master attacks me I'll release you, but he won't be happy with you, getting caught so easily."

Dooku entered a dueling stance. "This madness ends now, my former padawan. It's a shame, I always imagined you fighting by my side, when the time came."

Hadrian smirked. "We are both leaders, my former master. But only one Order of the Sith can survive this, and as I am the leader of the other, you must fight me. And I will therefor kill you."

Dooku sprang into action and sent a storm of lightning towards Hadrian, and watched as the Emperor jumped out of the way, lightsaber raised. Hadrian tried to cut Dooku in half once he landed, but was intercepted by Ventress. She tried to press the offensive, but Hadrian sent a red pulse of energy towards her, making the assassin fall to her knees in agony.

"What did you do?" Dooku snarls as he re-enter the duel.

"A trick I learned, useful, is it not?"

Dooku answers with a wave of lightning, to which Hadrian laughs and reflect it back to its master with ease. "No, that's not going to work, I am way more powerful and versed in the Dark Arts."

Dooku growled and attacked, pushing Hadrian back with a furious series of slashes and thrusts, and add to that Ventress had rejoined in the duel and Hadrian actually had to focus. The duel went forward and backwards as the three Sith wrecked the office.

Then the air was filled with a powerful explosion, and pillars of smoke started to rise.

"Isn't that…"

"The hangars," Dooku growled. Hadrian gave the Sith a cruel smirk. "You distracted me," Dooku concluded.

"A bit slow, wouldn't you agree?" Hadrian taunted. He parried a strike from Ventress and Force-Pushed her into Dooku. "As we speak, my fleet is entering the system, smashing the fleet you have assembled. With this victory, I'm crippling the Seperatists and Sidious "grand plan". In a single strike, I win."

"Win? Oh dear boy, you have only won this battle, not the war," Dooku growled. As they spoke, huge flashes of light started to fill the sky, and the screech of TIE fighters filled the air.

Hadrian nodded. "True, this is not me winning. But how are you supposed to come back from this? I can strike wherever I want from this on. Geonosis? Check. Kamino? Check. Illum? Check. And you? You will be forced to sit and slowly start to deteriorate, as your main founds are blasted to pieces. A death by a thousand cuts, and this is the second cut today," Hadrian smiled and said.

Before the Banite Sith could do anything, Hadrian blasted them apart, using the Force to replicate an Explosion Hex, and then froze them both. He smiled charmingly towards Ventress, which was struggling against her binds, while Dooku seemed to meditate.

"Dear little Sith, don't worry. This will be _very, very_ painful. And your master will get a front seat place," Hadrian said and grinned.

Then he started using the Force as a dagger. A very sharp and thin dagger, slowly peeling Ventress skin off. The Sith screamed in agony. As Hadrian spent then next fifteen minutes flaying her, and Dooku had abounded looking calm and had a horrified expression. It wasn't the fact that Hadrian was flaying Ventress, it was the fact that Hadrian kept Ventress alive as he then started to peel of her flesh, and that was once she had no skin left on her body.

Fifteen minutes later and most of Ventress lay on the floor in pieces, while her organs were plastered to her skeleton. Only then, far long after not even Hadrian could keep Ventress conscious enough to feel pain, did he let her die. The skeleton fell to the ground, and joined the heap of blood, skin and worse.

"That was refreshing," Hadrian said and stretched his shoulders. Dooku looked at his former apprentice in pure fear.

"If you are going to kill me, do it now," he whispered.

"Kill you?" Hadrian exclaimed happily. "No, not so soon. Not today. I will release you, and you will run and escape Serenno. You will tell Sidious what I did, and he will tell Jedi. And then I will start the guerilla war, and you will see entire worlds burn. Once all of this is over, the fate of Sidious will be far worse," Hadrian whispered and let the Force keeping Dooku in place fall. The old man spared no time, and was out of the room in a second.

Hadrian chuckled and went to the balcony, and watched as Imperial Ships descended onto the planet, and in space the outline of the _Eternity_. Serenno was his.

" _Hadrian?"_ Aayla's asked over the comms.

"Yes?"

" _Should we send the video out to the Republic?"_

Hadrian smirked. All those security cameras and sensors had graciously recorded everything that had happened to Ventress. It was physic warfare. First Hadrian imbued fear and chaos by crushing the Republic at Mandalore, making people afraid, but also rallying the more courageous. Now, he would show them how he dealt with enemies, and therefor send the Republic's citizens into panic and mayhem. They would start to dissolve from the inside.

"Do it, and make sure that we make the screams loud. Wouldn't want somebody to miss the show," Hadrian said and grinned.

Outside, the conquest was finishing, and Imperius was picked up by Aayla in her new Fury-Class ship. She smirked when he stepped onboard. "Casualties?"

"Worse than excepted, but not too bad. The _Eternity_ will need some repairs, a week's work maybe. A hundred Harrowers, and thousands of TIE's are destroyed as well, so the war will be suffering materials for half a year. But, we can hold the borders," she said and leaned forward to kiss him on the lips.

Hadrian smiled into the kiss, and soon lifted her up and felt Aayla's legs wrap around his waist. "So…" Hadrian breathed after taking a deep breath, "we are free tonight?"

Aayla only grinned as an answer, her brown eyes darkened with lust.

* * *

Silence. Complete and utter silence was all that existed in the Chancellors Office. Obi-Wan and Yoda had been there for a debriefing when a secretary had ran in and screamed that they needed to see this. Obi-Wan sorely regretted doing just that.

That Hadrian had a sadistic side was not news… but this bad? Flaying a person alive? That was something a bit over the top. Honestly, it scared him. It scared him that somebody even had the idea to do this.

"Something needs to be done!" Anakin hollered.

The Jedi Generals, Masters and other military figures had all been gathered. Even little Ashoka, with her new hand, was here and arguing about what had just been showed.

Hadrian had left several virus's inside the Republic computers, and had used them to forcefully show the entire Republic what had happened. Mass panic had erupted, and the already unstable republic was nearly shacked asunder.

"What can we do! Grievous is tearing us apart, and we have no resources to spare! Peverell knew this! That is why he did this! To divide and enlarge the wound threatening to paralyze the Republic!" Windu barked back.

Anakin didn't back down. "People are looking at us for safety and reassurance! We already abounded the outer rim! They are losing faith!"

A chuckle erupted. "That is his plan, fools. Divide and conquer," Anarion snapped. The two holocrons had been carried here, given their knowledge about warfare, something the Jedi severely lacked on a large scale.

"Hadrian Peverell is making you run in circles, like a mad dog. He knows that people will either rally to the military, or bury their heads in the sand so deep they will never oppose him! He is creating a fear for Force Users, making it harder for the Jedi to cooperate with civilians. He is playing you guys like an instrument, and you are doing exactly what he wants!"

"And what is that?" Palpatine asked.

"Arguing, when you should go for a more direct approach!" Cerelia exclaimed.

"Every day you do nothing, Peverell wins. He knows this. He knows the Jedi way, can calculate how you will react, and what you will do to stop him," Anarion explains.

"Keep going…" Windu whisperes.

"Imagine a chessboard-"

"You mean that game Peverell always played?" Mundi grumbles.

"Well, it was fascinating finding the game and its rules in the archive. Gave me and Cerelia something to do," Anarion said. "But yes. You have several figures. The King and the Queen. The Towers, the Knights and the Horses. And of course the farmers. Now, Hadrian is the Queen-"

"Why isn't he the king?" Anakin wondered.

"Silence, and I shall explain. The Queen is the most flexible figure. The most dangerous. Taking out the Queen is a massive blow, but not a defeating blow. The King is the future generations of Force-Users, whoever controls them wins. The Knights are his Sith, the Towers his generals and the Horses his factories. The Farmers are his soldiers."

"Now, he is steadily killing your farmers, and starting to kill your factories. Cutting of your supplies. Soon he will start to target your Jedi, the Knights. That leaves the Towers, the Queen and the King. The King in this case is the Senate, while the Queen are actually Queens, as in the Jedi Council. The Queens are falling, but not at a rate you can't handle. Replacements for the dead masters have already been found, yes?"

There was a nod from Yoda. "Good. Now, in this chessboard Hadrian is maneuvering his army into a position where he can sit and wait, which he might have to do. He has suffered blows on his Fleet and Army, and will need time to heal. So what does he need to do before he can start to heal?"

"Try to make sure we can't do the same," Obi-Wan answered.

"Bingo. He has strong defensive borders that we can't penetrate, and no enemies in his back. He can for the first time in six months lay back and rest. Reorganize, train new troops, wait for new ships, all necessary stuff. The Republic is now however in a crisis, with the Separatists desperate for new droids factories and shipyards. They will continue to press on. So not only will you have to rebuild the Army, regain public acceptance and stop mass panic, but continue to fight a war. You will not truly recover, while he does."

Palpatine coughed. "And we can't do anything else?"

Anarion shakes his head. "Can you?"

There was a new minute of silence at that. He had them, they all knew. "How do we stop this from happening again?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anarion sighed. "What you have to understand is that Peverell knows you. He can sense your reaction to everything he does. You need to change that, make him second guess his decisions and plans. You need to act more irrational, more Sith than Jedi. You need to change the way you wage war."

The meeting broke up after that, and the Jedi left for the Temple. As they did, Obi-Wan looked down into Coruscant and sighed.

They were losing the War. Badly.

* * *

 **Yes. I am a Game of Thrones fan. No, I am not a sick bastard that enjoys the Boltons (well, Roose is an interesting character. Cunning and ruthless is always fun so I respect him a bit), and yes, they inspired the scene.**

 **The Holocrons will start to change the war, at least a little bit. The thing with Jedi is that they are predictable. The Holocrons will make them less so.**

 **Next Chapter will be… I really don't have the courage to say. I am sick at home now with my hands (mostly) healed, so I am writing again. But at the earliest you will see next chapter in a week. I don't have the guts to say more.**

 **And as I have said, this is not a chapter I am proud of, but I just want to get it out. It has been sitting for over two months. Not to mention that I am also starting to write my own Game of Thrones fanfic (well, two actually) that have been on my mind for years. That and my very long term project pure HP fic that as of now have over 300k, but I won't publish it this year. Going to finish smaller projects (like "The Dark Empire") first.**

 **Read and Review!**

 **Light-In-Oblivion**


	13. Chapter 13

**Once again I am back! Sorry for the long delay, but life's been a bitch. After my hands finally healed (which they haven't fully) I was forced to spend all my time and effort on school, as I would graduate in a month and was month behind on my homework and essays.**

 **After graduating I have spent my time working or searching for work. But I have been unemployed for a week now so I have finally been able to sit down and write! This chapter might be a bit hectic or bad writing, but do remember that I have worked on this chapter for months sporadically and as I've got several more stories coming my writing has (in my opinion) gotten loads better since the First Chapter of the Dark Empire.**

 **The Dark Empire is leaning towards its end, but don't worry we've got loads of events that must happen first. So without further delay, Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars of Harry Potter.**

* * *

Chapter 13.

December 24th 2001 – 21 BBY

Daphne moaned beneath Theo as the two lovers continued their vacation. It was a well deserved rest, as the Empire had been very busy lately, and as a Darth Daphne always had one crisis or the other on her hands. As they finished the Sith Lady gave her lover a smile, kissing his lips. "I love you."

Theodore Nott smiled, kissing her back, "Love you too."

He then stepped back, and went over to a small fridge Daphne had in her personal quarters. Her quarters here on the Sith Academy on Korriban were huge, with a dozen rooms with different purposes, including library, kitchen, bedroom, training chamber, torture chamber, armory and more. Life is good as a Darth, after all.

Theo quickly opened a bottle of cold champagne, and poured two glasses up. "For your new ship," he said and smiled.

A day ago, the third Executor Class Ship, the _Avenger,_ had finally been finished. Two more were in production already, and with the Infinity Project to be finished in a week… Darth Achlys nearly pitied the Republic. But only nearly. The fun they were to have…

Daphne smiled and took the offered glass, emptying it quickly. Theo raised an eyebrow at the action. "You should enjoy this. It is very expensive," he explained.

"I know better things to do with alcohol and my body" she taunted him, stretching her body in front of him and summoning a bottle of tequila and a lemon.

Theo smirked, walking up to her and grabbing her ass, "My mouth may be a little bit busy then," he whispered.

Daphne simply rubbed herself against him, smirking. "I am waiting…"

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! Her door sounded. Daphne turned around and roared. "WHO IS IT!"

"Captain Belmore, my lady. I have a report that Darth Imperius must see, but I can't get access to him," Belmore said.

Daphne summoned a simple robe and covered her body before using the Force to open the door. "This better be important," she growled, electricity sparkling in her hands.

The Captain stood proud and without fear. "The report," Daphne said stretching out her hand. Belmore wasted no time handing the datapad to the irritated Dark Lady.

Daphne activated the report and read the first lines quickly. "Is this-"

"Read it all, my lady," Belmore said, his voice haunted.

Daphne did so, staring at the last sentences. "Holy shit…" she said. "Get my private ship ready. I need to head to his palace now."

"Already done," Belmore informed her as Daphne started walking, summoning clothes as she walked.

"DAPH! What is going on!" Theo yelled.

Daphne stopped and stared at her lover. "The shit is about to go down," she said and kept going. Soon enough her personal ship was in the air at full speed heading to the Peverell Palace. The Palace was huge, and in different to what many believed, wasn't a dark place. Its many towers were built to allow the light to enter the building, and while it wasn't dark and powerful, it did radiate a sense of majestic beauty and daunting power.

Daphne landed her ship in the guest hangar, and was quickly approached by a Redguard. "Lady Achlys," the man said.

"I have something that the Emperor needs to see now. Escort me to him," Daphne ordered. Within ten minutes she was at the rooms where Darth Imperius and Darth Hedone was currently in. She opened the door.

"DADDY!"

"No, you are not-"

"Please!"

"No!"

"Hadrian are you sure you don't need help?"

"I am perfectly capable of handling this!"

"Daddy! Look what I've found!"

"Natalie that is ver- Drop that this instant!"

Christmas has since its beginning been a holiday for the family. You gather your relatives, eat good food, exchange gifts and just be merry. Hadrian did remember his fist Christmases with joy, and had made it a tradition for his family, Daphne knew. She still remembered some of the early ones on Tellus when she was invited together with Neville.

That was why Daphne stumbled upon a shocking scene when she entered her Emperors private quarters on Dromund Kaas. Hadrian Peverell in his full might, holding his son Alexander with on hand, preventing him from diving into the small mountain of presents, the other trying to take away the bottle of whiskey Natalie had taken from Hadrian and Aayla's bedroom, and Aayla herself sitting at the table with a cup of hot chocolate smirking at the scene.

Now, most people would slowly back out and run. This was clearly a private moment. But, this really couldn't wait. "Your High-"

"DADDY!" Natalie wailed as Hadrian finally took the bottle only for Natalie to jump up into the air, grab his arm and bite him in the wrist.

"Ouch-Nat stop that!" Hadrian exclaimed and dropped his son, who straight away made a beeline for the presents.

"Yippe!"

"By the- Aayla! Help me!"

"Help me what?" Aayla said with a smirk and raised eyebrow her eyes dancing with mirth.

"Help me get control over our children. Please!" Hadrian begged.

Aayla sighed and used the Force to summon her son in the middle of his dive.

"Hey!" he yelled as he got trapped in his mother's arms.

Daphne stared at the scene with bewilderment. Who ever thought that the Emperor was a softie? "Darth Hedone, we need to speak," Achlys said getting into formalities. It was often dangerous not be.

"No need for formalities, Greengrass. You do know that we are on vacation," Aayla questioned, Alex squirming in her arms.

"I know, but this is _really_ important. The Order has had a breakthrough."

Aayla fell silent. "They did it then? On the day before Christmas Eve?"

"It is why they did succeed. Apparently a few guards got sloppy and drunk," Daphne growled. She was on holiday too after all!

Aayla sighed. "Are they punished?"

Daphne got a cruel smirk. "Lovegood was very angry. Who knew she was that good with torture?"

Aayla scoffed. "She is a Sith, Achlys. We are all very good at killing and inflicting pain."

The two women's attention was then stolen at the sound of Natalie squealing as she piggybacked on her father's back. "How did she-" Daphne began.

"Don't ask," Aayla answered with a smile, Alex trying to escape her arms.

"I could come back tomorrow," Daphne suggested.

Aayla snorted. "True, but what good will that do. Hadrian will not be happy either way, and delaying information always making him grumpy."

Daphne stared at the Twi'lek. "Who are you and what have you done with the Imperial Family?"

"Even the bad guys take breaks," Aayla argued.

Daphne pointed at Hadrian playing with his daughter. "But this! The Emperor, a man that flays people, sucks their energy from their bodies and generally bad guy, playing kindly with a five year old?"

Aayla laughed. "Well… yeah that is weird, but sweet."

Daphne nodded. "Reminds me of the little guy at the large Ministry Balls, always making sure the younger ones weren't forgotten."

The two women didn't say more and simply continued watching the scene before them. After another ten minutes the twins finally ran out of energy, and Hadrian carried Natalie to a couch where he put her down. "So Achlys, what's the crisis?"

Daphne straitened her back. "The Order of the Phoenix got through the defenses at the Alpine Academy, and abducted four students. One of them were killed when the Order tried to escape, another one during the transport. Poor thing had never used a Portkey and was torn apart."

Hadrian raised a brow. "Where did you find him?"

"A little bit in of everywhere, really. It seems they bounced around a lot before reaching their destination."

Hadrian chuckled at that. "Who was it? There can't be many left?"

Daphne snorted. "You got that right. And, for the record, it was a female that was killed. Poor Granger, bouncing all the way."

Hadrian laughed at the Christmas jingle joke. "Oh what fun it is to ride in a one way ticket to death!" he continued before snapping his fingers. "That leaves how many and who left?"

"Fourteen. Ginerva Weasley, William Weasley, Fred Weasley and George Weasley, makes you kind of respect that so many of their family is still alive. Then you have Alastor Moody, Severus Snape and Abeforth Dumbledore who are the really good soldiers. Filius Flitwick, Charlie Potter, Sirius Black and Nymphadora Tonks as four more good wands. Then last you have Lily Potter, Andromeda Tonks and Narcissa Malfoy as healers, researchers, cooks and more. They are few and weak."

Hadrian nodded, and got a pensive look on his face. "They took Vivian, didn't they," he said and grinned. You could see the victory in his eyes, and he seemed pleased.

Daphne stared at him. "Why are you happy? It's your sister!"

Hadrian snorted and placed Natalie on the couch. "Go and play with your brother. We'll be leaving for Tellus soon," he said and the adults watched as Natalie ran up to her mother, grabbed her brother's ear and dragged him away, singing Christmas carols.

"She needs a hobby, love," Aayla said.

A chuckling Hadrian nodded, mischief radiating from his eyes. "We can fix that once we have dealt with the Order."

Daphne frowned and stared at her master in suspicion. "What did you too to your sister, your Highness. We have never been able to penetrate the dozens of Fidelius Charms that exists around the Order Headquarters, not to mention that any tries to locate the hiding charm you are mentally bounced like Granger all over the planet. Fifteen acolytes died trying," Daphne said.

Hadrian gleefully smiled. "I know, and I also knew that Lily Potter could never leave her daughter alone. So, I have not only a very small tracking implant that is very strong, operated into her, but also I established a long time ago a mental connection to her."

Daphne stared at Hadrian with an open mouth. "That was why you never invested much time our resources into hunting down the Order. You knew all along that they would move for Vivian, so you bided your time to strike."

"But why?" Aayla said frowning. "Why even wait, what are you up too?"

Hadrian gave them that irritating smirk, but his eyes shone with victory, "I will crack Vivian's final reservations about being a Sith."

Fully in Emperor Mode, Hadrian summoned his comm and sent a quick message. "Get the _Eternity_ to Tellus, Belmore. No point in waiting."

As he started walking away, he sang a modified Christmas carol, "I wish me a merry Christmas, I wish me a merry Christmas, and a bloody new year," Hadrian mumbled as Daphne felt tingles of fear going down her spine.

* * *

Charlie Potter sighed as he woke up, feeling Ginny sleeping at his side. He ran a hand through his hair, exhausted and tired. He wanted to think that it was a recent thing, always being tired, but the truth was that he had been tired for four years, ever since his brother Harry had shown his true colors.

It had happened so fast, and they had been chanceless to fight back. People murdered in their homes, bombs exploding all over the worlds ministry's, in the few cases there were no bombs the space soldiers had entered the buildings and eliminated any wizard or witch they could see. Potter Manor had not been attacked, but Charlie's godfather Remus had come through the Floo, covered in dirt and blood, screaming that they had to get too Hogwarts now.

Hogwarts. It hurts to think about the ancient castle were generations of wizards and witches had been trained in the use of magic, was completely gone. After the battle, Charlie had been with the team going back to the castle, only to stumble at the sight of the glowing ground, with no castle in sight.

Harry had obliterated Hogwarts.

When they returned to the camp, people had stared at them in disbelief. Everything they had held dear was gone. Their families, friends, loved ones and places, all had been destroyed and pulverized.

Then the outcry came. They wanted to fight, to avenge their fallen world. Moody had quickly squashed any notions about that. He reminded them of the ass kicking the Empire's technology had given them, of how even the simplest Sith had killed dozens of wizards. So instead, using the phoenix's magic the Order hid. And trained. Trained in the safe house located deep in the Transantarctic Mountains.

For months they all trained and researched ways to fight the new empire. They watched in horror as Hadrian continued to literally tear the planets social structure apart, crushing religions and ideals that didn't fit. Admittedly most of them did attack the Empire first, so who the real aggressor was can be discussed.

Then they were finally ready, according to Moody and they struck. The first two attacks were successful, and Charlie isn't sure if Hadrian even knew that the Order lay behind them, but on the third Dean Thomas was killed.

He was the first. Over the course of the years they lost more people, Molly Weasley among them. The death of her mother had sunken Ginny into depression, and Charlie had with time gotten her out of it. And the two had been lovers since.

But any kind of victory, even a personal one, didn't last long. More and more died, and never, not even once did they liberate a kid from those damnable academies.

They had watched in horror as the Emperor then had rallied the massive fleet and left for the rest of the galaxy. Then the big holo's trickled in. They showed the Imperial Fleet destroying any resistance, butchering rebellions and taking planet after planet, with millions dead in the wake. They saw Hadrian fighting with his red sword some kind of warrior monks, the Jedi, with their own glowing color swords and they saw Harry winning every time, killing them in large numbers. The latest holo is what forced the Order into their latest action. Liberate Vivian Potter.

The Raid had been quick and precise. They had imperiused some guards to lower the defenses, and then had the guards escort some students to the gate. Once there, they apparated to the kids, every one grabbing one student before popping away.

They had clearly underestimated the students loyalty to the Empire. One student killed McGonagall, cutting her in half before Moody sent the killing curse at the boy. Another student interfered with the portkey, making Hermione lose control. They still hadn't recovered most of her remains.

Then there was the ones that they did rescue and take to the safe house. Only two, Vivian and a goblin that had quickly committed suicide. Charlie and Lily had been stunned at Vivian's appearance. In their mind, she was starved and torture. They had clearly not even been half correct.

Vivian had not only looked healthy, but strong and happy. She had only just started to mature at her current age of fourteen, and had long black hair. She had not been amused or happy to be _free_.

" _WHY! WHY NOW WHEN I FINALLY HAD GOTTEN OVER IT ALL!" she had thundered and lunged for Moody, the man that abducted her._

" _Vivian please, you are safe now, honey!" Lily had screamed._

 _Vivian had turned around and blasted her own mother backwards, sneering. "Safe? Oh you stupid fools! The Emperor will never allow me to be anything else but a Sith. Not with my strength in the force!"_

 _Charlie had now stood up and tried to approach his sister. "He killed our father, Vivian. I saw Harry thrusting his blade through our father's heart. His own father. And you think we wouldn't try to free you?"_

 _Vivian had laughed at that, her eyes filled with sorrow. "You think I have forgotten? I saw our father die, and I saw him forgive Hadrian. I don't know why, frankly I think he didn't either, but I know that James didn't hate his eldest son. You treated him like dirt, thrown away into a dark corner, and you are then surprised that he went evil?"_

" _We didn't know, honey. And a day doesn't go by without me blaming myself for the fate of Earth," Lily said._

 _Everybody stared at Lily, seeing the usually stoic Potter crying was heartbreaking. But Vivian only sighed. "You ask me if I hate him? I can't answer that, as I don't know. He has done horrible things to so many people, more than you know. But he is giving many more a better life."_

" _And all those he kill? Their families, how do you think they feel about our new Empereror," Moody growled and spat as he said Hadrian's title._

" _You think I haven't thought about that?" Vivian growled, "I have. Every day, I have felt the destruction my own brother has wrought upon the galaxy. He has destroyed more families than you can count! But does that doesn't mean a lot more people are better off. The Empire tolerates no slavery, corruption that hindered the poor is completely gone. Darth Imperius only cares about how good a person is, not his heritage! Can you honestly say that the Wizarding World functioned the same way?"_

" _That doesn't make him good!" Bill Weasley had thundered. "He kidnapped my girlfriend's children. She never saw Victorie and Louis again!"_

 _Vivan waved him off. "They are fine. Natalie might be a bit… odd, but they are fine. They are the two most protected persons in the galaxy. They have like twenty Redguards always watching them, not to mention Imperius and Hedone."_

 _Then she looked around. "So… where are we? We had bets in the Academy where the Order was hiding, and I really want those credits."_

" _Antarctica, deep in the mountains," Severus had said._

 _Vivan swore. "Fuck! There goes my money. Are you sure we aren't in Albania?"_

" _Yes."_

" _Really?"_

" _Yes."_

 _Then she had summoned a chair and quickly sat down on it. "So… what happens now? Are you going to reeducate me? Or are we going for the torture right away?"_

That had been the problem. They hadn't been know what to do once they had her. Vivian had placed herself in and then sat there and waited for over thirty minutes, watching as the Order started arguing amongst themselves. After that half-hour Moody had enough, and started the mental manipulation. It had taken an hour to break her defenses, and then or hours they continued to try to interrogate her, to reeducate her and free her for Harry's manipulations. But she always in the end resisted. She fought, and it was clear that she had back-up memories stored inside her mind. Then Moody finally snapped.

Before anybody could do anything, the old auror stunned Vivian and cast the obliviate-charm. It was only then that Charlie could understand what the Order had tried to do with the kidnappings.

Re-education was indeed the goal, but not in the morally correct way. The Order was desperate, and when people get desperate enough, all morals are thrown out the window. They then started redoing all of Vivian's memories, until she forgot everything about the Sith.

Charlie was disgusted that Lily never once said anything against it. He, had against every odds, grown up and started to see the world for what it was. Grey. The world wasn't black and white, but grey, with people that did good and bad things.

For three days this had continued and his mother was so happy. Vivian was as she had been before the Massacre of the Wizarding World, and the Order had regained hope. Yet, Charlie could swear that something was wrong.

"Charlie?" Ginny said looking up at him, her head resting on his chest.

"Yeah?"

"I'm pregnant."

Charlie choked on his own saliva, staring at his girlfriend. "Really?" he said, "That's how you tell me that?"

Ginny chuckled. "Seemed a bit original." Her face then got worried. "Are you angry?"

Charlie shook his foruisouly to the side. "NO!" he exclaimed. He then stared into the love of his life's eyes, and said. "I have never been this happy."

Ginny smiled and moved her head upwards, kissing Charlie.

An hour later after a pleasant couple bonding, the two went downstairs for breakfast. The room was in full activity, with people laughing and eating. Charlie smiled at the scene, as they were so few these days.

"Hey!"

"Ginnikins!" the twins exclaimed.

Charlie laughed as Ginny smiled and walked towards the twins, while Charlie walked towards his mother, who was currently hugging Vivian.

It was strange seeing his sister like this. He knew that she was happy, but Vivian wasn't herself, something that made Charlie cringe. "Mum."

Lily looked up at her son, her eyes twinkling. "Charlie, how are you. You look… happy."

It wasn't a strange question, as Charlie had been pissed about Moody's actions for days. But with Ginny's news, how could he not be happy. "I am mother. Now, where is the coffee?"

Lily laughed and pointed to the table, and Charlie quicky proceeded to walk over and pour himself a large cup of black coffee, as well as gathering a plate with scrambled eggs and bacon. "So, Vivi, how's the training going?"

It had been Snape's idea to restart Vivian's magical training, but as of yet they hadn't much luck. Whatever Harry had been teaching her, it stopped Vivian from connecting to her magic, and placing a wand in her hand was downright lethal.

"Like usual. I don't seem to be able to connect to it," Vivian grumbled.

"I'm sure we'll find a way sweetheart," Lily said, soothing Vivian's worries.

"I know that but… I just have this feeling. It's like my magic doesn't want me to connect with a wand. I know it sounds crazy, but I just cant shake that feeling."

Charle frowned at her words. It had always been a mystery for the Order. Why did Harry be so thorough when he destroyed all traces of the Magical World. Books, Wands, artifacts there was nothing left. All that remained existed in this house. Charlie took a sip of his coffee and could see Lily and Snape share a worried look.

"YOU'RE WHAT?!" Bill Weasley yelled, her brothers staring at Ginny with open mouths. Then, as one, they turned their heads to Charlie.

"Charliekin," twin number one began.

"Have you-"

"Really knocked-"

"Ginnikins up?" the twins ended in unison.

There was complete silence before Lily hugged her son, Vivian smiling at her brother and the Order starting to congratulate the happy couple. Charlie smiled and took it all in stride, his eyes looking at Ginny as often as possible.

"What a pretty sight. A shame really," a voice said from the door.

Charlie spun around, his heart in his throat as his brown eyes connected with his brothers green. "Hadrian," Charlie said, the fear filling his voice.

Harry looked exactly as he Charlie remembered. Thick, long unruly coal black hair. The Black robe with silver and red linings. "Brother."

That brought the Order out of their shock, with most of them moving for their wands, others screaming and trying to hide. None had a chance as Charlie felt a huge pressure push his body backwards against the wall. He saw the other members of the Order soon follow.

Hadrian smirked and entered the kitchen, his eyes twinkling. "You stupid fools. You should have stayed hidden. I had so many things to do, and finding you guys wasn't even on my list. But Vivian's training was," Hadrian said, summoning their wands before vaporizing them.

"FEATHERS!" Moody roared, and soon a flash of fire appeared, revealing the entrance of a Phoenix. Then a terrible cry was heard, as the majestic red bird was bound by dark tentacles of black magic, before Hadrian squeezed and the phoenix exploded. No ashes were left behind, crushing any hope a rebirth.

"Now that was fun. Achlys and Lovegood is fixing the other flaming birds," Hadrian commented.

"Fuck you," Bill said.

"Thanks, but I prefer fucking my girlfriend. Haven't masturbated in years. But you haven't anybody to care of that problem, have you?" Hadrian mocked the elder Weasley.

Bill roared in anger, struggling against the invisible force. "Where is her children? Where is Fleur's twins?!" he roared.

"Natalie and Alexander were enjoying their Christmas, but then I was forced to go on a rescue mission for my sister. So you guys kind of ruined it," Hadrian said.

"Let us go!" a voice said, and Charlie looked at fear when Hadrian's eyes fell upon Vivian.

"Little sister, my what you have grown," Hadrian said and walked up towards Vivian and grabbed her chin, forcing her eyes to lock into his.

"Fuck you," Vivian spat.

Hadrian smiled. "Nah, already explained that to Bill. But don't you recognize me?" he asked.

"You killed my father and abducted me," Vivian growled. There was a staring competition, or at least that was the best way Charlie could describe it. Then Hadrian shoulders started to shake and he threw his head back with an open mouth.

But it wasn't in pain. Hadrian was laughing. "Oh this is gold! "He said and looked down at Vivian, grinning. "I excepted you to do something stupid, but this! Ah Moody, you stupid bastard."

"What are you talking about?" Vivian and Moody demanded at the same time.

Hadrian let go of Vivian and walked back to the table before sitting down in a chair, summoning a cup of coffee. "You are right, sister. I did kill our father, I did abduct you, but I have never mistreated you. I never forced you to become something you didn't want to be," Hadrian said tasting the black drink.

Charlie could feel his spine tingle with fear and the sense of doom, as he started to put the pieces together.

"You see, Vivi," Hadrian continued, "I manipulated you, agreed, but I never used the Force, or magic, to alter your mind."

Vivian's eyes screamed in denial. "You are lying. My mother would never stand for that!"

Suddenly, Vivian fell to the floor, the pressure keeping her in place disappearing. "But she did, sister. She did it so she could fool herself into believing that she had a happy family, and that nothing tragic had ever happened. And she would do it again, without hesitation," Hadrian calmly explained.

"No…NO!" Vivian roared and tried to tackle Hadrian to the ground, and to the surprise of everybody, she did just that. Hadrian laid there, on the ground with Vivan holding a knife to his throat.

"Do it," Hadrian ordered her. "If you believe that they have never tampered with your mind, slit my throat and be done with it."

Vivian's entire body was shaking, the knife was starting to draw blood. "You killed my father."

"Search your feelings, Acolyte Potter. You know the truth," Hadrian said.

Charlie and the entire Order was staring at the scene in wonder, hoping that Vivian would be the Gryffindor her parents were and slit the throat of the Emperor. But she didn't, and instead she gasped, falling backwards her hand dropping the knife. "No…no," she whispered.

Hadrian sat up, and waved his hand over her head. "Remember everything," he said.

The Order watched in horror as Vivian closed her eyes, but the tears were already falling. She was crying. "Why?" she said, her entire body shaking.

"WHY!" she thundered, opening her green eyes, who was starting to turn yellow.

"Because they could," Hadrian said. "Because they thought that if they could do it once, they perhaps could with time restart the Wizarding World. But would it be a restart, I wonder."

Charlie could see the Order glaring at each other, and then he understood. "We would just go back to what we were doing before. In fighting between Purebloods and Muggleborn."

Hadrian clapped his hands together, smiling. "We might actually share some blood! That was an intelligent answer! You are of course right, look into their mind Vivian. They are only bound together by the instinct of survival, nothing more."

Vivian's head was spinning around, going to look at her eldest brother to the Order. "You still believe in all that bullshit?" she spat out glaring at the Wizards.

There was a few stares between the members, and then Sirius answered. "There aren't any of the extreme Purebloods left, well except Narcissa, so that isn't the problem. But many here are of the belief that wizards still are superior to the Muggles, yes." He explained and glared at a few people.

"Of course you are superior to the muggles," Hadrian said shocking everybody. "Even the little connection you have left with the Force makes you stronger and faster than them, but that doesn't mean that you are more intelligent," he explained.

"Muggles could barely do half the things magic enabled us," Snape scathingly said.

"Wrong. You clearly haven't been out that much, because the technology outside in the galaxy can in many ways replicate or surpass magic. There are a few exceptions, but not enough to make force-users the half gods you magicians believe yourself to be. The really strong ones, the half gods, are the people with a strong connection to the force, and intelligence to shape the Force to suit your needs," Hadrian continued.

Charlie kept struggling against his binds, reaching deep into his magic, but he was met by a wall of steel as he unleashed it against the magic holding him down.

"Now, now, brother. No fighting me, you won't like the outcome," Hadrian said grinning. He walked up to Vivian and placed his hands on her shoulders. "We can leave now."

Vivian didn't respond, just staring at her mother. "Can we? Can we leave and just put this behind us? Because I'm not a little girl, I know that they will never stop trying."

"So you understand then what must be done, Acolyte Potter?" Hadrian asked Vivian, and Charlie could see the pride he had for his sister. "You understand that if you do this-"

"I'll fully embrace the Dark Side? Yes, I know," Vivian said and turned around, her green eyes tinged with yellow.

Charlie suddenly understood. He suddenly knew what game Harry was playing, and he would gladly admit that he had never been this afraid. "Siste-"

Vivian turned around, and while no parts of her hit Charlie, he still felt a slap on the face. "You are not one of the bad ones, brother. So for the sake of old times, shut up."

She then turned to Harry, that was walking around in the kitchen, frowning. "But do I have the strength to do it?"

Harry shrugged and kept searching the kitchen, looking for something. "I can only open and hold the door, you must go through it," he said.

Vivian stared at her hands, her green eyes slowly growing hard, and she moved her black hair away from her eyes and face. "But how do I go through the door?"

Harry walked back and offered a black cylinder shaped hilt from his belt. "This is the key. This is the only heirloom you will get from House Peverell. The Potter ones are already yours, but you do deserve one thing from the Peverells."

Vivian stared at the object in awe. "Is that- is that the lightsaber of Myriele Peverell?"

"Yes, you are one of her Heirs, and by far the having the closest resemblance. Indeed, when I first saw you, I mistook you for her."

Vivian stared at her brother. "But… Myriele was said to have been so strong. So beautiful. And even if I am strong, I am not that strong."

Hadrian scoffed. "I knew Mothe- Myriele. She had a sarcastic humor so dry it wasn't even funny, she was sadistic, she was downright horrible to ninety-nine percent of the population. But you look exactly like her, you think like her, you act like she would if she wasn't damaged at an early age. And for that last percent, she was the best friend one could have. In many ways, you are more her Heir than me. And you are one step from deserving that lightsaber, and the title of Sith Apprentice. My apprentice."

The Order stared at the scene, not truly comprehending what was going on, only that something of great importance.

"Harrikins,"

"what,"

"is,"

"going on?" the twins said.

Vivian looked at her older brother and nodded, and Charlie wanted to scream out in denial, knowing what was to happen. He watched in horror as Vivian stumbled up to her mother. "Mum," she whispered.

"Vivian, don't listen to Harry. He is damaged and dark, and killed your father. He is a liar and deceiver, and has destroyed our old happy life. But we can have it again," Lily said, staring into the green eyes of her daughter.

Charlie only know realized that neither Harry nor Vivian had the green eyes of Lily. Their eyes had a darker, and more mysterious, color to them. "I know, mum. But I am going to make everything right. So that we can be where we are supposed to be."

Lily sobbed in relief and smiled. "You can do it honey."

Some of the naïve members of the Order relaxed, but Charlie kept staring at Harry. And when he saw his brother smirk, his eyes alight with triumph, he closed his eyes. " _Please let Ginny and our child live,"_ he prayed for.

He heard the hiss of the lightsaber, and opened his eyes and had enough time to see the pitch dark blade go right through Lily Potter's heart. His mum opened her mouth to scream but no scream came, as Charlie saw Harry eyeing Lily in minor concentration, clearly silencing her.

For the first time in a decade, Charlie was glad for an action performed by his brother.

Vivian stared at her hands and dropped the saber, shock and grief marking her eyes and face as she stumbled back and fell to the ground. She was crying, tears falling. The members of the Order were cursing her, and Charlie tried even harder to summon his magic, feeling some success. _"Ginny, must save Ginny,"_ his mind repeated, staring at her.

"Shut up," he heard a voice command softly, Charlie's attention snapped back to his sister, and saw the lightning in her hands crackling, her anger at and sorrow fueling them. "Shut up," she said again.

" _Ginny. Ginny. Ginny,"_ Charlies mind reapeted, struggling harder against his binds.

"YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Moody roared.

"LILY!" Snape was howling.

"Harry, stop this!" Sirius pleaded.

But Harry only smirked and summoned a shield around himself, the shield having a faint blue glow. "SHUT UP!" Vivian roared, losing control. It was with horror Charlie watched as his sister levitated above the ground before all the power she had built up exploded, sending Vivian flying backwards into a cabin, clearly knocking her out.

But Charlie wasn't focused on that. He was focused on the bolts heading towards Ginny. "GINNY!" he screamed, in surprise crushing the barrier holding him in place. He apparated towards her, appearing in front of her, blocking the lightning.

Or so he thought, before his magic formed a blue shield between the two of them, holding back the deadly blue lightning as everybody else was shocked to death. But then the shield cracked, and Charlie desperately tried to push as much power to the area around Ginny. But magic, or the Force, always had a mind of it own, and instead of shielding Ginny, it protected Charlie. He watched with horror as she was consumed by the electricity, the life leaving her eyes in agony.

Charlie fell to his knees, his mouth open but no sounds leaving it. He grabbed Ginny's body, feeling pure pain go through his veins as the electricity hit him, but it quickly faded, leaving the two brothers alone in the ruined kitchen, with Harry standing protectively over their sister and Charlie cradling Ginny's body.

"I'm sorry," Harry said breaking the silence.

Charlie could barely speak, the sorrow too much. "Why?"

"In difference to what many people believe, I don't enjoy seeing lives wasted. And… it was my nephew," Hadrian said.

Was. That single word broke the walls around Charlie's mind, and he cried out in sorrow. He felt his tears pour down, and he started rooking himself forwards and backwards. Then it also registered, it was a boy. He had an unborn baby boy. Had. "Kill me," he said.

Harry stared at him, "Why?"

"Because I have nothing left to live for. Vivian is beyond me, you are beyond me. I have nothing left to live for. So let me rest, for eternity. There is nothing else I can do," Charlie said. "Let me be with the ones I love."

He could feel Harry stepping closer. Brown met Green as the brothers stared at each other before Charlie looked down on Ginny again. He could barely hear Hadrian talking. "I'll take care of Vivian. Rest brother."

Charlie's only warning was a quick pain in his head, before his vision went dark, and he felt his soul leave his body. " _Ginny…"_ he thought in his final moment.

* * *

Hadrian stared at the carnage that was the last remnants of the Wizarding World. His brother laid there, a smile on his face as he held the woman he had loved. Hadrian looked around, seeing his old friends lay there, dead.

The Twins were simply not dark enough to join Hadrian, and that was reinforced even more since Hadrian was responsible for the death of their family. But that didn't stop Hadrian from remembering the happy going pranksters.

He steeled himself and without looking back lifted Vivian up in his arms and walked out. Outside the cold climate of Antarctica was showing itself why even now, very few humans wanted to live here. The ground was filled with the bodies of fried phoenixes as Lovegood and Greengrass were walking around, black light pouring out of their hands. It was a special kind of Force Technique, designed to not only to kill the bird, but stop its rebirth.

"You guys done?" Hadrian asked stepping over the fried birds.

Lovegood nodded, canceling her attacks. "The few survivors have left the area, but they won't cause any trouble I think."

Hadrian nodded, already thinking on the matter, and agreeing with her. "Probably. They only, likely, did all of this because the Order asked them. Phoenix's are peaceful creatures by nature. We leave them alone, they are likely to leave us alone."

Lovegood nodded and pointed towards Vivian. "Will she return to the Academy?"

"No, she is my apprentice," Hadrian.

"Before you two go all sentimental and starts to argue about Vivian's education, what are we to do about the House?" Greengrass said.

Hadrian didn't even turn around as he handed Vivian over to Lovegood before sending a single spark of flame towards the house. As the flame connected to the house it exploded, and came alive as a massive basilisk appeared before diving into the building, reducing it to ashes in seconds.

"That is Fiendfyre," Greengrass said with fear, her blue eyes wide.

Hadrian smirked and took Vivian back. "Of course it is. Not _everything_ the Wizards discovered was useless."

He felt the stares of awe and envy as he sent a quick signal from his comm to the pilot to land. The dark lambada landed and Hadrian entered the ship without looking back. He placed Vivian gently in a seat and used the Force to wake her up.

Vivian yawned and stretched, before her eyes went wide with horror and shock as she looked around. She then fell silent upon seeing her brother. "So it wasn't a dream."

"No," Hadrian answered to her statement. "No it was real. They are dead."

"All of them?"

"All of them."

Vivian tried to breathe slowly, but Hadrian could see and feel her panic. "Did I kill them?"

Had Hadrian been anything but a Sith Lord, he would have lied. "Yes. You killed all but Charlie."

There was something in her eyes at the name of their brother. "Did you hate him? Did you hate her?"

Hadrian stood up and felt the ship land in the hangar, staring at the people running around as the _Eternity_ entered hyperspace. "Yes. I hated mother and father. Or at least what they became thanks to Dumbledore. I still have memories of the happy family, sister. But the ambition of an old man changed that. Made me who I am. The sense of irony of Dumbledore's actions are so thick, it isn't even funny."

Vivian seemed to think over his words. "You hated them as they became the Potters, but not your mother and father."

Hadrian chuckled at that. "Your good. Yes, that is a very good way to describe my feelings for Lily and James Potter."

"And Charlie?"

"Charlie…" Hadrian whispered. "I remember the first time I saw him, you know? Using the force to remember memories is a gift that goes two ways. He was my little brother, and already then I can recall the feeling when father said that I would be the best big brother ever. I loved Charlie."

"Until Halloween 1981."

"Yes. Until it all was taken from me."

Vivian then fell silent, and was clearly thinking over Hadrian's words. "What is going to happen to me now?"

"You'll take your rightful place. As my sister. As my apprentice. And then when the Infinty is ready, we'll finish of the Republic and the Seperatists."

Vivian gasped. "Isn't the _Infinity_ a prank to fool potential spies?"

Hadrian smirked, his eyes glinting with victory. "The _Infinity_ is no joke or smokescreen. And in seven days it will be finished."

Vivian's eyes were as big as platters. "But how have you kept that a secret? And for so long?"

Hadrian glanced up on the feeling, wondering how much he should tell her. "It hasn't been easy… and it helps that most of the Republic has been busy rebuilding or arguing."

"That can't be all," Vivan argued.

Hadrian smirked. "Good, see all sides. Look for more. But you are correct. The SIS is so heavily infiltrated even I don't fully know how many agents work for both sides."

Vivian sighed. "What else have you infiltrated? The Senate is of course corrupt, so you must have a spy or two."

"True enough."

"And the Republic Army is also compromised, right?"

"It is."

Vivian huffed. "What isn't infiltrated?"

"The Jedi."

Vivian froze. "Bullshit."

Hadrian laughed. "True, I do have sleeper agents there, but they are few and weak. I have no good and solid way of hurting the Jedi from within. Can I get information? Yes. But somebody that can actually sabotage or kill Jedi inside the temple? No. All my sleepers are too weak."

The stars were rushing by on the outside, as massive ship returned home. "So why haven't you sent one of your Sith's to infiltrate the Jedi again?"

"They don't have the mental shields, and would be discovered instantly."'

Vivian was shaking, "Why are you telling me?"

Hadrian simply waved his hand. "You have the mental strength."

He could see that his sister understood as her eyes lit up. "You want me to infiltrate the Jedi Order!" she hissed.

"Not now," Hadrian soothed her. "In a year. As we speak more and more troops, ships and Sith's are being trained and finished, but what the Republic doesn't know is that I actually don't have the numbers to win right now."

Vivian blinked. "What? But-"

"Mandalore and Serenno took more than we calculated. I have been forced to take troops and ships that were meant to defend and educate new planets on how the Empire functions. Most of the Empire don't have a defensive fleet, only a few hundred troops on the ground. Rebellions are rising, but they are quickly put down before the Republic even hears whispers about them. It will take a year or more before I can initiate the final push on the Republic."

It was a harsh truth. The Empire looked strong, but it didn't matter if a new conqueror actually made a society better, there would always be resistance. And the Empire needed a lot more materials and troops for the final pushes.

"Why attack the Hutts?"

"Well," Hadrian began. "Not so much as attacking the Hutts as helping them in a coming civil war and then taking over the ashes."

"Did you have anything to do with the creation of this Civil War?"

"I actually didn't," Hadrian admitted.

"Then- Aayla?"

"She really hates slave-owners or sellers. So destroying the Hutts has been her side project for the last two years."

"I never thought she had it in her."

"My girlfriend does have a mean streak, nobody thinks she does but then she is a Sith."

"Point," Vivian said.

The rest of the quick journey back to Dromund Kass was spent with Hadrian instructing Vivian in the Force, and showing her some of the darker techniques that he had learned or invented. Or they did something just as important. Bonding. Sibling bonding, with both Hadrian and Vivian learning who the other one was. Hadrian did this for two reasons.

Loyalty and Calming. Sith embraced feelings. They thrived on hate and anger, but those feelings could easily be manipulated. And while love in any form can be just as easily manipulated the feeling was harder to change. And what better loyalty to each other was love? Hadrian knew that these hours would cement his relationship with his sister.

Then Hadrian had to calm Vivian down. She had killed her own mother, unborn nephew and lots of old friends. That wasn't an easy thing for a fourteen year old to handle, and Hadrian knew that she needed support. He himself had Myriele to calm and support him in his early years, and now the role of being the older and wise person had changed.

And the results showed as Vivian more and more came out of her shell, started putting Lily's death behind her and soon the siblings talked and argued about everything.

As they entered Dromund Kass space the _Eternity_ braked, and soon Hadrian and Vivian were seated in their ship, heading to the Peverell Palace.

The entire way Hadrian smiled as Vivian kept pestering him about some bizarre Sith technique. This would allow her to control the very energy inside a living beings body. It wasn't a Drain Technique, but more like a way to give the victim an incurable disease by manipulating their cells. Mostly it was used for long term assassination jobs.

"What will happen now?"

"Now you will study and learn. The invasion of the Hutt Space will commence in six months, and you will participate, just so you get some real experience. If your identity isn't revealed I'll send you to the Jedi, and you'll stay there until I attack Coruscant."

"Not the future," Vivian said. "I mean now. I'm hungry and it is the Christmas Holidays!"

Hadrian laughed. "Then how about a family dinner?"

"I'm the Lady Potter, sister of the Emperor and a member of the Imperial Family. Excuse me if I say that celebrating Christmas sounds really weird," Vivian said. The Lady Potter part had been a shock for Vivian, but as Hadrian reminded her she was the last living Potter as Hadrian had left the family and name years ago.

Hadrian scoffed. "It is weird, but even the bad guys take breaks."

"Still sounds weird."

* * *

 **So the Order is dead! And yep, I killed the twins. While they were originally going to join Hadrian I realized that the twins aren't evil and as Hadrian is responsible for the death of their father, mother and brothers they weren't likely to join him. I didnt like it, but it was the best option.**

 **Next chapter will be mostly about Vivian growing, as her part is being more and more revealed. When said chapter is coming out is another thing. I'm looking for work, and writing is just a hobby.**

 **I'm also starting two new fics, both Harry related. If all goes well the first one should be up tomorrow or in the a few days.**

 **As always, Read and Review!**

 **Light-in-Oblivion**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm back!**

 **This is mostly a filler chapter, but I needed to do it to set up the coming chapters.**

 **If it is a bit jumpy, that's because I hit a wall the size of Mount Everest when writing this. Had to redo the chapter a few times.**

 **But without further ado, Enjoy! For the End is near.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or Harry Potter**

* * *

Chapter 14

5th May 2002 – 20 BBY

"No! No! Pleas-" the Zabrak yelled before a black lightsaber was thrust into his throat by the small assassin.

It had started as a normal day for the Hutt Lord. Lots of food in the morning, reports on the galaxy, reports on his fellow Hutt's before watching a few slaves dance. All in all a good normal day.

Then the first news reached him. A bomb had gone off on Nar Shadda, destroying large portions of the upper city. Rage had been Bartolk's reaction. Who dares to do anything like that! It was unheard of! Unacceptable! Then the casualty reports had rolled in. Most, if not all, crime lords on Nar Shadda had been there to treat, blackmail and to trade when the bomb had gone off.

How somebody could even smuggle a bomb of that lethality into _that_ meeting puzzled Bartolk. Their security made the Republic's look like a fucking ewok. And the Republic's security wasn't too shabby since the war began! Security was so tight that most people didn't even know such meetings happened, even less when! For fucks sake Bartolk only knew of the meeting thanks to that his cousin had attended it!

But that only been the start. Soon news came from Tatooine that Jabba had fallen into his own rancor pit. Then more and more reports stormed in, all bearing the news of crime lord's death. It didn't take long for Bartolk to realize what was happening. You had to be an idiot to not understand.

Somebody was crushing the structure of the Hutt Space. A civil war between the survivors would happen. At this point it was inevitable. The Crime World had a structure, and while gang wars were common, the Hutt's could always step in if things got a bit too nasty or big. But with so many Hutt's dead, not to mention gang leaders, a war unlike anything they had ever seen was inevitable. Grudges, arrogance, resentment and more would soon force the survivors into a civil war. And that was without mentioning the power hungry smaller gangs that suddenly had the opportunity of the millennia.

Of course, Bartolk had scrambled his mind trying to understand who would do this. And perhaps even more important, who had the recourses? The answer made him shiver. The Sith Empire. They were the only ones with a strong enough motive and resources to pull something like this off. And the Emperor's Consort's hatred for slavery was known. She was a Twi'lek after all.

But Bartolk thought himself safe. Even in the middle of all the chaos, his remote palace was safe. So he had ordered business to continue as he contacted his fellow survivors.

Hours had passed, and a new slave transport had landed. Many of the more eager individuals had gone to see the landing and perhaps touch the "goods". Bartolk had watched this from a safe distance, using a security holo, and had seen most of his bounty hunters and soldiers approach a single human girl.

It had puzzled Bartolk, for she was young, and there were many older and more developed female's in the transport. But he didn't see anything alarming. Maybe her appearance was very beautiful? Holo's didn't always show details that well.

Then the horror show began as every bounty hunter around the girl had fallen to their knees in pain, clutching their head. The young girl had simply raised her hands, and Bartolk had watched in horror as they were all lifted into the air, and then quickly banished into the still active ship engine.

Sith. He had known that the second she had looked up at the camera with yellow eyes and had smiled. Bartolk had screamed in panic, and had ordered his gate sealed, but too late. The Sith had sprinted right through the gate before it closed, and by then it was too late. Lightning and lightsaber had wiped his servants and soldiers out, with his dear translator being the last to go.

Bartolk sat in his throne, knowing that he was about to die. "Why?" he croaked out.

"Haven't you already figured that one out?" the Sith said. She was beautiful, with long dark hair and emerald green eyes. "Haven't these events been long in the making?"

"What events? A new gang war?" Bartolk asked puzzled. That was nothing new, just the potential size of the war was new.

The Sith giggled. "Oh my, you don't know! The Empire only supplied materials to this fight, I am the only Imperial Citizen that actively takes a part in this!"

"What is happening!" Bartolk roared now very much afraid thanks to his confusion.

"A Slave Rebellion," the young Sith said with glee. "Nearly every slave in the entire Hutt Space region is rising up, proclaiming loyalty to the Empire, and ending their masters. So many people, industries and more suddenly under the Empire's banner, yet no Imperial lives lost."

Understanding and more horror dawned on the Hutt. Slave Rebellions were common, but usually localized and badly equipped. But if they had Imperial support, and were on a galactic scale…

"My kind?"

"Will be eradicated. Sorry, but none of you are exactly good. Even the better ones are scum."

Not exactly wrong. Even the good Hutt's had slaves and did criminal things. It was their way of life. Bartolk wasn't blind to that. But eradication… "Then why even involve you, the only thing that could link the Empire and the Rebellion."

"My master wanted me to gain experience in infiltrating. I have a bigger goal than this," she calmly explained as she banished a few bodies blocking her way to him.

"What goal?" Bartolk asked, desperate for time.

"That would be telling," the girl said with a sweet smile. "Now, lightsaber or lightning. I'm up for both."

"Neither?" Bartolk asked with a playful tone. Worth a shot.

The Sith gave a terrifying smirk. "I was hoping for that! Girls…" she called out. Bartolk watched confused as his slave girls all walked in, some carrying his soldiers, apparently still alive.

"You never wondered how we found out about this place? How we the meeting on Nar Shadda as hijacked? Well, this nice girl told us about you," the Sith said and pointed to a Zabrak girl. "And other slaves all around your portion of space told us about hideouts, storage rooms, palaces and more. But I am here as this place was, as said, so remote that my master found it a perfect training experience. And as you asked so nicely that I wouldn't kill you, they will."

The Sith raised her hand again, and a single weapon box was levitated into the room. Bartolk knew what the box contained. Vibro-blades. The Hutt gulped, and watched as the few remaining members of his household struggled against their captors, but in vain.

The girls had smiles of pure evil. Bartolk knew why, and knew that his death would not be a slow, or merciful, one. "The Republic will never allow the Empire to occupy our space without a fight, you can cut them off from Kamino."

The Sith was walking around, giving the girls the blades. "What makes you think the Republic will even have a warning about this? The Holo Center on Nar Shadda has been completely sabotaged. All of the Galaxy will experience a… blackout in a few hours."

It didn't take a genius to understand what that meant. "A blackout? But that means-"

"That the Republic will not be able to communicate with their fleets? Yep," she said. "Now, girls, save that man for me," the Sith said and pointed to a struggling human. "He tried to rape me. So, I am going to kill him."

"You are a slave!" the man yelled in stupid desperation. "There was nothing wrong with it!"

The Sith opened her mouth before closing it and then walked up to the man. She yanked his head to the side and whispered something. What Bartolk didn't know, only that it made the man pee himself. "No- no please not him! I saw what he did to V-" but the man was cut off by a powerful punch to the jaw, and Bartolk heard the jaw break.

"Don't leave to much of a mess, girls." The Sith said as she walked out, the human slaver being floated around her.

"Yes, Apprentice Potter," the girls said before turning back to their former masters with savage grins. Soon only screams could be heard.

* * *

Vivian Potter turned around the corner of Bartolk's Palace before twirling around and beheading the slaver that had tried to rape her. Thank the Force for mind control. Otherwise… No, nothing good came on dwelling on _what if?_ She personally didn't enjoy torture or playing with her victim. She felt… dirty about it. No, while her brother had forced her to see killing as a part of life, she would never torture anybody if she could avoid it.

But she did need to make a show, a theatre. Fear was a portion of a Sith's power. While using fear and hatred to fuel yourself might not be the best idea, it was a good way to make sure people never rose up against you.

In the right doses, of course.

Had Vivian known how cruel and ruthless her brother was she would never had left Mistress Lovegood's side, Luna had been kind beneath all the layers of sadistic joy.

Hadrian enjoyed toying with his victims. Oh, he was all about the results, but if he could the result by toying with them like a cat releasing a mouse he would. In many ways, Vivian was more neutral than all other Sith's except Hedone.

Achlys was even more into toying with her victim, Nott was downright cruel, Davis and Longbottom evil but not cruel and Hawkfang was… well a goblin. They were all damn right evil shits. That wasn't a racist comment, but ever since the species didn't have to please the Wizards they had let their old ways return.

Like the Sith, only the strong Goblins survived.

Vivian had spent months learning from Hadrian about the Force, philosophy and strategy. Politics she sort of already knew from her childhood thanks to being a daughter of House Potter. But as the Sister of the Emperor her power was only beneath four individuals in the Empire. Hadrian more than likely hadn't intended that, but as not even the Grand Admiral Bones or Admiral Vizla was standing up against Vivian in fear of Hadrian, that is what happened.

In many ways, Vivian just wanted this war to end. This wasn't her. But this was the path Fate had given her. It had been Aayla of all people that had made Vivian come to accept it.

" _Why me?" Vivian asked in a moment of weakness after a truly gruesome training exercise, where she had ended two more acolytes. "Why is it me that is forced to this role I never wanted?"_

 _Aayla was usually a harder taskmaster than Hadrian, but in difference where Hadrian would push harder, Aayla would slow down and explained. "That is the fault of Myriele Peverell."_

 _Vivian frowned. "How? She's been dead for nearly-"_

" _Nine years. No more, no less. Her body has been dead for long, but her soul endured millennia. And her last actions were to manipulate a scared little boy, her blood, into a killing machine to avenge her. Make no mistake, Harry didn't turn out this way for any other reason than Nox."_

 _Vivian had gaped at the twi'lek. "You blame Myriele?"_

" _As does Imperius."_

" _But Hadrian adores her…"_

" _Hadrian both adores and hates her. I think he is very much aware that this path he is walking was chosen for him, not by him," Aayla said._

" _But why does he continue?"_

 _Aayla had given her a sad smile. "I don't think he knows how to stop."_

 _Vivian had stared at her in confusion. "Do you love my brother?"_

" _I do love Hadrian Peverell. But I do not love Darth Imperius. Sometimes Hadrian can be two different people."_

" _Would you have remained a Jedi if Hadrian hadn't been Imperius?"_

" _No. They would never have let me love your brother. No, abandoning the Jedi I do not regret."_

It had been an eye opening discussion. A lesson that everything was shades of grey, never black and white. While Vivian and Aayla had never, and never would, confront Hadrian with their knowledge, it allowed Vivian to understand one thing.

Sometimes you cannot go back, no matter how much you want to.

The Sith Apprentice shivered at the thought of Imperius ever hearing of that conversation. But at the same time, she could see the results of the Empire weren't only bad.

Corruption was as non-existent as it could ever be. For to eliminate it completely was sadly impossible. Race wasn't important, only intelligence. Slavery was completely forbidden. Nearly everybody had work thanks to the huge Imperial War Machine, or were enlisted in the military.

No, where the Separatists and the Republic were so corrupt you couldn't possibly clean that up, the Empire stood as beacon.

A beacon with its own faults, of course. The Empire, because of its hardness and a bit Spartan ways in the military, were not kind to the weak or lazy. In this world, the strong and the willing shined, while the lazy were cast into a corner were they would be forgotten. Oh, they had all the chances in the world, but the Empire would not step in and help.

In the world, you had to work to be successful. But if you put effort in, nothing except your own abilities kept you back.

An Empire for the strong wasn't new by any means. That was the cornerstone of every empire that had ever existed.

Vivian knew that the only really cruel part of the Empire were the Sith Academies. She remembered with fear her spars with Khem Val, how some of her classmates had been killed, crippled and more. The Sith still abided with the rule of the strong. Even if Imperius had put more safety barriers in, it didn't stop the occasional casualty.

The Sith… oh how Vivian knew her brother was frustrated with his lack of Force-Sensitive warriors. As long as the Jedi outnumbered them as heavily as they did now Darth Imperius couldn't move in for the final blow. He either needed to blow the Jedi Temple up, which was nearly impossible thanks to its security that had been tightened, or keep killing them one by one in large battles like Sidious had with his Clone War.

But, as Hadrian had said, time wasn't completely on their side. While the Imperial factories were huge and many ships, weapons and armors were mass produced, the Republic was slowly starting to catch in on them. The Core Worlds still had the huge Kuyati Shipyards and more huge industrial worlds. While it had taken years to get all those industries into mass production of military products, the Republic simply had more materials and man power.

Hadrian had described it like World War ll. In the beginning the Germans had the advantage of surprise, military training and divided opposition. But like the Germans got USA into the war, the Empire had forced the Republic into the war. And like the States, the Republic was a sleeping industrial giant.

The Empire could never at this point win a war against a Republic that was now starting to manufacture three warships for every single Imperial one. Time, the Empire's greatest ally, had been snatched away.

The Hutt factories would even the odds out greatly, but the Empire were still not going to out produce the Republic.

But Hadrian was cunning, and bold. Taking out the Nar Shadda holonet, from where five fourths of the Republic and Separatist communication were linked through, would cripple their movements.

The unofficial ceasefire was over. As Vivian entered her own personal Fury-Class ship, nicely hidden away near the palace beneath a cloaking device, the Empire was preparing a new blitz that would make the original attacks look like a nice cozy Christmas celebration.

Vivian was the only Sith and higher echelon member of the Empire banned from participating. Her role, her purpose of infiltrating the Jedi, would soon begin.

Hadrian only needed to push the Jedi a bit further, make them a bit more desperate for information, so that they welcome and even protect Vivian Potter, the unknown sister of Hadrian Peverell, a refugee from the Sith Academies, and a student that actually could give the Jedi solid information. It was an opportunity they couldn't not afford to lose.

Just one more push.

* * *

The Imperial Fleet was waiting. Gathered into different battle groups, the massive fleet was hovering above Mandalore like a promise of doom. The three Executor- Class Ships, the _Avenger_ under the command of Darth Achlys, the _Devastator_ beneath Admiral Vizla, and the _Eternity_ commanded by Admiral Zabini.

All three had fifty Harrower-Class ships, and two hundred Frigates.

That was without mentioning the other fleets commanded respectively by Davis, Nott, Hawkblood and Longbottom. The Emperor had all hands on deck. Only Lovegood and Bones would remain behind, coordinating the fleets at the Imperial Millitary Capital of Mandalore. While Korriban was the home planet of the Sith, Dromund Kass the capital of the Empire, Mandalore made an excellent rallying and command post for the Imperial Army and Fleet.

Achlys herself was standing at the bridge of her ship. How nice that was to think. Her Ship. Her crew, her army. The _Avenger_ was one of the twelve planned Executor Class ships. Each Council Member was planned to have one, with the Admirals controlling the Eclipse Class. This was to distinguish who was commanding who. Of course, an Eclipse-Class ship needed to be actually built first.

Achlys had been given the honor of attacking Alderaan, the so called Soul of the Republic. This was to be the beginning of the end. What the Emperor had planned for the end to actually _be_ deluded Achlys, as she was unable to understand what scheme he was planning, and setting in action.

She knew that Theodore would attack Manaan, and Tracey had been given orders to Balmorra. An invasion of the Separatist and Republic space was clearly the target but why? What did Imperius have in his sleeve? Achlys knew that the Empire couldn't wait to attack much longer, but were they ready and strong enough for this? She honestly didn't know.

Something was up. And Achlys hated when she wasn't properly informed.

"My lady," her captain said. "The Emperor has asked for your presence in the communications room.

Achly sighed. "Very well, the bridge is yours captain," she said and walked away.

Where was he? The only ship missing was the _Infinity,_ and its arrival was hard to miss. No, the Emperor was up to something, but what!? It was driving her mad.

As she entered the holo room she realized that she was the last one there. The projections of all the admirals and all the Sith were already there. "Darth Achlys, enjoying your new ship?" Hedone asked. She stood on the right side of the Emperor, with Vizla to her right.

"Who wouldn't?" Daphne responded.

There were a few snickers at her answer. "Indeed," Hedone said. "The _Avenger_ is a mighty ship."

Achlys had to keep the frown of her face. "I do have to admit that, but another question is more important. Where are you? The _Infinity_ isn't known for its stealth, so I cannot have missed it."

Longbottom huffed. "At that size I suspect nothing can be stealthy."

"I do have to admit," Bones said from the left side of the Emperor, "that I am confused on the _Infinity's_ absence. This is supposed to be an all-out attack, was it not?"

"It's a diversion," the Emperor said speaking up. "The Republic and Separatists are recovering from our initial assault. We need to give them another devastating blow, now. Kamino and Geonosis are still vital for their troop production. I intended to end that."

"And Balmorra? Kuyati?" Bones asked.

"Ship production. Slow them down, giving me more time to get everything into place for the final blow," Imperius said. "I know that we wanted more time, but time is running out. Sidious has gained an important weapon, one that can very well change the course of this war."

Achlys could feel her mas fall. "What in the Force could be so strong that we need change our plans?"

"Not something, who," Imperius said before a picture appeared in the middle of the holo. A Zabrak clothed in dark robes. "That, is one of the best Saberstaff users the Sith has ever seen, he makes Achlys mastery of Juyo look like a pathetic imitation."

"Darth Maul?" Longbottom spoke up. "I thought Kenobi ended him more than a decade ago," the Sith Lord said confused.

"Obi-Wan didn't lie," Hedone spoke up. "The Jedi Council watched the Holo recoding, and my former master told me that Maul was cut in half and then fell for hundreds of meters. We all honestly believed he had perished."

"Maul is the tool Sidious has desperately sought after," Imperius said. "He has generals, heroes, politicians, and entire companies in his hand and every bounty hunter in the galaxy in the other. But he has always lacked a proficient Force-Sensitive Assassin."

"He had Ventress for that, didn't he?" Davis questioned.

"No," Achlys said. "Ventress was Dooku's assassin that Sidious sometimes used. But she was never dangerous enough to threaten us. Maul however…"

"Is dangerous enough to end a few of you. But even more has been revealed. Maul is training his brother in the Ways of the Sith, and even more dangerously, are the talk of a Ceasefire between the Republic and Separatists," Imperius said.

Complete silence. "What?" Bones said. "But the chances for that to happen-"

"Are already in motion. Only the highest members of the Senate has even heard a sniff about it, and thankfully that includes my spy," Imperius growled. He was clearly not happy with the events.

"Then why strike?" Zabini wondered. "Why give them more reason to stop fighting and more than likely join forces against us."

"The Ceasefire will happen," Hedone said. "Sidious sees us as the largest threat ever, and knows that neither the Republic nor Separatists alone has the forces to withstand us. It's all about survival."

" _Will_ happen?" Vizla said. "Is it that sure already?"

"Yes," Imperius said. "They will sooner rather than later stop their civil war and join forces. That cannot be changed. So our biggest objective is to strike while they still hasn't joined forces. Eliminate as much of the threat as possible."

"I can sense more to it," Lovegood spoke up. "What are you hiding?"

"Know your place, Lady Lovegood," Imperius growled. Wow, he was pissed.

Luna winced and bowed her head in submission. Achlys was however not backing down. "We deserve to know. As you are sending us into the frying pan."

"Do you? Last time I told you something, you disobeyed me. Indeed, this Alliance, perhaps wouldn't have happened if you had followed my commands," Imperius hissed.

The entire room shivered. Mandalore. "I have paid for that, and I will never forgive myself," Achlys said. "But it doesn't change the fact that the others at least deserve to know what you are planning."

Imperius stared at her for minutes. Most people would have broken down in tears and begged for forgiveness, but Achlys knew that she had tossed her dice. Begging would not help. "It's a test, and even more important, a diversion." the Emperor finally said.

One. Two. Three. "What?"

Imperius grinned. "I am testing a new captain in my fleet, and giving him a simple command. Simple, yet vital. His success will decide if he is worthy of becoming an Admiral."

Shock was all that Achlys felt. "But the three admirals are already-"

"Bones knows. She is an excellent politician, and without her keeping all higher ranking officers in their place the Imperial Army and Navy would only be a shadow of what it is with her," Hedone said.

It had always been a confusing thing. What was Susan Bones doing? She had never lead any army, and had spent her time on either Dromund Kass or Mandalore. But this cleared up a lot. It had always been speculated why there were no coups or power struggles inside the Imperial Forces. Apparently it was Bones that kept them in line.

"But how-"

"Blackmail, speeches, threats, I learned a lot from my aunt," Bones said. She got a lot of confused looks. "What? You thought she was the Director over the DMLE in the most corrupt magical country without knowing how to manipulate things? I'm disappointed, Greengrass."

Achlys was fuming. Even her, a Dark Council member, was of equal station as the Grand Admiral of the Empire. She couldn't do a thing against Bones. And Bones knew it.

But Bones wasn't stopping. "I'm surprised your sister hasn't told you anything about my work."

Astoria? Last time Achlys spoke with her sister was years ago, before her little sister joined the military. "What does my sister have to do with anything?"

A low laugh could be heard. Why was Imperius laughing? "You need to leave Nott alone in the bedroom more, Daphne. Your little sister is one of the running leaders to become the next director of the Imperial Intelligence."

Say what? How in the Force hadn't Achlys heard about this! Sure, her contact with her sister wasn't good by any means, but this? "But Ragnok lives!"

"Nah, he was assassinated two weeks ago. It's being very shushed down, and if I am right it was your sister that hired the assassin. She has all the qualities that makes a truly great director. Bones is working very closely with her," Imperius said.

"Back to the Admiral," Zabini said. "What will be his role?"

"The Empire is too big to be patrolled by only Sith and two Admirals, Zabini," Hedone said. "We need more, and this individual shows great promise."

Zabini didn't press the issue. "So, I am guessing Fleet Admiral?"

"Correct."

"Species?"

"Does it matter?"

"No. Only his skill and intellect matters," Zabini admitted.

"Where is he attacking that is so vital?" Vizla asked.

Imperius grinned. "Palpatine's home."

"Coruscant?" Davis said. "That doesn't make any sense."

"No, not where he lives now. But his former home, his home planet," Hedone said.

"Naboo? It has no great strategic value," Zabini said.

"But politically it is vital for Palpatine," Bones said. "One of the more influential Senators is Amidala, not to mention the great blow to his image the Chancellor will suffer if he cannot even protect his home planet."

That made sense. Not all targets were of military value, sometimes you needed more. "Skywalker will volunteer for the liberation mission, you know? He is not easy to beat once he gets a crazy scheme going" Achlys said. "How much will the captain get, and what is Naboo's defenses?"

"Naboo has only a minor fleet," Vizla said. "Palpatine has increased its security, but not by much."

"The captain will be given two harrowers, no more," Hedone said.

"Is that enough?" Longbottom said. "I really do not care about the captain, but wasting ships is something we cannot afford."

"As said," Imperius hissed. "It is a test." Nobody wanted to push the subject more after that.

"What about a liberation team that will be sent?"

"Palpatine will make a big political spectacle about it, just like I want him too," Imperius said. Suddenly, it clicked in Daphne's mind. "The place it all started…" she whispered.

Imperius only nodded, before returning to the rest. "As for Skywalker or whoever the Jedi send, will be the ultimate test, don't you think? And no worries, reinforcements will arrive."

"They wont be enough to stop Skywalker, and he will be Palpatine's first choice."

"Oh, he will be, but the Jedi Council knows better. They will not allow the hot-head to lead the attack, even if Palpatine might fight for it. But this has more purpose than that. Naboo is me aiding the ceasefire."

More confusion. What was going on inside the Emperors mind? Even Bones looked confused. "Aid it?"

"Yes. I plan to have one big battle. And that battle will be on my terms. Naboo suits my needs enough."

"What does this to do with Maul?"

"With Maul? Nothing," Imperius admitted. "But this is me forcing Sidious's hand again. He is recovering. Maul has actually as of yet not chosen a side, but that will not remain true for long. He was looking for soldiers in the Hutt territory, but the Rebellion there has ended his chances there. He must chose side now. But I cannot sit around and see if he comes to me or Sidious, for in Sidious's pocket he would be a threat."

"You are jumping around, not telling us why you want the ceasefire and alliance to happen," a new voice spoke up. Achlys turned around and saw Vivian standing there. "It is unbecoming of you."

"Apprentice, you were successful?"

"Of course. Do I have permission to proceed with Phase Two?"

Achlys bit down her want to shout out. Imperius clearly didn't trust them. She didn't even know that Vivian had been deployed.

"Wait a day, no more however. Then you have green light," Hedone said.

"Remember," Imperius suddenly spoke up, "that they will be harsh on you. Give them information, but nothing about _it,_ you understand?"

It? Schemes upon schemes. "As you say, my master," the young Potter said before her holo disappeared.

"I want the Republic and Separatist's to join up because it gives me an opportunity. Instead of hundreds of battles, I can shorten the war to a dozen really big battles."

"Your Highness," Bones warily said. "We do not have the ships to take them full on."

"You are right. The Sith Empire do not. But what makes you for even a second think that I have showed all my secrets?"

Achlys nearly closed her eyes in shame. First lesson of a Sith, never show all your secrets. Indeed, the more secrets you took to your grave the better. A quick look around the room showed the resigned faces of everyone else.

"So it isn't the Starforge?" Theodore asked.

"For the last time," a very irritated Imperius hissed," activating the Starforge would take a lot of my power, and be a beacon in the Force. Sidious would throw everything he has to get it, and as it would take time to get the Starforge to produce things, chances are that he would conqueror it. No, my trump card is something else."

What else, Achlys nearly shrieked. What was he planning.

"Speaking of plans, Hedone will arrive soon. I am a bit… occupied," Imperius said grinning. In that second Achlys could feel the cheer and awe of the Imperial Fleet as the _Infinity_ finally arrived. "She will be going for Kamino, Longbottom, you have Geonosis. The rest of you know where to go. And Zabini, unleash Project Fire."

Imperius stood up. "I'll be busy for a few hours, do not disturb unless it's a crisis." The image of the Emperor then snapped away leaving a confused room and a grinning Zabini. Why did he look like Christmas had come early?

What was Imperius planning to do?

"Achlys, your fleet is ready, correct?" Hedone asked brining Daphne out of her musings.

"Yes it is. But may I ask for all of us here where the Emperor is going?" A bold move, but Achlys just couldn't contain her curiosity. It was killing her not to know.

Hedone stared at them all for several minutes before letting loose a single sigh. "No. As of yet I personally don't really know what the Emperor has planned. He's very tight lipped about it."

"He took Khem from Tellus," Luna said. "Why would he need him?"

Suddenly Hedone gasped. "You sure Khem has been removed from the Academies?"

"As I am the Headmistress, I'm doubly sure."

"I think I know what he is doing, but I will not tell you," Hedone said after another minute of silence. "But he has never lead us astray so far."

Nods from everybody could be seen. "So, the end has begun," Longbottom said. "Any regrets?" he asked the room.

There were chuckles at his attempt to lighten the mood, even if it was a poor attempt. "Except the obvious?" Vizla said.

"Except those," Longbottom agreed. But before he could speak up the fleet started to move, the power of the engines making the ship shake a bit as they started.

"I think we have to sit around and tell stories once this is done," Tracey said. "We have a war to win."

"Just one question," Achlys spoke up. "Zabini, what in the Force is Project Fire?"

"Use your imagination, Greengrass," Blaise said grinning. "I am about to set the Republic on fire!"

"With what? Clone armor can resist normal fire," Theodore said.

Hedone huffed. "Yes, normal fire. Yet the Emperor went to great lengths to get a single magical creature to Mars to militarize it. I wonder what creature is magical and can use fire can be." The sarcasm was dripping.

All people in room grinned like Christmas was here. "Dragons? Fully equipped with shield generators and armor?"

"Please," Zabini said and waved his hand. "Some of them got Stealth generators. But I think our dear Emperors Consort is about to tear us apart unless we leave, see you later." His holo soon to disappeared. Daphne grinned.

She nearly pitied the Republic and the Jedi.

* * *

Silence. That was all that existed. She had forgotten her name, her purpose, her powers. For millennia she drifted between conscious and oblivion. But yet she could never die. She had forgotten why she couldn't remember so much.

All she remembered were a pair of triumphant green eyes upon a heavenly face.

Then, as if in a dream, the mist of age started to slip away. She breathed in and out. How long had it been since she even took a breath? Thousand of years surely.

She could hear a hiss, and heard footsteps. Then the sound of metal hitting metal, and then clinking together. Was the tower being repaired? Had to be, as she saw air entering the room, but did not hear the howl of it being suck into space.

"You were right Khem. She's still here," a deep, dangerous voice said.

She could hear some kind of answer back, but had no way to translate it.

"No, I know you didn't lie. I just never thought that she actually left this place intact. But then again, deception was her way," the man said.

The footsteps came closer, yet she couldn't see them. Why couldn't she turn around? She tried to but, felt something restrain her.

Then she remembered. She was chained down by an Energy Field made by the Force. She tried to reach for her power, the Force, but found it empty. No, not empty. Occupied, like a wall all over the planet. Perhaps the entire system? It hurts to think.

Then she felt something grab her face and lift it upwards. Green eyes stared at her, flecked with red. Red? Where did she remember that from?

"Myriele?"

"No. I'm Hadrian, her descendant and the current Emperor of the Sith. How are you still alive?" the man asked her.

How? Yes, how was she alive? As she thought about in circles she felt something probing her mind, and suddenly all of the mist was gone. "The Illusion is powered by the Force using me as an anchor. Myri- Nox did something stop me from aging. Or not stopping, just slowing it down. "

She could see better now. The man was dressed in black and robes, green eyed and black of hair. He was tall, and she did see a lightsaber on his hip. At his side stood a character she did recognize. "Khem? You still live?"

" _Silence weakling,"_ the Darshadde spitted out. " _My master is the one who thinks we shall not kill you, but why I don't understand. Eating you would give me great strength."_

"There is a good reason for that, Khem," the man said again.

He let go of her face and stepped back, walking towards her fathers throne. "This planet is the original source of her power. She absorbed it, just like Valkorion did years before on another planet. Difference is that billions lived here."

She remember that. The screams, the feeling of souls being ripped apart. She shivered in fear. "My brother amongst them."

"And your mother. Lana Beniko too was absorbed. My mother feared the spy, and saw a golden chance to end her. Always an opportunist."

"How has this place not been destroyed our found by the Jedi?" she asked. She remembered more things and persons than Myriele now. That fool Anarion and the even more naïve Cerelia. Her blood boiled with anger at the very thought of them.

"She lied. For all intense and purpose this planet was destroyed. How Mother created the illusion of a sun exploding I haven't really understood yet. Illusion on that scale is draining."

"She used me as a boost to her power. It weakened me enough so she could later imprison me."

"Ahh," the man said stepping up to her fathers throne. "It was here she truly started to absorb souls."

" _Yes,"_ Khem said in his grotesque speech. _"Old Mistress eliminated many enemies, fooled more and truly rose here. When she left this planet she had the power and resources to crown herself Empress of the Sith"._

"It is no use, she destroyed it," she told the Sith.

"She _sabotaged_ it, there's a difference," the man said and raised his hand.

Slowly the cracks healed and she could feel the power returning to the Throne. "Impossible," she said.

"No, unlikely, not impossible. Now, I do have need of you."

"You don't know how to use it."

"Correct, I can guess, but why waste that time when it's so much easier binding you loyalty to me?"

She laughed. "The same second the Illusion drops I will die. I am rather old, but why does it matter? The Fleet was destroyed."

"No, it wasn't," the Sith said with glee. "Only hidden. When my mother lost she tried to flee here, but realized that it would do no good. Anarion had hidden the Gravestone, and with it the Fleet was of no use. So it still remains, hidden in deep space."

She was gaping at him. "Then how could you ever trust me?"

"I don't need to. Your very life depends on you staying loyal to me. I am the one that gave you a second chance. A simple Force Manipulation later and you cant even think bad about me or my kin without being… very distraught."

"I'll be your slave."

"Not really. You can do whatever the fuck you want, as long as you stay loyal."

"Even going for vengeance against the Jedi that turned my family against me?"

"It has been a very long time since that generation of Jedi died out, but the Order still remains. Bow, and be named Darth Deimos, and I'll let you have your vengeance."

She laughed. "You don't have a creature powerful enough to take my place in Oblivion. A life for a life, so to speak."

He smirked. "I'm sorry Khem."

Her eyes widened, but not faster than Khem's. The ancient creature turned towards his master only to be speared through by lightning, forcing him to the ground.

" _Master! Wh-"_ he tried to say, only to be shut quiet by the pain.

"You have served House Peverell faithfully, and in the annals of history you died protecting me. This will be quick," the Sith said.

She fearfully looked on as the loyal servant of Myriele Peverell was electrocuted before a single beam of light green hit him in the chest. She could see his energy try to escape before a faint cage of purple caught what she presumed to be his spirit. Then she felt herself being torn apart by the molecules. She screamed in agony.

Then the purple field hit her like a hammer sending her backwards. She groaned, but instead of the old voice she was used to, it was… young? She looked at her hands, no wrinkles.

Her head snapped up to the Sith. Her enemy's descendant. He approached her, stepping over the smoking remains of his servant. "Why?"

"You are far more useful to me then Khem could ever be, Vailyn."

She tried to attack him, but a pain erupted in her head and she fell to the floor screaming.

"If you think for even a second I allowed you back into the galaxy without having a tight leash on your very soul I might have made a mistake."

She swallowed. Vengeance. She could have that. "Myriele bound me here."

"But it was Anarion that defeated you. You and your brother. The Jedi would have killed you too, Nox gave you a second chance."

"That's twisting history so bluntly a fool could see it," Vailyn snapped.

"Good thing you aren't a fool then."

She nodded. "And after destroying the Jedi?"

He shrugged. "Rebuild this planet? I spend your life researching the Force? I'm only stopping you from destroying my Empire or hurting the ones I love, everything else? We are Sith. And you my dear are the strongest one I have."

She frowned. "Really?"

"Yep. Achlys will be so pissed."

Vaylin took a deep breath, standing up before bowing before the man. "I, Vaylin former Empress of the Eternal Empire swear my allegiance to my new Emperor, Hadrian-"

"Peverell. But you'll call me Darth Imperius."

"To my new Emperor, Darth Imperius." There she had said the words. Strangely, she felt something bind her. Her eyes glared at him.

"Good," Imperius said still having that smirk on his face. "Now, tell me how to control the Eternal Fleet, Darth Deimos."

* * *

 **As we still do not know how the entire plot of the Eternal Empire will end, I thought hey! Lets fuck with the Republic a bit more!**

 **So I gave Hadrian a nice portion of it and Vaylin. For those that don't know who she is, lets just say she is by far one of the more powerful individuals in Star Wars the Old Republic. Hadrian has, in a way, gotten his own Bellatrix to unleash.**

 **Also, no points if you guess who the Captain is… it's a bit obvious. Haven't decided upon Maul yet however… hmm**

 **Next chapter will arrive before Christmas (probably sooner than that, but I am focusing more energy on my new story and then there is IRL).**

 **As always, Read and Review!**

 **Light-In-Oblivion.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 is (finally) up!**

* * *

Chapter 15

6th May 2002 – 20BBY

Kamino had always been a boring post. But even the most stupid of lifeform saw the need to properly guard it, especially since the revelation of the Sith Empire and their strength. While more and more Military Militia was trained, the core of the Republic Army was still made up by Clones.

That, however, didn't stop Kamino from being a boring post. Especially for a Jedi Master. But if there is one thing Shaak Ti possessed it was patience. Half a million battle ready Clones were stationed on or around Kamino, with another six million being produced. The Chancellor's decision to speed up the Cloning process, making them mature and die naturally faster, was one the Jedi Council had not been supporting or thought had been right, yet it was necessary to protect the rest of the galaxy and the Jedi therefore didn't fight against the Chancellor's decision. The need of many outweighs the need of the few.

That didn't make it any easier.

The planet was surrounded by nearly thirty Venator-Class Ships, and fifty Acclamator Ships. That together with the nearly two-thousand small fighter ships gave Kamino what many in the Senate called an "impregnatable defense".

Shaak Ti remembered however the defeated look on Knight Skywalker's face when he returned from Mandalore, and how Padawan Tano had never been the same. She knew that if the Empire wanted Kamino, they would take it.

Kamino's best defense, in difference to what the senators thought, was its remote location, and the fact that the Sith Empire still didn't have access to a Hyper-Space Lane that they could use to reach the planet. The Chancellor had a treaty with the Hutt Cartels, as vile as it was, it was yet another necessary thing.

Her meditation had as of yet showed no dangers, and she was confident in the Force. Life on Kamino was calm, she sensed, and she could feel that the other Jedi stationed her sensed nothing. It had been over a year since General Grievous tried attacking Kamino, and it had been calm since then.

She took a calm deep breath and extended her senses. While she wasn't on the level of Grandmaster Yoda, she was still one of the more aware Jedi, and that is what made her frown. Pain, fear, chaos reigned in the galaxy. But why hadn't the Jedi Council contacted her about this? Surely this amount would ensure a Council meeting?

Something was wrong. She stood up suddenly, disturbing two other Jedi's mediation at her sudden movement, and quickly walked out of the room. With sure steps she walked through the pristine white corridors and looked out. There was the standard storm, but no sign of hostile activity.

Strange.

"Master Ti, I've been sent to get you," a Kaminoan female said as the Jedi Master walked around a corner.

"Any news from Coruscant?" the Togruta master asked as she kept walking.

"That's the thing, we have no communications what so ever. We aren't being jammed, and the frequency reaches Nar Shadda, we believe, but it stops there," the Kaminoan revealed.

Shaak Ti frowned. The Hutts made big money on their control over the Holo-Net, so big that they didn't tolerate any side trying to take control over it or blackmail them into giving up secrets. For them to cut communications…

"Get the Fleet on standby mode, I have a bad feeling… the Force is worried," Shaak Ti ordered and murmured the last words to herself. She kept on walking as she emerged herself with the Force again, trying to feel all the suffering she felt, and pinpoint it. It came from the Galactic North from here.

The chaos was growing stronger. And more importantly, the fear. The Togruta Master entered the Kamino Military Headquarters and quickly started to order the Clones around.

"High Alert," Shaak Ti ordered. "Something is wrong in the Galaxy."

"I… I sense it too," a Twi'lek Jedi Knight slowly whispered that had been in the room before Shaak arrived. "But what?"

"If what you say is true General," a Clone Officer began," does it matter what is wrong? Kamino might be endangered. Our orders are clear, any feeling that the planet is about to be attacked the clones are to be in standby."

Shaak Ti didn't answer, instead focusing her mind on the surrounding space. There was something… something strong… but it was so fast… hard to say where it originated from…

"They'll soon be here," Shaak Ti said out loud as she realized who it was. "Get everybody ready, the Empire will be here any second!"

There was complete stillness in the room before the Clones exploded into action, with the alarm sounds echoing around the city. "Get all ships into Kamino's atmosphere now!" the Clone commander roared. Shaak Ti glanced at the Kaminioans, and for the first time she could see a true emotion on their normally stoic faces.

The same emotion most people associated with the Empire. Fear.

"Form a defensive blockade, do not, I repeat, do not allow them to land their troops. Our fighters are more advanced than theirs, we can win in a pure space battle," the commander kept on ordering.

"Sir, first contact! Harrowers and Frigates!" an officer said. Shaak Ti and the commander rushed to his side and looked at the monitor.

"How many?"

"Fifty frigates and twenty-five Harrowers," the Clone said in confusion. The commander looked at her in confusion.

Shaak Ti felt the same confusion. That was a small number of ships compared to the usual fleet sizes. Where were the rest?

"This doesn't make any sense," the Clone commander kept on mumbling. "The standard Escort Fleet for an Imperial Capital ship is supposed to be four times this size!"

Shaak nodded. "Are there any gaps in their formation?"

"That's the thing," the officer said. "The gap is too big for the known Super-Star Destroyer."

The Commander threw Shaak Ti a worried glance. "A new ship perhaps?"

"Let's hope not. Every time the Empire reveals something new we lose badly," Shaak Ti said. "Get a security group to the Cloning Facilities, do not let them fall." One of the Captains saluted before he ran out.

"Any activity?" the commander barked out.

"None, they are staying out of firing range, no fighters deployed," a clone replied from the other side of the room.

"They are waiting for something," Shaak said. "How large is the hol-" she started to say before she felt it. A Sith had arrived, and this one she knew.

"General, you want to see this," the officer weakly said. Shaak frowned and looked at the monitor before nearly gasping.

"Why make a Super-Star Destroyer that is smaller than the other model?" a clone said.

"How big?" the Commander asked.

"17.500 meters counting probably dozens of levels… they are lining the ship up," the officer said. On the holo they watched the behemoth of a ship lining itself up, looking straight at the Republic fleet, before the ships front flashed in a bright light.

Shaak frowned before she was brought to her knees as she felt thousands of lives being snuffed out in an instant. "What happened?" she gasped out.

"One of the Venators were hit, General. One shot…" the clone said afraid.

"Deploy all fighters, tell the ships to keep moving!" the Commander barked. "I'm getting to my ship, need to support my men," he said before rushing out.

"Get me a real life holo on what's happening out there," Shaak Ti ordered, staring as the main holo-projector started to show the armadas going at it. The Republic fighters shot forward, looking like small ants, and they soon met the Imperial TIE's.

But it wasn't enough as the behemoth turned its small cannons towards the larger groups of Republic fighters. Soon the holo was filled with small flashing lights, signaling destroyed fighters, and the Republic Capital ships were pushed back. Then a single straight line was shot out of the behemoth, hitting one of the Venators head on, slashing right through it and hitting an Acclamator behind it, destroying both. It was with a growing pit in her stomach she saw the Imperial Navy slaughter the Republic ships, the behemoth of a ship destroying the Republic's Venators and Acclamator one after the other in a freighting speed.

"General, one of the captains are asking for ramming permission!" a clone shouted.

"Granted," Shaak Ti said without hesitation. "May the Force be with them."

The entire room watched in silence as one of the last Venator's accelerated to maximum speed, narrowly avoiding the super laser, and soon slammed the Imperial Ship. But as it did so they saw no structural damage appear as the Republic ship exploded.

"Any damage at all?" Shaak Ti asked.

"None General. The shields held."

"We need to warn the Republic about the Emperors new ship," Shaak Ti said. She turned to one of the Jedi Knights, the best pilot. "Take my ship and get through the blockade. Tell the council what happened."

"Master, it should be you that runs. You are more important," the Knight argued.

"I can feel Darth Hedone's presence, and she can sense me. If I try to leave they'll catch me. I'll distract them, now go!" Shaak ordered. The human Knight grimaced before bowing and leaving.

"Raise the city shields, we cannot let Tipoca City fall," the Jedi Master said.

"But if we raise the shield our fleet will have no place to go!" one of the officers said.

Shaak Ti looked at the holo-projector. "They are already dead," she said quietly. "What matters now is to hold the city until the Republic Fleet can send reinforcements."

The Clones all had grim faces. They knew that their changes were slim. "We'll never let our home fall," one of them said.

Shaak turned to her fellow Jedi. "Defend the hanger, prepare to fall back into chokepoints, this could be a long fight."

"AA-Guns are online and firing at will," one of the Clones said. "And there the last Acclamator is now destroyed. Our fleet is gone."

"The Shield?" Shaak Ti asked.

"One Hundred percent charged and online. We're safe."

Then why was the Force screaming out in danger. Too late, did Shaak Ti understand. The entire room shook as a huge explosion was heard. She saw several of the computers exploded, and parts of the room was on fire. "The shield!" she barked out as she cast a fleeting look on the dead Clones, killed in the explosion.

"Destroyed," was all the Clone said. "Getting rapports from the rest of Kamino, the Empire is bombarding them heavily. Some are already sinking into the sea."

So why weren't they too being bombarded anymore? "Any shuttles heading towards us Private?"

"Counting nearly a hundred Lambda's General. They'll be here within ten minutes, tops."

The Jedi Master took calming breath. "Grab your rifle. They are after the Clone DNA and data. Probably looking for a way to develop a biological weapon."

The clones got grim faces. "We have to destroy it. It's for the best," a lieutenant said. Shaak turned to the man and the Twi'lek Jedi. "Do it. I'll hold Hedone back."

"Hedone's coming here? I thought she would remain on her ship" the Twi'lek stated before closing his eyes. "I do not sense her."

Shaak Ti closed her eyes and reached out with the Force. "She's trying to cloak herself. I can just sense her. Or rather, the void it creates amongst her Redguards."

"May the Force be with you," the Jedi said and bowed deeply in respect. "Master."

"And may it be with you as well, Knight Candoru," Shaak said and saw him rush away. Time was of the essence.

"The rest of you, with me," she said and walked over to the only Kaminioan there. "Your people needs to leave. For your species."

"Too many has been lost, and we depend on Cloning to survive," the Kaminoan said with despair. "This is the end for us. But we'll not go down hiding, but fighting."

"Here," one of the clones said and handed him a blaster. "You'll need it."

"Indeed," the Kaminoan said before the group made its way out of the room. They ran down the halls, heading to the hangars, trying to force the Empire into a chokepoint from where the smaller Republic troops could hold them back.

The sounds of blaster fire was deafening as they approached the closest hangar, and soon they could hear the screams of dying men. Shaak Ti activated her blue lightsaber and rushed onward, intent on joining the fray.

The Clones had set up a basic barricade, using standard issue weapons and thermal grenades to keep the Imperial's back, but even from a distance Shaak Ti could see that the Republic was losing ground. To make matters worse she could spot a few turrets being set up, and the Jedi knew that those guns would eat the Clones up in minutes.

"Push forward," she yelled as she force jumped over the barricade, landing in front of it deflecting blaster fire with her lightsaber as she kept sprinting.

"Come on men! We cannot let the General have all the fun!" one of the Clones yelled. The rest cheered and abandoned the cover as they pushed with all their might. The Imperial forces cracked under the pressure of the Republic, Shaak Ti realized as she kept going deeper and deeper into the enemy ranks, her lightsaber never stopping to slice the Imperial Soldiers up.

The Togruta smiled in victory as she dodged a missile, just avoiding it before she launched herself into the air, and landed right in front of the turrets. With two quick strokes she destroyed them both, and she could hear the Clones roar in triumph at their small victory.

"Set up a new perimeter-" she started to say.

"Watch out!" one of Clones yelled and tackled her to the ground. Shaak Ti watched in horror as a purple lightsaber went right over their heads, spinning in a circle as it slashed its way through the Clone ranks. A single Jedi activated her lightsaber, preparing to deflect the purple blade before it went out.

"NO!" Shaak yelled out. The Jedi female had dropped her guard, and as the hilt of the enemy saber passed her the blade activated again. From where Shaak stood she could hear the blade singe the Jedi's flesh, as the human female cried out in agony. The purple blade had however now started its return, and as it came back it beheaded the Jedi.

The Jedi Master saw the blade continuing its return, picking off a few more clones before the Shaak herself had to dodge it again. The blade zoomed past her right back into its owner's hands. Shaak watched the lines of Redguard, Vibro-Spears and Energy Shields, all behind the second most feared Sith in the world.

"Former Knight Secura," Shaak said as she stood up, her lightsaber humming.

"Master Ti," Darth Hedone said. The blue Twi'lek gave a slight smirk. "It's been a while."

"It has," Shaak agreed. "But I imagine that you have hardly missed me."

The Emperor's Consort laughed. "You've always had the ability to hit the nail, so to speak."

"A new saying?" the Jedi Master said.

"An old one, that isn't as well known in the rest of the Galaxy."

"Ah, you got it from Tellus I guess then," Shaak speculated out loud and felt a tinge of pride as she saw Secura frown.

"A spy told you about the Emperor's home world?"

"His last report. You got him two hours later."

"I hardly oversee all that happens in the Empire. Imperial Intelligence exist for a reason. I've had more important things to do."

"Like that new ship?"

Shaak could see the pride radiate from the Sith. "The Goblins have worked on it for years, improving the basic Eclipse-Class blueprint. I'll admit, the Goblins did surprise us with its construction, a gift to me and Hadrian for gifting them with a new home."

Shaak nodded with a neutral face. The Goblins were becoming rather famous for their warrior culture and craftsmanship. A few Republic and Separatists companies had approached the race in hopes of hiring them, only to be rebuked quickly and harshly. Their loyalties laid with the Empire.

"But sadly, while this little chat was nice, I've got orders," Secura said. "Advance," she said with a grim face. The Redguard lifted their shields and started to march forward, spears pointed forward as they advanced in a shield wall.

"Fire at will," the highest ranking clone barked out. The Clones blaster fire filled the air, but against the Guard it was worthless. Their shields absorbed all the fire, and Shaak saw several grenades suddenly being thrown from the guard.

"Take cover!" she yelled and force jumped backwards. The Grenades exploded violently, tearing the Clones up. The Guard then broke formation, their soldiers rushing forward. They impacted with the clone head on, slashing the last remnants of the Republic troops up. Only the Jedi stood a chance. Shaak herself was dueling four of them, with her few remaining Jedi doing nearly the same.

While lethal the Redguard were no Sith, and couldn't truly stand up against the Jedi. Shaak Force Pushed her opponents backwards, at the same time as she threw her lightsaber. The saber made quick work of the momentarily unbalanced warriors, and Shaak breathed out in relief. It disappeared quickly as the Force screamed out in danger.

Not hesitating the Jedi master threw herself to the ground, missing Secura's lightsaber once again by an inch. The Jedi Master then summoned as much power as she could, before Force Pushing the Sith backwards.

Hedone went flying before the Sith grabbed her second saber from her hip and buried it in the ground. The hiss of the saber slowly stopping Hedone from flying vibrated in the now totally focused Togruta's ears. Shaak watched carefully as Hedone stood up, both lightsabers activated.

Shaak summoned another push, sending it directly towards Hedone. In an awe-inspiring move of acrobatics Hedone jumped into the air, twisting her body to just avoid the wave of the Force, before landing on her feet and rushing towards the Jedi master.

Shaak stood her ground, using the Force to send wave after wave towards the Sith, and could feel the first signs of panic starting to settle in when Hedone dodged them all. Realizing that it was no good tactic, Shaak launched herself forward using the Force.

The Sith was prepared. Shaak's lightsaber impacted on one of Hedone's, but had it not been for the Force warning her Shaak would have been beheaded by the second. With a ferocious use of Ataru Hedone forced Shaak on the defensive. The Jedi Master could barely keep up with the Emperor's Consort, and soon she was impaled by one of the swords.

The Jedi Master fell to the ground in agony, letting her saber fall from her hands. She summoned the Force and used the last of her strength to desperately Force Push Hedone back, and finally succeeded. The Sith went flying backwards, but with the grace of an predator she landed on both her feet. Hedone's eyes flashed in anger before sending a single wave of lightning towards the mortally wounded Jedi. Shaak screamed as she was hit, tried to keep fighting and look at her opponent. The last thing she saw was a flash of purple.

* * *

Anakin hated waiting. It was, at the end of the day, the most antagonizing thing in the world. The knowledge that something _could_ happen any second, but not knowing when. The Republic had a long time ago started to use Dantooine as their rally point against the Empire, and while the former sparsely populated planet was still not exactly heavily populated, the presence of the massive armada has changed that.

In orbit was the third largest gathering of Republic ships, with only the fleets stationed at Coruscant and Kuat being bigger. The security of the Republic's Capital and the Republic's Shipyard were the two most important things. Dantooine came on third place, being the current stronghold to hold the Empire back.

If Dantooine fell Ord Mantell would be the fall back point, and after that… if it ever came to that, the Republic might not survive.

Four entire legions were stationed here. The 501th might be the most famous, but the others were hardly rookies. Luminara Ulundil, Plo Koon and Adi Gallia where all here, and if they had an apprentice they too had been stationed here.

That, together with a roughly fifty more Jedi and the strong fleet made Dantooine one of the safest places in the galaxy. If everything was working as intended.

"Still no communication?" Anakin asked as he entered the command structure.

"None," Master Luminara said. "Short range is working, and the signal looks to reach Nar Shadda, but after that nothing."

"Has the Hutt betrayed us?" Anakin said out loud, a frown on his face.

"They would not," Master Ploo said. "The neutrality of the Holo Net has always been vital for the Hutts, even with a threat as dangerous as the Empire, the Hutt's would rather die than betray us."

"What if they didn't have a choice?" Anakin could hear his padawan say. "The Empire could have infiltrated Nar Shadda, and then cut communications."

"I cannot see them doing it," Anakin said. "Its too dangerous, if they fail the Hutt's will turn on them."

"Your Padawan might be right, Master Skywalker," Luminara said carefully. "But I do agree, it would be a desperate move on their part."

"Or a planned one," Master Gallia said. "Former Knight Peverell is known to love precise and calculated attacks."

"Is the fleet and the army on high alert?" Anakin asked. "Because no matter who is behind this, we are cut off from the rest of the Republic."

"The army and fleet is ready sir," Captain Rex said. "All men knows that hell could break out at a moments notice."

"What about our ships that we cannot contact?" Master Gallia asked. "They are too far away."

"If they are smart they will already be heading back here," Master Ploo said. "Without communications they are useless, and cannot call for aid."

"We could send transport ships out, try to warn them of the threat," Anakin proposed.

Ploo nodded. "Do it. We will need all the ships we can get our hands on if the Empire attacks."

"But what if they attack, what then?" Ashoka asked out loud. "What if they arrive with to great numbers for us to handle?"

"Your Padawan has a point, Skywalker, even if she's a bit vocal about it," Luminara said casting a disapproving look at Ashoka for having been so vocal. "Our fleet here is too valuable for us to lose in a battle we cannot win."

"Agreed, if they start to outnumber us three to one we should consider a tactical retreat," Anakin said. "But do the Empire have enough ships for that?"

"The latest intel suggests that Republic, together with the Separatists, does have enough to just be even with the Empire," Gallia said.

"Last time I checked we aren't exactly allied with the Sepies," Anakin said.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend," Luminara said with a wince. "I've heard rumors…"

Anakin watched in interests. Last time he spoke to Padmé she had eluded to the fact that her plea for peace had started to gain support. "I've heard them too, but as we do not know for sure, we cannot count on that."

"Even if the rumors are true, that doesn't help us now," Ploo said. "They will not get here in time, especially since we cannot communicate with them."

"Sir, the transports are away," Rex said. "Just got word."

Anakin frowned. Something was tingling in the Force. "I sense something…"

"Skywalker?" Luminara said. "You sure?"

Anakin closed his eyes. There wasn't a presence in the Force. No… there wasn't any Sith, but yet the Force was shouting out in danger.

"Rex, your troops ready?"

"As said, they are ready."

"Good, I'm not sure, but the Force is warning me. Something is coming," Anakin said. "Ashoka, I want you in your fighter. You'll be of more use in the air."

Ashoka frowned. "If a Sith is coming I want to be here."

Ever since Hadrian had cut of her arm his Padawan had changed. She had become more serious, brash, and even more dangerous was her strong disliking of the Empire. "I sense no ship, Snips. Only… danger."

He could see the uneasiness on his fellow Jedi's faces. "I sense it too," Bariss Ofee suddenly said. "Its… not a Sith."

Ploo stood there, frowning and actually looking worried. "I'm going with Padawan Tano into my ship. Master Ulundil, you got the ground?"

"I do, may the Force-"

"Generals! Ship just existed lightspeed, its one of ours," a Clone officer shouted.

"Is it calling us?" Anakin asked. "Ahsoka, go now!"

"Yes sir," the Clone said as Anakin gave his Padawan an order.

"Put it here."

The holo beeped once before the face of an Republic Admiral was shown. "What happened?" Anakin said, hearing explosions in the background.

"The Empire, they are raiding our lines and ships out of communications range, Generals. Its Zabini, Jedi, I recognize those tactics anywhere. They hit us hard, most didn't stand a chance. I ordered a jump the second we got hit."

"How far behind are they?" Luminara asked.

"Not far, you got maybe a few minutes. General, if it is Zabini you should know he commands the _Eternity."_

Anakin felt a cold shiver go down his spine. "That's the Emperors Ship, Admiral. It isn't possible."

"I was at Mandalore, General Skywalker. I recognize that ship, and it the _Eternity._ There's no doubt."

Anakin turned to Luminara. "Where's Peverell?"

"I honestly do not want to know," the Jedi master said. "But it can't be good. At least not for us."

"Your ship still operational Admiral?" Gallia asked. Anakin wanted to slap himself. How could he forget to ask that?

"No, we took heavy damage, and the bridge is currently on fire, most of my personal has evacuated the ship, but I needed to contact you as quickly as possible," the Admiral said. "I am leaving now, going to the last shut-"

The holo disappeared. "They are here," Anakin said.

For a few seconds nobody moved. Then the command center exploded into activity. "Rex, how many!"

"Several fleets, I can confirm that the _Eternity_ is among them General. Several Frigates and Harrowers have penetrated our lines and are sending down troops to the ground."

"But no Peverell," Luminara said. Her eyes were closed, clearly using the Force to search for Sith signatures. "We need to get the rest of our ships out of here. There are still plenty grounded.

"Not to mention the Clones. More than half of them are still planet side," Barriss said.

"Rex, Gallia, come on!" Anakin roared. "We need to hold the Empire back! Luminara, you coordinate the defense!"

Anakin didn't wait to hear the respone, he rushed out and activated his lightsaber. The Venators still stationed on the ground where all powering their engines, but then the shrill sound of the TIE's could be heard. Soon the night was filled with green bolts hitting the ground, ripping apart the Republic forces.

"Get the AA guns firing!" Anakin roared.

"Come on lads, let's bag a few imps!" Rex roared as they saw the Lambda's land. The clones roared as they charged forward, and soon all that could be heard was blaster fire.

Anakin launched himself into the air, spinning and narrowly missing blaster fire before landing amongst the Imperial ranks. His blue lightsaber cut through them like a hot knife through butter, and soon he could see the Clone's blaster fire impacting on the Imperial soldiers around him, and Anakin grinned.

War he knew how to handle.

Soon the sounds of AT-TE's filled the air as the Republic fought back, but the Empire brought up reinforcements as several frigates landed close to the fight, and unleashed their own walkers, the feared AT-AT.

Anakin cursed. The AT-AT had gained a fearsome reputation, having single handedly destroyed ten AT-TE's for a single Imperial Walker. They had more than once turned the flow of battle, but had one weakness that the Jedi had learnt to exploit. Anakin surged forward, being as fast as he could be, cutting through enemy lines, before reaching the walkers.

Leaping up into the air, Anakin started to cut through their legs, one after the other, until the first walker fell. Knowing that stopping now could doom every single Republic personal stationed on the planet, Anakin kept pushing himself, using the same tactic over and over again.

Anakin kept on pushing, when he came across a peculiar sight. A steel armored short warrior, wielding a vibro axe. A goblin. Anakin didn't hesitate as he sprinted the distance, and brought his blade down, only for the goblin to dance away and faster than the light counterattack.

Anakin rolled away, cursing as his left hand shot forward, griping the goblin using the force. He then closed his fist, breaking the creatures neck. The goblins, the Republic had learned, were excellent warriors, and in close combat were dangerous to even a Jedi. Anakin had a scar on his chest that proved that.

"Rex! Get Gallia here! Goblin Knights!" the Jedi roared as he blocked incoming blaster fire, seeing an entire battle group of shinning Goblin warriors charging forward. "And start throwing grenades!"

The Clone Captain didn't waste any time as he did just what Anakin had shouted. As one the clones grabbed their grenades and threw them into the air. Anakin, using the Force, held the grenades in the air right until the goblins were beneath them. Then Anakin activated them and let them fall right onto the goblins.

It was an ugly sight as the once glorious looking charge was blasted to pieces, their screams filling the air as they died in the explosion. Anakin nodded towards the newly arrived Gallia before they jumped into the air and landed amongst the remnants of the goblins, quickly cutting them up.

"Release- the- dr," a goblin chocked up through a communications bracelet. Anakin, not wanting anything more to arrive, cut the goblins head off before he could finish the sentence. The Jedi allowed him some time to relax. The AT-TE were deployed, and as the Empire had only light machinery as support the Republic was quickly squashing the attack. The AA guns were fully firing into the sky, and one after the other the Venators left the ground, heading up to space. In the dark it all looked fireworks.

"The fight here is calming down," Gallia said, breathing heavily. Her clothes were lightly singed, and Anakin could feel the adrenaline leaving his system.

"We need to leave before our fleet gets overwhelmed," Anakin said before raising his wrist. "Master Luminara, fleet status?" he asked through the communication bracelet.

" _Grim, but holding. Our fleet is trying to make a hole, but progress is slow. Your Padawan is doing great, even if she is taking a few to… risky chances,"_ Luminara reported. Anakin frowned. He needed to rein Ashoka in. _"The Eternity is getting awfully close to the planets atmosphere, I don't understand! A ship that size would have trouble leaving again, especially under bombardment. What is Zabini up to?"_

"Rex, get the men ready, we leave. Let's not let that cursed Imperial ship redo what they did on Mandalore. One bombardment was enough. "

"Yes sir," Rex said. "Come on lads, let's get out of here!"

" _The Eternity is firing! Skywalker get out of there!"_

Anakin looked up into the sky, confused. There were no big green lights heading towards them. It was black. "I see nothing, Master Luminara."

" _Skywalker, get out of ther-"_

A thunderous roar interrupted her. Anakin turned around, staring into the night. Something was wrong. "Rex, did you hear that, or was it just me?"

"Sadly, I did hear it too, Sir," Rex said and raised his guns.

Silence followed as the Jedi and Clones waited, still as statues, for more signs of life. Then the entire night was suddenly filled with roars. Primitive, animalistic roars that made the ground shake. Anakin could feel his blood turn to ice.

"Rex?"

"Sir?"

"Run," Anakin ordered with a whisper as he turned around. None needed to be told twice, as Anakin didn't want to imagine what creature Zabini might have taken from Korriban or Dromund Kaas and released on the battlefield.

As they ran the roars grew louder, and numerous. Then, the screech of dying clones was heard. Anakin looked to the source, and what he saw made him terrified. The men were burning, the fire melting their armor, making it melt into their skins.

"I need a target," Rex roared, having seen the same thing. "Get me some light!"

One of the clones simply activated a grenade and threw it up into the air, and as it exploded Anakin could see a dark silhouette with wings.

"Don't tell me that Peverell have fire breathing creatures that can fly," Anakin cursed.

"You also saw the wings," Gallia asked.

Anakin nodded. He then looked at Gallia and shook his head, having seen the look on Gallia's face before. "No. We have no idea if these creatures are immune to the Force, and if they are we cannot pacify them. We are leaving!" Anakin argued before roaring out the last part.

Not a moment after that more blasts of fire started to fill the air, burning clones to crisps. Anakin ran, and could feel his men's horror through the Force. He raised his wrist, remembering Luminara. "Master get out of here! Whatever Peverell has unleashed we are not waiting to find out!" he shouted.

" _Agreed, I'm moving with my men towards the last ship, hurry!"_ her voice shouted from the comm. Anakin felt a small trickle of fear disappear, at least one Jedi was safe.

There was no warning as something hard impacted in the middle of their group, crushing two clones to bloody messes and separating the rest. Anakin felt himself being pushed away from the pure force of the impact, landing on his two feet in a crouched position, lightsaber in hand. The Force sent him a small warning, and Anakin threw himself to the left, narrowly avoiding the flames that consumed more of his men.

Anakin activated his lightsaber, refusing to go down without a fight. This time, his warning was a bellowing roar behind him. Anakin once again dodged, but this time tried to strike the creature. He could feel his lightsaber hitting the creature, but there was no roar of pain. True fear struck the Jedi. Was it possible that the creature was immune to lightsaber?

"REX!" Anakin roared. "Throw a grenade on my command!"

The Clone captain had been trying to aid one of his men, but on his generals command the Clone nodded and grabbed a grenade from his waist. "I'm ready," was all he said.

Anakin closed his eyes, trying to fully sense everything in his surroundings. The Creature's were not immune, he could sense that now, but much more… one with the Force. The creature's seemed to be highly sensitive to it. "Three o'clock, ten seconds," Anakin said. He could hear Rex turning in the right direction.

"NOW!" the Jedi ordered and opened his eyes. Rex threw it perfectly, having it impact on the creature's wing in the exact second as it exploded. The blast made Anakin stumble, but it was nothing compared to the heart wrenching roar that the creature let out as it crashed into the ground a few meters from the clones.

"Is it dead?" Fives asked.

Anakin shook his head. "No, its an injured animal."

The clones groaned. "Great, a wounded animal that breathes fire, this cant go bad," one of them said. It did lighten the mood a bit, but Anakin could see the creature moving. It gave him some time to analyze it. Reptilian, with hard scales and a large mouth. It scales, though still hard to determine in the night, looked black. A huge tail, formed like a mace at the tip, was swinging side to side. But it's eyes, those red eyes were screaming for blood.

"Open fire!" Rex ordered, and as one the Clones raised their weapons and blasted the creature, only for it to have little to no effect. The scales seemed to nearly absorb the blaster fire.

"Hold its attention, let me get close," Anakin roared as he ran left, getting out from the creatures sight. It suddenly arched his neck back, and soon fire was spitted out from its jaws, burning the closest clones to ash in second, while the others retreated back. Even a nice distance away, Anakin could feel the heat. He took a deep breath before launching himself through the air, using the Force to land on the beasts head and burying the lightsaber in the head.

With a thud the creature fell to the ground, dead.

"Sir, you alright?" Rex asked.

"I am now, your men?"

"The ones hit by the fire are already dead," the captain said, making Anakin curse. As he looked around he could see the pillars of fire scorching the ground and clones alike, and the tall, dry grass certainly did not aid the Republic.

"Did we even hurt it?" Hardcase asked.

Rex approached it and crouched down. "We did, small blaster wounds. It's highly resistant, not immune."

"Well… that's some good news," Anakin said. "An AT-TE main cannon blast should kill them."

"I'll tell the men that, but we still need to get out of here, sir."

"Where's Gallia?" Anakin suddenly, terrified, said. From his elevated position on the creature's head he scanned the vicinity, finally spotting her. What he saw made him want to scream. Gallia was slowly approaching the creature, her hands in the air, as the creature was on the ground. It didn't take a genius to understand that she was doing exactly what Anakin thought was a very bad idea. Pacifying the creatures using the Force.

"Shouldn't we help?" Rex asked.

"To dangerous," Anakin said as he jumped down from his kills head. "any sound or movement might make it hostile again."

The clones and the Jedi waited for the Jedi Master to either succeed or come to her senses, but the creature seemed friendly.

"Keep moving to the ship," Anakin ordered. "I'll stay and wait for Gallia, move!"

Rex looked reluctant, but still followed orders. "Come on, you heard the General," he said.

Anakin watched as the Clones moved away, spread out and always looking upwards, waiting for another of the Empire's creatures attack. _"How many are dead"_ Anakin wondered, and gulped as he realized that he didn't want to know. Being burnt alive had to be one of the worst ways to go.

The Jedi returned his attention to Gallia, watching as she approached the creature. Only now did Anakin see why it was so docile, it was busy eating. Anakin nearly threw up his dinner at the very thought.

"Master," Anakin whispered, "don't."

Gallia seemed to have heard him, as she turned her head around, before her face got a more determined look, and she kept walking closer. Faster than lightning it was over, as the creature reared is neck and bit half of Gallia in a single bite, bringing her body up into the air while it shook its head around. Anakin turned around, not wanting to see more, but he could hear her body being torn apart.

" _They will pay for this,"_ Anakin vowed as he looked around the camp as he ran for his life. Fire lighted up the night, and the horrible screams were now everywhere, and Anakin felt sick. Burning alive had to be the worst way to die.

"Rex!" Anakin shouted as he approached the dry dock. "Get up fortifactions, we need to save as many as possible!"

The clone captain nodded. "Get the walkers moving, form a chokepoint lads!"

The Republic walkers movements shook the ground as they took up a defensive position and opened fire, desperately trying to hit the creatures. Anakin jumped up on a few crates, trying to get a better vantage point, searching for Luminara. Losing one Jedi Master would have been bad enough.

"Are there more ships on the ground?" he asked Rex, that had came to stand beside him.

"No General. This is the last one."

A sense of doom and horror filled Anakin. "There are more troops out there then this ship can carry."

He could feel Rex shiver. "We know."

Once again, Anakin cursed the Empire for forcing their hand. They would have to leave thousands of men behind. "The LAAT's get intercepted by the creatures?"

"First thing they tried," Rex reported, "was to use the ships to rescue men. The creatures teared them apart."

"What about star-fighters?"

"They might be fast enough to avoid them, but if a single one of those creatures get in a good hit it would be over."

" _Not to mention that fighters cannot pick up men,"_ Anakin thought.

The two friends stood there surveying the battlefield, looking for Luminara, when finally, she appeared. Her escort looked badly depleted, and Bariss was limping, but they were here. "Tell the captain to take off," Anakin said, feeling vomit rising in his throat. He was leaving these men to a horrible fate, "and get the walkers back inside."

"Yes sir," Rex said and jumped down the crates, sprinting towards the ship at the same time as he talked over the comms. Anakin watched his friend get away safely before he rushed to Luminara's side.

"You ok, Master?"

"I've been better, one of the creatures nearly smashed into the ground with its tail, but the Force warned me in the last second," Luminara said. "My Padawan did not fare so well."

"Get her to recovery wing," Anakin ordered two clones. They saluted and soon escorted Bariss away. "We should get going to, before we all die."

"Agreed, Skywalke-"

"WATCH OUT!" a clone shrieked. One of the AT-TE's suddenly exploded, sending shrapnel in all directions, killing dozens of clones, before Anakin saw the creature's making a return. In a single line they flied over a second walker, breathing fire upon it. The Walker's main cannon got in a clean shot before its operator was burned alive, but the shot did kill one of the creatures. But Anakin could see the walkers armament was melting. Then, as if the creatures had waited for it, another creature swooped down and smashed its tail into the AT-TE's cockpit. The front was smashed inwards, sending the walker falling downwards, before it to exploded, having its battery's damaged in the cockpits destruction.

"They are coordinating attacks," Anakin whispered. "They are intelligent."

"And force resistant," Luminara said. "We need to leave before they damage our ship to much."

Anakin nodded and stood up, stretching out his hand to Luminara, who grabbed it and was soon up on her feet. The two Jedi ran, seeing their defenses crumble, and were soon up on the ships. "Close the ship, get into space now!" Luminara shouted.

Anakin could hear the screams of the Clones as the hangar door was closed, blocking their only way of the planet. Never before had he felt this… destroyed. Dirty, tainted. Evil. "Tell the remaining fighters to dock in the first best ship." Anakin ordered as he walked towards the bridge. He could feel the powerful engines roaring alive, and soon they were leaving the dry dock.

"Where's my Padawan?" Anakin asked Luminara.

"Preparing to land in this ship with Master Ploo."

"Survivors?"

"Very few."

Anakin could feel death reeking from the planet. "When will this end?" he said as he watched the Venator open its hatch, letting the last fighters emergency land before the ship went into light speed, leaving the burning planet.

"If I knew that, I would tell you," Luminara whispered.

* * *

Queen Neeyutnee stared at the holo-vid. "Is it disabled?"

"It is my queen," Captain Panaka said. "Our Ion Cannon hit it straight on."

"Any word from the crew?"

"None, our fleet is heading towards the ship to finish it off."

Neeyutnee would be amongst the first to admit that her capabilities as a military commander were limited, and that she wasn't that brave. A fact that stung as her own Senator kept gaining power and glory. But even to her something was off. "What was an Imperial ship doing this far into Republic Space?"

"As all communications are done, it is possible that the Empire is pushing hard and ave breached the outer defenses."

"And this ship?" she asked her advisors.

"Malfunction in the hyper-drive?" a politician supplied.

"Sounds unlikely," Panaka said. He too was frowning.

"Captain Yller, you've reached the ship?" Neeyutnee asked her captain.

"We have, no signs of any life."

"No signs at all?"

"None, its almost lik-"

The holo suddenly changed, showing a brilliant white light that temporarily blinded all that looked into it. When her sight returned, Neeyutnee saw no remains of the Imperial Ship, or her own defensive fleet.

"Captain Panaka, raise the alarm. Get our remaining fighters up now," she commanded, fear gripping her. How was this happening? Naboo was supposed to be safe!

"Yes my queen," Panaka said and turned around, rushing towards the door. As he did, it opened and a single shot from a blaster rifle was heard. The captain had stopped completely, before he fell backwards to the ground. In walked more than a dozen Imperial soldiers, armored in the blackest armor possible, silent as the grave. Neeyutnee's guards all drew their weapons, but the Imperial Troops raised their guns and with amazing accuracy shot her guards faster than they could blink.

Neeyutnee stood up from her throne. "If you are going to kill us, get on with it," she said in defiance.

"Kill you? No, not when you are worth more alive than dead," a single smooth voice said. In contrast to the black troops, the newly arrived officer was dressed in white, and in his red alien eyes Neeyutnee saw a dangerous level of intelligence. "I hope all fighters and personal cruisers have been destroyed," the officer said to one of the troops.

"They should be done by now. The Death Squad never fails," the trooper, clearly a commander, reported.

"I hope so, we wouldn't want a second invasion of Naboo to fail."

The trooper growled. "We are not bureaucrats or droids, captain."

Neeyutnee stood there, her face betraying her confusion. "Who are you, and what have you done to our ships?"

"All in due time, your Highness," the alien said in a surprisingly respectful tone. "And I took the liberty to have my soldiers infiltrate all possible hangars on Naboo and to destroy every single none-imperial space vessel. We don't need a second Amidala."

Neeyutnee growled. "Then why keep me alive?"

"Politics, your Highness. In the case of an emergency, and a dead regent, who would lead Naboo?"

"One of my advisors."

The alien looked at her in a bored way. "Let's be real and honest with each other. It would be Amidala the people would rally behind, your Highness. But as long as you are alive, the highest voice is yours. And you are far less of a threat."

Neeyutnee felt so powerless. "Even with me alive, my senator will rally the Republic to liberate Naboo. This is the Chancellors homeplanet, he will not let it fall."

"No, your dear lord will not let something so valuable as Naboo to fall without a fight, on that we agree," the alien said.

"Even then, you have no ships to make sure reinforcements cannot reach us!" one of her advisors yelled.

"You never wondered how I and my troops came here? I had two ships, one I filled with explosives and set the core to detonate on my command, the other waiting within a short distance. As we speak, it is probably already here."

"How did you land unnoticed."

"The Empire have spies and agents everywhere, we have smuggled personal onto the planet for two weeks."

The door to the throne room opened again, and to Neeyutnee it wasn't Naboo reinforcments. It was another imperial officer, this one human. "We have started the Orbital bombardment of the Gungan cities, Captain."

"Good, have communications with the Emperor or his Consort been established?"

"The Emperor is still out of contact, but Lady Hedone is ready."

The Imperial Captain's eyes narrowed. "And she has been waiting? Why?"

The human officer blushed. "I thought you wanted to personally speak to her."

"Put her up on the Queens holo immediately," the alien said quietly, his voice very dangerous.

The officer rushed forward to the holo panel and started to type something in. Soon the holo activated, showing the image of a Twi'lek. "I see Naboo has been conquered."

The alien officer bowed. "It has, my lady."

"Casualties?"

"None, only a single ship used as bait."

"And the queen has no way to escape?"

"I made sure of it."

"Good, you'll receive reinforcements at the earliest opportunity, the Republic will be coming for Naboo."

"Thank you," the alien said and stood up. "If that is all, with respect, I got much to do."

"There is one thing," the Twi'lek said. "You have proven yourself, even if this was the first mission out in the open, Captain Thrawn. Or should I say, Admiral Thrawn."

The alien, Thrawn, looked indifferent. "I live to serve the Empire."

"Because we promised to aid you, Admiral. Serve us well, and you shall have all you need. But I shall not hold you here any longer. See you soon," the Emperors Consort said.

"Admiral, what's your orders?"

The admirals blue skin, contrasted with the red eyes, made Neeyutnee shiver as his eyes turned on her. "We need to make a statement, and prepare for a siege."

* * *

 **So, I'm alive. The Chapter is out, and out of the blue, but with University and life (plus said life being a royal bitch) I'm just happy to finally having some time to write again.**

 **Also, for all those that have PM me, I thank you for taking your time, and I'm sorry to not have responded to all. That said, I'm never doing a ETA again. Ever. Asking me is still ok, and I will try to respond to everybody. But I will not give you and direct or indirect dates.**

 **The only thing that you guys can count on is that I will post something if I go on HIATUS or abandon the story. On that you have my word.**

 **But with the Dragons, Thrawn and more coming, (and the fact that Rogue One inspired me to write more) I got a few more scenes I really, really want to write.**

 **Until next time!**

 **Light-In-Oblivion**


End file.
